Let her go
by namine redfield
Summary: New Summary: While Lt. Casey is trapped inside of a burning building, he understand that he always had feelings for his partner and friend Gabriela Dawson. Will he be able to confess her his feelings? how will Hallie, his ex-fiance, react? Chapter 27 up
1. The Fallen hero

**Hi I am Namine Redfield. It is the first time that I am writting a Fanfic about the TV show "Chicago Fire" and also it is the firts time that I am writting a Fanfic in English. **

**Summary: This story is after the episode 10 of the season 1 (I started to see it one week ago). Lt. Matthew Casey is trapped in a burning bulding. During that time he thinks about his life. Will he be able to confess his feeling to Gabriella?**

**I hope that you like it and writte me a review (I would be really gratefull If you say me what is your opinion)**

**Like I say, English is not my firts languaje so it is possible (Really possible) that I have made some mistakes or some spealling mistakes, so please say me becuase I want to improve and the only way of do it is it someone say me.**

**Thanks, **

**Namine Refield**

* * *

Chapter 1: The fallen hero

The fire was approaching rapidly and dangerously to the immobile body of the young fireman. He couldn't move because his left foot was under some debris, however, he was able to feel everything that was happening around him. He started to feel a sharp pain in his back and in his right shoulder, and also how him skin were burning in those two areas. I didn't know how much time had passed since the ground collapsed beneath his feet, causing it to fall over somewhere between the third and first floor. He was sure that no more than 15 seconds had pass since his fallen, because his alarm was not sounding with his typical and annoying sound, that in others case saved other firefighter that were like him in that moment.

He tried to sit up and freed his trapped leg, but it was impossible. At that moment, he realized that he was not wearing his oxygen mask. He looked around him knowing that with the amount of smoke that there was there, it would be impossible for him to survive until the rescue team found him. He smiled when he saw that his mask was only a few metres from where he was. Using all his strength and tried to retrieve it. The pain of his right shoulder and in his back was so intensified at that point, that he could not avoid letting out a small cry of pain. All his effort was in vain, if he wanted to recover his mask, first of all he needed to have free his leg. Exhausted and feeling that he could not breathe during more time; he rested his head on the floor waiting for his end.


	2. Time

**Hi. **

**First of all I want to say you thanks for all the amaszing reviews that I received. I couldn't believe that some hours after I published the first chapter I was receiving some reviews and even some Followers and Favorites. Thanks a lot to:**

**-Milady29: **  
**-M. Lousie E**  
**-Justicerocks**  
**-Ms Isabella **  
**-jscat2**

**-Ilovethisbar**  
**-Flooda **  
**-quack-quack21**

**I was thinking that maybe write in english would be more difficult but in fact now I think that is really easier.**  
**I hope that all of you like this chapter and let me a review****.**

** I will try to have the next one as soon as possible, maybe for the weekend, but I am not sure.**

**Thanks **

**Namine Redfield**

* * *

Chapter 2: Time

Gabriela Dawson was near to her partner Shay while they were attending one of the victims that the firefighters had just rescued from the burning building. Gabby stopped what she was doing for one moment what and tried to find his friend Matt. It had been a few weeks since the Christmas party of her cousin. Many things had been happened between them since that party and as a consequent their relationship had changed. Now, there was a little tension between them each time that they saw in the firehouse. During their shift they only say to the other one a few words and nothing more. In addition, Gabby had noticed that Matt was absent in most of time during his shifts and when he returned from a call, the young lieutenant just go to his office and only go out to eat something. However, despite all the problems between them, Gabby still cared for him when he entered in a burning building to rescue the victims.

_ "I know that I should stop to worry, Casey is one of the best firefighter that I have ever met"_ thought Gabby. However, she had a bad feeling when time pass and she continued without seeing his blonde friend in anywhere.

"Gabby" said Shay interrupting her thought "I need a smaller tube" she said while she was trying to intubate the patient.

Gabby took the medical bag, which was near to her, took another tube and gave it to Shay.

"We have found other victim" said Otis, which had in his hands a little boy with respiratory problems owing to the smoke of the fire.

"Can you take care of him?" Shay asked to Dawson

"Yes" she said while she took an oxygen mask for the little boy "This is going to help you to breathe better ok?" she explain to him. "Otis, have you see Casey?"

"I think that he could continue inside of the building. While we were checking the third floor we found this little boy and he ordered me to take him out while he finish checking the floor"

Gabby was going to say something but her voice was silent for a strong noise from the metal frame of the building. Suddenly her heart stopped beating. "_Where are you Matt?"_ She thought worried.

"All of you have to go out now!" chief Boden shouted by radio "the smoke is turning black. I repeat you have to go out now!" He shouted again

Gabby's heart started to beat again when she saw that the rest of firefighter, which continue inside the building, started to leave it. However, Matt was not with the rest of the crew that had leaved the building some seconds ago. More worried that some minutes ago; she leaved the little boy that in that moment was being treated by other EMT. She approached to Severide that in that moment was taking off his helmet and the oxygen mask.

"Have you see Casey?" Gabby ask him really worried

"No, does not he leave the building when the chief ordered?" ask Kelly also worried knowing that his friend never disobeys an order. Gabby did not say anything, just shook her head "have someone see Casey?" he ask to the rest of the crew.

The response was the same. Nobody has seen Casey since he entered to the building by the first time some minutes ago with Otis.

"Casey?" Boden again using his radio

"Gabby what it is going on? Shay asked her when she saw the worried look of her partners.

"Nobody knows where Casey is" She responded with tears in her eyes

"Honey" Shay said and hugged her "He is going to be fine"

"Chief?" asked Matt by radio interrupted their conversation

"Casey where are you?" asked Boden

"I don't know sir. The third floor collapsed under my feet" And he started to cough violently and a strong noise come again from the building.

"Casey?" asked again Boden

This time Matt didn't answered to him.

"We are going to enter again" said Severide putting on again his helmet and the oxygen mask "Capp you are with me, we will check the first floor, Herrmann and Mills second floor"

_"I am not going to lose again other friend" S_everide thought while he passing through the thick cloud of smoke.

Rapidly all of them enter again in the burning building with the purpose of rescue their Lieutenant.

"Don't worry" said Shay to Gabby "They will find him and he will be fine"

"He can't die Shay, I have to speak with him and explain that I love him. I can believe what I said him two weeks ago" she said cried.

_Flashback_

_ Gabby was sitting in the common room finishing a report of her last call, when she felt observed by someone. _

_ "hi" she said when she saw that was Matt who was observed her. _

_ "Can I speak with you one moment?" he asked her smiling while he sit in a chair near to her_

_ "I also want to speak with you" she said without seeing him to his face. She need to say him something really important and she know that if she see his handsome face and his beautiful eyes of colour blue that she love so much, she will not be able of say what she need to say. _

_ "Go on" he said smiling _

_ "I need…I…" she could not find the proper word because there was no words that would justify what she is going to say "I need time to forget you"_

_ "What?" he said thinking that he maybe doesn't understand her properly._

_ "I said that I need time to forget you" _

_ "Why?, It is because of your cousin's Christmas party? I said you that I really sorry about what happened that night."_

_ "It is not only that Casey" she said looked to his face "it is everything. I am confusing. One night we almost kissed and the next day you act like if nothing happen and even you are come back with Hallie. I can't continue like that" she said feeling her eyes with tears. _

_ "Hallie and I…"He tried to explain_

_ "I don't mind what is going on between you and her, it is your business" she responded a little loudly_

_ "Look me to my eyes and say me again that you need time"_

_ She does what he want and said "I need time to forget all the feelings that I have for you. So, please give me time. I am sorry Casey"_

_ He rose of his chair and tried to say something but he couldn't. Finally he came back to his office thinking about the last words that Gabby said to him._

_End of the flash back_

"I love him" Gabby confessed to Shay

"I know, and I also know that he loves you"

Meanwhile, Severide and part of the crew continued checking the building trying to find Casey. The first floor was inaccessible due to the collapse of some minutes ago. They decide to check the second floor when he and Capp found Mills and Herrmann, and they also didn't find Casey.

While they were walking in the second floor they found that part of the floor and the ceiling were disappeared. When they saw since that floor the first floor they found that Casey was unconscious and under some debris. The worst of all was the fire was really near to him y he wasn't wearing his oxygen mask.

"damn it" said Herrmann "This is going to be a hell of rescue"


	3. Rescuing the fallen hero

**Hello everyone!**

**How are you? I am really glad of hear that there are some people that like my Fic. Really, you cannot imagine how happy I am when I see that someone let me a review.**

**I also want to say that I don't know when I will have the next chapter, because in that moment I'm doing my dissertation and my supervisor is revising it because in one week I have to submit it. So, if he said me that I have to change something (I really hope no) I have to let everything that I'll doing and change all the thing that he say me. I am sorry.**

**However, I think that the next chapters would be more interesting, than the last two and that one. I want to say sorry becuase my vocabulary about medicine is even in spanish a little scant. **

**I really hope that you like this chapter and let my some reviews. This chapter have little flashback about Matt and Kelly that maybe in future chapter I will write about that again. I am not sure. The part of the rescue of this chapter is based on the First Episode when Casey and Herrmann fallen and Kelly and his squad rescue them. **

**And finally (you will be able to read the chapter in few minutes more) I want to say thanks so much to:**

**-Ms Isabella: thanks again for your review, I hope that you like also this chapter ^^**

**-Guest (sorry I don't know how you are :/): Thanks for your review =)**

**-goldistic: thanks. Like I said I think that the next chapters would be more interesting and will be center in Matt and his relationship with his mother, sister, Gabby, Kelly, Halie...Thanks also for the following**

**-M. Louise E: here you have the next chapter. Thanks**

**-jscat2: Of course they will have Casey. I am not going to kill him (he is one of my favourites character) Or not? XD**

**-Justicierock: Yeah! Matt has to be for the review**

**-beth1996x: thanks for following my Fic =)**

**-VikiDaisy226: thanks for following my Fic and for the like!**

**I think that I don't forget anyone, If I do I really sorry :/**

**And finally thanks to all of you that have read my Fic. **

**Namine Redfield**

* * *

Chapter 3: Rescuing the fallen hero

When Severide saw his friend under the debris he started to think about how they can rescue him before the flares arrives until where he was. His experience told him that they had to act fast because in a couple of minutes, three at most, their friend would be completely surrounded by flames and they could not do anything to help him.

"Alright. I need a rescue harness and you guys prepare a lifeline"

"I got it" said Herrmann preparing the rope

"Chief" Severide said through his radio "we are going to need some help here. Matt is approximately five metres from where we are. I am going to come down and rescue him but we are going to need help in go up him"

"Copy that. We are on our way" Boden said thought his radio.

"Shay, Dawson" said Boden to the two EMT "You have to focus and be prepared for when we recue Matt alright?" he said looking both women, especially Gabby who was the one more affected by all the situation and suspect why. For him there wasn't any secret and he know that his young lieutenant has feeling for her in spite of he said all the time that they were friend. "we are going to rescue him Gabby" he said with confidence before entered to the building followed by the rest of firemen.

When the rope was prepared Severide walked to edge of the floor.

"guys I am going to go down. Take Matt out of that debris and put him the rescue harness"

"Are you sure that you are going to be able of doing all of that by yourself?"Peter asked

"Yes" and he let that his partners tied the rope to his harness

"Be save Severide"

Despite how worried and Kelly was, he tried to focus on what he had to do. Slowly, he started to come down

"Let's go, let's go" Kelly shouted. Few seconds later his feet trod the floor "Offline" he said while he take out the rope of his harness

He walked to the unmoved body of Casey and checked how his friend was. "Casey Can you hear me?" he asked while slapping Matt's cheeks. "I am going to take you out here"

"Kelly?" Matt asked confused

"Yeah, It is me buddy. Can you move?" and he started to take out the debris that has covering part of Matt's body. "Casey?" he checked him. Casey was having problem with breathing. Rapidly, he took off his mask and put it in Matt face. "Come on buddy just breathe".

He finished moving the rest of the debris and putting the rescue harness to Casey "Shay are you there?"He asked thought his radio

"Yeah, how is Casey?"

"Pretty bad. He barely can breath, I think that he broken one leg and he also have some burns of second degree in his back but I am not sure. Be prepared for when we take him out here"

"Be careful Severide" Peter shouted when some flaming debris fell from the ceiling.

Severide without any doubt covered his friend with his own body. Some debris hit him in his back, but in that moment he was able to feel any pain. In that moment the only important thing was to rescue his friend and tell him how much that he feel guilty for blaming him o the death of their friend Andy Darden.

_Flashback _

_ "Can you say me please what it is wrong with you?" Casey asked approaching to Severide. _

_ "What it is wrong with me?" Severide responded approaching also to Casey "You are my problem. You send Andy through that fucking window" He said angry "You are the one who must died in that attic and not Andy. All of us would be better if you had died instead of Andy"_

_ Matt turns his face so Kelly could not see how much his words had affected him. He could feel his eyes had tears, but he would not cry in front of him or the rest of firemen that continue respected him after Andy's death. He knew that the death of his friend was his fault; he didn't need that anyone says him. _

_Fin of the Flashback_

That day when come Kelly back home and thought about what he said to Casey he wasn't able to recognize himself in the mirror. How he was able to say those words to him?. Some days after that day he tried to speak with him but Casey refused him all the time. He could see how hurt his friend was, it was even possible that Matt lost some weight in the last weeks but nobody care about that. Casey's behaviour also changed, before he used to be in the common room drinking a coffee while he read the newspaper, but now, he spent most of the time in his office completely alone and he only stay with the rest of the crew when the food was served.

"Severide?"Herrmann shouted interrupting his thinking "Are you ok?"

"Yeah" Severide said after come back to the reality. "We are cooking down here. Give me another line; I think that there isn't time, so you guys will have to go up both of us. The flares are really closer to us"

"Oh my God" Herrmann said "we have to hold out until reinforcements arrive"

Without lost any second Kelly raised Casey from the floor and tied the rope to the harness of both of them. "We are almost out buddy, just resist a few more minutes. We are ready"

Capp, Herrmann and Mills began to pull the rope with all their strength. Nevertheless they were just three and weren't able go up the weight of their friends. While they were pulled the rope more flaming debris fallen from the ceiling, some of them hit Casey's gear as well as Severide's gear, but only Casey's turnout coat started to burning.

Matt slightly regained his consciousness when he felt his back was burning, scared he started to move.

"Don't move Matt" Kelly ordered

"I am burning" Shouted Matt scared

Severide tried to put out the flames with his own hands. Suddenly, Casey's rope broken because of the weight and he was fallen again when Kelly grabbed him from his right arm making him to cry because of the pain.

"Guys what it going on? You have to go up us now" Kelly shouted

"We can't do it" Capp said

Without realizing the three were very close to the edge.

"We can't do it" Herrmann repeat when his feet was touching the edge.

"We have you" Boden said suddenly taken the rope with the rest of the crew. "Let's go, let's go"

All together continued pulling of the rope. The first one that appeared from the edge was Severide.

"Help me. I can't hold on him during more time"

"We have him lieutenant" Mouch said and him and Hadley hold on Casey's Gear.

Few seconds later both of them were lying on the floor; Casey was again unconscious. In no time they lifted Matt and took him out of the burning building.

"Bring that gurney" Bodden shouted when they finally leave the burning building "the building is clear, you can open the hoses"

In no time, the firemen open their hoses and they began to spray the building with water in order to extinguish the flames.

"How is he?" Gabby asked a little bit more focus that before

"He wasn't wearing his mask. His coat started to burn some minutes ago. I think that he burned his back and his left leg could be broken" Severide summarized to her.

"Oh my god Matt" Gabby said when they put Matt's body in the gurney. His face was red because of the hot temperature of the burning building and also it was covered with ash. Forgetting everything about how she was feeling about the fact or seeing his lover in a pretty bad shape, she worked as the EMT that she was. "How is his pulse?" Gabby asked to Shay while she opened Matt's coat.

"His pulse is weak how is he breathing?"

"Really bad, I think that the best thing is to intubate him"

"Can you do it?" Shay asked while she was cutting Matt's shirt "Oh" she said when she saw that the upper body of Matt was covered with some bruised. She touched his ribs "I think that he could have broken some ribs"

"Alright, Severide can you take care of the ventilator" she said given him the ventilator.

"Can you help us put him in the ambo…"Shay asked but suddenly her voice was quiet when Gabby said:

"There is no pulse. Shay prepare the defibrillator" she said starting with the cardiopulmonary resuscitation "come on Matt, you have to resist, not like this" she said with tears in her eyes

"I am ready" shay said and puttin in Matt's chest the two pads "Load 200 Clear" she shouted. Suddenly Matt convulsed in the gurney as a consequent of the electric shock "Load again, 250. Clear" Again Matt body convulsed in the gurney the machine continue beeping indicating that Matt's heart had no pulse "300. Clear"

A few seconds after the last discharge, an unexpected sound from the machine makes that all of them were able to breathe again.

* * *

**I really hope that you like the chapter and let me a review ^^**

**I will try to have the next one as soon as possible **

**Bye and have a good weekend!**

**Namine Redfield**


	4. An important decision

**Hi everyone!**

**How are you doing? I am fine, at least my supervisor is happy with my article. During the weekend I only had to change a few thing about it, so I was able to write other chapter of my fic.**  
**I continue also seeing "Chicago Fire" I have to say that I think that the programm is amazing I almost see all the first season (I only have to see the last chapter). However, I didn't like that Hallie had died, poor Matt =/. I didn't like her as her girlfriend because she didn't want kids and he is amazing with them...**  
**Anyway, Thanks so much for yours reviews:**

**-Justicerocks: Yeah I am aslo glad that they rescued him. However, his recovery will take some time...**

**-goldistic: thanks for said me that I am writing good. when i read other fic or I see an episode I took notes about words or expressions that maybe I can use in my fic. And thanks also for add my Fic to your favorite fic =) I am really glad that you like it.  
**

**-M. Louise E: thanks for the Luck, and take care you too!**

**-Ms Isabella: Whooo! Nursing School, good luck. I am almost finish my degree in Science one year more and I will finish =)**

**-Daddysgirl93: thanks for the story follower.**

**Alright, so I hope that you like this chapter a let me a review**

**Take care!**

* * *

Chapter 4: An important decision

Dr. Hallie Thomas was waiting in the ambulance bay of Lakeshore Hospital. Some minutes ago they had received a call from an ambulance saying that they have an injured fireman. In the past while she was in her shift, each time that she heard a call saying that an ambulance was bring it an injured fireman, her heart stopped of beating in her chest thinking in the possibility that the injured could be Matthew. Now, she thought that after broken their engagement, she will never feel again like that, however it was not the case. She knew that Matt was a great man but she could not continue lying to him. He wanted to start a family as soon as possible, even before their marriage he didn't mind what people could said, however she was not prepared for that.

The sirens of the ambulance interrupted her thinking. She was frozen when she saw in one of the side of the ambulance the number 61. If the injured fireman wasn't Matt, she was sure that she knew who the fireman was, because she used to go most of the time to the firehouse to see Matt.

The ambulance gates were opened and Kelly Severide jumped outside of the ambulance and helped to the rest of doctor and nurses with the gurney.

"Oh my goodness, Matt" Hallie said when she saw that the injured fireman that was lying of the gurney was Matt "What do we have?"Hallie asked to Gabby trying to sound professional

"Firefighter. 28 years old. He has fallen in a hole of approximately 5 metres. Second degree burns in his back and right shoulder. Possible fracture of left femur and sprained ankle of left feet, he could also have a cerebral contusion because of the fallen. He wasn't wearing his oxygen mask." Gabby explained while the gurney moved into the hospital. "He suffered a Cardiac arrest few second after being rescue. He lost his conscience after being rescued"

"Presion?"Hallie asked

"30 over 50" Shay said

"Any allergies?" other doctor that was examined him asked

"No""Yes" Hallie and Gabby said at the same time

"Which one?" the same doctor asked looking to Gabby

"Penicillin" Gabby said

"Alright, we have him. Let's go, I need an OR now. Call the lab I need A.S.A. some blood samples"

Gabby, Severide and Shay let that the doctor took care of his fallen friend. In that moment they couldn't do nothing more than wait.

"He is going to be fine" she said rubbed Gaby's back

Meanwhile in the OR the nurses had stripped Matt of his gear and work pants and the doctor tried to take out his shirt having an especially careful with his burned skin of his back.

"I want X-ray of his left femur and ankle" Hallie said after examined his left leg. While one the nurse took the X-ray, she checked his bruised ribs "I also want X-ray of his chest is possible that one of his broken rib could have punctured his one of his lungs"

"Dr. Lab called, they had the result of his blood sample" one of the nurses said give to him a brown folder.

"Thanks. I am going to speak with his friends. Do you want to come?" the youth doctor asked to Hallie after saw the results.

"Yes" she said and both of them leave the OR while the nurses finished of clean Matt and put some burn cream in his back and shoulder as well as in his face, that after cleaned it they discover that he have a minus burn in his cheeks.

When both doctors went to the waiting area looked that all the crew of the firehouse 51 were there. Boden when saw them he raised quickly from his seat and approached to them

"Chief Boden" Hallie said

"How is he Hallie?" he asked worried because of her possible answer. But her never answered to his question.

"Hi, I am Dr. Anderson and I am one of the doctors that are treating the injured of Mr. Casey's. His burns are not serious. I am worried about his lungs and his head. It is possible that one of his lungs is collapsed. In the case of his head, it is also possible that he has a subdural hematoma. I think that we will need to operate him, but we are going to wait to the result of his X-ray. Besides, we have just received from the Lab the result of his sample blood and there is any good news. He is suffering anaemia so, his number of red blood cells has decreased and I am not sure if surgery would be a good option for him, maybe he can't make it" Her partner explained.

"Anaemia?"He asked shocked because he didn't remember that Casey was ill during the last few shift.

"Yes. Does anyone know if he has been ill recently?" Hallie asked to all of them

"You should know it right? He is your fiancé" Severide said angry

"Not anymore" She said before leave the waiting room

"What?"Some of people of the firehouse asked surprised because Matt never said before that Hallie and he were broken.

"Is he going to be fine?, Will he recovered?"He asked them after heard all the shocking news about the state of his fellow lieutenant.

"It is really difficult to be sure in this moment. But we are optimism. When we received his result we will say you what it is going on with him" Dr. Anderson said

"Alright. Thank you"

Chief Boden looked to his crew and tried to find the words for explain them what the doctors had saying him.

"They don't know yet if he is going to recover. In this moment, they are worried about his lungs and his head. It is possible that he has a subdural hematoma. In this moment every prayers or thoughts need to be directed down that hallway"

"When can we see him?" Gabby asked. She was crying on Shay's shoulder

"I don't know. But we have to be optimistic. Matthew is a stronger fighter"

"And also too stubborn to die" Herrmann said making that all of them for a few seconds had a smile in their faces

One hour had passed since the ambulance arrived to the hospital. During that time, nobody said any words and the doctors had not come back to upload them with any new information. Suddenly a blonde women arrive to the waiting room. Gabby looked her and she recognized in the face of that women some of the attractive features of Matt. Matt's hair was darker than her hair, but their eyes were of the same colour.

"How is chief Boden?" she asked softly looked to all of them

"I am chief Boden" Boden said approaching to her "who are you ma'am?"

"I am Matt Casey's Sister, Christine"

"Nice to meet you. I wish that we have met under others circumstances"

"Me too. How is my baby brother?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"We only knew that the doctors are waiting some result before decide what to do" This was the worst part of his job. To speak with the families of his firemen while they were in the hospital or even have to give them the worst new that his father, son, brother will never come back.

"Thanks"

"Any relatives of Matthew Casey?" One doctor asked when he entered to the waiting room.

"We are" Chief Boden said "What it is going on? How it's Matt?"

"Sorry but I can't only explain his state to the family"

"I am his sister" Christine said "But all of them are also his family. I even think that they are more his family than what I am for him. So, If you have to explain something do it" she said with tears.

"Alright. According with the x-ray and the scan he has a subdural hematoma. My team and I have been discussing and we think that the best option in this moment for him is surgery. Besides, his right lung is partially collapses so we need to repair it. However, we are really worried about the number of his red blood cells, vitamins, defences. He will need some blood transfusion. In case of we make the surgery, there is a huge change that he won't make it"

"what do you mean by "huge change"?" Christine asked

"In this moment, he has 20% of probability that he survives to the surgery"

"and why not. I don't know you put him in coma until he gets better and then you operate him?" Severide asked

"The problem is that we don't have time"

"20%" repeat Gabby crying in Shay's arms

"When can you operate him?"Christine asked

"My team is ready and in this moment Matt is in the OR he is being prepared for the surgery. But we need your consent"

"you have it" Christine said "Can we see him before the surgery?"

"Only two of you and only during a few minutes" he said

"thanks" she said "Gabriela do you want to come?" Christine said looking to Gabby

"How do you know who I am?" she said because she never met her before.

"You look exactly how Matt described you. Brown skin, curled hair and your brown eyes like it was honey"

Gabby stopped of cry and both women follow the doctor until the OR.

"Sorry but you can't pass"

Both women look through the windows; they could saw that Matt was lying on his left side. His skin was really pale and he had a breathing tube, an IV, and some wires coming from his chest.

"Matty" Christine said

"The surgery could take at least 4 hours" the doctor explained them "If you want you can wait in the waiting room. When we finish I will go there and explain you it was"

* * *

**I hope that you like the chaper and let me a review about what you think about it**

**And now ****A preview of the next chapter**

**"I don't know how he can consider us like his family after all the bad thing that we made to him" **  
**"I was more strict with him because for me, he was like the son that I never had" **  
**"I want that we try again"**  
**"Matty could you please forgive me?" **  
**"I can't continue lieing to myself anymore"**

**See you in the next chapter,**

**Namine Redfield**


	5. Refletions

**Hi How are you?**

**I just finished this new chapter that I hope that you like and please don't kill me ^^. I will try to have the next one as soon as I can, but this will be after I publish the second chapter of my other fic about "Chicago Fire" namely "How to save a life" that some of you had already read the first chapter and I am really glad of your reviews. I think that I will start tonight or tomorrow this chapter.**

**I also want to say you that I am really glad of all the reviews, alerts, followers of this fic. I don't have words to describe how happy I am when I read your reviews. So, this chapter is dedicated to all of you that have read my fic and encouraged me to continue it =)**

**Thanks to for your reviews of the last chapter: **

**-Ms isabella: thanks for being a follower and for add my fic to your favourite list. I am sorry but I think that you are going to cry a little bit also with this chapter. I really sorry. But as I said before, I will try to have the next chapter as soon as I can.**

**-Guest 1: thanks for your review**

**-guest 2: thanks for your review. **

**-goldistic: thanks for said that the last chapter was great. I hope that you like this one also.**

**\- jscat2: I don't like Hallie so much. I think that of course she love Matt. In addition in the first chapter I like her. but after Thanksgiving, when Matt help that pregnant woman and he said her that he want a baby and she said no. I hate her.  
**

**\- M. Louise E: Yeah, Matt will have a long recovery way...but Maybe it could be easier if his friends are there for him ^^. **

**-theGazettEfreak: thanks for follow this fic.**

**-ELIlove15: thanks for follow my Fic.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Reflections

After seeing Matt during a few minutes before his surgery, Gabby and Christine came back to the waiting room with the rest of the firefighter. When they saw them appear at the door, all of them rose of their chair and approached to them.

"How is he?" Shay asked

"Not really good. He was pale and he had wires in his chest and a breathing tube in his mouth" Christine said shocked after seeing how her only brother was lying unconscious in a hospital bed being prepared for a complicated surgery that maybe he may not survive

"Don't worry, your brother is a fighter" Kelly said rubbed her shoulder

"You must be Kelly Severide, right?"

"Yeah, how do you know it?"

"I don't speak with Matt so much, but when I do I am not worry about him because he has good friend in the firehouse that have his back. When I asked him who he was doing two weeks ago he said me that he was good and he hangs out with his friends most of the time. He considers all of you like his real family. And I appreciate that you stay here for him" she said with tears in her eyes "I'm sorry but I should call my husband and say him that I not come back home tonight. It only will take a few minutes, but if something happen while I am outside, please found me"

"Yeah, don't worry" Shay said

"I don't know how he can consider us like his family after all the bad thing that we made to him" Severide said after Christine left the waiting room "He lied to his sister. I don't know you guys but the last time that he and hang out was before Andy's death. After that, I have blamed him of his death. He tried to speak with me about that day but I just rejected him"

_Flashback _

_ It had been one week since Andy Darden's death. During that week all the firefighters were in bereave because of his loss. He was a great guy that stays all the time making jokes to everyone. Since the day of his death's the firehouse was in a deep silence. Nobody said anything; they were trying to assimilate his friend passed away one week ago._

_ Without any doubt the two persons that were worst were Severide and Casey. Since the death of his friend they had not spoken again. Severide was in the locker room changing his uniform to his cloths when he heard the footsteps of someone approaching to him._

_ "Hi" said Casey when he entered to the locking room_

_ Severide didn't respond. He just took his bag a walked to the exit of the room. When he was near to Casey he pushed him against his locker doing that he hit his head against it. Severide let him there and continue walking until he arrived to the common room. For the expression of his face Shay could say that something had happen. Her was confirmed when she saw Casey walking to Severide with blood in his head._

_ "Can you say me please what it is wrong with you?" Casey asked approaching to Severide. _

_ "What it is wrong with me?" Severide responded approaching also to Casey "You are my problem. You send Andy through that fucking window" He said angry "You are the one who must died in that attic and not Andy. All of us would be better if you had died instead of Andy"_

_ Matt turns his face so Kelly could not see how much his words had affected him. He could feel his eyes had tears, but he would not cry in front of him or the rest of firemen that continue respected him after Andy's death. He knew that the death of his friend was his fault; he didn't need that anyone says him. _

_ "You are a coward!"Severide shouted_

_ "Kelly!"Shay shouted "How can you do that; he is your friend"_

_ "Not any more" Kelly said before leave the firehouse_

_End of the flashback_

"I think that you are not the only one that blames Casey a little bit of Darden's death" Herrmann said after thought about what Kelly said "I mean it is not that we blame him, but he was our lieutenant and we thought that he should had protected Andy, so unconsciously we let him to blame himself of his death. We let that our lieutenant has all the pressure of his death on his back"

"He saw how the flames killed Andy" Cruz said

"What?" Boden said surprised because Matt never said it before "How do you know it?"

"One night I was walking near to his office and was having a nightmare. I get up him and asked about the nightmare. He said: "I saw how the flames killed Andy and I wasn't able to do anything for save him". After that night, I tried to speak with him again but he didn't want to speak about that"

"I suppose that all of us support one to the other, however we forget him"

"My job is to be sure that all of you are safe and fine; especially after the death of one of partner. But I saw that Casey wasn't fine and I guessed that all that he need was time. All that I do for help him was shouted and criticize him. I was always stricter with him because for me he was like the son that I never had. Since the first day that he entered in the firehouse eight years ago, I know that he will have problem with orders. I pushed him so he could improve" Boden said with tears.

"I think that you did a good job chief" Mouch said "I also remember the first day that he arrived to the firehouse. It was few months after Severide and Darden joined to us"

"I also remember the first day that I see him by the first time. Today, It was exactly five years ago" Gabby said

_Flashback_

_ Today it was the first day of Gabriela Dawson in the firehouse 51. She was a little nervous she was now a candidate of the EMT; however, she was also excited about it._

_ In that moment she was trying to find where the locker room was. According with her new partner Shay, the room should be near to where she was. She smiled when she found it and she entered. She I didn't expect that there was someone changing his cloths, so she entered without warning. _

_ Immediately after she entered, she blamed herself of not do it. In front of her, there was one of his new partners with his bare chest trying to find something in his locker. Looked at him she noticed that his work pants was dirty._

_ "Dammit Andy. I swear that you will pay for it" he said angry while he taking off his pants _

_ "Hi" Gabby said trying not to looked to him, which it was a little difficult because in her opinion his body was unbelievable "I am really sorry"_

_ "Oh! Hi!" he said a little blushed looked to her_

_ "I will leave so you can change. I am sorry"_

_ "No don't worry. It doesn't matter" he said taking a new shirt from his locker "I will do it the bathroom. Anyway, I am Matthew Casey a firefighter. You can call me Matt" he said offering her a handshake_

_ "Hi. I am Gabriela Dawson new EMT. You can call me Gabby. Nice to meet you"_

_End of the flashback_

"Oh my god. First day and you almost see him naked" Shay whisper in her ear

"Shay" she said blushed

"Come on, you wish you did. I mean he has a very muscular body"

"Shay are you sure that you are lesbian?"

"Yeah! Of course I am lesbian"

"I am really sorry guys, but we have to come back to 51" Boden said very annoying "I called the center to ask if they need us, and they said yes, because 33 and 68 are in a big fire so they are going to derive their calls to us. Gabby If you can stay here Mills will cover you in the ambulance. Call us as soon as you know something"

"Yes chief"

"We will come back after shift ok?" Kelly said to her

She just nodded.

"Call me if you need something" Shay said hugged her "See ya"

Gabby stayed alone in the waiting room for a few minutes more after Christine come back and sit next to her.

"The rest of guys had to come back to the firehouse. But, I am sure that they will come back after their shift is finish"

"It is ok. The doctor said that the surgery could take at least four hours"

The time passed slowly in the waiting room

"Can I ask you something?" Christine said

"Yeah of course"

"Please be sincere. How Matt was doing before today? I mean, he and I had a strong argument some weeks ago because of the hearing of our mother and I said him a few thing that I regret of saying"

"He didn't say me anything" she said confused because most of the time when Matt has a problem he spoke with her and asked her opinion.

"He didn't say anything but I know that he wasn't fine. I invited him for dinner some days ago and when he said me that he is going to speak in favor of our mother in her hearing, I just rejected him of my house" she said crying

"Don't worry he is going to be fine" Gabby said rubbed her back.

For the annoyance of all of them the time passed really slowly. It was five hours since the surgery started and all of them were really annoying because of the lack of news.

"When will someone come to say us something?" Herrmann asked

"The surgery is fine until this moment. However, it going to take a few hours more" Hallie said walked into the room and sat near to Christine, which wasn't really glad of her presence.

"What are you doing here Hallie?"Christine asked her

"I worried because of Matt so, I want to know how Matt is and my shift had just finish"

"Now you care about Matt and when you destroyed his dream of being a father was you also worried?"

"You're not the one to talk about concerns right? Or you want that I remember you that during of our first three years as a couple he never mentions that he has a sister"

"Yeah, after our father pass away eleven years ago I miss the contact with him. I was in the university on the other side of the country. But each time that he needs me, I was there for him. Not like you, where was you when we he broke his two leg three years ago and during two weeks he can barely move?"

"In that time he and I were taking a break"

"Yeah, all the time you two are taking break of your relationship. You know what, he was thinking about give up his dreams of being a father for you. I am glad that he didn't do it"

"Family of Matthew Casey?" A nurse said interrupting their conversation

"All of us" Boden said

"I am so sorry, but the doctor can only speak with his family" she said

"I am his sister" Christine said walked toward her

"Please follow me"

Both of them walked to hallway, at the end there was a doctor was waiting for speak with her. All the firemen left the waiting room and looked down the hallway waiting for any Christine reaction that could say how Matt was.

After saying a few words, Christine collapsed crying in the doctor's shoulder.

"No" Severide said crying

But, suddenly Christine separated from the doctor I walked toward a gurney that in that moment was leaving the OR. All of them were able to breathe again when they saw that the patient of the gurney was Matt. Christine kissed the top of his head before the nurses took him to the ICU.

After a few more minutes talking with the doctor, she came back to the waiting room for explain them what the doctor said.

"They have induced him a coma, so his injured head can heal faster" she said smiling "Is possible that tomorrow or after tomorrow, they withdraw sedation to wake up him. However, if he don't wake up in the first 24-48 hours, is possible that he don't wake up anymore"

"where he is now?" Shay asked

"He is in the ICU. Only two people are allowed to see him at the same time and only his family, but I explained to the doctor that all of you are his family, so you are also allowed to see him"

"Thanks" all of them said

"The doctor said that the best time to see him is tomorrow" Christine said "I am going to be here all the night"

"It is not necessarily ma'am" Herrmann said "We can be here tonight"

"No, all of you should be tired of your shift, but anyway thanks"

"I am going to be here also tonight" Gabby said before that Hallie said something

"I think that he is gonna be really happy knowing that you are there with him Gabriela"

After that, Hallie left the waiting room, but nobody care about her exit.

"If you two need something, whatever says it" Shay said before to leave the hospital.

One by one were leaving the hospital after saying that tomorrow they will come back to see his fellow friend.

"If you want you can go now and see him" a nurse said

"Thanks"

When they arrived to his room, Christine rubbed Gabby's shoulder

"He is going to be fine"

"I am the one that should say that" she said smiling

When they enter to the room they viewed How Matt was. He wasn't wearing a gown and his skin was more pale that before. He was also wearing a breathing tube in his mouth, an IV and some wires in his chest like when he entered to the OR. This time, he also had a white bandage wrapped around his head. His back and right shoulder were covered with gauze with a special cream for burns. His left side also had a white bandage that covered the scar of the surgery to his collapsed lung. And finally his left leg was in plaster and lay on a comfortable pillow.

At some point of the night, both women fell asleep each one in one of the side of Matt holding his hands. Gabby had her head in his bed near to their hands.

Without any warming Matt heart monitor's start to sound. Gabby wake up immediately and saw that Matt was having convulsion. Few seconds later some nurses and doctor enter in the room and took Matt for make him some tests.

One hour later, he was again being prepared for a new surgery. During the night he had suffer a stroke.

The doctor permitted them to say bye to him before of the surgery, because this time his change of survive was only 10%.

"Matty could you please forgive me?, I know that in the last years I don't call you so much, but I always care about you. You are always my baby brother. Matty I love you" Christine said before the doctor took him again to the OR.

"Hi Matt. I don't know what to say. It's difficult for me to say you bye. Apart of Shay, you are my best friend, the one that have been there for me all the time. I know that in the last months a lot of thing had happen between you and I. I also know that what I am going to say, I should do it some time ago but I wasn't prepared. I can't continue lying to myself anymore. I fell in love of you since the first time that I entered in the locker room of the 51. Please Matt fight and come back with us" Thinking that maybe this would be her last chance; she kissed him in his lips.

In the meantime Hallie arrived to the hospital for her shift when her partner said to her what happen with Matt. When we arrived to the OR she saw how Gabby was kissing Matt in his lips.

"Can I say him something before you take him to the OR?" Hallie said annoyed "thanks" she said when she was alone with him "Baby, we only have a few minutes before you enter again in the OR" she said caressed his faces "I want that we try again. I am going to be better. I don't' want to loss you. I still love you" and she kissed his lips

The surgery took three hours. Meanwhile, all the firemen of the 51 arrived to the hospital where Gabby told them that Matt was again in a surgery. In least that 24 hours, he had two cerebral surgeries.

* * *

**I hope that you like this chapter I don't want to kill me. **

**Thanks for reading.**

**Namine Redfield**


	6. Life is too short

**Hello**

**How are you? Do you have a nice weekend?**

**I hope that you like this new chapter. It is a little bit different from the others, you will see why.**

**Thansk for your reviews and followers:**

**-Justicerocks: thanks for saying that the last chapter was well writting I was really happy when I read your comment^^. i think that in the next chapter will be more flashback.**

**-jscat2: I think that you are going to hate Hallie even more...But I am not going to tell anything =). thanks for reading.**

**-M. Louise E: I hope that you like this chapter... Yeah! When I see the episodes the looked like a big family ^^**

**-goldistic: Yeah! I am also was glad whe she died (Not because of that of course) because finally Matt were free again. Because when he were with Hallie in the last episode I think that she were using him so he couldn't be whit Gabby. Because in the first episode there was a conection between both of them.**

**-Ms Isabella: I really hope that you don't cry in this chapter. I think that it is not so sad like the others. **

**-joliejasamfan: thanks for read and follow my Fic**

**-ELIlove15: **thanks for read and follow my Fic****

**I hope that you like this chapter and let my some reviews :p**

**Namine Redfield**

* * *

Chapter 6: Life is too short

He was walking and he didn't remember when he started to do it. He continued walking thinking that maybe he had to go to somewhere. He was wearing his gear and his helmet. The place look quite familiar to him, but he didn't remember why. He knew that he had been there before but when?

It was a normal street with apartments and houses in both sides of the street. However, it didn't look like a normal street. There wasn't any car parked or children playing in the street and a dense fog covered everything around him and didn't allow to him to see anything far than 2 metres.

_Damm it!, my head hurt_ he thought touching his forehead with his hand.

_ "Matty could you please forgive me?" _ A voice said around him

"Christine?" he asked surprised that his sister was there. He tried to find her, but there was anyone in where he was. He was completely alone. "What it is going on?" he asked worried

"Don't worry buddy" someone said behind him

He was frozen when he recognized the owner of the voice. _This could not be happening_, _he was dead_ his mind said to him _I saw him die with my own eyes._

He turned to see the person who spoke to him a few seconds ago and said "Andy?"

"Yeah! I am glad that you still remember me bud" he said ironically

"Am I dead?" he asked not really sure if he wanted an answer for his question

"It's complicated. Come on follow me, there is someone who wants to see you" Andy said grabbing his arm.

Andy run down the street and entered in one of the house with Matt followed him. When Matt entered, he recognized immediately the house. It had been a long time since the last time that he was there; but everything looks like the night that everything happen. The night that his family broken.

"Dad?" he asked with tears when he saw a man stand up in the living room.

/

All the crew of the firehouse fifty-one, except Gabby and Christine who were speaking with the surgeon, was again in the waiting room waiting for any update of his fellow Casey. The surgeons started the new surgery ten minutes ago and in this case it will take approximately 3 or 4 hours.

"Gabriela, can I talk with you?" Christine asked her before both of them enter in the waiting room

"Sure. Go on"

"I know that what I am going to say you could be really strange and even inconsiderate. But, I need to leave the hospital for a few hours. I received a call from my mother's layer saying that her hearing is today instead of the next week. I don't know why they change it. And all the thing that happen in the last 24 hours to Matty has made me to reconsider everything about our mom" she said crying

"Don't worry I will be here" she said rubbing her forearm "if something happen or if the surgery finish early I will call you; and I will be with Matt until you come back"

"Thanks. Thanks you so much" and she hugged her "I am glad that my brother has someone so special in his life Gabriela"

Gabby blushed because her comment and rolled her eyes "I am not really special"

"Yes you are" she said before walking her way to the exit.

/

Matt was stand up in front of his father completely shocked and scared. His father and Andy were dead and he was with them. So, that meant that he was also dead?

"Dad, what it is going on? Am I dead?"

"Don't worry son" he walking toward to him. "Relax" and he rubbed his forearms.

"Relax?" he shouted "How do you want that I relax if I don't know what happen with me? I mean I am alive or dead?" he said with tear in his eyes

"Just listen buddy" Andy said rubbing his back

"Is anesthesia ready?" the voice of someone sound in the air "Alright. Let's go. I will start making a small incision in the back of his head" the voice continue explained

Suddenly, Matt fell in the back of his head like if someone cutting there with a knife or a scalpel.

"You were really injured in your last call. It is the second time that you stay in an OR" Andy explained to him "you don't have to worry, you are in good hands"

"Second time?"

"Yeah! You had a hematoma epidural and now you have a stroke. You are going to be fine, but this will take some time" he said refereeing to the surgery

/

Christine arrived to the trial feeling nervous about the fact that she has to give her mother the new that Matthew was in a hospital being operated. She knows that for her that would be horrible because she was in jail and she wasn't allow to go to the hospital to visit him.

When she entered to the courtroom she saw her mother sat in a chair in the middle of the room. It has been a long time since the last time that they saw. She noted that in last eleven years her mother has change a lot; however she was still her mother.

The hearing star and first of all one of the judge asked if there was someone in the room who wanted to speak in favor or against Nancy Casey. She lifted her trembling hand indicating she wanted to talk.

"My name is Christine Anderson. I am Nancy Casey's daughter"

"Are you in favor or against this hearing Ms. Anderson" one of the judges asked her

"I am not sure" she said looking her mother "Some days ago I was sure that when I come here I will say that I was again that. But, something happen in the last 24 hours that make me reconsiders everything. My brother Matthew, who also wanted to come here and speak in favor of our mother, suffered a grave accident while he was working as a firefighter"

Nancy after heard the last sentence, covered her face with her hands completely shocking. Her little boy was fighting in a hospital for his life or even worse, he was dead.

"In this moment he is having his second cerebral surgery. I know that all the thing that I told don't have sense in this hearing" She said looking to her mother who was crying in silence in her chair "But the point is that his accident has make me to consider that life is too short for being separated for those who you love. I don't know why she kill our father" she said crying "But what I know is that that night eleven years ago, my brother and I lost both of our parents and he and I loss the contact"

/

Matt continued in the house not knowing what he had to do. After his father dead, he wanted to know what happen that night, but his mother never say a word of that.

"What happen that night?"

"I was an ass. It's all that you need to know"

"I want the truth. What do you did to her? Mom never did something like that" he shouted "What do you said her?" he said angry

"Alright, you want the truth? The truth was that I was really disappointed with you. That night you confess my, that you were training for enter in the firefighter academy. In my family there was a tradition and all the men joining to the army; you weren't broken that tradition. Your mother were just protecting you from me"

"Protecting me?" he asked surprised

"She thought that I was able to do anything for you not to enter the academy"

Matt didn't know what to say. Everything was really shocking for him in that moment and he continued having a terrible headache.

"That was what happened eleven years ago. I am sorry son. Now I see that I was wrong. You are a good firefighter. I am proud of you Matt" and he rubbed his forearms before give him a hug "Be safe son" he said before disappear

"Now you know the truth Casey" Andy said approaching to him "And now it is time that you come back and you clarify your feelings with someone right?"

"What are you talking?" he asked confused

"Listen. Just listen. Bye Matt. Say to Heather and my kids that I love them and I will be waiting for them." And he also disappeared.

"Andy wait" he shouted "What I have to do now?"He asked scared

/

After the hearing concluded, Christine cheeked her mobile phone but she didn't have any miss call or text. So, she drive to the hospital hopping that everything was fine with his brother.

When she arrived to Lakeshore she walked directly to the waiting room and took a deep breath when she saw that all the firehouse fifty one were still there.

"Do you know something yet?"

"No" Kelly said annoyed "Why is taking so long? I mean the last time it was four and half hour and now it is taking six freaking hours"

"Well sometimes the lack of news is something good" Otis said trying to encourage everyone's nerves

"Are you here for Matthew Casey" a surgeon said entered in the waiting room

"Yeah!" Kelly said and all of them rose from their chair and approached to the surgeon "all of us" he said after see the shocked look of the surgeon.

"Matthew is doing well in this moment. During the surgery he suffered two cardiac arrest but we were able to stabilize him. His vitals are stable. In this moment he is being moved to post-anesthesia recovery, he will be there during the first 24 hours after that he will be move to a private room where all of you were able to see him but during the first days make it flow and no more than two persons each time. In a few hours two peoples were allow to stay with him in the PAR. We are not sure but it's possible that maybe tonight or tomorrow night he will wake up. Until he doesn't' wake up we are not sure if the stroke or the epidural hematoma leaves some effect in him. I am sorry"

"Thanks" Chief Boden said offering to him a handshake

Gabby started to cry again _damn feelings_ she though

"Gabby" Shay said interrupting her thoughts "you should go home and rest. You too Christine"

"No I am fine" Gabby said

"Gabby, you still wearing your EMT uniform and you two stayed here all the night"

"We are going to cover you, don't worry" Kelly said "I promises that if something happen we will call you. Matt is going to need our help when he wakes up but specially yours"

/

Matt still continued in the house and he was completely freaking about it. Before when Andy and his father were there also, he wasn't so scared like now. At least his headache disappeared some hours ago or maybe some minutes ago? It was difficult to know how much time he has been there.

Before disappear Andy told him that he has to listen, but what he has to listen? There was any noise in the house or in the street.

"_Hi Matt_" a softly voice said "_How are you?"_

"Hallie? He asked

_"In this moment I am the only one how can be here with you and it is only during my lunch break. I still love you baby and I wish we can try it again. I promise that I will be better, I will spend more time with you after my shift"_

"That was not the reason with we broke" he said

"_You know I have been working so hard for being where I am in this moment and I do it for you because I love you"_

"For me? He asked surprised

_"I wanted to work in Lakeshore and not in other hospital outside of Chicago after I met you."_

_ "_I don't mind where you work. All that I wanted was to start forming a family with you"

"_Maybe in a few years or less I will be prepared for start a family with you. I have to come back. Bye Matt"_

Matt felt as if his lips were pressed against something, maybe a kiss? They had been a couple of weeks since the last time you kissed Hallie but the feeling of butterflies in his stomach was the same.

"_I love you sweetheart_"

/

Shay had reason. After came back to her apartment and took a long warn shower. Feeling a little bit more relaxed she eat something and prepared a few thing that maybe she will need when she come back to the hospital.

The drive to the hospital took less time because her mind was in Casey and all the thing that happen between both of them.

_Flashback_

_ During the last week a lot thing happened between Casey and Dawson. After her brother was shouted in the hospital she went to the jail to spoke with Detective Voight._ _When Casey heard it he was really annoyed and angry with her. Besides, he and Hallie took another break after he discovered that she didn't want to have a family with him. Nobody know about their break because after Andy's dead he barely speak with their partners and some of them give him a silence treatment specially Severide. And of course The Christmas party of her cousin. He really wanted to kiss her that night, but he and Hallie only broken some days before and he was still confused. Thus, he felt like if he was using Gabby. _

_ After two weeks of not say any words one to each other, Casey thought that it was time to resolve their problem. So, he decided to go and speak with her, and maybe ask for a friends date. _

_ Gabby was sitting in the common room finishing a report of her last call, when she felt observed by someone. _

_ "hi" she said nervouse when she saw that was Matt who was observed her. _

_ "Can I speak with you one moment?" he asked her smiling while he sat in a chair near to her._

_ "I also want to speak with you. I have to tell you something" she said without seeing him to his face. She need to say him something really important and she know that if she see his handsome face and his beautiful eyes of colour blue that she love so much, she will not be able of say what she need to say. _

_ "Go on" he said smiling _

_ "I need…I…" she could not find the proper word because there was no words that would justify what she is going to say "I need time to forget you"_

_ "What?" he said thinking that he maybe doesn't understand her properly._

_ "I said that I need time to forget you" _

_ "Why?, It is because of your cousin's Christmas party? I said you that I really sorry about what happened that night. Is it about Voight?."_

_ "It is not only that Casey" she said looked to his face "it is everything. I am confusing. One night we almost kissed and the next day you act like if nothing happen and even you are come back with Hallie. I can't continue like that" she said feeling her eyes with tears. _

_ "Hallie and I…"He tried to explain_

_ "I don't mind what is going on between you and her, it is your business" she responded a little loudly_

_ "Look me to my eyes and say me again that you need time" he said really hurt_

_ She does what he want and said "I need time to forget all the feelings that I have for you. So, please give me time. I am sorry Casey"_

_ He rose of his chair and tried to say something but he couldn't. Finally he came back to his office thinking about the last words that Gabby said to him._

_End of the Flashback_

Now, a month after saying those words she still kept seeing the pain and deception on in his face every time she closed her eyes and thought about him. She regretted to say those words since he rose from his chair and walked to his office.

She hoped that Matt wake up in the next few days, so they can talk about it. After she heard what her sister said yesterday in the hospital she was thinking that maybe she can have an opportunity now.

With that lost thinking she was to the PAR unit and a nurse guided her until the room in which Matt was.

This time, he looked like he had more colour in his checks than in the last hour. However he was still wearing a breathing tube, a white bandage wrapped around his head. He also had some wires in his chest that were connected to some machines and an oximeter in his right hand. According with his nurse his burns were hearing well but they need to put a burn cream in them each 2 hours.

"Hi Matt" she sat in a chair near to his bed "How are you?"

"_Gabby?_" he asked happy of heard her voice

"You give us a really scare in the last call Casey" she said laughing "I thought that I lost you. But you are still here with us. You have to wake up Matt there are a lot of thing that we didn't said and we need to say"

_"I know Gabby. I wish I kissed you when I was the change when I was in your house repairing your kitchen windows" _

"You remember when you stayed in my house repairing one of my windows and I cooked Arroz con pollo picante for dinner?

_"I Never ate it because Severide called me; but the sauce was great a phenomenon" he said smiling _

"I am sure that if Severide didn't call you after diner I would have kissed you before you leave my house" she said grabbing his right hand being careful with his oximeter . "But after that and all the things that were happened after Andy's death and Voight" she said felling her yes with tears "We broke our friendship because all of that and we barely spoke. I want that this stop now. I know that you were hurt after I said you that I need time to forget all the feeling that I have for you"

"_Gabby_" he said wishing that he could be there for here and hugs her

"But the fact is that it doesn't matter how much time I have because I will always love you Matt. Please wake up"

Few seconds later she felt how his right hand was moving a little under her own hand

"Matt?" she asked "come on open your eyes, I know that you can do it"

Some seconds later, he were able to open his eyes during a few seconds

"Hi" Gabby said crying from happiness and kissed him in his cheek.

* * *

**Hi again**

**I hope that you like it. Tomorrow I will start with the third chapter of my other fic "How to save a life" and after that I will star with the next one of this Fic.**

**Thanks you so much for all yours reviews and support.**

**Take care!**

**Namine Redfield**


	7. Waking up

**Hi! how are you?**  
**Sorry for the delay, the chapter was ready last night, but my laptop collapsed and I wasn't able to post the new chapter.**

**Thanks you so much for all the amazing reviews that I had receive, they encourage me to keep writing this fic =)**

**-M. Louise E: Yeah! since the first episode I see tham like a big family and they all always there if someone needs them. In this case is Matt how needs them. ^^**

**-Justicerocks : I am glad that you like the flashback =) Maybe in next chapter I will include some others**

**-yellowsunshinegirl: thanks for said that my writing is improving. However, sometimes I made some mistakes that when I see it I couldn't believe that I did it. Anyway, thanks =) and also for the Follower **

**-jscat2: I think that Matt deserves to know what happen that night and Of course don't be alone while he doesn't know what happen. ^_^**

**-Ms Isabella: thanks for read the last chapter =)**

**-goldistic: I think that you are going to like this chapter. However, in the next chapter Hallie will come back a try that she and Matt come back together will Matt be able of say all the things that he thought? or Is he forgot them? =/  
**

**-Camila (Guest): Gracias por leer el capitulo. Espero que te guste este capitulo ^^**

**-Beemer27: Thanks for the Following.**

**-sheylly234554: Thanks for the Follower**

**-Guest: Thanks for read my Fic. In reality it's what Herrmann said they help one to each other, but they forgot Casey. They thought that he was stronger however it wasn't the case. Maybe in next chapter I will write more flashback about that =)**

**-Milady29: Hi I am glad that you like the chapter and the flashback Thanks ^^**

**I hope that you like this new chapter. Maybe the next one will be in one week I am sorry but Like I said in my other Fic "How to save a life" my family is coming to visit me and I am not going to be able to write. In addintion, until friday or Saturday I will not be able to see the next episode of "Chicago fire " in which (sorry if you don't see already the spoiler of the next episode) Matt is going to buy a ring =/**

**Anyway, Tonight I am going to start writting the next chapter of "How to save a life" and maybe it would be ready for Sunday.**

**Thanks for reading =)**

**Namine Redfield**

* * *

Chapter 7: Waking up

Matt felt a sharp pain in his whole body and all that he wanted to do was back to sleep and hopes that the pain has disappeared the next time that he wakes up. However, a soft voice, which was very familiar to him, was asking him to do the opposite, to wake up.

_"Matt?"_ the voice said _"come on open your eyes, I know that you can do it"_

Slowly, he opened a little bit his eyes but he felt dizzy and sore. Besides, there was something strange in his mouth and didn't allow him to breathe properly. He closed again his eyes and tried to focus on breathe but the tube was interfering. He was not able to breathe through his nose or his mouth. He fought against the tube for breathing during a few seconds that for him it was eternal. He felt exhausted and his dizziness was increasing because the lack of oxygen. He couldn't breathe or shout for help, so nobody is going to help him. He tried to move his hands and take out the tube but he was so tired that his arms could barely move a few millimeters. An annoying beep started to sound near to him.

_"Matt please you have to calm down" _the voice said again caressed his face _"You have a ventilator"_

Giving up, he stopped of fighting against the tube like the estrange voice said. The caresses of the unknown person were relaxing him. _At least I am not going to die alone_ he thought with his last strength. Some seconds later his lungs were repopulated with fresh oxygen and the annoyed beep disappeared. _"I am dead"_

_ "Matt I know that you are hearing me. Come on open your eyes again and let me see those beautiful blue eyes that you have."_

Matt did what the voice said. In front of him there was someone but he did not know who he or she was because everything was blurry.

"Hi" the voice said really happy and kissed him in his check. "I am going to call the nurse" she said pressed the button call that was in one side of the bed. "Matt don't sleep please. Stay with me" and took his right hand and caressed it for let him know that he wasn't alone. He closed his eyes one more time.

Thirty seconds later a nurse arrived to the room. "What have happen ma'am?"

"He woke up"

"I am going to call his doctor. Try that he doesn't sleep until he arrives"

Matt found it difficult to understand what the voices were saying around him. Everything was confusing at that time and his head hurt as never before had hurt in all his life. _"Man, what did I do in the last night? One moment, last night I was on a shift"_

"The doctor will be here shortly Matt"

He did not know why but listen to that soft voice was very relaxing for him at that time.

The door was opened again and this time a doctor followed by the same nurse entered.

"Ms. Dawson, I am sorry but you have to leave the room. We have to check his injuries. When we finished you can come back"

"Alright" Gabby said risen from her chair. She didn't wanted to let him alone but the doctor was right, he wanted to check all his injuries and she should not be there, it could be a little awkward for her and Matt. Especially for her, because Matt was groggy because of all the medications and maybe he does not remember anything, but she is going to remember everything that she sees and it will be a little difficult to see him to his eyes during a while and does not feel ashamed.

_"Dawson?" _that was the only word that Matt understood of all the conversation_ "The voice was Gabby?" _heaskedhimselfconfused_ "No please don't go. Don't let me here alone" _Matt thought when she let of hold his hand. She will leave the room letting him alone in the dark that he was seeing in that moment.

Without knowing how he grabbed her hand tightly so she could not leave. With her presence he felt more calm and relaxed in the darkness. Her voice were guided him in the darkness.

"Matt, don't worry. Nothing it's going to happen. I will come back in a few minutes" but he was really scared and some tears were fallen down his cheeks and started to fight against the breathing tube of his mouth for breathing "Can I stay with him?" she said caressing his bare chest trying to relax him again so he will stop to fight against the breathing tube.

"Yeah" the doctor said after realized that he was calmer with her.

"Matt I am not going to go to anywhere. Relax"

After he recovered from his struggle with the breathing tube, the doctor checked the fluid bag that was connected to his IV, his catheter bag and finally, the breathing tube making sure that it didn't move while he struggle against it.

"Matt can you hear me? Please open your eyes if you can heard me" He asked

Matt opened his eyes but he continues without see anything properly everything was blurry. The doctor made a brief eye exam to him.

"Ok. I am going to ask you some question and I want that you squeeze her hand one time if the answer is yes and two if the answer is no. You got that?"

Weakly he squeezed her hand once

"Yes" Gabby said happy

"Do you know why you are in the hospital?" he asked first so he could know if he suffer some memory problems.

He closed his eyes and tried to remember the last thing that happened to him_. There were flames in everywhere and I was in the middle of a room and the floor collapsed under my feet _he thought

"Matt?" Gabby asked

He opened again his eyes not knowing what he should respond.

"Do you remember something?" the doctor reformulated his question

He squeezed again her hand once.

"Good. I suppose that your vision is a little blurry, right?"

He squeezed again her hand one more time. "Yes" Gabby rubbing his hand

"It is possible because of the smoke. Your pupils are a little irritated and dried; I am going to say to your nurse to put eye drops every one hours. Maybe in a couple of hours your vision will be better"

"How are his burns?" Gabby asked worriedly

"I am going to checked it now. Can you help me to sit him up?"

Between the doctor, the nurse and Gabby helped Matt to be sitting up in his bed. Despite of going really slowly he felt again dizzy and weak. Carefully the doctor took of the white bandages of his back and right shoulder.

His skin was red and had some painful blisters. The doctor started touching the skin checking if it was healing properly. This was really painful for him. He wanted to shout but he could not because of the breathing tube.

"Can you give him something for the pain?" Gabby asked after seeing the expression of pain on his face.

"No in this moment. We are given him some antibiotic and vitamins. If I give him a painkiller it possible that interfere with those meds and get him worse. It will take a lot of time to find a painkiller that will not interfere. I am sorry. You have to resist a few more minutes Buddy" some of the blisters were broken while the doctor examined them so he was using a disinfectant to avoid any possible infection in his burn skin.

He continued touching his shoulder and back for a few seconds more. Finally, he applied special pomade for burns on them. Under the touch of the pomade plus the disinfectant, Matt felt more pain on his skin that before. His skin was really sensitive and the pomade made him felt like if his skin was burned again. He moved agitated trying that the doctor didn't touch his skin again with the pomade.

He continued having an expression of pain in his face and silently he was crying. Seeing him crying in silence made that Gabby had her heartbroken. Without thinking, she sat near to him in his bed and hugged him, being careful of his injures, while whispered some comfortable words in his ear. "I am not going to let that anything happen to you. I am here with you"

"Alright I finished. I am going to have new bandages to cover it. I will come back in a sec" he said smiling to the couple. Matt was exhausted crying with pain in her shoulder while she was rubbing his back head with tears in her eyes.

"It's over now Matt. It is over" she continued caressed his head until he felt his weight on her. He had returned to fall asleep. She held him until the doctor come back with the bandages.

"How is he?" and he bandaged his burns.

"Exhausted. He is sleeping again"

"I am sorry I know that it was really painful what I did to your boyfriend. Next time we will have some painkillers ready in case of he needs them"

_"Boyfriend?"_ she thought shocked "oh no, he is not my boyfriend" she said blushed

"really?" he said surprised "well, I am sorry but you know the way that you had held him while I treating his burns. You two looked like a real couple"

"We are best friends" Carefully both of them laid him down in the bed. Gabby continued sit in the bed holding his right hand.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door of the room.

"Come in" the doctor said

"I am sorry, can I pass?" Christine said opening the door "a nurse said that Matt was wake up and you were doing his cures"

"I had finish. You can pass"

"How is he?" she said approaching to the bed

"He is going to be fine. In this moment it doesn't look like the stroke or the epidural hematoma had let any damage in him. He remembers something about the fire and it's something positive in his case" he explained checking his heart monitor "He was really tired in that moment and he need all his rest. Maybe when he wake up next time he will be more attentive"

"And breathing tube?" Gabby said thinking that it could be a problem for him the next time that he wakes up.

"We will maintain the tube at least until tomorrow and only if he is wake up more time that today. Then he will be using a mask. His lungs' tissues are a little damage because of the smoke and need to regenerate. I will come back in two hours to see how he is doing"

"Thanks"

Like in the last night, each of them sat in one side of his bed; the only difference was that this time Gabby was sat in his bed still holding his hand firmly.

"How was he when he woke up?"

"He was disoriented and his vision was blurry so they are going to put eye drops each hour"

"I am glad that you were here for him when he woke up"

"Yeah, the breathing tube is horrible when you wake up; you try to breathe by your own but you can't" she rubbing his forehead.

/

Time continued passing and he didn't wake up again. Sometimes, he moved agitated in his dream but Christine and Gabby help him to get him calm down and sleep. In the mind time both of them were spoken about Matt. Gabby had curiosity in knowing how he was when he was little and Christine told her some shameful stories of him.

"You know, when he was seven he theft baseball glove"

"No way" Gabby said completely surprised that the Matthew Casey that she meets for a while did something like that when he was young.

"Yeah! He wanted to play baseball in the school with his friends, but our father didn't allow him to play it. He wanted that his only son played to basketball. All that he wanted for his birthday was that glove. Apart of that he was a good and sweet boy. You know" she said smiling "Maybe in a few days, our mother can tell you more about how he was and maybe some more shameful story about him"

"Your mother? Has she had the parole?" she knows that for Matt it would be a great surprise to wake up and has his mother holding his hand after eleven years.

"yeah! This is why I arrive later. She called my saying that she had the parole and wanted to know in which hospital was Matty. It is going to be a great surprised for him"

Some minutes later a knock in the door interrupted their conversation, Shay and Severide walked in the ICU and convinced them to leave the room for a while to grab a bite or drink a coffee while they were sitting with him.

Matt was slowly coming back to reality and this time he felt more awake than before. It was also easier to recognize and understand some of the sounds and the breathing tube wasn't a problem now that he knew how it works.

"I can't believe that this is real" Kelly said without being able to approach to his bed

"Come on Kelly. Matt needs you" Shay said

"I know and it is very hard to see him lying in that bed. He will recover right Shay?"

"I am sure that he will recover. It will take time, but he will recover"

"I wish I had realized before how badly I've treat him since the death of Andy and not because I almost lost him in that fucking fire" he sat where Christine were before and hold his left hand "You have to wake up buddy, there are a lot of thing that I didn't say you"

"Maybe now it's a go time to say him something" Shay said before leaving the room.

"Shay" but she had already leave the room "At least we are alone now buddy and nobody can listen me" he said blushed because he was speaking with someone that maybe didn't listen him and was a little awkward for him "I am sorry of what happen that day Matt. I wish I can back to the past and vent the house before Andy entered. I lost Andy and I am losing you since that day. You a person that I consider like my brother. Every day that I saw you in the firehouse since that day, I wanted to speak with you and say you sorry, but I wasn't able. I couldn't believe that I pushed you against your locker. Can you forgive me please, Matt?" he made a pause before continue speaking "You know, both of us knew how Andy was. He never listened us and he was a hot-headed" he said smiling "What I am trying to say is that I don't blame you for what happen."

_ How often, silence has more sense than ten thousand words together. I would like to be able to speak to tell you that you should blame yourself about what happen. It was not your fault what happen that day._ _It could have happen to anyone. _Matt thought

Using all his strength, he opened his eyes. He wanted to let him know that he is going to fight with of his strength for recovered and he would not lose him like how he lose Andy few months ago. He looked at him for a few seconds until Severide realized that he was awake. Matt blinked a few times to let him know that he had been listening all.

"Hey Casey" He said happy to see him wake up "how are you?" Matt looked at him funny and despite having the tube in his mouth he could crack a weak smile "I know, it was a stupid question" the door opened and Shay, Gabby and Christine entered "He is up" he said smiling

"Matty" Christine walked very excited to him and hugged him with tears in her eyes.

* * *

**Hi **

**At least now Matt and Kelly are fine, but the problems have start now. In the next chapter Hallie will come back. What will happen between Hallie, Matt and Gabby? **

**Thanks so much for read**

**Have a good weekend**

**Namine Redfield**


	8. Family

**Hi **

**How are you? I know it has been a long time since the last time that I posted the last chapter, but as you know the last week my family come to visit me and stay with me during all the week; so I couldn't write anything. However I was thinking about some ideas for this fic and for me other fic "How to save a life" and maybe for an one-Shot that I hope that you like. **

**Thanks so much for all the amazing reviews that all of you let me for the last chapter.**

**-jscat2: Yeah! I was time that he wake up. I am not really glad that you like it ^^**

-**M. Louise E: i am glad that you like it the last chapter. Of course Gabby was there for him. She love him spite of that he screwed up in the Christmas party of her cousin. I hate when he kissed her in her cheek. But he was right, he was really confused with Hallie, his mother, his sister... so it was like he was using her. Thanks for saying that you like the flashback ^^**

**-Camila (Guest): Olá Obrigado por sua opinião. I am really glad that you like my fic. Thanks and I hope to continue reading your opinions in both of my fics. Adeus e obrigado =)**

**-Justicerocks: Thanks for your review. Physically he's going to be well but emotionally... you will see... **

**-goldistic: Thanks for saying that my writing is improving ^^ Of course Hallie is going to put in her place but in the next chapters... you will see XD**

**-Ms Isabella: I am sorry but Hallie is necesarelly in this fic but I am not going to tell you more because I do not ruin you what will happe but I promise you that will see part of it in the next chapter :p**

**-Guest: Thanks for your idea. I like it when I read it. If you have any other don't doubt and say me. I hope that you like this chapter.**

**-Guest: thanks for your idea about the love triangle between casey shay and dawson. Maybe in future (this summer) I will start a new fic and it could be about that. However, in this moment I don't have a lot of time (next week I have to come back to the University and in one month I will start the exam...) so I want to focus on finish this fic and my other fic "How to save a life". Thanks so much for your review.**

**-af1011: thanks for the Story Alert subscription. **

**I hope that you like this new chapter and let some of those wonderful reviews that you let me ^^**

* * *

Chapter 8: Family

It had been one and a half day since Matt woke up from the induced coma. During that time he stayed most of them sleeping because he felt really tired and sore, and in addition all his body hurt. The doctor promised that the next time that he wake up he will change the breathing tube for a mask. His injuries were healing well, however he still have to be in the hospital for at least a few more days.

Gabby was the first one who arrived to the hospital that morning. She brought with her a duffel bag with a few stuff from Matt's house. She thought that, in case of his doctor allow him to get up from the bed, he will feel more comfortable wearing a sweatpants rather than a gown.

She entered in the hospital with a big smile in her face. Yesterday, spite of been tired, while Matt was wake up he paid more attention about everything that happen around him. When she arrived to his room she entered without knocking thinking that the doctor had already checked him that morning. However, it wasn't the case; two doctors were with him in that moment. One of them was checking his catheter while the other one was examining his scar from the surgery of his lung.

"I am sorry" she said ashamed when she see that the bed's covers were off and Matt was still sleeping wearing only a pair of black boxers. Spite of being sleeping, he had a smile in his sleepy face. "I will come back later"

"Yeah! You should" Hallie said angry looked her. She was the one who was checking his catheter. "And you should learn to knock the door before enter in a room"

"I am sorry" she repeated more ashamed than before.

"Gabby, I think that he doesn't mind if you stay here with him, I don't know why but your presence relax him" the other doctor said remembering how she help him while he was curing his burns two days ago. "If you want you can stay, we have almost finished" he said smiling.

"Marcus, this is not what the protocol said. She is not related to him, so she cannot be here while we are checking him" Hallie said irritated.

"And you should not check his catheter. A nurse can do that but you are doing" he said sarcastically

"I am his fiancée. He will felt more comfortable if I do it rather than a nurse"

"ex-fiancée. Or you don't remember what you said three days ago" Gabby said sarcastically after remember what she said after Kelly asked her if she didn't know if Matt's had been ill in the last couple of days.

"You know what" she said taking of her gloves "I finished. His catheter is fine. If he has not urinated yet it may be due to the operation" and she left the room

"I am sorry. I should knock the door before enter" Gabby said again

"It's doesn't matter" he covered again Matt with the bed sheets.

"Who is he doing?"

"He is fine. Today, as soon as he wakes up, I am going to remove the breathing tube; it is possible that he could not speak until tomorrow because he could have irritated his throat. Tonight, we will bring him some jell-o and we will see if his body tolerates it or not. Besides, I want that he star to drink water and probably a little bit of juice. It is important that he start to urinate again because with urine some toxic substances derivates from the body are eliminated." He explained her

"That will be great" she said smiling "And how are his defenses?"

"Better. It is possible that he had a cold, however with the antibiotics that we are giving him he is better now"

"Good and he still has anemia?"

"No. He is better now. I have to check other patients, but as soon as he wakes up call a nurse and I will come back to remove the breathing tube, alright?" he said before left the room

"Sure" she sat in the bedside holding his hand. "Hi Matt" She felt ridiculous speaking with him while he was sleeping however she thought that maybe heard her voice will help him to wake up and even help him to recover faster "how are you? I bring a few things for you house" she looking at the bag that she brought with her "It is possible that tomorrow we can have a ride around the hallway in a wheelchair" she said brushing his blonde hair.

After a few minutes Matt began moaning against the breathing tube and opened his eyes looked at her. He smiled weakly and tired when he recognized her.

"Hey you are up. I am going to call your nurse so your doctor will be here in shortly to remove the breathing tube ok?" she softly pressing the bottom nearest to the bedhead "I think that you have this time more colour in your cheeks" she said caressed them.

He smiled for the feeling of her skin under his. Her skin is always so soft and smells like vanilla or coconut depends on was shower gel she used.

"The nurse said me that you call some minutes ago is everything alright?" Dr. Anderson asked entered in the room "Hi Matt" he said when he saw that his patient was waked up "How are you? Are you fine?" Matt nodded slowly "Good. I am going to remove the breathing tube now, ok?" he approached to him and rubbed his forearm "I want that you take a few deep breath alright? I am going to count to three and when I say you I want that breath as much as you can, you gather it?" Matt nodded again feeling a little nervous.

An old and charming nurse entered in the room smiling to them. In her hands she had the oxygen mask that Matt will be used until the Doctor determined that his lungs are better and he could breathe again be his own.

"Don't worry sweetie" she said looking the fear in Matt's eyes "it's going to be fine. It will only take a few seconds"

"You ready?"Doctor asked. Matt nodded closing his eyes. "Breath slowly" He disconnected the tube from one of the machine "Continue breathing Matt. You are doing great. Ok. One, two, three. Breath" rapidly he remove the breathing tube. Matt started to cough violently with tears in his eyes. Remove the breathing tube was really harmful; his throat was really sore, irritated and dried. After a few seconds that were eternal for him he was able to breathe again. He looked to the doctor, his nurse and finally to Gabby. When he looked at her beautiful hazel eyes he could saw her fear in them and he say that she was afraid.

He tried to speak but any words or sounds come from his mouth.

"Do you want some ice chips honey?" the nurse asked with a plastic glass in her hands. He nodded and she took a plastic spoon with some of the little chips and approached it to his mouth "open your mouth" the feeling of the little ice in his mount was something amazing for him in that moment. It was a pleasant and refreshing feeling for his sore throat.

He tried to speak again "Hey" he said hoarsely.

"Ok Matt. You have to use now an oxygen mask. It is more comfortable than the breathing tube I promise" Dr. Anderson said smiling "I want that you don't remove it today in any moment except for take some ice chips. I do not want that you talk. Your throat is harmful and you need to rest alright?"

"Trust me" Gabby said looked at him, who had his eyes closed "I will make sure that he rest his throat"

Matt felt that his eyelids were getting heavier. Removing the breathing tube had been very painful and exhausting for him. Although he wanted to speak with Gabby and asked her what happen to him, but all that he wanted to do in that moment was sleep again. _Questions could wait one more day_ he thought before falling fast asleep.

/

The next time that Matt woke up he felt much better. His throat as well as his lungs was a little bit better thanks to the cool and fresh air; however it was still too sore to speak.

Not opening his eyes he heard some of the voice that was around him. He was sure that one of the voices was Gabby but the other two he didn't have any idea of who could be. He was sure that the voices didn't belong to Hallie or Shay.

He opened his eyes slowly and saw that Gabby was still sitting in his bedside holding his right hand while she was talking with the other two people; nobody noticed that he was up. He looked around the room trying to figure out who were also in the room. Suddenly, he saw his sister sat in a chair near to his bed speaking with Gabby like if they were friends since a long time but it wasn't possible because they never met before.

He smiled under his oxygen mask. His sister was there in the hospital; he was really happy to see her again, maybe this time they could talk without finish in a fight between them. He missed so much her. Their last argument finished with them not speaking to the other for three years. Slowly he removed the mask and said with husky voice "Christine".

"Matty?"Christine said smiling approaching to him. His eyes were building in tears the last time that he saw her, she kicked him out of her house without say any word to him. "Matt you are up. I am really sorry what I said you and how I treated you some weeks ago Matt" she started to crying "I am so glad that you are fine" she hugged him burying her face in his shoulder.

"I am the one who sorry"

Christine put on him the mask "Don't speak Matt" she rubbed his chest before continue talking "I am not going to go to anywhere. Besides, we are not the only one who is here with you" she looked to Gabby

Confused he looked also to Gabby who had a knowing look in her eyes. To who belong the third voice that he heard?

"Hi Matthew" his mother said appearing from behind Gabby.

"Mom" he said surprised that she was there. He close his eyes tightly thinking that maybe it was an hallucination or even a nightmare and when he opened again his eyes his mother will not be there with him. It was impossible that she was there, she was in prison.

"Matt what happen? You are alright?" Gabby asked worried rose from the bed ready to go call his doctor.

He shacked still with his eyes closed. He took a few deep breathe trying to relax himself.

"Matthew" Nancy said sitting where Gabby was before and grasping his hands "I can't believe this is really happen but I am right here near to you baby" she said caresses his head.

"Mom" he repeated excitedly opening his eyes. She hugged him putting her hands behind his head and kissed him in his check.

"I love you son"

"Me too" he said hoarsely through the mask. He wanted to say something more but his throat didn't allow him to say anything more

"You have to rest baby. I am not going to go anywhere so we can speak later"

He took some deep breath in the mask before to remove it again and asked "How?"

"How I am here?" he nodded "thanks to your sister and you. My hearing was four days ago and I have the parole. I am free" she said happy "I am not going to go anywhere, I promise" she said looked to Matt and Christine "I am going to be again part of your life"

He could not take it anymore and began to cry not couldn't believe that after eleven years he has his family back again. Of course he has a family in the firehouse fifty-one; however after the recent event of Andy death, Voight's harasses, the tension between Gabby and him and of course broke out with his first love after eight years of relationship he felt so loneliness in the last couple months. And now from the overnight he has again his family. He started to hyperventilate and the machine started to beep in the room.

Without losing any second, Gabby put back the mask onto his face. "Matt you have to slow your breath"

"What happen?"Hallie asked worried entered in the room

"He is hyperventilating" Gabby said still trying to relax Matt but she couldn't.

"Leave the room and call a nurse" she said approaching to him "Matt you have to relax baby" she rubbed his forehead "Come on breathe slowly. I need that you prepared a tranquilizer" she said when a nurse entered in the room

"Are you going to sedate him?"Christine asked

"It's the best thing in that moment. He can't relax himself and this struggle might have some serious consequences to him"

"Hey Casey" Gabby said sitting in the bedside "Come on breathe with me buddy" she said hugging him, so their chest were touching "breath with me. Just focus on breath" she rubbed small circles in his skin of the lowest back that it wasn't burned. He tried to breath like her.

Gabby was breathing slowly and deep; Matt tried to imitate her and finally both of them were breathing at the same time. After a few eternal seconds, he was relaxed and started to breath normally again in his mask and the annoying beep disappeared.

"You did it great Matt" she said smiling. His head was resting in her shoulder. He was exhausted and tired.

"I want that all of you leave the room. I have to cheek him and make sure that he is alright"

"Why do we have to leave?" Nancy said. After being able to be with her son after so long, she did not want to leave his side. She wanted to be with him as long as she could.

"I am not sure what happen here, but what I am sure that he almost has again a cardiac arrest and in his state is really dangerous. So, please leave" between her and Gabby laid him in the bed.

"We will come back later Matty" and Christine kissed him in his forehead.

The three of them left the room not really happy of leaving his side. Matt reassured them smiling weakly and slightly moving his hand.

Matt rested his head in the soft pillow and closed his eyes. He was covered in sweat but at least now he was able to breathe again.

"What happened Matt?" she removed the bed sheets and sat in the bedside.

"I don't know"

She put his stethoscope in his bare chest for heard his lungs. It was really cold and Matt moved as soon as she put it in his skin. "It is cold?" he nodded "I am sorry, it will only take a minute" she warmed a bit the cold metal with her hands before putting it back on his chest. He smiled with gratitude for the gesture. "You are fine. Your lungs sound good. But, I need to know what happen" she rested her hand in his waist.

"Nothing" he said ashamed because it happened because he was crying after heard that his mother were free.

"Come on Matt. I know you. It is because of your mother?" she started to rub his chest

He nodded smiling removing the mask "Parole" is the only word that he could say

"That it's great baby" she said brushing his hair and kissed him in his lips.

"Hallie" he said shocked. They broken out some months ago and since that they didn't see to each others. He was confused; first she was comforting him and even careless him like she didn't do in a while and now she kissed him. Of course he admitted that he missed her so much; their relationship wasn't perfect, but there were some days in which they stay sitting in the couch in the arms of the other watching a film and perhaps he beginning to play with her hair and minutes later they were lying on the couch making out while they were removing the clothes of the other. These kinds of days were what made their relationship work. He never mind that they discuss, he understood that it was something normal and all couples arguing. He tried to speak again but she put one of her finger in his lips.

"Shh.. you have to rest" she put back the mask "We can talk later. Why not you tried to sleep a little bit more. I will be here until you sleep" she accommodated his pillow before he rested his head on it and closed his eyes. After a few second he was sleeping again.

"I have never stopped of love you Matt. Never. I am not going to permit that nobody, specially Gabby, separate us again" she removed his mask and kissed him again in his lips. "Sleep well baby"

* * *

**Whooo! Finally Matt has his mother back ^^ When I saw the episodes about his mother and her hearing I thought that she was really nice. Nevertheless, when she yelled him I hate her. All that he wanted was spend time with her mother and she didn't stopped in his house...**

**well now Matt is getting well physically; however will he be confused about Hallie? Why is she trying to recover him? what will thinking Gabby about what Hallie did it? You willin the next chapters.**

**I am goign to star writing the next chapter of my fic "how to save a life". **

**I hope that you have a good week.**

**See you!**

**Namine Redfield**


	9. A small evening talk

**Hi**

**How are you doing?**

**This chapter was finished last night. However, I decided not to publish it until today because I wanted to include a few thing more and last night I was really tired to writte them. So, sorry for the delay. Besides, I want to announce that on Monday I come back to the University. My Easter Holiday is finished =/ and I have a test on Wednesday and it is in group, so I have to meet with my group, and, I am not sure when I will have ready the next chapter. However, I promise to all of you that have already read all the chapters and my other fic "How to save a life" that I'm going to continue them, but maybe it will take more time.**

**Some days ago, I discovered that there is a Community namely "Dawson Fanfiction" and I would like to add my two fanfic to that community, but I don't know how to do it. So, if someone can help me I will be very gratefull. ^^**

**Other announcement. I have some ideas of a new Fic that I will start to write probably in summer or as soon as I finished one of my two fic of "Chicago Fire". I don't know yet the title but I will tell you more later because I'm between two plot and I am not really sure which one I will use.**

**Thanks so much for read the last chapter:**

**-BecMoon: Thanks for the follower ^^**

**-yellowsunshinegirl: Thanks for your review. I hope that you like this chapter =)**

**-roniquefletcher: Thanks for the follower.**

**-M. Louise E: Thanks, last week was amazing with my family I have a lot of fun and even some ideas for my fics ^^.thanks for the favourite too!**

**-UrbanBorn: I can't also wait until Hallie stay in her place XD. Thanks for the follower and Favourite =)**

**-jscat2: Yeah! When I saw what his story was I think that he was the one who has the worst past of all of them. He deserved to have his family back =)**

**-Justicerocks: Since the firts episode I noticed that she was jealous of Gabby, because them were really good friends and he asked about her opinion about everything ^^. **

**-Camila: Olá. I want to ask you something. It's about your review in my fic "How to save a life" do you mind if I use your idea in this fic? please say me if you don't mind. Obrigado e adeus**

**-goldistic: You are not the only one who Hallie is starting to get on your nerves. I hate her when the episode 18 I guess, when Matt made the new door to Molly's and she appeared in the bar. I hated her in that episode.  
**

**-Ms Isabella: Thanks for your review. I hope that you like this chapter too :p**

**Well, I hope that all of you like this new chapter. Maybe tonight I will start to write the next chapter of "How to save a life".**

**Have a good Sunday. **

**And see you.**

**Namine Redfield**

* * *

Chapter 9: A small evening talk.

Today, it was the last night that Matt was spending in the hospital. One week had passed since the fire in which he was injured. During this time, he was not only recovering gradually part of his strength but also he was making up for the lost time with his family. It was great for him to have his family back. He couldn't believe it, he felt so lucky for having his mother or sister near to his head bed each morning when he woke up.

His mother was there all the time except when the nurse cured his burns. For her it was really difficult to be there with him holding his hands while the nurse, unintentionally hurt him while she was treating his burns of his back and shoulder.

The first time, she tried to be with him; however as soon as the nurse remove the white bandage and she saw how damage his skin was, she broke down and started to cry while she cuddled him trying to take away all his pain. She tried to be strong for him, as he had been in the past for her; but she couldn't. Luckily Gabby, who came back work the next day that he woke up of his second surgery, ran to his side as soon as she arrived to Lakeshore after carried a victim and saw his mother his mother crying in the hallway. Without thinking, she entered in the room, hold his hands, stroking his hair and whispering him some encouragement words during all the painful process.

_Flash back_

_"Good evening Matt. How are you doing?" a nurse said entering in his room_

_ "I am fine. And you Libby?"_

_ "Fine. Thanks for ask. According to your doctor, I have to cure your burns today" she said wishing that she doesn't have to do it._

_ "Alright" he said nervous. It wasn't the first time that he had a burn but it was always in his hand or maybe in his leg and it wasn't so big. The doctor told him that his burns covered his right shoulder and approximately the 60 or 70% of his back. _

_ "If you want you can stay here Nancy?"_

_ "You don't have to stay if you don't want mom" in his inside he knew that was a lie. He wanted his mother to be there with him "I will be fine"_

_ "I said you yesterday that I'm not going to move of your side honey" she said determined. _

_ "thanks" he whispered_

_ The nurse and his mother helped him to lie down on his left side. The nurse give to Nancy a small bag, she took it confused not knowing what she could with the bag._

_ "Some patients throw up" she explained while she remove his gown and the white bandage that covered his back and shoulder "oh" she said when all the bandage were removed "It's look like you have a little infection in your shoulder. I will go to the pharmacy to take some ointments and call your doctor so he can decide which antibiotics we can give you. Have you fever or shivers?" He shook his head "I'll be right back"_

_ "Mom" he said when the nurse left the room "can you do me a favor"_

_ "Of course. What do you need?" _

_ "Can take a picture of my back and show it to me?"_

_ "Honey" she said brushing his head "I think that you are not ready for see it"_

_ "It looks so bad, right?" he said sad. _

_ "I don't know. I have not dared to look" she scared. _

_ "Please mom, I need to see it. Please"_

_ "Ok" she left his side and walked to the other side of the bed with her mobile phone in her shaking hands "oh my god" she said when she saw how his back was._

_ His back was completely red and covered by blisters. In his right shoulder she could see that some of the blister were broken and a clear liquid, that could be pus, was out of some of them. Rapidly, she took the picture and come back to his side. _

_ "and?" he asked scared _

_ "I can show it to you baby. I am sorry" she said with tears filling her eyes. She hugged him. Her tears fallen down her checks to Matt's body. "I am sorry"_

_ "you alright Mrs. Casey?" Dr. Anderson said entering to the room_

_ "I am sorry baby but I can't be here" she said when she saw what the doctor had in his hands "I am sorry" crying she left the room as soon as she can. She couldn't see how his son suffered while they were treating his burns. She preferred to be the one lie down in that bed rather than her son. She continue walking, she need to leave the hospital and breathe some fresh air before to return to his side._

_ "It is everything ok, Mrs. Casey?" Gabby asked behind her_

_ "No. In this moment the doctor are treating Matt's burns. His right shoulder is infected possibly with pus" she couldn't erase the horrible image of her head._

_ "Shay, stay with her. I will go with Matt. Call me if we have another call"_

_ Gabby without wait for her respond, ran as fast as she can to his room. When she arrived to his room she could see through the window how his doctor was taking out part of the pus. She opened the door._

_ "Hi. Can I pass?"_

_ "Miss Dawson" the doctor said "Do you want that she stay here?" he asked to Matt._

_ Matt was feeling dizzy so he just nodded._

_ "Come in" he said smiling_

_ She ran to his side. He was covered with his own sweat and moving each time the doctor applied the gauze on the blisters, he was trying to put up with the pain. But he couldn't. _

_ "It's going to be fine Matt" she said. She knelt in front of him and placed both of her hands on either side of his face "It's going to be fine" their faces were separated only by few centimeters. _

_ "I almost finish. Resist buddy" _

_ "I can't" Matt said crying "stop please" he felt so weak for saying it, but he couldn't continue put up with the pain during more time. He felt embarrassed for crying in front of Gabby but he couldn't. _

_ "Ey Matt" Gabby said trying to grab his attention "You know what, you remember when Shay put makeup on an Irish drunk after he touched my bum some months ago" he nodded smiling. He remembers that Shay showed to everybody in the firehouse the picture of the old man with makeup and joking with them saying that if any of them do something like that to them, they would look like him the next morning. "Well, today he found him again. Completely drank" she looked to the doctor who was smiling to her and nodding her to continue with her story. She was getting it, she was distracting Matt while the doctor was finishing his cure "And he tried to touch it again, but Shay warmed him with her lipstick" she said laughing "you should have see his face. He stepped to be an unbearable drunk to "I'm a good boy and I'm not going to do anything". Oh God, I think that Shay is more crazy everyday"_

_ "I finish" the doctor said covering the last of his burn with new and fresh bandage "how do you feel Matt?" _

_ Matt wanted to respond but he couldn't. He felt how the contained bile ascended from his stomach to his mouth. Not be able to avoid it he began to throw up all that he had eaten that day, that it was liquids such as juice, water or some jell-o. Gabby held his head against her chest, while he was throwing up, stroking his hair. _

_ "I am sorry" he said croaked when he finished of throwing up. He was very pale and ashamed. "I am sorry Gabby for throw up all over you" he said avoiding looks her hazel eyes._

_ "Don't worry" she forced him to looked her "I don't mind" she kissed in his forehead "I don't mind. I can clean my uniform"_

_End of the Flash-back _

The only one who visited him in the hospital, apart of his mother and sister, was her. The days that she wasn't on shift she visited him while his mother or sister came back home to showered and rested. During her visit, she and he didn't speak about the problems that they had before he was injured, and he was gland that Gabby didn't mention it. Of course he wants to speak with her about the Christmas party and say her how sorry he was for blew it that day or when they had that argument after she asked Voight if he could help her after his brother was shot. However, in that moment, under the effect of the painkillers and the kiss that Hallie give him some days ago, he was really confused and he didn't think that he could be able to explain himself. He didn't know if Hallie still have feeling for him or she was just playing with him. He thought that it would be better if he talk first with Hallie and later with Gabby. But first of all, he needed to clarify his ideas and feelings.

With respect to other of his friends, he didn't speak some much with some of the guys of his truck or with Severide or Chief Boden. He thought that maybe they were still blaming him for Andy's death or they were so busy for come and checked how he was; and it made him feel sad. He even started to think that what Kelly said some days ago was a dream.

He was there for them when for example Cruz had his problems dealing with Flaco's death, when Herrmann was injured in a fire one month after Andy's death, or when Severide had his back's surgery. Kelly pushed him again his looker one week before the surgery mad with him because of the death of his best friend of childhood, and he said that he didn't want to see him in the hospital. However, Matt was there and talked with his nurse and doctor about how he was after his surgery. Now, when he needs them, they were given him their back.

His thinking was interrupting by someone knocking in the door.

"Come in" he said thinking that maybe could be a nurse.

"Hi" Christine said entering in the room "how are you?" she kiss him in his forehead and sat in a plastic chair near to his bed.

"Fine" he said smiling. Slowly he sat in his bed; he was tired of being lied in the bed all the time.

"You are leaving tomorrow; so and because I think that you don't want to leave the hospital wearing that gown" she said joking "I brought you some clothing from your house"

"Thanks. I appreciate it" He said smiling

"Look" she said holding his hand "I talk with Jim last night and both of us want that you come home with us and stay with us all the time that you need until you can get back on your feet"

"Really?" he said surprised. He knew that he and she didn't be the best brother and sister in the last few years. "Are you sure?"

"Of course Matt. You are my brother and I love you. Besides, it's nothing that we didn't do before" she said refereeing to his last injured in which he broken both of his legs. "Anyway, mom is also there. Her parole officer said that she has to live in a stable home for a while until she found a house"

"Can I ask you something?" She nodded "what did you say in her hearing?" he requested her after a few seconds of silence "I mean, until few weeks ago, you were against her parole"

"I know that until few weeks I was against her parole. However, and I sure that this could be a little cruel, but the truth is that thanks to your accident I understand how she feel. I mean, I almost lost you two times in only one week and it was really hurtful. We didn't know if you were survived to the two surgeries" she said with tears in her eyes "she lost both of us and her first love eleven years ago in only one night. The three of us in just one night. Since that night, she had suffered so much, but I think that she pay yet for what she did it with eleven years of her life. And she deserves to be again with us and take part of our lives again. It is time that all of us forgive what we said of what we did in the past" Matt nodded grateful for her words "Anyway" she said dried her tears "what the doctor said?"

"They will do me a new scan tomorrow morning before I leave. He said that I still need that someone else treats my burns. I am sorry" for her was also really hurtful to see his burn skin "You know" he said smiling "When my skin heal, there wouldn't be any scar. Maybe the skin will be a little bit whiter in there but it is because it's new skin, but whit time it would be hardly noticeable"

"I am glad of heard that. Why you didn't say me before?" she rubbed his forearm.

"I don't know. I couldn't believe. I mean I was thinking that I will always have some ugliest scars" after saw the picture that his mother took he broke down and cried for awhile until his nurse arrived to the room and called his doctor. His doctor told with him and explained him that his burns were hearing fine.

"It would never be ugliest. You heard me. Never" she tried to hide a yawn but Matt saw it "Had they bring your dinner yet?"

"Yep. Mom was with me while I eat it. But I send her home, she looks really tired and I am fine; so you don't have to spend here the night. Go home with Jim and Violet and rest"

"Are you sure that you are going to be fine by your own?" she yawned again

"Yeah! Christine, mom and you have been here with me all the time since I woke up. You two deserve some rest"

"Alright if you are sure. I will talk with the night nurse and say her to call me if something happen to you during the night ok?" he nodded smiling "Jim and I will be here tomorrow and we will take you home. Do you want that I go to your house for something that you need? Apart of your cloths and your toiletries stuff"

"Not in that moment" he said after thinking about it for a few seconds.

"Good night Mattie" and she kissed him in his cheek "I love you"

"Good night Chris. I love you too. Drive safe and give a call when you arrive home please"

"Sure" she said smiling "In reality, I am older than you, so I am the one who should be concerned about you and not you about me" she said joking

"yeah!" he said smiling "Later, you will say that I call you old" he said laughing "Good night"

"Good night. Rests you too and see you in the morning"

Half an hour after his sister left, he started to feel his eyes really heavy. Thus, he switched off the TV and lay down on his bed.

During the night, he was woken up by someone kissing him in his lips. At first, he thought that it was a dream, because who can be there at that time of the night kissing him. His lips reacted instinctively responding to the kiss. The tongue of the unknown ran over his lips asking for access to his mouth. He opened his mouth and their tongues were dancing together inside their mouths. Suddenly, he felt the stranger's hand under the covers and his gown, touching his bare skin; he came back to the reality, broke the kiss and pulled back. _Who was that person? And why they were kissing? _

"sorry baby, I woke you up" a soft voice said. The stranger turning the lamp of the nightstand on and a few seconds after that Matt was able to recognize who was there.

"Hallie? What are you doing?" he said surprised

"Hi. I am sorry but this was the only moment that I have for come here and see how you were"

"Why did you kiss me? Our relation was over few months ago" he said still annoyed that she kissed him and touching him while he was sleeping.

"Your lips and tongue don't think that" she said smiling "I remember that you liked when I used to wake you up in the morning like this" she said provocative

"Yeah! I used to. That was before we finished our relationship"

"I have to tell you something Matt, and it is really important" she said seriously looking him after a few seconds of silence.

/

The next morning, Matt was sitting in a wheelchair, that he will have to use for a while, looking through the window thinking about what Hallie told him last night. He was so deep in his thinking that he didn't hear that his sister and brother in law entered in the room.

"You alright?" Christine said putting her hand in his shoulder

"Yeah. Perfect" he said smiling trying to hide that she had frightened him

"it is something wrong, right?" she said concerned when she looked his eyes "how was your scan this morning?" she was worried, maybe the scan wasn't good and he need to be in the hospital a few more days or even worse he needs another surgery.

"No. My scan was fine. In one week the will make a new one and take out the stitching" he said "I was just thinking that it's all"

"If you say it" she said more relaxed "The doctor spoke with us and gave us a few instructions about how it's have to be your first week at home. You have to come back here in three days so they can take out your stitching of your side and in one week to check your burns"

"yeah. He told with me this morning and explained everything. He also said that I have to use the wheelchair until they are sure that I can use crutches without hurt me in my back and the wound of my lung" he said sad. He knew that it's going to be difficult for him to use it. He wasn't a person that uses to be at home just sitting on the couch watching the TV during all his free time. He loves to walk and do a lot of things like his construction works or maybe hang out with his friends if they want of course. And now, having to use the wheelchair he felt weird, like a bird that that an accident had cut the wings.

"And your cast?" Jim asked looking his left leg in a white cast.

"They will remove it in one month"

"You know that when Violet sees your cast, she will want to draw in it" Christine said

"I would love it" he said smiling. In the past he didn't spend so much time with her niece and now he felt that he has an opportunity to change that.

"Ok" she said opening the wardrobe "so, as soon as you get dress with your clothes and sign your discharge papers, you will be free" she let on the bed a pair of khaki shorts and a shirt "Do you want Jim, me or maybe a nurse help you to get dress?"

"Sure. I think that I will have problems with the shorts" he said embarrassed. He was even able to dress by his own.

"I will help him" Jim said.

"Thanks honey. I will wait outside"

/

The car journey to his sister's house was shorter than he would expect. He continues thinking about what Hallie said him and what he should do. He was completely confused. Has he to do the right thing? In that moment he thought that this would be the right option. But it was only that, the right thing. However, why he thinks that maybe he is going to do a big mistake if he do it? He considered himself as a righteous and formal man. In addition, he doesn't feel how he thought that he would feel after she gave him the news. He thought that he would feel like if he was in the moon or ecstasy and excited however he feel sad, confused and depressed.

"You continue thinking?" Christine said near to him. They were sitting in the backseat.

"yeah"

"Do you want to talk?" she offered

"No in this moment, maybe later. I am tired. Last night I didn't sleep so much" he lied

Few minutes later, Jim parked his car in front of a big house of two floors. Matt was so distracted in his thinking that didn't noticed that it was something strange in the front garden of the house. Christine and Jim helped him to get out of the car and with the wheelchair. Jim was pulling the wheelchair, while Matt was looking the ground thinking about Hallie's words. Without any reason, Jim stopped to pull the wheelchair. Matt looked up from the ground to see what was what was happening and why he stopped when suddenly:

"Surprise" many people screamed in front of him

"Oh my god" it was the only three words that he could say in that moment.

In front of them they were all the crew of the firehouse fifty-one, his niece, his mother, Herrmann's wife, Gabby, Shay, Severide, chief Boden and even Pouch was there. All of them were holding a large banner in which it could be read: Welcome home Matt.

His friends, who he had thought that they had turned their back to him some time ago, were there in front of his sister's house smiling to him and glad that he was fine. Matt could feel how some tears felt from his checks. He would never expect something like that. It was true that they do it something like that when someone come back home from the hospital like when Shay come back home after her and Gabby accident with the ambo; however, he never felt as special as to deserve a little welcome party.

"You ok?" Jim said squeezing his shoulders.

He nodded not being able to say anything. Jim continued pulling the wheelchair approaching to all of them.

"Uncle Matt" a little blonde girl shouted running to him excitedly. When she was in front of him she hugged him being carefully of his injured.

"Hi Violet" he rubbing her back

"I wanted to go to the hospital but I couldn't" she said sad

"It doesn't matter" he said smiling.

"Well Casey" Chief Boden said when he was near to all of them "We know that you have to use that wheelchair for a while and we realized that it's going to be really difficult to use the chair in the stairs. So Herrmann, present here" he hold him by his shoulder "had the bright idea of"

"Are you kidding me chief?" Herrmann said annoyed interrupting what he his chief was saying "It wasn't my idea. It was everyone idea. I was just the first one who said it aloud" he joke

"Alright. We thought that you will need that for a while"

Everyone moved at one side and Matt saw that behind them, in one part of the front stairs, they were built a little ramp very similar to the one that they already built after the car accident in which a teenager was paralyzed from his waist down. This one was simpler because he will only need it for a few weeks maybe for a month; however for him it was perfect.

"I hope that you don't mind but we found in your office the draws and plans that you make it for the ramp of that kid that we built some months ago" Mouch said

"we make some modifications" Otis said

"And this is the result" Peter Mills finishing the sentence

"It is perfect. Thanks. I don't have words to say you guys how much I appreciate what you have done for me" he said with his voice quivering owing to the emotion

"It's nothing that you didn't do already for us Lieutenant" Cruz said patting his healthy shoulder.

"Thanks" he was excited and for awhile all his fears and worries disappeared.

"Do you want to prove it?" Severide said pulling now his wheelchair

"Yeah. Sure"

Smiling and laughing Severide helped Matt to go to the front door thanks to the ramp.

* * *

**Hi **

**What Had Halli told him last night? Why he felt like that? And what it's the right thing?**

**You will see in the next chapter =)**

**See you and have a good sunday!**

**Namine Redfield**


	10. The right thing

**Hi**

**How are you?**

**Finally, the waiting crossover between Chicago P.D. and Chicago Fire is on the TV. I couldn't see the episode of the last night of Chicago Fire yet, because it's really late when NBC trasnmite it in televesion (I think that where I am it could be really early in the morning) so I have to wait a little bit =)**

**Thanks you so much for all the amazing reviews of the last chapter. I can believe. This is the chapter 10 of my fic! I couldn't imagine when I started it one month ago that I will have 60 reviews, 6 favourites and 21 Followers. Thanks so much for all your support, ideas... ^^**

**-LUKELORE: thanks for the review and for the follower. I hope to see more reviews with your opinion.**

**-Justicerocks: You are one of the firts person who started to read my fic. Thanks so much, so write me a review in each chapter with your opinion. I think that when you love someone, you stay all the time in his side, specially when he/she is in the hospital.**

**-jscat2: **You are one of the firts person who started to read my fic. Thanks so much, so write me a review in each chapter with your opinion. Don't worry you are going to know what Hallie said in the last chapter ^^**  
**

****-Camila (Guest): Olá. thanks again for your reviews and ideas. I have read the one that you put of "how to save a life" and I have to say that when I saw that episode and getting some ideas for this fic, I think some thing similar, you will see in the next chapter. Abraços e sucesso.****

****-Guest: Yeah! Hallie does't deserve a great guy such as Matt. She is a... Bad girl XD****

****-goldistic: ****You are one of the firts person who started to read my fic. Thanks so much, so write me a review in each chapter with your opinion. Could be Hallie pregnant? I think that after this chapter you could be what the true could be. Thanks for your review.********

********\- M. Louise E: ********You are one of the firts person who started to read my fic. Thanks so much, so write me a review in each chapter with your opinion. Don't worry you are going to know in this chapter what she said, but maybe you don't like. Good luck you too!****************

****************-Ms Isabella: ****************You are one of the firts person who started to read my fic. Thanks so much, so write me a review in each chapter with your opinion. I am glad that you like the last chapter ^^********************************

********************************-Guest: You are right. That it's what she said. However, she will have to wait for the next chapter to see what it's going to happen =) Thanks for your review.********************************

********************************I hope that you like this chapter. I had to change a few thing and I am not really sure if you are going to like it. I am sorry.********************************

********************************Namine Redfield********************************

* * *

Chapter 10: The right thing

It was amazing to be with his friends again after one week of not seeing them. They told him everything that happened in the firehouse during his absence, some of the funniest call and why they didn't go to visit him in the hospital.

All of them knew that in the past he had some problems with his sister and mother. So, when they saw that they were there for him, and how much they missed him, all of them thought that it would be better give them some time. However, everyday at least one of them called his sister and asking how he was doing.

Few hours later of the little surprise, all of them thought that he needs to rest. Thus, they were leaving not without promised that they will come back to visit him or maybe they could take him to the firehouse one day.

"Matt" chief Boden said "I am glad that you are fine and with your family again. You deserve to have some time with them" he, a part of Severide, Gabby and Shay, was one of the person how knew why his mother was in prison.

Before he arrived to the firehouse, the deputy chief told him that he was a troublemaker guy that during his instruction at the academy punched someone in his face. They didn't know what the reason was.

However, as soon as he entered by the first time in his office he asked him what happened. At the begging he refused to tell him the truth but finally he told him what happen.

_Flashback _

_ It has been one week since Matt started to work as a candidate in the firehouse fifty-one. In reality he should have started one month ago, but he was suspended after he punched Ted Griffin, other of the candidates. _

_ He wasn't the kind of person who punched someone without a reason. He doesn't know how but Griffin discovered that his mother was in prison after she killed his father, and he told to everybody in the academy. Bother by his comment he punched in his face in the locker room. In that moment he didn't mind if they suspended him, all that he wanted was that he stopped of saying that comments against his family. And it worked, the next day and the following everybody acted like nothing happen and never say any word about his family. _

_ "Candidate Casey" chief Boden said since his office "to my office now" _

_ "Chief" he said entering in his office "do you wanted to see my?"_

_ "Have a sit" Matt sat in front of him feeling nervous. He thought if he could have done a mistake in their last call but he didn't anything wrong and his lieutenant doesn't complain. "Do you mind to explain me what happen one month ago in the academy? The deputy chief told me that you are a troublemaker and if you are then we have a problem. I don't want troublemaker in my firehouse. So tell me"_

_ "I am sorry sir, but it's not of your business" _

_ "If you stay in my firehouse your personal problems are my problems too" he said "so tell me or leave"_

_ "Sir, it's personal" he thought that in the firehouse he could have a fresh start since nobody know about his past except the two other candidates that entered one month ago. _

_ "Nice to meet you. Clean your locker and leave. They will send you to another firehouse"_

_ "what?" he said not couldn't believe what he said "Why? I didn't do anything wrong_

_ "this is a dangerous job and you need to trust in your partner. You punched to a brother firefighter"_

_ "Chief" he said "My mom is in prison" he said ashamed looking to the floor "she killed my father two years ago. The guy that I punched, Ted Griffin, I don't know how but he found out and started to say thing about my family and about my mother" Chief Boden rose from his chair and sat in his desk in front of him "I just wanted to he stopped to say this kind of thing"_

_ "firehouse fifty-one is a big family. We take care one to each other, here nobody is going to say anything about your family. You have my word" he squeezing his shoulder "And now, I think that shower need a good clean" he said smiling_

_ "Thanks, sir"_

_End of the flashback _

"Thanks chief" he said smiling

"Give a call when you see your doctor again and say me when you have rehab, ok? I need to do some informs about your injury for the insurance"

"Yeah. Sure I go to his office in three days; I will ask him when I can start with it"

"Get well" and he offered him a handshaking and a hug "And see you soon"

"We are living too" Kelly said with Shay near to him

"We are really glad that you are fine Casey" and she kissed him in his cheek

"Thanks for coming and for that" he said refereeing to the party and the ramp

"You are welcome" Kelly said "I think well I am asking me if" he made a little pause necking in front of him to make eye contact "Would you like that one of this days I pick up you and we have a guys night, like in the past. I own you an apologized. A big one" he said smiling

"Yeah. That would be great" he said happy "But you are not the only one who own an apologized"

"Good. I will text you or call you in a few days" and both of them hugged him before leave "take care"

"You too"

"Hey! How are you doing?" Gabby asked

"A little overwhelmed" He recognized. She was the only one in which he could trust about his real feeling, more than with Hallie and he doesn't know why "I mean until the accident I was nobody for them, they gave me silence treatment and now it's like something happened"

"I know. I also did it"

"I am not going in that way Gabby" he said holding her hand "it's good that everything come back to be like in the past. And we started to talk to each other again. I missed our friendship"

"Ditto" she said laughing "I have to leave now but I will come back tomorrow and cured your burns"

"You don't have to do it. I can do it by me own"

"I would like to see how you cure your injuries" she said ironically "I want to do it" she hugged him and kissed him in his check "See you tomorrow"

"Are you leaving Gabby?" Christine asked behind her. She overhead part of their conversation and she thought that need to spend more time together. Maybe his brother could say her how he felt about her. She was sure that his brother loves her but he was always a little shy in question of love.

"Yeah. It is a little late and I know that all of you have to be tired it has been a long week. So, good night"

"Why not you stay for dinner?" she proposed "And after all do you have did for us, I am not accepting a "no" as a respond"

"That would be nice but I don't know" she looked Matt who was smiling about the idea of she stays for diner. "Ok. Thanks"

"Jim is finishing the dinner; I am going help him to set up the table"

The dinner was perfect; it was the first time for Matt that he was enjoying a familiar dinner with his family just talking about everything without care about the problems. Gabby was sitting in front of him and sometime they share between them some shy smiles that weren't unnoticed by his mother. Matt even caught few times Gabby looked him while he speak with his sister.

"Did you like the dinner, Gabby?"

"It was really good. I have to recognized that it is the best vegetarian pasta that I ever taste"

"It was a Vegetarian-dish?" Matt asked shocked because he never thought that it was.

"Yeah. I am a vegan" Christine said "So we only cooked vegetarian dishes"

"Since when are you a vegan?"

"Nine years"

"Whoa" he said surprised "say me; it's that thing of the eggs?" he said joking

"I can't believe that you asked that" Christine said surprised

"No common on explain me" Both of them started to laughter. They missed their little jokes that they used to do when they were younger.

"You will discover what being a vegan mean in the next couple of days little brother" she said joking too. In the table of them started to laugh again. "Violet honey, have you finished your homework?"

"Almost" she said "I have to finish writing the story for the literature class. Grandma, do you want to help me?" she said surprising all the adults. It had been only a few days since she meet her in person but it's looked like if her grandma was there will her during all her life.

"I would love it" Nancy said after looked to her daughter and son-in law for their permission.

"Jim, why not we leave this two alone here talking while we clean the dishes?" she had the feeling that her brother need to speak with Gabby alone; maybe he was thinking about her all the morning and this was why he was so distractive. However, he needed a little push for do it.

"No. I will do it" Gabby said rising of her chair

"No. It is not necessarily, you are our guest" Jim said taking some of the dirty dishes

They leave the living room and Matt looked to her not knowing what to say. He rolled his eyes and said.

"Can I ask you something? I would appreciate your help in something"

"Yeah! Say me" she pull his wheelchair to the couch and she sat in front of him so they were in eye level again.

"I am in the middle of a big dilemma. And I don't know what to do"

"Maybe if you say me what your dilemma is I can help you"

"I am in a big problem" he said holding her hands "And I don't know what to do"

Their faces were separated only by few centimeters.

"I…I" he felt his month dry and he couldn't say anything. "It's complicated"

Gabby thought that he was so cute and sweet when he wasn't able to find the proper words. She liberated her hand and placed them in both side of his face and approached him to her kissing him in his lips.

Her lips tasted better than he ever thought, they were soft and warm. She ran her tongue over her lips requesting access to his mouth, while her hands gave little tugs of his short blond hair. Matt did not stay behind in the kiss and countered by changing the angle of the kiss. His hands were caressing her cheeks. Their hearts beat at high speeds on their chest.

Matt's cell start to sound making them to break the small kiss that they were sharing. Matt took it and saw that it was a text from Hallie. "_Had you think about what I told you last night? I love you XOXO Hallie"_

"I love you Matt" Gabby said placing her forehead again his "I have been since I met you in the locker room five years ago" she was to kiss him again but he moved back.

"This is a mistake. I can't, I am sorry Gabby" he said. He could see how her eyes were filling with tears "I can't do this"

"I have to go" Gabby said shocked not couldn't believe what he said some seconds ago. _How he could play with her felling? If it was a mistake why he kiss me?_ _He broke her heart again. _

"Gabby, please don't go. You are my best friend" he hold her hand "And why you react like that? you are with Mills"

"Peter and I broke three weeks ago because of you and we were together just one night. I couldn't be with him while in reality my heart knows that I love you" she was ashamed. "_Why it has to be always the same story?"_

"What it's going on, guys?" Christine entered in the living room after heard the screams.

"Nothing" Gabby said "thanks for the dinner" she ran to the door drying her tears.

"Gabby wait?" Christine said running after her. She could not reach her, she was running down the street looking for his car.

"What happened, Matt?" His brother was looking to the floor deep in his thought.

"We kissed she said me I love you"

"and why is she crying?"

"I can't be with her"

"Why? She loved you and she is a nice girl. Your eyes shine every time you mention her name"

"Hallie is pregnant and I gotta do what I gotta do, the right thing. I am going to marry with her. The baby needs his father"

"Baby?" Christine said shocked

"Yes, Hallie is pregnant and I am the father of the baby" he repeated rubbing his forehead. _Why everything have to be so complicated?_

"And you, do you love her?"

"I don't know we broke because she didn't want that we have a baby. I loved her and now she is pregnant and I have to be part of the life of this baby" he was scared he didn't wanted to marry with her immediately but he felt that he have to do the right thing, after all, it was his fault that she was pregnant. Her family was very conservative and religious "I have to do the right thing, alright? You can't deny the truth and avoid its consequences"

"I don't ask if you love Hallie. I was refereeing to Gabby"

"I don't know I am confused. I loved her"

"how many months she is pregnant?" Nancy asked entered in the living room

"Mom" Matt said

"I asked how many months? Because when we met her in the hospital she don't look like if she was pregnant"

"Three and a half months" he said angry

"When was the last time that you guys?" Christine asked not couldn't believe that she was pregnant "you know"

"I am not going to tell you" he said rolling his eyes

"Respond the question Matthew"

"Between three and four months" he said ashamed

"It is impossible that she is pregnant. At that time you could notice her belly yet. Do you want that I show you all the photos that I have from when I was pregnant white Violet"

"One more thing if she is pregnant we she didn't tell you before?" she asked "I mean I discovered that I was pregnant of you when I had a delay in my period of five days. The day that I discovered that I was pregnant with you and with your sister, growing in my inside" she said touching her belly "were one of the best days of my life. Just thinking about it, I still could feel the anxiety and excitement of wanting to get home and tell it to your father"

"She just found it last week" he yelled

"She is a liar" Christine said "you know that you are pregnant when you have a delay"

"Who the fuck do you think you're for talking like that about her? You do not know her like I do. She would never lie to me with something like that knowing how important os for me to be a father" he yelled annoyed of her comment.

"Who I am?" his sister yelled "I am the one who looked how broken Gabby was after the surgeon told us that your chance of surviving was 20% and 10% in each surgery. She didn't leave your side in any moment during the two days that you stay in coma. In any moment. Hallie never was there"

"She said that you two didn't allow her to stay with me in my room?" immediately he regretted to say those words. After all that his sister was doing for him, he knew she did not deserve that he threw something like that in her face or yelled her. "I am sorry"

"Is not it time that you learn that sometimes people lie?" His mother said

"Who was the one who stayed with you while the nurse was curing your burns? She. She was there spite of not being able to see how much you were suffering. After you get your burns cured you were so exhausted that you fallen sleeping immediately, but she were so broken. Who was the one how looked after you during the night and you have nightmares? She. She was the first one who asked who you were after each medical test. And do you want to know why she did those things? Because she loves you Matt. And you blew it. It's time that you open your eyes"

There was a deep silence. Nobody knew what to say. Without knowing how, everything turned around 180 °. Which before was happiness for the getting back in touch with a brother, a sister or a mother that it was believed to have lost long ago, it was now anger, disappointment and sadness. Everyone was very hurt by the words of the other. Words were like swords. If you used them in the wrong way, they will become the worst weapons.

"Why not we go to bed and sleep a few hours? You can continue your talk tomorrow when all of you are calmer" Jim said rubbing her wife's shoulder

"Good night" Christine said still angry with her brother.

"Get some rest son"

Matt felt annoying, _why everyone was angry with him?_ _He was just trying to do the right thing. _

"Are you alright Matt?" Jim said

"Yeah I am fine"

"Do you want to talk" he said sitting were Gabby was sitting before

"I am confused. Hallie and I broke few months ago she didn't wanted kids, but now she is pregnant and I don't know what to do. I love her, but" he couldn't explain how he feel.

"But not in the same way right?" he said finishing his sentence

"It has been three months since we broke. A lot of thing has happen in that time"

"You always wanted to have kids and you are going to have one. So, how do you fell about it?"

"Yeah, I wanted but like I said, Hallie no. And I know it since a couple of year after start our relationship. I think that I fell nervous and like if I doing the worse mistake of my life and I don't understand why. What do you think that I should do?"

"I can't say what you have to do. But if I were you I will talk with Hallie and find out the true about her pregnancy. After that I will figure out what I want to do with my life. Do you want to go to bed?"

"Yeah. I need to think about everything that happened today"

"I understand you. Some many things had happen today" he said pulling the wheelchair.

And slowly, as always, on the evening the street shine and people come out to play. However, Matt was again deep in thought before the accident he knew as fight with his problems, he did not care that no one spoke to him in the firehouse. But now, his world had overturned and he needed to find answers to your questions.

The sun moves and it gave way to moon and with it the night begins. The day finishes but not the problems. The problems are still there tormenting you until you find the answer;

* * *

**Hello**

**I know this chapter has been very short and I'm not really happy with how I wrote it. I promise that in the next I will be much more drama between Matt/Hallie and Matt/Gabby.**

**Will Matt found what the true is?**

**Tomorrow I will start with a new chapter of "How to save a life".**

**Good night (or morning)**

**Namine Refield**


	11. Only know you love her when you let her

** Hi how are you?**

** I had just watched the first episode of the crossover between Chicago Fire and Chicago P.D. and it was awesome. **

** Today I want to say thanks so much to Camila for her amazing idea to she suggested me in my fic "how to save a life" however, as I told you, I thought that it would be better for his chapter. Besides, thanks to Justicerocks for saying me how I can add my fic in the community "Dawsey Community".**

** In this chapter I added in the middle of it I added some part of the song "Let her go" of the Passengers they are in italic and in bold. This was the song that I was hearing while the ideas for this fic came to my mind, and that it's why I called it "Let her go". It is the first time that I do it so I don't know how I do it; some please give me your opinion. **

** This chapter includes a lot of drama between Gabby and Matt. **

**Thanks to:**

**-MacTrucks: thanks for the Follower**

**-Guest: Thanks for your review. When I read it some ideas come to my mind. Thanks**

**-newmoonfan11111: thanks for the follower and Favourite.**

**-quack-quack21: thanks for the follower and for the review and for your review. I am just going to say you that if you want to slap her because of what happen in the last chapter I don't want to image what you could do to her after that chapter XD**

**-Justicerocks: Matt is a good guy who is able to do the right thing even though if he does not want. He showed it when he does not let that Gabby kissed him in the Christmas party. He was right she was special to him and he wanted to do it right.**

**-jscat2: ****Thanks for your review, And don't worry y****ou will understand in this chapter why she do it.**

**-****Guest: Yeah! He will find in this chapter not only that truth**

**-M. Louise E : I am glad that you like the final sentence. I used to watch "Case closed" and I have to say that Conan's or Shinishi's sentences are really good and sometimes his sentences make me reflect. I hope that you like this chapter.**

**-af1011: Thanks for offering to be my beta and send you a PM. **

**-goldistic: At least his family is there for him****, giving him some advice. ****I hope that you like this chapter.**

**I am not sure when I will have the next chapter of this fic or of my other fic "How to save a life". In three weeks I have a test, some days after I have another one, and finally at the beginning of June I have the presentation of my dissertation. So, in other words, I need to study. Maybe, I write a little bit during the night before I go to bed, but I don't want to say a date. Sorry.**

**I hope that you like this new chapter. **

**Have a good Week.**

**Namine Redfield**

* * *

Chapter 11: Only know you love her when you let her go.

_**Well you see her when you fall asleep  
But never to touch and never to keep  
Because you loved her too much  
And you dived too deep**_

One of the nice things about the summer is that the night is shorter than the day, so you could say that the day starts early. You never have the feeling of wasting time, on the contrary, you feel like if you miss the day. The only downside is that the problems also come soon. And that day would not be an exception for anybody.

On that day everyone had some problem to solve: they had to open their eyes after a too long night without sleep, win a battle against oneself that became eternal, clarify against what they are fighting, recover the person who you love or look at the love of our life pretending that everything is fine despite having a broken heart.

Matt was felt strange when he woke up and he was not surrounded by wires or beside his mother who was always holding his hand lovingly. In that little room he was alone. Very lonely.

The illusion of being back with his family, he suddenly move to the anguish of having to make a decision that although not seem, it would mark his life for the rest of it. And when it seemed that everything had gone well again because he found the solution to his problem, again down. Gabby kissed him. His life was like a roller coaster whose tracks were endless.

At some point of the night he woke up startled, he had had another nightmare. He used to have them when one of the firefighter were injured or after a really bad call in which they couldn't save all the victims. However, in this case, his dream was about his family; he dreamed that they given him their back again because of his baby. During the rest of the night, he could not come back to sleep so he was just laid in the bed waiting to the sunrise.

Tired from lack of sleep, he sat in his bed and checked his cell hopping than Gabby had answered at least to one of the text that he sent her last night. He didn't have any message or missed call. He decided to text Hallie and asks her if they could meet in the morning in a cafeteria and have breakfast together. He needed to know the truth before he decided what he should do.

He put his cell in the nightstand and looked his wheelchair. Never in his life, he thought that could be so difficult to get up from his bed. It's always seemed to be so easy. Carefully, he tried to move, but his body was too sore and he was breathing hard. He took some deep breath and tried it again. He had to prove to himself that he could do it. With a great effort he could finally sit in his wheelchair. Smiling he started to move around the room to find where his cloths was. His cell started to buzz in the nightstand; he took it and saw that Hallie was calling him.

"Hi" he said

"Hi baby, how are you?" she asked from the other side of the line

"fine" he lied "Did you get my message?"

"Yeah. I have just finished my shift. What do you think if we meet in front of "Tree café" in thirty minutes, I know that you love that place" she said excited because of their meeting.

"Good"

"Do you need that I pick up you?" she said knowing that he couldn't drive and maybe his sister were working

"That would be great. I am in this moment in my sister's house. Do you remember the address?"

"Yes. I will be there en twenty minutes"

"See you soon"

"And Matt" she said before he hung up "I love you"

"I love you too" he said after a few seconds of thinking what he should answer.

After he hung up, his sister entered in the room with a cup of hot chocolate in her hand, she gave it to him who looked her confused.

"Hot chocolate used to help Violet when she can't sleep" she said sitting in the bed in front of him "I heard you moved a lot last night and I supposed that you didn't sleep very well"

"Thanks" he took a small sip grateful for the gesture of his sister

"I am sorry for what I said last night. You were right I can't speak about her like that"

"I am sorry for yelling you"

"Matt seriously, do you believe her?"

"I don't know what to believe. She would never lie to me about something that she knows that it's so important for me. I am going to have breakfast with her she is on her way to come here"

"Gabby is outside" Matt looked her surprised "She want to cure your burns"

"had she said something about yesterday?"

"but she looks really hurtful. You should talk with her" she opened the door.

"Hi Casey" she said entering. Her eyes were red and irritated; she had spent the whole night crying in the shoulder of her best friend. Shay told her that she didn't have to go to cure his burns, she will do it instead of her. However, Gabby insisted that she had to do it.

"Hi Gabby"

"Take off your shirt and lie down in bed"

Christine helped him to take off his shirt and lie down again in his bed. Gabby left his bag on the bed and took out a cream, a pairs of gloves, some bandages and gauzes. She put on the gloves and started to take off the old bandage. His sister left the room so they could talk calmly.

"Have you received any of my messages?" He asked broken the deep silence

"Yeah" she said "and I deleted them as soon as I received them. Well, in reality it was Shay who did it, and I am glad that she did it" she put some cream in his shoulder. A small cry of pain escaped from his lips. After heard part of his conversation with his sister she want to run away of the house. She could see her to the eyes after all the pain that she had caused to her. Thus, she was trying to cure his injures as fast as she could so she could leave before Hallie arrive to pick up him.

"I am sorry" he looked her; she was concentrated in what she was doing "Hallie is pregnant and…" she deserved to know the true about why he said yesterday that it was a mistake that they kissed.

"I don't mind. It's your business, Casey. Not mine" she was lying. It was hard for her that he had rejected her a second time, but it was even harder to know that it was because of Hallie. She was there for him each time that they have a discussion, helping him to recover his broken heart telling him that in a couple of days everything will be fine between them, even though it meant that she could never be with him. But she did it because she loves him and she loved his smile when he is happy.

Casey, if they weren't at work she used to call him Matt and not Casey. If she used his last name, that mean that she was really upset and angry with him; the same thing happen after their last discussion a couple of week ago. She called him all the time Casey.

"Gabby I really sorry"

"I finish" she said coldly

"I am going to…"

"Stop right there. You don't understand that I don't mind what the fuck it's going on between you and her" her eyes were filling with tears again.

"Gabby please"

"No Casey" she yelled "You make me feel sick" She said angry looked him "I hope that you and Hallie have a great life together with your baby" Tears started to fell down her checks. She didn't want that he saw her crying. She showed too many feelings like to also show weakness in front of him "See you in a few days" she took off her gloves and left the room without waiting that he say anything.

Matt rested his head in the pillow. He had lost his best friend forever. His mobile buzzed again in the nightstand. This time it was a text message from Hallie _"I'm waiting you outside. Hallie XOXO"_.

"She is outside, Gabby saw her. I think that they spoke" Christine said "Do you want that I help you to get dress?" he nodded and she helped him "Matt, do you know that I love you right?" he nodded again "All that I want is that you be safe and happy. If Hallie made you happy I will be right with it because you are my brother but just because of that. Not because I like her. I don't know what happened between you and Gabby, but yesterday, you broke her heart. You shouldn't have play with her feeling. She love you"

"It's not my fault, you are not going to do me feel guilty" he said angry "Thanks for your help" he sat in the wheelchair and left the room.

Hallie was waiting him in the porch "Hi Matt" Hallie kissed him in his lips "You look great" she rubbed his shoulder

"Thanks" he said smiling

"Do you want help with the wheelchair?" She helped him with the wheelchair and sat in her car.

The journey in car lasted about ten minutes, in which they didn't say any word. Matt didn't know what to say. He could not erase from his mind the image of Gabby crying in front of him and all that he wanted to do was to cuddle her and never let her go of his arms, but it was too late. He had lost her.

_**Only know you've been high when you're feeling low.**_

/

Hallie sipped her coffee and said "What are you thinking, honey?"

"I don't remember the last time that you call my honey, baby or sweetheart"

"it has been a long time" she smiled him "I have being thinking and if you want, we can marriage next Sunday"

"Hallie I don't know. I think that I am not ready to marry you"

"what?" she said annoying "We are having a baby Matt" she touch her belly "both of us want the same thing in our future, so why wait?" he didn't respond he still have in his mind the image of Gabby crying "You don't remember what you say me four months ago?"

_Flashback _

_ "I can't wea__r it If I am not engage to you" she put her engage ring in the table in front of him "Am I?"_

_ "Did you say that I have moved?" he said avoiding to answered her question_

_ "No. you?"_

_ "no"_

_ "So what are we doing?" she asked confused _

_ "I will marry you tomorrow if I know that we want the same things" he said determinate_

_ "I am a resident Matt I can't start a family right now" she said angry of having to explain it again to him why they can't start a family in that moment_

_End of the flashback_

"I know" he held her hands "I am going to be there for the baby and for you but I can't right now marriage with you. I am still recovering from my injuries"

"Ok" she rubbed his check and kissed him in his lips. It was just a simple kiss without passion or love. He broke the kiss and looked her.

"Do you have any appointment with your doctor yet?"

"Yeah, some days ago with my OBGYN" she said rolling her eyes

"Does she has done to you a ultrasound?" he asked excited of see it

"Yeah" she said after a few seconds of silence playing with her hear. She used to do it when she was nervous.

"Can I see it?"

"Sorry, it's in my house" she said a little nervous "Anyway, you are not going to understand nothing of it, it's difficult even for me" she laughed

"I know but, I want to meet our baby. Can we go to your house when we finish?" He took a small bite of his toast and wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"Yeah why not" she smiled trying to dissimulate her nervousness "oh, sorry I forget it, it's in my parents' house"

"It's doesn't matter" he said disappointed "When do you have the next appointment? I would love to go and be with you. When can we know the sex?" he never fell more excited in all his life. "When he or she will born?"

"That's enough!" she said angry. Matt looked her confused and hurt by her reaction "Matt, please I have a terrible headache and my hormones are driving me crazy. Sorry" she rubbed his check

"Hallie, I don't want lies, I want the truth" he held her hands and said "Are you really pregnant?"

"Matt, the truth is that I can't life without you" he noticed that she didn't answer his question

"You are not pregnant" he said shocked "Are you?" he touched her belly by the first time since she told him that she was pregnant. He couldn't felt anything because there wasn't anything.

"Matt it's not what you are thinking" she said trying to relax him rubbing his back

"Why do you lie to me?" he could not believe it. His sister and mother were right; she had lied about her pregnancy. He looked at his stomach felling really angry; where it should have be a small belly in which interior should be growing a small human, there was nothing except of lies. All their hopes were dashed as fast as a house of cards is takes by the wind. "You know who important it's for me to have a family with you"

"I know and I am ready to start it now. If you want, we can start right now. The past is the past. I am ready."

"Me too. I am also ready to start a family " she smiled "but not with you" he added "You are right. Past is past, but is our past. And I can't start fresher with you like if nothing happened between us after that big lie like this" he took his wallet and took a bill for paying the breakfast "Just one more thing, what were you thinking to tell me when the time passes and I do not notice your belly or insist on going to your doctor appointments?" she rolled her eyes and didn't say anything "I understand it now, you wanted that we marry next week, some weeks later you will have said me that you lost our baby" he said putting all the pieces together in his mind "How can you be able to play with someone's feelings like that?" he understood in that moment how Gabby felt last night when he rejected her "I have faced the whole world because of you, because I thought that you never in all your life will do to me something like that. I see I was wrong. In the eight years that we've been together I have never meant something for you and you never showed me how you were until today. You disgust me"

"Matt, please forgive me. I am sorry" she said crying

"I don't want to see you again in all my life" He began to push his wheelchair out of the cafeteria; he could feel the tears streaming down his face. She lied to him

_**Staring at the bottom of your glass  
Hoping one day you'll make a dream last  
But dreams come slow and they go so fast**_

/

Gabby was sitting near to Shay in the couch. She was crying in her shoulder while her friend was rubbing her back making small circle trying to relax her.

"I lose him" Gabby said "I know that he was taken, but after he and she broke and his accident, I thought that maybe I could maybe have a change"

"I am so sorry honey" Shay didn't know what to say. It wasn't the first time that she had to comfort her friend because Matt broke her heart.

"the worst part of all of this is that Hallie is pregnant"

"What?" Kelly said surprised. He had just come back to the house after he went out to run and only heard the last part of their conversation.

"Matt and she are going to get marry next week. She told me this morning when I went to cured his burn"

"Sweetheart, we told you that you should not go" After dinner in his sister house and she kissed him, and rejected him again, Gabby felt so broken and went to Severide and Shay house. As soon as Shay opened the door she hugged her and started to cry heartbrokenly. She told them everything that happened. It took more than an hour for her stop of crying. Shay proposed her to crash in their house and in the morning they will speak about it again when she was calmer and relaxed. However, when Gabby woke up she went to his sister's house, even though Shay and Severide had advised her of not going. Shay even offered to cure Matt's burns, but Gabby insisted that she was the one who had to do it.

"Matt is an ass" Severide said. He can't understand his friend. How can he come back with Hallie after all that they passed? She destroyed some many times his dream of becoming a father. He never liked Hallie but because Matt was his friend he tried to be nice with her.

"I have to go" Gabby said risen of the couch "Thanks for everything"

"Are you sure?" Shay was still concerned about her. She had the bad feeling that something bad going to happen.

"You can stay here all the time that you need" Severide said "I do not like the idea of have to watch so many romantic movies" He joked "But you can stay"

"No seriously" She said drying her cries "I am fine. Thanks for everything"

When she left the house, she saw that the bright morning sun had disappeared and its place was occupied by some dense gray clouds ready to discharge the water that they contained. _"Perfect, just what I wanted a gray afternoon as my heart"_

She looked at her phone and she saw that she had a couple of missed calls and a message from Matt's sister. She preferred not to look the message or called her back; it would only bring more pain to her heart so she put in into the pocket of her pants and looking her car ready to go home.

When she parked her car in front of her house a few drops started to drop. She saw that Matt was there in the middle of the street waiting for her. He was sitting in his wheelchair with his head between his hands. He seemed to be tired and exhausted.

Gabby took a deep breath and continued walking. When Matt heard that someone was approaching to him, he looked up and smiled grateful when he saw that it was Gabby who was approaching to him.

"Hi Gabby" he pushed his wheelchair to her. He felt a sharp pain in his back and right shoulder, he shouldn't push his wheelchair from the cafeteria until her house, there was a distance of 7 maybe 8 kilometers.

"What are you doing here Casey?" she keep walking moving away from him

"I want to talk with you" he pushed his wheelchair and hold her hand "Please Gabby. Just listen to me. I sorry for what I said yesterday. I didn't mean it" The rain began to fall harder on them. Within seconds their clothes were soaked and stuck to their bodies but they didn't notice it.

"Matt, please go away from me. You don't understand how hurtful it's for me to see you every day in the firehouse knowing that you are taken and I could never been the one who can cuddle you during the night or kiss you every morning" her eyes were felling with tears "I am always the one how say you that everything will be ok between you and Hallie and the one who sit near to your bed after your surgeries holding your hands waiting that you wake up. And I can't continue like that. I met you in one hour; it took on month for me to understand that I was in love of you and it is going to be impossible for my heart to forget you. So, please stay away from me" she tried to continue walking but he was still continue holding her hand

"Gabby please I am sorry. Hallie is not pregnant she lied me. Please don't go" he pulled of her hand at the same time that she also did it.

They were closer to the road; the cars were circulating near to them. And suddenly, the time stopped.

"Yesterday, I lied to you. Our kiss wasn't a mistake" he said crying

"What?" She said not very sure if she heard properly his last sentence. _Our kiss wasn't a mistake. Does that mean that he love me?_

In that moment, Gabby released her hand of his, but the inertia made that she stepped back a meter. She was in the middle of the road. In the background it could be heard the sound of the car. She looked to her right side and saw a big truck approaching to her; she looked Matt completely terrified. The truck continued approaching and she couldn't move.

"GABBY" Matt yelled

A loud knock were heard and Gabby's body fallen on the road. While she was fallen she could see that Matt was trying to risen of his wheelchair. He had tears fallen down his check. As soon as her head hit the road she closed her eyes.

_**Well you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
Only know you've been high  
When you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
And you let her go**_

When he saw the truck approaching to her, he tried to get up from the wheelchair but he could not because he was very exhausted. He wanted to push her away from the truck even if that meant that the truck could hit him. His burns and his broken left leg ached too much to do it. His heart stopped of beating in his chest when he saw how her little body hit the cold and wet road.

Without hesitation hey jumped of his wheelchair and as soon as his body hit the ground he dragged his aching body to hers. In every movement that he did, he I could feel how his blisters were breaking while the stitches of his wounded side were opening. He couldn't feel the pain. He knew that he shouldn't do that because it would be worse for his wound, but nothing would make sense if Gabby was no longer at his side.

"Do not go ... I can not to lose you again!" He yelled crying when he was near to her motionless body "I love you Gabby" he hold her head and kissed her in her lips crying. "Please Gabby don't give up"

In one second, he finally understand all the feelings that his heart were harbored for Gabby, and like if it was a bad joke of fate, she was taken away of his side at the same second.

_**Only know you love her when you let her go  
And you let her go  
And you let her go  
**_

* * *

**What will happen in the next chapter? Will Gabby recover from the accident? Will somebody blame Matt because of her accident?**

**Thanks for reading **

**Namine Redfield**


	12. I can't lose you

**Hi how are you?**

**I am so sorry. I know that I promise in the last chapter of "How to save a life" that in the middle of this week I will publish the next chapter of this Fic and I couldn't do it until today, Saturday. The reason is that next week I have my first test (it is on Thursday) and right now the Library is like my house (today I stayed there since 9:00 am until 16:00 pm) And when I come back I worked on the poster that I have to present in early June….**

**Anyway, I really hope that you like this new chapter and let my some reviews with your opinion and why not with some ideas. I decide to include more chapter to the original idea that I have on my mind because I think that Hallie is not going to permit that (If happen ^^) Gabby and Matt stay together, what do you think? So, please if you have any idea, say me.**

**I want to say also, thanks so much to my Beta: af1011. Thanks for check this chapter and help me. ^^**

**-Justicerocks: Don't worry you will know how Gabby is in this chapter :D**

**-goldistic : thanks for your review. Finally Matt opened his eyes and saw that Hallie was not how she looked. She is a really bad person, how she could lied him about something that is really important for him. **

**-Camila: Oi! Como vôce está? Você pode me ajudar, por favor? I looking new ideas for this Fic and you have gave me some really good. So, if you have any idea about how Hallie can bother Matt or Gabby, Let me a review ^^ Tchau, Obrigada e Bom dia.**

**-jscat2: don't worry Gabby is going to be fine. However, I am not sure if she is going to forgive him so easy ^^**

**-country-chick-20: when you love someone and you don't want to lose him or her you are able to do whatever. In her case she lied to him. **

**-Guest: thanks for your review and let me another in that chapter ^^**

**-M. Louise E: I am sorry for the delay. I hope that you like this new chapter ^^**

** -sheylly234554: thanks for the favourite. **

**-Edengwen: Thanks for the follower and Favourite**

**-laua: thanks for the follower and Favourite **

**Well, I hope that you like this new chapter and let me some reviews.**

**Bye.**

**Have a good Sunday!**

* * *

Chapter 12: I can't lose you

Matt was crying in the middle of the road while he is holding on strongly to Gabby's body. He couldn't believe that when he finally realized that he was in love of her, he could lose her because of himself. He should not have held her hand. If he didn't do it, she would still be safe at home and maybe the two would be speaking about everything that had happened to them in the last few days. An ambulance arrived and one of the EMT approaches to where they were while the other one took out the equipment.

"Sir, are you alright?" the EMT asked.

"I am fine," he lied. "She isn't, she is unconscious. The truck hit her and her head hit the ground."

"Doherty, I need a C-collar," he said to his partner. "What is her name?"

"Gabby" Matt said

"And yours?"

"Matt"

"Have you moved her Matt?"

"No"

"Alright Matt, you have to move and let us to help your friend," the EMT said. Matt nodded and tried to move, but he couldn't. His whole body was in pain.

"Sir, are you alright?" The other EMT asked. "You are bleeding." Matt looked down and saw that his shirt had some bloodstains on the side in which he had the surgery for his collapsed lung. "You have also bloodstains in your back," he added after examining him. "Ambulance 25 to central. We need a second ambulance at our position. I repeat, we need a second ambulance," the EMT said into the radio.

"Copy that," Dispatch responded.

"I said I am fine" Matt yelled when the EMT tried to cut his shirt off, trying to seeing the severity of his injuries. "Focus on her."

"Sir, we can't do that."

"I am fine."

"Alright." The EMT changed his gloves and went to help his partner.

"How is she?"

"I don't know possible concussion and internal bleeding. Her pulse is good and she is breathing fine, we don't need to incubate her" He put an oxygen mask on her face.

"Is she going to be okay?" Matt asked

"We don't know, but as soon as we arrive to the hospital the doctors will."

They put her on a gurney. A second ambulance arrived at the scene and the EMTs started to treat Matt. The first ambulance takes Gabby to the hospital.

"How are you sir?" the new EMT asked him as she cut his shirt and looks over his injuries. "How did you get these injuries?"

"I am a firefighter. A week ago I was injured. I have second degree burns on my back and shoulder, a broken leg, and had surgery because one of my lugs collapsed."

"We are going to take you the hospital. Some of your stitches have opened and I fear that some of the blisters on your back have broken. Have you hit your head?" She asked after see the white bandage that was covering the stitches on his head.

"I am not sure." Everything had happen so quickly, all that he remembered was jumping out of his wheelchair and crawling to Gabby to check how she was.

"I am sure that you are in pain, so I am going to put in an IV and give you something for it."

"No. I don't want anything for the pain," he said determined.

"Sir-" the EMT said.

"I said, no." He wouldn't allow them to put and IV in his arm. "Just take me to the hospital where they are taking her," he said referring to the other ambulance. They put him in a gurney and carried him to Lakeshore. Some minutes later, the ambulance arrived to the ambulance bay of the hospital.

"What do we have?" a familiar voice asked.

"Male, 28 years old."

"Oh my God, Matt," Hallie said.

"Hallie," he said surprised.

"What happen?" she asked.

"Some blisters of the second degree burns on his back are broken. The stitches on his side are also opened."

"I want him in trauma 2" Hallie ordered the nurse.

"I want that other doctor to treat me," Matt said.

"Matt," Hallie was surprised, "Don't be childish."

"I told you this morning that I don't want to see you again," he said angrily.

"I will take him," Another doctor said behind Hallie. "I attended him before. Lead him to trauma 2." the nurse and the EMT lead the gurney to where the doctor said.

"How is my friend? An ambulance brought her in before me."

"I don't know. First, we are going to focus on you." the doctor put on the gloves, "Can you tell me what happen?"

"My friend was hit by a truck and I jumped out of my wheelchair to help her," he summarized. The pain he was feeling didn't allow him to speak anymore.

"Ok, I am going to put an IV in you and give you something for the pain." He took a small needle and grabbed his arm firmly, preparing to inject him with the needle.

"I don't want anything for the pain," he said, pulling his arm away.

"Matt, we have to treat your injuries."

"I don't want you to treat me until I know that Gabby is fine."

"Matt, that could take hours," the doctor said trying to convince him.

"I don't mind. If she dies nothing will make sense." His eyes were filling with tears.

"Come on Matt, she will be fine." He rubbed his uninjured shoulder.

"You don't know that!" he yelled. The tears he was trying to contain were falling down his cheeks.

"I am going to go to the desk and ask if they know something about Gabby. I will see if your family is here."

"Thanks"

/

Time passed and the doctors that were treating Gabby didn't say a word about how she was. Her family, Shay, and Severide arrived immediately after the hospital called them. Matt was still refusing to receive any kind of medical treatment until he knew if Gabby was okay or not.

"Matt," his sister said, sitting beside the bed. "You have to let them to treat your injuries"

"No," he said rolling his eyes.

"Matt. Gabby-"

"Don't say it," he said interrupting her. "Don't say it."

"I was just going to say that when Gabby wakes up, she will need you by her side like she was when you were injured. So, please let the doctor treat you."

"Ok," he said after thinking for a few second what his sister said. "But I don't want anything for the pain," he said looking to Doctor Anderson "I don't need it."

"Why?" his mother asked. She couldn't understand why he would like to feel the pain.

"Because the painkillers will make me fall asleep and I don't want to sleep, I want to be there when Gabby wakes up."

"If you do not mind, please wait outside. I will examine Matt and treat his wounds," the doctor said.

"We are going to see if her family knows something about her." his mother kissed him on his temple and his sister rubbed his shoulder.

When they left the small trauma room where Matt was being attended, both of them went to the waiting room were Gabby's family was. Her mother sat in one of the plastic chairs with her head between her hands. Her shoulders were shaking, a sign that she was crying. Her husband was sitting next to her, rubbing her back. His brother was walking around the room talking on his phone. Shay and Severide were also there supporting her family.

"Do you know something about Gabby?" Nancy asked

"Nobody has said anything," Severide said. "How is Matt?"

"The Doctor is treating his wounds right now. He is too stubborn. He didn't want anybody to treat him until he knew how Gabby was."

"It's his fault that Gabby is here!" Antonio yelled angrily to them.

"Antonio, don't yell at them. It's not their fault," His mother said referring to Christine and Nancy. "Treat them with respect."

"Family of Gabriela Dawson?" A young doctor asked, entering in the room.

"That's all of us," her father said approaching to her.

"How is our daughter?" her mother asked. Her eyes were irritated and some tears were falling down her cheeks.

"She is bleeding internally and has a cerebral contusion. We are going to take her to the OR and operate on her to stop the bleeding. The scan she had does not show any problems, but we'll know more as soon as she wakes up from the anesthesia."

"How many hours will the surgery takes?" her brother asked.

"If everything is fine, it may take one hour or maybe two."

"Thanks."

Some minutes later Matt entered the waiting room, sitting in his wheelchair while a nurse was pushing him.

"Thanks," He said to the nurse. "How is Gabby? What did the doctor say?"

"How can you have the guts to come here and ask how Gabby is? This is your fault!" Her father said angrily.

"Mr. Dawson, I am really sorry about what has happened to Gabby"

"We do not want to hear how sorry you are," her mother said.

"We do not want you here," Antonio said finishing her sentence.

"I am her friend."

"Not after what you have done to her," Shay said. "You've really hurt her."

"You don't know what happened."

"The only thing that we know is that she arrived yesterday to our flat crying and saying that you broke her heart again because of Hallie," Severide said.

"Let me explain what happened."

"We don't want to hear it," Her father said wheeling him out of the waiting room. "Get out of here before I call the police!" He left him in the middle of the hallway and turned his back. His family came to the hallway to be with him.

"How are you honey? Did you hit your head?"

"No, everything is fine, he just changed the cast on my leg," that was a lie. After the doctor stitched up his side, treated the broken blisters on his back and shoulder, and examine his broken leg, he told him that his recovery will be longer than what he told him two days ago.

Now, it would be at least eight weeks instead of six. However, in that moment the last thing that he cared about was his recovery.

"Matt, it will be better if we go home," his mother said, brushing his blonde hair.

"We will come by tomorrow," his sister promised him.

"You you can go home, but I'm staying here," he said, wheeling his chair back to the waiting room.

"Matt," Christine said holding his shoulder "they said-"

"I don't care what they said. Gabby is my best friend and I'm not going to leave here until I know that Gabby is fine."

"I will stay with you," his mother said.

"No mom, you have a curfew, and Violet needs you Christine. You've spent many nights in the hospital with me and she needs her mother," he said before his sister could say something. "Go home."

He wheeled back into the waiting room where everyone was looking at him with shocked and angry faces, but he did not care. He went to the end of the room and stood there, watching them, waiting for them to do something.

"Which part of '_get out here_', do you not understand, Mr. Casey," Mrs. Dawson said breaking the silence.

"I want to be here until I know how Gabby is. I don't want to leave."

"I don't give a damn what you want," Antonio said approaching him. "You are a son of bitch who played with my little sister. When I met you, I thought you were a good guy, but now I see how wrong I was. You are even worse than Voight, and trust me, that is difficult."

"I am not going to go anywhere," he said defiantly. Seeing that Matt had intentions to stay in the room, their family rose from their seats and left the room. Shay and Severide stayed there looking at him.

"You came back with that whore of Hallie. You've done so much damage to this family," Shay said crying. "You almost kill my best friend." Both of them left the small room and followed her family. He stays alone in the small room looking at her family through the glass window of the waiting room. Shay was cuddling close to Gabby's mother, whereas Severide was talking with her brother and father.

Sometimes, it takes courage to stay when nobody wants you in a room. It takes courage to bear the weight of all the blame on your back and not say a word. At times, if only for a few hours, left alone in the room, it also hurts a bit.

Matt wheeled his wheelchair to the desk nurse that was in the middle of the hallway.

"Can you tell me how Gabriela Dawson is, please? I am her friend," he asked to the nurse that was behind the computer.

"Did you say Dawson?" she said, typing on the keyboard.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Antonio asked, walking to him.

"Casey, get out of here now!" Severide yelled.

"I am not speaking to you. I am speaking with her," he said not looking them.

"Get out of here!" Angry, Antonio punched him in his face and Matt fell out of his wheelchair when he tried to dodge his punch. His body hit the floor and with the intension of avoiding his head hitting the floor, he extended his hand, successfully protecting his head but he spraining his right wrist in the process.

He stayed lying on the floor, holding his wrist while everyone was looking him.

"Matt!" Doctor Anderson said. He helped him back into the wheelchair "Are you alright?"

"No, I think that I broke my wrist." He touched his wrist and tried to move it.

"I think that it's only sprained and you will have a nasty bruised in your eye tomorrow. Come on, I'll bandage your wrist"

Shay looked at how the doctor was wheeling Matt down the hall. She could say that he was as broken as Gabby was the night before when she went to speak with her. He had his head down staring at the floor. It was possible he was trying to avoid people seeing him cry.

Sometimes when you are suffering, you forget the pain that others may have, and you only focus on yours. You try to find an explanation for why the accident had to happen or why, that person, in that moment, is fighting for their life. They can be your best friend, sister, or daughter, but they all hurt none the less.

You do not think that, _"maybe the person who is sitting next to you could be even worse than you."_ Unlike you, they have no one to hold their hand or say some encouraging words, because the entire world is blaming them for what had happened even though it was an accident… and that was Matt.

/

Pain was the first thing that Gabby noticed when she awoke from anesthesia. She was still a little groggy and dazed, yet she could feel the persistent headache. She was wearing a nasal canola, and an IV was in her right forearm.

"Gabriela!" Her mother was very happy to see that finally, after many hours of waiting and praying for her to wake, at last she opened her eyes again.

"Mom?" she was confused because she didn't know where she was in that moment and why her mother sounded really worried when she said her name.

"We are here baby," her father said holding her small hand being carefully with the oxometer

She tried to sit up in the bed but couldn't due to the pain. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Her brother said. Looking through the window, he could see Matt who was in the hallway looking at them through the window.

She closed her eyes and tried to focus in the last thing that she remembered. "The last thing that I remember was coming back home after I left Shay's flat. I think that Matt was there waiting for me and he wanted us to talk about something," she said after seeing a few flashes.

"Where is Matt?" She knew that he wanted to speak with her, and it had to be really important because he looked as if he was waiting to talk to her for hours. However, she couldn't remember if they talked or not.

"He is not here," her brother said, lying. In reality, he knew that Matt was still in the hallway waiting to know how she was. After the doctor bandage his hand three hours ago, he, again, refused to leave the hospital. Like the doctor warned him, his eye had a nasty bruised and his vision was blurring in that eye.

"But he's been here before right?" she asked hopping that in spite of his relationship with Hallie, would still care about her as a friend.

"No. He never came here. It's his fault that you are here."

"Why? What happen?" She didn't remember anything except that he held her hand. After that everything was blurred and confused.

"A truck hit you. You were bleeding internally and they had to operate on you." Her mother rubbed her forearm "Your friends are here" she said in a softer voice.

"Who?"

"Lesley and Kelly. Do you want me to send them in?" she nodded and Antonio left the room.

/

Shay and Severide were waiting in the hallway. A few minutes ago, the nurses brought an unconscious Gabby from the PACU to her room. They both decide to give some her family time to being alone with her. According to her doctor she will be wake up in the next hour. Matt was also in the hallway, a couple of meters away from them. Unlike others, he could not see how Gabby was when the nurses brought her to her room due to him sitting in his wheelchair.

"How could you break her heart again Casey?" Severide said breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"I was there to apologize."

"Apologize for the kiss?" Shay asked.

"She was the one who kissed me."

"And you returned her kiss and your hands were caressing her." Matt looked them confused and ashamed. "She told us what happened. Everything."

Their conversation was interrupted when Antonio opened the door to the room.

"How is she?" Matt asked wheeling his wheelchair to Antonio as soon as he left the room. "Is she alright?"

"What are you still doing here?" He was trying to control himself to keep from punching Matt again.

"I want to see her, please Antonio." He was desperate to know how she was. His mind was torturing him, repeating again and again the image of Gabby hitting the cold and hard road.

"Get out of here. She doesn't want to see you again," he lied. He couldn't tell him that Gabby was asking for him because if he knew it, he would do whatever he could do in order to see her. He loves his sister and he almost lost her because of Matt. Antonio was willing to do anything to protect her.

"Alright, you got it," he said defeated, his eyes welling with tears. "I will leave. I hope that she gets better soon."

"If I were you, I would think about filling a transfer to another firehouse," he said before re-entered the room. "When you want, you two can go to see her. She is going to be really happy to see you."

"Why don't you go in first, I will come in later," Severide said, watching Matt who was wheeling his wheelchair down the hallway. He was doing it really slowly and his shoulders were shaking, he probably was crying.

"Yeah, sure," Shay said, knowing what he was thinking.

"It is absurd to try to sink someone who sails in the same boat as you," he said before walking to his friend. "Matt, stop."He ran after his friend and gently grabbed his shoulders so he could not continue wheeling his wheelchair.

"What do you want?" His eyes were red and some tears were falling down his cheeks. He tried to wipe them with the sleeve of his sweatshirt. "Are you going to punch me too? Or are you going to tell me how much do you hate me? Because if it so, you can go. I've had enough for today."

"No buddy," he said slapping his shoulder. "Let me drive you home. It's raining cats and dogs" he said pointing to one of the windows. He was right; the rain was coming down harder than a couple of hours before.

"No," he said and continued wheeling to wheel down the hallway. "I will call a cab."

"I will call you tonight and I will tell you how she is, ok?" Matt nodded gratefully trying to contain his tears.

"Thanks," he whispered.

"Give them some time, Matt. She is her daughter and she almost lost her in that accident."

"Do you think I don't know that?" he yelled. "I almost lost her too. It was my fault. And just liked with Andy, I am never going to be able to erase the image of her head hitting the ground!"

"What did you say about Andy?" After hearing what he said, he remembered Cruz's words a couple days ago, _"He saw the flames kill Andy"._

"I didn't mention him." he turned his head away.

"You said his name. What happen with Andy, Matt?"

"I was on the ladder when he died. I saw how he fell on the floor and the flames killed him in seconds." his head was in his hand. "I am sorry Kelly. I killed your best friend."

"Stupid," he said. "You didn't kill him." Kelly pulled him into a hug. Matt at first doubted it, but finally he hugged Kelly resting his head in the shoulder of his friend.

"I am so sorry for how I treat you after his death. I was a bad friend and I let you carry all the blame when it was my fault."

"Kelly, it wasn't your fault either."

"Come on, I will give you a lift." He wheeled him down the hall towards his car.

"But Gabby is waiting for you."

"She's with Shay; they are not going to miss me."

/

The ride in Severide' car was in silent. It was only broken by the sound of the drops hitting the window.

"Are you ok?" Severide asked after parking the car in front of Matt's sister's house.

"Yeah. Thanks for the lift." He was still trying to assimilate all that had happened that day. Does Gabby really hate him? Or was it just temporary?

"I will help you." Severide got out of the car and ran to the passenger door to help Matt with wheelchair. When Matt was in his wheelchair he wheeled him to the main door. It was past nine, but the house still had lights on. Severide rang the doorbell and waited for someone to open the door "Hi, Violet," he greeted to the little girl who had opened the door.

"Hi, Vi," Matt said smiling to her and wheeled his wheelchair to the small office on the ground floor that would be his room while he stayed here; he needed to change out of his wet clothes.

"Is your mom or dad at home?" Severide asked her.

She nodded and ran to the inside of the house. Some seconds later Christine walked in approaching them "Kelly, what happen?"

"I brought Matt home."

"Thanks. Where is he?" She looked at the entrance of the house but her brother was not there.

"I think that he went to his room to change his wet clothes. I am worried about him. Gabby's family had given him a really hard time in the hospital. Antonio, her brother, had punched him and he said that Gabby doesn't want to see Matt again."

"Thanks for telling me. I appreciate it. I will keep an eye on him. Do you know something about how Gabby is?"

"Her family said that she is fine. Maybe in a couple of days she will come back home. I am going to go back to the hospital, when I know something more I will call Matt."

"That would be lovely." She and her mother were worried about Gabby, during the last week they had become really friendly with her; she was great women.

"Good night. See you later" He went back to his car.

"Night" Christine closed the door and went to the study that was near to the living room. Her mother was there deciding between whether to knock or enter directly. "Did you see him?"

"No. I am worried. I heard a noise some minutes ago"

"Matt" Christine said knocking the door "Can we come in?"

"No," he said from the other side of the door.

Christine tried to open the door but it was locked from the inside. "Matt please, open the door."

"Leave me alone."

"No, Matt. Open the door" she said, angry. Matt opened the door and let both of them enter into the room. "What happened Matt?"

"Nothing" he dried his eyes with the sleeves of his sweatshirt.

"Are you crying baby?" his mother sat on his bed so she was at the same eye-level as him.

"No mom." He rolled his eyes.

"Matt…" His sister rubbed his back. "Tell us the truth."

"Do you want the truth?" he said sarcastically. The truth is that I am tired of all this crap. I wish that nothing that had happened and that this week would have never happen. My life was perfect before the accident."

"Do you mean it Matt?" his sister asked hurtfully.

"All of this is overwhelming me. I do not want to get used to having you around and later you leave me alone again. I could not stand it a second time," he said crying. "At least after the last week Gabby and I didn't speak so much, but now she doesn't want to see me again."

"Matt," his sister said crying too. "I am sorry."

His mother pulled him into a hug. "I am so sorry. Since the moment that I entered in prison and I left you two completely alone in this world, I regretted not being the mother that you deserve."

"Don't say crap mom," he said crying in her shoulder "you did it because of me."

"How did you know?" She was surprised because she never mentioned to any of them why she did it.

"It doesn't matter."

"I am going to prepare you an infusion. It will help you to relax."

"Thanks Chris," he smiled.

"Can I ask you something Matthew?" she had curiosity in knowing why he had said something.

"Yeah"

"What do you mean by couldn't make it through a second time?"

He swallowed before to answered "You don't want to know mom"

"OK. But I want you to tell me."

"Another day," he said rolling his eyes.

"Do you want to tell me what happen between you and Gabby a couple months ago?"

"Maybe we can help you." His sister gave him a mug. "Be careful, it's hot."

"Thanks." He set it on the nightstand. "I don't know where to start," he said nervously. It was the first time in his life that he is going to ask about love relationship. "At Christmas she and I had a date." He swallowed. "Well, in reality we were at a Christmas party in her cousin house."

"Was it a date as friends?" his mother asked.

"I called it a date."

Flashback

_Gabby was sitting in the big wooden stair in front of Matt. He was fascinating to watch. Since he works as a constructor, he appreciated every single detail of the house, especially if it was handmade. _

"_It is amazing right?" He nodded. "I knew that you would love it." She smiled and handed him a champagne glass. He took it had a small sip. _

"_Are we here as friends?" she said approaching to him "or it is a date?" He didn't respond and she continued approaching to him. Their lips were a few centimeters apart. She smiled. He smiled. Her lips were almost against his, but he stepped back and kissed her cheek. _

"_I am sorry," he said when he saw how disappointed she was. "I can't start a relationship right now. I am sorry. You are really important to me and it is worth doing right."_

"_Are you ready for desert?" she asked, walking away from him, "because I am ready"_

End of the flash back

"After that, it got worse because she asked to help that detective and made most my life hell," he said finishing the story.

"Alright, you've really screwed," his sister summarized.

"After that I tried to fix our relationship, but it was impossible. She told me: _"I need time to forget all the feelings that I have for you. So, please give me time. I am sorry Casey." _

And now, with all that has happened between us, I doubt that I have a second chance."

"Well" his mother said "Maybe you can have a chance, but you will have to do something very special and important for her to forgive you."

"And more important, her parents have to forgive you too," his sister said, remembering how affected they were in the hospital.

"But how can I do it?" he asked, not knowing what more he can do to gain her and her parents forgiveness.

"Baby, it will be better if you sleep on it," she said brushing his hair. "Tomorrow, you will have an idea. Don't worry"

"I am really tired." Both of them helped him get into bed.

"Finish your drink," his mother said giving him the mug.

"I am going to go tuck Violet in," Christine said

"I promised her that I would read to her before she falls asleep." His mother kissed him on his cheek "Good night honey. Sleep well."

"Thanks, you too" After they leave the room, he rested his head against the pillow. He was feeling exhausted. His body had been through a lot during the last week and he needs rest.

He was almost asleep, when suddenly a great idea came to his mind. He grabbed his cell from the nightstand and sent a text to Cruz asking him if he could help him with something. A couple minutes later Cruz answered him back telling him that of course he would help Matt with anything that he need.

Feeling that maybe he could have a second chance, he rested his head against the pillow smiling. She was really important to him and he was sure that he would do everything that he could to get her back.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Why Matt needs that Cruz help him? Why Matt said couldn't make it through a second time? Do you want to find out in the next chapter?  
**

**You will find it in the next chapter.**

**Right now I am writing the next chapter of "How to save a life". In this moment "I am not giving up my dream" is temporally on "Hiatus", but don't worry is only temperately until I watch the season finale of "Chicago fire" properly. I watched but not really good so I want to watch it again after the exam because I want to use the final for maybe the next chapter.**

**I hope that you let me some reviews and Have a lovely Sunday.**

**See you!**

**Namine Redfield**


	13. Lo siento

**Hi how are you?**

**I know it has been more than one month since the last time that I update that Fic. I am so sorry. During the last month a lot of thing has happen to me and my beta has been really busy. This chapter has not been checked by my beta, I tried to check it by my own, so if there is any mistake please forgive me and say it to me.**

**I have written the next chapter, two chapters more of "How to save a life", other two of "I am not giving up my dream" and two chapter of two new fic (that I will publish maybe next month, I am not sure yet). Tomorrow or maybe tonight I will update the two fic that I said before and when my beta send me then checked I will update the chapters. However, I want to say thanks so much to my beta: af1011**

**Thanks so much for your patient, your amazing reviews and your support they give me encourage to study hard =)**

**Thanks so much to:**

**-****rs3071: thanks for the follower**

**-skicat82: thanks for the follower.**

**-mimie05: thanks for the favorite and follower**

**-Fzy: thanks for the follower**

**-brownierocks55: thanks for the follower**

**-floltoile: thanks for the favorite**

**-mollsxo37: thanks for the follower**

**-Guests: I am so sorry for the delay. I hope that you let me more reviews ^^**

**-jerseygrl17: thanks for the favorite**

**-Camila: Olá como voce esta? ****I am sorry for the delay, like I said you by e-mail, I send the chapters to my beta but he or she didn't return them to me :/ he or she is really busy. Thanks for your ideas, I hope that you like this new chapter and let me a review.**

**-Justiceroks: I hope that you like this new chapter ^^**

**-goldistic: You will see if her family forgive Matt or not ^^ and thanks for saying that I am improving. I think that I am going to check the rest of the chapter and update them because I saw that there are some big mistakes. Thanks for your support**

**-jscat2: thanks for your review, in this chapter you will see what is going to happen ^^**

**-Guest: They were angry with him because he made a lot of pain to Gabby after the Christmas party (maybe I will included a little feedback about it in the next chapter) and that is why they are angry with him. **

**-weirdperson88: thanks for the follower.**

**-laua: Don't worry in this chapter you are going to find out how he helped him ^^ thanks for the review.**

**-M. Louise E: Thanks for the luck, I hope that you like this new chapter ^^ Take care.**

**-Vsanson11: thanks for the follower**

**I hope that you like this new chapter and let me some amazing reviews =)**

* * *

Chapter 13: Lo siento (I am sorry)

After staying with her granddaughter during half an hour, Nancy come back to the guest room to see her son who fell asleep as soon as he finished his drink. In that moment, she was looking him since the door of the room; it has been a long time since she did that by the last time. When Matt and his sister were young, she could spend hour and hour just looking how they sleep in their beds.

"It everything ok mom?" Christine said behind her frightening her

"Yeah" she looked her daughter and smiled "What do you put in that mug? I have never seen him sleep so fast" she said laughing. In the past he used to be a little hyperactive some nights, especially in summer, and liked to be up until late reading a book in his bed.

"It was a lime flower tile with some drops of valerian. He needs to rest"

"I am agreeing with you" she entered in the room and kissed his forehead after tucking him "Christine, can we talk?" She closed the door and walked near to her to the living room. They sat on the couch and during a few minutes they just looked one to each others; Nancy couldn't find the proper words to ask her what she wanted to know.

"I know what you want mom. However, I think that he is the one who should tell you" Christine was nervous because she knew that his mother wanted to know what happened with Matt after she went to prison.

"Christine, you know how he is. He will never tell me the truth so, please tell me what happen while he was in your uncle's house living with your dad's family"

Christine took a deep breath and said "At first, he was ok in his house but, the things get worse after a few months. Uncle Sean didn't forgive what you did to dad so, he always get bad with Matt for whatever, it didn't matter what Matt did, he was always angry with him because he was your son. He even sleeps on his couch. As soon as he was eighteen years old, he had to grow; from overnight he had to change from a teen to an adult. A process that takes just 7 seconds in his case, the 7 seconds that took to our uncle to grab his arm and leave him on the street with nothing" At that point of the story both women were crying "with nothing mom in a big city like Chicago"

"Oh my god" she couldn't believe what her daughter was telling her. Her little boy was abandoned on the street the same of his birthday completely alone in Chicago. "He never told me anything"

"Mom, you could have done nothing for helping him. You were in prison, that it's why he never told you anything because you will suffer and that was the last thing that he wanted"

"What happen after that?" in reality she was not really sure if she wanted to know the rest of the story.

"After that I learnt how to life by my own" The two women were focused in their conversation that they didn't heard that Matt entered in the room in his wheelchair and was behind them hearing what they were saying.

"Baby" his mother raised of her spot on the couch and walked to him "what are you doing up?" she erased her tears

"The catheter's bag is full" he said ashamed rolling his eyes. He has to wear it during at least some more weeks when his burns get better and he can use crutches for walking "I need to change it"

"I will bring a new one" Christine walked out of the room a return some seconds later with a new one "Let me help you" she lift the trouser leg of his pyjama pants and changed the old bag for the new one. "I finish" she said smiling to him.

"Thanks" it was awkward for him that his sister or his mother had to do it, but he was glad that they offering to help him without he has to ask them for help. In that moment he wasn't able to doing by his own. "Besides, Severide had call me some minutes ago"

"How is Gabby doing?" his mother asked

"She is fine. Maybe, they released her in two days" he was happy that she was fine "she didn't say anything about me"

"I am sorry honey"

"It's ok. Anyway, you were telling her what happened right?" in that moment he didn't wanted to speak again about Gabby. He was stupid because he tried to erase the felling that he had for her and now that he finally admits that he like her she doesn't want to see again.

"I am sorry Matt" Christine said brushing his hair "I know that I shouldn't tell her what happened"

"it doesn't matter. She will find out other day"

"I am so sorry for what happened you baby" his mother hugged and cried over his head

"It's not the fault of any of you two, alright?" he rubbed her back and Christine nodded "I love you mom"

"I love you too" she kissed him on his forehead

"Well do you want that I tell you what happen after uncle Sean kick me out of his house?"

"You don't have to do it Honey"

"I want to do it. After that, I didn't have any where to go and I was completely alone in the street with only a few bucks in my pocket. Luckily, Christine called me to say me Happy birthday some seconds before that Uncle Sean did it what he did and she heard everything the he said to me"

_Flashback_

_"Christine" Matt said really happy of heard her voice. It has been some weeks since the last time that she could call him; she was really busy with her assessments. She was in her second year in her career about environmental engineering, the problem was that she was on the other side of the country so, they two only see to each other during her breaks._

_ "Happy birthday Mattie"_

_ "Thank Chris. How are you?"_

_ "I am fine; I have to do so many assessments but a part of this I am perfect. And, what about you? Are you continuing training for the Fire Academy?" it wasn't a secret that his dream was to become a firefighter._

_ "Well in this moment I am not doing so much. I am working in a pizzeria in the afternoon"_

_ "Matt, you know that is really important that you graduate with good marks right?" she don't wanted to say it but in case of he doesn't became a firefighter he should consider to go to the university and study a career like she was doing. The exams for the academy were really hard and only the best of the best enter and after that only a few of them could become a firefighter._

_ "I know but I need the money" he said_

_ "Why do you need the money Matt?" she was worried that he was in the middle of some money-trouble_

_ "It's complicated" _

_ "Say me Matt why it is complicated. I can help you" she was worried because that was the first time that he said that he was having problems of money._

_ "Uncle Sean only let me sleep on his couch and nothing more, the rest of the stuff that I need, I have to buy it with my own money"_

_ "What?" She said annoying _

_ "At least I don't need to pay a rent" he joked trying to relax her_

_"What are you doing with the phone?" someone asked behind Matt_

_ "I am talking with my sister"_

_ "oh yeah. I remember. 16__th__ of June. Today, it's your birthday. Happy birthday Matthew and now get out of my house"_

_ "What?" He said surprised. His uncle grabbed by his arm and violently he took the phone out of his hand _

_ "Matt, what is going on?" Christine said_

_ "You don't hear me? Get out of my house!; we don't want to see you again" He shut off the call and pushed him out of his house "Don't come back, you are not welcome here anymore"_

_End of the Flashback_

"Did he really do that?" Nancy asked not couldn't believe what he have just said

"Yeah" It has been almost ten years since that day, however, it was really hard for him to remembered how he fell when they kicked him out of the house and how they treated him during the year and half that he was living in that house. During the first months it was good because her grandmother was living also in the house but after her death everything changes. They treated him really bad. The only who loved him was his grandmother; she didn't mind that his mother killed his son, for her he was his lovely grandson.

"What did you do after that?" he didn't notice that his hands were shaking until his mother grabbed them.

"I was completely alone and I remember that it was raining-" he couldn't continue talking

"Luckily" Christine continue telling the story "I heard everything so, I called Jim that in that moment he was my ex-boyfriend"

"Ex-boyfriend?" Nancy asked shocked. Christine and Jim started to date since they were in high School and before of that they were best friend since school so, she couldn't understand why they broke their relationship.

"We broke when I went to the University, he was in Chicago and I was in California, we broke our relationship because both us were agree. Anyway, I called him and asked him if he could find Matthew and immediately he took his car and tried to find him" she looked her brother; he was ashamed crying in silence "It took two days to find him but, he did" she brushed his hair "And I am glad that he did it"

"Where you were in that two days?"

"I went to our old house because I still had my key, however, there was a new family living there"

"Jim found him and bring him to his house with his parents and they tooke care of Matty until he graduated" Christine summarized. He never said where he was during the two days that it took to Jim to find him. She asked Jim where he found him but he never told anything to her because he promised to Matt that he will never tell it to anybody.

"I am glad that they care of you" his mother said caressing his wet check

"My mother love you" Jim said since the door "You were really good with the tools"

"Yeah" Matt said smiling softly. He was glad that his brother in law arrived to the living room, he wasn't ready to them to his mother and sister where he was and what he did during that time. "Your parents were really nice to let me live with them during one year"

"really?" Nancy asked. She knows that since he was young he was really good fixing some broken things like his father. When he was six years old he was operated to take of his tonsillitis and while he was in the hospital he was able to fix a small bike that was there for the children surprising to all the doctor and nurses.

"He fixed some cabinets of the kitchen, some steps of the stairs and more things"

"I had to do something; I was living in your house for at least one year and your family didn't let me to give them part of the money that I win in the pizzeria" he joked

"They were really glad of having you in their home; after my other siblings went out they only have me around"

"And how is that you two come back to be together again?" Nancy asked curiously

"Yeah, you never tell me why you two come back to be together again"

"It was your fault" both of them said at the same time pointing Matt

"My fault?"

"Yeah, why do you think that you are Violet's godfather?" Christine teased him "after knowing what happened to you and when I received his call saying that he found you I come back to Chicago immediately, without lost any second. It can be said that both of us realized that we still had felling to each other" her husband was holding her hand smiling to her.

"Matt" his mother said holding his head with her hands "I-"

"Don't say it mom" Matt said grabbing her hands

"You don't know what I went to say you"

"I know it. You were to going to tell me how sorry you are for millionth time"

"Baby" he was right she wanted to say him how much she was sorry for everything that had happen to him "Could you forgive me one day? I mean you don't have to do it now"

"No" he said after a few second of silence "I can't because there is nothing to forgive" his mother hugged him and kissed his head.

"I love you Matthew"

"I love you too" and he yawned

"I think that is time that you come back to your bed. You need to rest" his mother suggested

"Yeah, I am really tired and tomorrow I am meeting a friend. Do you mind if he comes here?"

"No at all, is Severide?" Christine asked

"No, Cruz. He is one of my fellows. He is going to help me with something really important"

"and what is really important?" his mother asked curiously.

"You will see in a few days" in reality one part of him was ashamed about what he wanted to do, but on the other hand, his other part was telling him that it was a great idea and he should carry on with it.

"Ok. Good night" his sister hugged him and Jim patted softly his shoulder "Get rest"

"I will go with you to your room and help you to get into the bed" Jim said

"Thanks. Good night"

"Good night baby"

Jim wheeled the wheelchair to the small study that he was using as his bedroom, when they arrive he helped Matt to get up of the chair.

"Thanks" Matt said sitting on the bed

"You are welcome"

"I am not saying thanks just because of this. I am also saying thanks for not telling to my sister where did you find me ten years ago"

"Don't worry I told you and I repeat it now. I will never tell it to anybody"

_Flashback_

_ That was the second night that Matt was to sleep on the street after his uncle kick him out of his house. The day before he tried to speak with his uncle and convince him to let him stay in his house until he found a place where to live but, he never opened the door. _

_ He was so broken. He didn't have anything, nowhere to go and he only had 20 bucks in his pocket. In that moment, he was sitting in a bench of a park; it was a really cool night and a sweatshirt was the only thing that was protecting him from the frozen wind. Some tears started to fell down his checks; he know that he shouldn't cry because it will be worse for him but, he didn't mind, he need to vend for a few minutes. A lot of things has happened to him during the last couple of years and he never cry before because of it. _

_ "Matt?" Someone asked behind him. Matt erased the tears and looked to the person who said his name. It was Jim the ex-boyfriend of his sister. It was embarrassed that estrange people looked him in that situation but, it was even worse when the people know him "Don't worry it's only me. Are you ok?"_

_ "Yeah. Everything is perfect" he lied and risen of the bench. _

_ "Your sister told me what happen. Come with me. Please" Matt looked him not knowing what to do "We will call her and figure out what can we do. Come on buddy, it's cold here"_

_ "I don't have anywhere to go" he whispered ashamed rolling his eyes_

_ "You are going to be in my house" Matt noticed that he didn't say that he could sleep in his house. He was stating it. "Come on lets go to my car, it is warn"_

_ "thanks" He said crying. Matt was really cold and Jim hugged him rubbing his back while the walked_

_ "it's going to be fine" he took his scarf and put it around his neck "let's go to my car"_

_End of the flashback _

Both of them looked to each other remembering that night like if it was yesterday.

"Ok" Jim was the first one in breaking the silence "It's time that you rest. If you need something during the night just say it"

"Sure. Thanks and good night" Matt rested his head against the soft pillow and some seconds later he was sleeping again.

/

During the last couple of days, Gabby had the feeling that her family was not telling her something and she was also a little annoyed because Matt didn't visit her while she was in the hospital. Maybe he tried to call her; however, according to her brother her cell was broken when she had the accident so, she didn't know it. Each time that she asked to her family if Matt was there or come while she was sleeping they just say "no" and they change the topic of their conversation trying to avoid everything related to him.

That morning her doctor said to her that she was ready to come back home. Nevertheless, during a few days she need to be with someone because she still has some problems to walk and she also needs that someone look after of her because of the concussion. Her parents immediately offered to take care of her. Maybe she couldn't come back to work until two weeks.

"How are you felling honey?" her mother said sitting near to her in the couch "Are you glad of being at home?"

"Yeah" she said smiling softly "Mom, I want the truth. Was Matt in the hospital at least one time?" she couldn't believe that her best friend, a part of Shay of course, didn't go any time to see her or at least call her family.

"Honey, forget him" she caresses her check "he has made you some much pain. You deserve someone better"

"That is not what I am asking you. I want the truth" her mother didn't say anything "If you don't tell me I will find out by my own"

"ok, you go it" she know that after she tell her the truth she will hate all of them "He was there and he wanted to see you but, we didn't let him to do it because of you"

"What?" she said angry "how do you even dare to lay me like this? You said all the time that he wasn't there!"

"What is going on Gabby?" her brother and father entered in the living room after hearing her yelling.

"During the last couple of days you three had lie to me saying that Matt never visited to me when the truth was you didn't allow him to do it"

"Gabby, we did it for you. Because we love you" her brother said rubbing her arms trying to relax her

"Don't touch me. I need to go, I can be here while all of you are lying to me" she said crying "I can't"

"Gabby, please don't go" her mother said grabbing her hand

Suddenly, something came to her mind; instead of her mother she was seeing Matt grabbing her hand _"Gabby please I am sorry. Hallie is not pregnant she lied me. Please don't go"_ She heard Matt's voice in her head _"Yesterday, I lied to you. Our kiss wasn't a mistake" _he said crying

"Gabby" she mother said worried "Gabby say us something"

"What?" she said coming back to the reality.

"You didn't move or speak in two minutes, what happen, baby? It everything alright? Do you need that I call an ambulance" her father said also worried

"I think that I remember something before the accident"

"What do you remember?" her mother said

"Matt was there and he was apologizing. I need to speak with Shay"

"Gabs, please don't go" her brother said "We will tell you everything that you want"

"It's late for that don't you think?" she said annoyed "Just one more thing, is true that my cell is broken? Or it is other of your lies?"

"that was my idea Gabs" Antonio said giving her the cell "Don't blame them. Matt didn't call-"

"I don't want it now. I hate you Antonio. I think that I could trust in all of you but I can't, I see how wrong I was" and she let the house not saying any other word to them.

/

Matt was sitting in his wheelchair looking in the mirror making sure that everything was perfect. It has been two days since the accident and each day Severide called him letting him know who Gabby was. Today, she come back home and he felt that it was time to do what he thinks that could help him to recover at least in that moment her friendship and the trust of her family. He spend so many hours studying what he wanted to say, the paper that Cruz write for him was in his pocket in case of he forget something. He still remembered the face of his sister and mother when he told them his idea.

_Flashback _

_ "Are you sure that they are going to like that?" His mother said looking the paper that his friend wrote for him that morning, she didn't understand anything_

_ Matt took of his headphone, he had in his ipod a small record of Cruz reading slowly the paper so, it could help him. "Yeah I am sure. For her is really important her family and her family is Dominican"_

_ "I am sure that you are going to do it perfect" she hugged him _

_ "thanks mom"_

_End of the flashback _

With the help of his mother and sister he showered, shaved and gets dressed in less than an hour. He was wearing a blue and white squared shirt, a dark jean and only one of his sneakers since one of his legs was still in a cast.

That was the first time in his life that he felt so nervous, he didn't felt like this when he proposed marriage to Hallie one year ago. That night he will go to speak with Gabby's parents and say how sorry he was for how he treated his daughter in the past. He really hoped that they forgive him and let him to talk with Gabby during some minutes.

"Are you sure about what you are going to do?" his mother said sitting in his bed

"Not really. I am really nervous" his checks were turning red

"It's normal" she smiled him. In her opinion, since he was a child he looks really cute when he was shy and his checks turned red.

"What if they kick me out again? What if they even hate me more than before?" his hands was shaking and was covered by his sweat

"Honey, that could happen but, if I know something about you is that you never give up, you are like your father" she grabbed his hand "You know, your grandfather didn't like your father at first. He said that he was too old for her little girl. But, you know what, I didn't mind what he said because I loved you father and he loved me so, we started to date and finally one day your grandfather accepted him. Of course your father tried to have his blessing during months and your grandfather accepting him because of that. What I am trying to say is that any man is good enough for his daughter at first but later, when you know better that person, when he does something really special, you know that he is the right one for your daughter"

"What dad did?"

"he never touch me until you grandfather give us his blessing"

"really?" he asked surprised that his father did something like that

"Yeah, we didn't kiss, or grope during one year"

"I didn't need to know the last part" he said feign that he was horrify for the image of his parents groping to each other "My ears are bleeding"

"Come on, don't be like that. You are an adult, you know that the stork didn't bring you and your sister" she teased him "he was really respectful with me and not only in the first time that we make love, he was always like this, and he loved you. He was so excited when he discover that you were a boy and not a girl like we thought at first. He wanted to teach you how to ride a bike, how to bat, how to shave and a lot of more things"

He smiled and asked "How can you speak about dad like that after what he did? He treated you really bad during the last years"

"Son, he gave the two most important things that I have in this world, your sister and you. The war changed him. He wasn't the same person when he come back home, you were so young and don't remember it but, he was a lovely father and husband. He love us with all his heart"

"Are you ready Matty?" his sister asked entering in the room

"Yeah, I am ready" His sister and brother-in law were who was driving him to Gabby's parent house, his mother couldn't go because of her cuffing so, she will stay in the house looking after of Violet.

"ok, just one last thing, today is Friday and Violet can watch the television until 22 and she had to be in the bed before 22:30"

"Ok" Nancy said, she was really glad that her daughter let her to take care of her little grandchild. "Good luck Matthew" she hugged him and kissed him in his forehead "Fingers are crossed"

"Thanks mom I am going to need it"

/

Half an hour after leaving her parents house, Gabby arrived to the flat of her best friend. Fortunately, she was still there.

"I can't believe what they have done to me" Gabby said after telling Shay the conversation that she had with her family some minutes ago "I don't understand why they lay me like this"

"Honey" Shay said grabbing her hands "They did it because they love you"

"Don't defend them Shay. If they love me they should had ask me if I wanted to see Matt and not decide what was better for them"

"Gabby I understand you. Really. In that moment all of us were really worried about you. We almost lose you"

"Are you saying me that you knew that Matt was there and wanted to see me. I asked you if he was there and you didn't say me nothing" Gabby risen of the couch angry with her

"Yeah, we know it" Severide said approaching to her "And we sorry about lying you about it"

"I guess that we were friends and friend always tell the truth"

"Do you want to know the truth?" Shay asked and Gabby nodded "We will tell you the truth if you promise that you will come back home and speak with your family"

"I can't promise that. I am still angry with them"

"Gabbs-" Severide said rubbing her shoulder "Parents always want the best for their kids. I am not saying that what they did was correct but, at least give them the change to explain why they did it"

"Ok I promise" She knew that Severide was right. She has suffered so much because of Matt. She still remembers the day after the Christmas party, she went to her parent's house and as soon as her mother opened the door she hugged her and cried in her shoulder during at least one hour.

"The truth is that he was there when the ambulance bring you to the hospital. He refuse to get treated of his injuries until he know how you were and he refuse to leave even when your brother hit him and lie him down on the floor" Shay said

"Oh my God"

"But that is not all" Severide said "since the accident he has called me at least two times each day asking how you were"

"I don't know what it happening right now between both of you but, I think that you are really special for him" Gabby grabbed her coat and walked to the main door "Where are you going Gabs?"

"I want to come back home. I need to speak with me parents and find Matt"

"Honey, I am agreeing with you about you parents but, give Matt some time. You say that you have just remembered something about your conversation and now you found out this. Wait at least a few days, think about it and try to call him"

"Ok. Can you drive me to my parents' house?" she asked to Severide. It was a little late and she was felling a little sore like to come back home walking.

"Yeah of course"

/

Matt was looking trough the car's windows to the two floor house in front of him. He never stays there before, but he knew that it is Gabby's parents' house. While he was in his room reading one last time the paper he felt confident but, now he felt the opposite he just hope that he didn't shuttered so much while he said what he wanted to say to them.

"Are you ready Matt?" Jim opened the passenger door and put the wheelchair near to him

"Yeah, let's go" and he sat in his chair he put the paper in his pocket, he thought that he won't need it because he was able to memorize everything, however, he prefer to have it in case of he forget something.

"How do you want to do it?" his sister said looking the stairs

"I think that it will be better if I stay stand up rather than in the wheelchair"

"are you sure?" she doubted

"I can be stand up during a few minutes"

"your doctor doesn't think so. What if you lose your balance and you felt?"

"I will be fine, I promise Chris"

"Ok" between her and Jim helped him to climb the five little stairs. They stayed near to him and Matt looked them confused "What?"

"Please come back to the car. I will be fine"

"Matt, the last time that you said that, you come back home with a bandage in your wrist and a bruise in your eye. I am not going to come back to the car and sat there waiting"

"ok, but at least stand back a little, you made me feel nervous" he said sheepish and she hugged him

"Good luck"

"thanks"

"He is going to be fine baby" Jim grabbed her hand and patterned his shoulder

Standing up in front of the house's door he took a few depth breaths and rang the bell. Some seconds later the door was opened and Antonio Dawson appeared in front of him with, which Matt guessed should be his wife. Antonio looked worried and angry at the same time

"What do you want?"

"Are your parents at home?" Matt said

"Is Gabs?" a male voice said behind Antonio "What are you doing here?" her father said angry "We told you that you can't come here"

"Where is Gabby?"

"She go to Shay's flat one hour ago" Antonio said "she doesn't call"

"What do you want Mr. Casey?" Her mother said approaching to the door

"I want to say something to you and your husband, Mrs. Dawson" Matt could felt that his checks were turning red; hopefully they will don't noticed because it was a little dark thanks to the night.

"You have one minute after that go and never come back to that house" Mr. Dawson said. In that moment Severide was parking his car and Gabby jumped outside of the car as soon as she saw that Matt was in front of her parents' house, however, her sister-in law make her a sing to stop there and not approached to Matt, who was the only one who didn't know that Gabby is going to hear also what he wanted to say to her parents.

"Ok" Matt took again some deep breath and with shaking hands he took the paper. He had forgotten even how to speak "Buenas noches mi nombre es Matthew Allan Casey. Se que mis acciones han traido mucho dolor a su hija en el pasado y también a us-us-" he couldn't say the word _(Good night, my name is Matthew Allan Casey. I know that my actions has bring so much pain to her daughter in the past and I also know that yo-yo-)_

"Ustedes" Antonio said (You)

"Yeah. También a ustedes" Matt said embarrassed "Su hija ha sido una gran amiga para mí. De ella he aprendido el verdadero significado de la amistad. Ella ha estado a mi lado en los peores momentos. Y solo de pensar que yo soy culpable de haber hecho llorar tantas veces hace que- " Matt looked the paper trying to undertand Cruz's handwriting "I am sorry I can't undertand that part" he said ashamed of it "Solo voy a decirles una última cosa, su hija es muy importante para mi por lo que si para que ella sea feliz he de irme, que así sea. Me ire lejos para que ella sea feliz, aunque eso suponga que ya nunca volveré a ver su risa tímida o sus mejillas sonrojadas cuando coqueteábamos inocentemente. Lo siento. Eso es todo. Gracias" _(Your daughter has been a great friend for me. Thanks to her I have learnt the meaning of friendship. She has been with me in during my worse moments. And when I think that I am responsible of her tears, it makes that-. I just want to say you one more think, your daughter is really important for me so I will leave if that makes her happy. I will go far away even if that means that I will never going to see her beautiful smiles and her red checks when we innocently flirt to each other. I am sorry. That it's all. Thanks) _

He looked to Gabby's family and he could see that Antonio was translating to his wife what he had said; she and Mrs. Dawson had tears in their eyes while Mr. Dawson was looking to where he was really confused. Matt turned around disposed to down the stairs when he saw that Gabby was there with tears falling down her eyes.

"Gabby" he said ashamed that she heard what he said

"Matt" she approached to him

"Had you heard-?" he could bet that his checks were red.

"I heard everything that you have said. Do you mean it? Am I really special for you?"

"Every single word. Gabby-"

"Don't say nothing, Matt" she moved closer to him.

They were there looking to the eyes of the other during a minute smiling to each other nervously; slowly Gabby moved her hand to his face and caressed him, some seconds later Matt's hand was rubbing her forearm. Finally, she approached her face to his and their lips meet against to the other in a kiss that both of them were waiting since a long time ago. Matt could felt how her wet tongue was touching his lips while her hands were in the back of his neck and Matt's hands were resting in her hips. Either of them couldn't believe it, they were kissing again. Matt opened his eyes and saw that Gabby was looking him, the rest of people didn't matter for them; in that moments for them it was like if they were completely alone in the world. He opened his mouth and some seconds later he could felt how Gabby's tongue was inside of his mouth; he couldn't avoid it and moaned because of the felling of his tongue touching her. It was amazing.

Unexpectedly, Matt broken the kiss and moved back a few centimeters after bit softly her down lip; Gabby looked him confused "_Is he having doubts again of kissing me?" _

"I am sorry" he said sheepish and panting "My lungs are not 100% yet. I need to catch some air" and he press his lips against her one more time.

* * *

**I hope that you like the chapter. I will try to have the next one maybe for Thursday (I want to check it one more time) and I will start with the next chapters.**

**Please let me a review with your opinion, with some ideas that I could include in the next chapters or just to say how much you hate me for the delay.**

**Thanks for reading and see you in the next chapter.**

**Take care**

**Namine Redfield.**


	14. Daddy's little girl

**Hi How are you doing?**  
**I know it has been a long time since the last time that I published a new chapter of any of my fics. The main problem is that in my hometown in summer we have a temperature of approximately 35ºC-45ºC (95ºF-113ºF) and in my opinion some days we have more than that temperature thus, it is horrible to sit in front of your computer to write a good chapter. So, maybe I just write a few sentences in one day. I am sorry.**

**I want to say thanks to everyone who has read this fic, specially to sweetashby for being my beta.**

**-Camila (kkmineirinhaBR): thanks for all you emails, reviews and of course your patient and the gifs that you send me by e-mail. I promise you that as soon as I can I will finish them and publish them. If you have any idea please say it to me.**

**-jscat2: I hope that you like this new chapter. I have the idea of him speaking with her parents for a long time in Spanish since he helped her with the Mexican girl in the first season.**

**-M. Louise E: Thanks and I am so sorry for the delay. I hope that you like this chapter as much as the last one ^^Take care :D**

**-Justicerocks: I like that you found the last chapter sweet. I hope that you like this new chapter.**

**-laua: Thanks for saying that I am a great writer, I started to write fic in English some months ago and that you said that is unbelievable for me. thanks**

**-Guest: I am sorry but you have to wait at least two more chapter to see what Hallie is going to do, buut, don't worry the problems are going to start in the next chapter XD**

**-PeppyPower: Thanks for your advice. I don't mind it or take it personally thus, don't worry =). I am glad that you love my fic ^^**

**-Sunshine1707: thanks for the favorite**

**-CM-Annie: thanks for the follower.**

**I hope that you like the new chapter and let me a review with your opinion.**

* * *

Chapter 14: Daddy little princes

They continued to kiss for a few minutes; at first it was awkward for both of them to finally be crossing the line beyond friendship, but as soon as their tongues collided any insecurities clouding their minds completely disappeared. Matt moved his hands to her face caressing her checks while he deepened the kiss. Gabby let out a moan of pleasure as her hands ran through his short blonde hair.

The moment was interrupted when they heard someone clear his throat, causing them to break their kiss and come back to reality. Feeling ashamed they pulled away from one another, and moved back to look at everyone that was around them. Everyone had a different reaction written across their face. Shay, Laura and Christine looked shocked at what they'd just walked in on, their mouths hung open with surprise; both Severide and Jim were smiling at them. If looks could speak, Matt swears that Severide's face would be yelling, "It's about time." Gabby's family stood by as well, just as surprised as the others. Her mother was softly smiling along side Antonio. However her father, who was the one who cleared his throat, was really disappointed with them, especially with his daughter.

"Mom, Dad" Gabby said holding Matt's trembling hand, "I-"

"Don't say a word Gabriela." Her father spoke, anger evident in his voice, he entered the house slamming the door after him.

Gabby was heart broken by his reaction; the only time he called her Gabriela was when he was angry with her. Her eyes filled with tears, which Matt saw right away and gently rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry Gabby." He spoke softly, before kissing her cheek, "I shouldn't have done that, I'm really sorry."

"Do you regret the kiss?"

She was still thinking that it was a dream and soon her alarm would go off, waking her up and disturbing the best dream she'd had about Matt in a long time.

"Of course not." he said seriously, caressing her cheek and tucking a few strands of her hair behind her ear.

"It's just that because of me, your father is angry with us. I don't mind that he is angry with me but with you-I can't. I'm sorry, I know how important your family if for you and I blew it again."

"Give him some time honey. He doesn't want to see you suffer the way you did after your cousin's Christmas party." Her mother said, approaching her, "He loves you; you know that right?" She nodded trying to control the tears that were falling down her cheeks.

"I don't believe we've been properly-" introduced, she said looking to Matt "I am Rocío Dawson."

"Nice to meet you ma'am." When we went to offer his hand for a hand shake, she surprised him with a soft hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Nice to meet you Matt. Hay que tener valor para venir aqui y decir lo que has dicho."

Matt looked her ashamed he didn't understand any word of what she'd said "Debes de aprender español."

She joked and smiled to her daughter before entering the house to find her husband and speak with him. "I am going to try to speak with your father."

"Thanks mom." With that her mother disappeared inside of the house.

"My mother said that you are really brave for coming here to say what you said to them and that you have to learn Spanish." Antonio said looking at Matt, before entering the house.

He couldn't understand how his sister wanted to be with Matt, after all the pain he'd caused her in the past. She spent so many nights crying because of him, she would clutch her pillow while crying herself to sleep; and now, a simple apology leads to a kiss? He couldn't understand how she could forgive him so easily.

Gabby hugged Matt and rested her head on his chest, "Where is your wheelchair?" she asked, worried because his doctor had told him that he shouldn't be standing up for at least two to three weeks, to allow him to recover.

"It's there." he pointed to his sister who had the chair near her, "Don't worry, I'm fine."

"No, you are not fine. You should be in your wheelchair." She put his arm around her shoulder and her other arm around his waist, "Come on you have to sit in your chair again."

Severide approached them, and between Gabby and him they managed to help Matt down the stairs and sat him in his wheelchair again.

"Are you okay Matt?" Christine asked after seeing that her brother moaned when his back rested against the chair. The skin of his back was a little sore because of the burns and every single move made him feel a sharp pain there.

"Yeah, I am fine." He had his eyes closed and his hand was resting on his forehead.

"Matt?" Gabby spoke in a softer tone, touching his face.

Matt looked up at her concerned face, "I'm fine." he said holding her hands before kissing them. "Truly. I am just tired." Gabby kissed his lips one more time.

"You should go home and rest." Gabby said caressing his cheek.

"Yeah." he said yawning. "I am sorry, the painkillers make me sleepy most of the time." He laughed and nervously he said "I-I-" he could feel his cheeks turning red.

"Yes?" Gabby said shyly, looking at him.

"Would you like to have breakfast with me tomorrow?"

"Yeah." She said smiling, "that would be great. Besides, I have to change the bandage on your injuries."

"Perfect." He was feeling like he was a teenager passing through puberty again. "What time can we meet?"

"What about 8:30?"

"Good. Is it okay with you Chris if we meet at your house?" he said looking to his sister who was smiling at them.

"Sure. We don't mind." She said looking at her husband. "You two can have breakfast at our house if you want."

"I don't know." he said ashamed everything was really new to him. During the last 8 years the only women who he loved was Hallie and in his opinion it was easier their first couple of dates. However, with Gabby he was really nervous every time she looked at him or touched him; he was really scared to ask her out on a date and now that he had the chance, he really wanted everything to be perfect.

"So, see you tomorrow then?" He asked smiling softly.

"Yeah." Neither of them knew if they should kiss on the lips or on their checks as a goodbye or just leave it there. Both of them were really tense, everything was really new for them; besides, their families and friends were there looking at them.

"Oh come on. Don't be shy now." Shay said teasing them and breaking the tension between them. "Both of you are dying to kiss each other!" Both of them smiled shyly and brought their lips together in a soft kiss.

"That is all? What happened with the passion that you had a little while ago?"

"Shay," Both of them said ashamed looking at their friend who was laughing as well as the rest of the people that was there.

"Okay, I get it. You are shy now."

"Come on Shay." Severide said grabbing the arm of his best friend "It's late and we are on shift tomorrow. See you guys, have a good night."

"Thanks, you too" Matt said looking as the two friends walked to Severide's car.

"I should go inside. It's getting late." Gabby said, "see you tomorrow Matt."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." He watched her as she entered the house, before she closed the door she looked at him one last time and waved goodbye, as Matt did the same.

"Well-" his sister said hugging him from his back "It was better than you expected right?" she teased.

"I have never imagined that ending." He said smiling. "But, I don't like that her father is angry with her. Her family is important to her, especially her parents."

"Come on lets go home. We have to work tomorrow." she said "And, you should rest. In a few days, everything will be fine again."

"I don't know." His voice filled with sadness as he looked down.

"Hey, a few days ago you thought Gabby and her family hated you, and look what happened-you two kissed and her mother hugged you." Jim said.

"You are right. Let's go home" he said feeling a little better.

During the car ride, Matt fell asleep in his seat. In the last couple of days he hadn't gotten much sleep because he'd been really worried about how Gabby was; now that everything was fine he was more relaxed. However, he needed to do something to fix things with her father. He couldn't blame him for being angry with them, he knew it wouldn't changed Gabby's decision about their relationship. It was one of the things he loved about her, she did what was best for her. She didn't pay much mind to what people thought of her choices.

Nevertheless, in this case it could be really bad for her relationship with her father and for Matt, who didn't have his parents with him during half of his life, it was something really important.

"Matty-" his sister said caressing his right cheek, "We are at home."

"Hi-" he spoke hoarsely looking her.

"Come on, it's past your time to go bed Kiddo." Jim joked helping him sit in the wheelchair.

As soon as the three entered the house his mother was at the entrance of the house, "How was it?" she asked Matt curiously.

"It was good." he said shyly looking her.

"Only good?" She asked incredulously.

"Well, we-we-" he stuttered.

"You should have been there mom, they shared a passionate kiss." Christine said "Well in reality it was two passionate kisses. It was really cute. Both of them were really nervous."

"Really?" Nancy said really happy for her son.

"Yeah. However, her father didn't find it so funny." he said.

"Matthew, I told you-" Nancy knelt in front of him making eye contact with her son, "-no man is ever good enough for a daughter. You will know what I mean when you have your own daughter and her boyfriend goes to your house to meet you in person."

"I know, it's just that I wish her father wasn't angry with her too. It's not her fault, it's all mine. Anyway good night mom, I am tired."

He kissed her cheek and hugged her, which surprised her. Since sh'd been released from prison she was always the one who kissed him on his cheek or hugged him first,"I love you mom."

"I love you too."

/

The next morning Gabby woke up feeling butterflies in her stomach. She was going to have breakfast with Matt today and maybe do something more together but overall, she knew they needed to talk about what their expectations in their relationship, if it could be called relationship. She was sure that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, he was a good person, friendly, kind and it didn't hurt that his body was unbelievable. But what about him? Does he want a serious relationship or just one night stands? What happen with Hallie? He hadn't said anything about her.

She got dressed deciding to go with a pair of dark jeans, a light blue shirt and her pink sneakers; she entered in the kitchen smiling but when she saw that her father was also in the kitchen having breakfast her smile disappeared.

"Hi Dad." She tried to kiss his cheek like she did every time that she saw him but he moved his face.

"Dad, how many times do I have to say I am sorry? In addition, I don't know why I have to say I am sorry. I love him" she bit her lip waiting for his response.

"If that is what you want." He grabbed his mug of coffee and left the kitchen.

Gabby started to cry and didn't notice that her brother was behind her, until he wrapped his hands around her body and pulled her into a hug. She cried on his shoulder while he rubbed her back trying to make her to feel better.

"I love him." She said still drying her tears.

"I know Gabby-" He said looking her "-and I also know that he loves you too. I am not referring to only dad. Matt also loves you."

After speaking with his wife about the young lieutenant he understood that he loves her and that was why he was in the hospital when they told him to leave.

"How do you know?" she asked looking him.

"Gabby, he was in the hospital when all of us told him to leave you alone-" Antonio brushed her dark brown hair "Words could lie, but actions never. He was crying even more than Mom and Dad in the hospital, because he was thinking that you were going to die that night during the surgery. I don't know what happen with his ex-fiance but he was there the whole time. I even swear that he was there everyday asking your nurses how you were."

"Seriously?" Her brother nodded smiling "Thanks Antonio. That means a lot"

"Do you want me to drive you to his sister's house before I go to the district?"

"Yeah, Why not?"

Antonio drove her to Matt's sister's house. Gabby was looking through the window, it was early but, there were a few couples walking, hand in hand on the street with their dogs or running and for a moment she could imagine Matt and her running together in the street. She knew during his free days he liked to wake up early, and run a few miles, just like her. Though they never spoke about running together.

"You should give dad some time." He said looking her.

"I know but, he shouldn't have reacted the way he did last night. He has not spoken to me since yesterday."

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked parking the car in front of the house.

"Yeah. Don't worry"

"If you need something, whatever, call me." They hugged and Antonio kissed her temple "I love you sis."

"I love you too" She exited the car and walked to the front door. She smiled when she saw the wooden ramp that the guys had built for Matt a few days ago. He looked so happy when he saw it. She knocked on the door, and after a moment Nancy answered.

"Gabby." the older women said "I am glad that you're doing well."

"Thanks Ms. Casey. Sorry, Nancy" she said when she saw the look on Nancy's face. Nancy has told her since the two met a week ago that she shouldn't call her Ms. Casey, however, Gabby continued calling her .

"I think that Matt is still sleeping if you want you can go to his room."

"If it's not a problem." she said feeling her cheeks redden.

"Of course not." She walked with her to the room and opened the door. Matt was lying in bed sleeping on his stomach, his mouth was slightly open.

"I told you, he was still sleeping. You can wake him up if you want. It's not good for him to sleep too late, otherwise he won't sleep tonight."

Nancy left the room leaving her alone in the room not knowing what to do. Gabby approached the bed and sat near Matt. After a few seconds of thinking how she could wake him up, she started to plant a few sweet kisses on his jaw and neck until he opened his eyes.

"Hey" he spoke hoarsely, rubbing his eyes with his hand trying to erase any sign of his face that he was sleeping until a few seconds ago.

"Good morning sleepy head. Did you sleep well?" she teased

"Yeah" He smiled "when did you arrive?"

"A few minutes ago" She kissed him on his lips but he moved back a few seconds later, "Do you want me to clean your injuries now or after breakfast?"

"It's not necessary." he said rolling his eyes.

"Why not?" She asked confused.

"My sister did it last night when we come back home."

"Oh." was all she could think to say, "Well, do you want to have breakfast?"

"Yeah, we can go to a small cafeteria that is not far from here. It just five minutes and food there is really good."

"Sure. Do you want help getting dressed?"

"No, I can do it, but thank you." He didn't want her to see that he was still using a catheter since he couldn't stand up to go to the bathroom on his own.

"Okay I will wait you outside" and she left the room.

/

They were finishing their breakfast in silence, during most of the time neither of them said a word. It was awkward for them, because neither of them were sure about what the other one wanted.

"Matt I think we should speak." Gabby said breaking the silence.

"Yeah I agree with you."

"Okay. I don't know about you but I want to be with you and only with you but, I don't want to be a rebound so you can get over Hallie. I want you to stay with me because it's what you really want."

"You are not a rebound" he said seriously looking her in the eyes.

"What happened with Hallie?"

"She lied to me. Shes not pregnant, she just wanted us to get married next week and after a few months she was planning on saying she lost the baby."

"I am sorry Matt." She knows that one of his dreams is to be a father. He was great with kids thus, she couldn't understand how she didn't want to have children with him.

"Life is too short to give up your dreams, right?" he smiled "Gabby, I just want to be with you and only with you. However, I don't want to do anything with you yet."

"Why?" she was confused "If this is just a game for you or a bet with someone. You has just said that you wanted to be with me but now you are saying the opposite."

"None of that. It's because of your father" he grabbed her hand "trust me I want to kiss you right now like I never kissed any other girl but, I don't want that you have problems with you father because of me. I want to talk with your father first."

"Why do you want to talk with him?" she was confused, she wasn't a little girl anymore, she was an adult and she didn't have to explain to her parents what she does and why.

"Because he doesn't trust me and he has his reasons. You are his little princess, it doesn't matter how old are you, for a father, his daughter will always be his little princess and no man will ever be good enough for her." he said remembering his mother words "at the Christmas party I had a chance and I blew it. I've been regretting it ever since. You suffered a long time; and when you asked Voight to help you I got angry with you when in reality I was scared that something bad could happen to you."

"You were worried about me?"

"Absolutely. Voight is a dangerous person. I am worry about you every time that you are on that ambulance."

"Matt" she said caressing his cheek. She approached him and gave him a tender kiss on his lips. A few seconds later their lips were moving at the same time, Gabby's hands were playing with his hair.

"I am sorry Gabby" he said breaking the kiss "It's not about you" he promised resting his forehead against hers "I want to talk to your father."

"Okay, I will ask my mother if you can join us for dinner, would you like that?"

"I would love it" he said smiling.

In the afternoon both of them was sitting on the couch in the living room of her parent's house. Rocío was with them, they were talking about how Gabby was when she was young.

"I can't believe you did that." He said looking the picture that her mother gave him a few seconds ago. In the picture there was a really young Gabby smiling to the person who took the picture with, her face and shirt covered with peanut butter, "really?" he said showing it to her.

"What? I was five and I loved peanut butter." she said in her defense.

"You still love it" Matt and her mother said at the same time "Is it possible to have a copy of that picture?" he joked looking at her mother.

"Hey" Gabby said lightly hitting shoulder, "no way, you are not going to have a copy of any of these pictures. You'll find out when I see your photos when you were little. I want to see your more embarrassing pictures." Rocío was laughing at them

"What?"

"You two look like your father and I when we started dating." The door of the house was opened and Matt's body tensed when he heard.

"I'm home." said, entering the living room.

"Hi honey." Rocío said walking over to him and placing a kiss on his lips.

"What is he doing here?" he said when he saw that Matt was in the living room next to Gabby. "Yesterday, I told you that I don't want him here." he said angry at his wife.

"Honey, the boy just wants to speak with you."

"That is true . I am here to talk with you." Matt said wheeling the wheelchair to him.

"You have one minute boy, after that I will kick your ass out of this house. I don't care that you are in that wheelchair I will do it."

"Good. Can we talk alone?"

"Sure, follow me." and Mr. Dawson walked to the small garden behind the house. Matt took a depth breath and followed him.

"I am worried." Gabby said to her mother when her father closed the door after Matt approached to him.

"I know honey. Do you want to help me to cook dinner?" it has been a long time since the two were able to do it together."In the mean time you can tell me what you two have done since breakfast."

"I knew it. Every time I help you cook dinner, you always interrogate me; I understand now where Antonio got his interrogation skills from."

"Come on tell me what you two did." She took a knife and started cutting some vegetables.

"After breakfast we went back to his sister's house. His niece and mother were there and we played a board game. It has been a long time since he spent time with his mother. After that we had lunch together when his sister and brother in-low came back home." she made a pause not knowing if she should continue.

"And?" her mother said looking her.

"And, after that we were alone in his sister's house because his sister, brother in-low, niece and mother went to the park. We watched a film..." she added when her mother looked her curiously.

"Is that all you did?" she asked funny.

"Mom, he doesn't want to do anything until dad gives his blessing for this relationship. We just kissed a few times, nothing more." she promised.

"He looks like he's a good boy, a little shy, but a good boy."

"He is shy at first, once he knows you he is not like that." she said smiling. After she met him in the locker room when he was changing his dirty uniform, he was shy each time that he saw her during the first two weeks. After that time, the two had become great friends and that awkward moment became an anecdote for them.

/

Meanwhile in the back garden, sat in a plastic chair looking furiously at Matt who was too shy to break the silence.

"What do you want ?"

"I told you, sir. I would like to speak with you."

"About what?"

"About your daughter." He said trying to sound relaxed, when in reality he was really nervous.

"Let her know, you are going to broke her heart again," He said pointing at him with one of his fingers "I know that you'll do it and she will be as broken as last time."

Flashback

Gabby was outside her parents house, she was still wearing the dress that she wore during the Christmas party her cousin threw. After Matt dropped her off at her house she felt so broken that she didn't have enough energy to change her dress. He broke her heart by turning his face, when she'd made a move to kiss him and he'd said "I can't. I mean- It's not a good time because, it is worth to do it right. Right?"

She'd had a crush on him since she met him and after he and Hallie broke their engagement off for a second time and after he fixed her kitchen's window, a few weeks prior to the party, she thought she had a chance. However, after his reaction she knew that she'd never has any chance of being the one who got to kiss him or hold him him when he had a bad day. She knocked the door and a few seconds later her mother opened it.

"Gabby, what are you doing here honey?"

"Mom-" was only word that she could say before she embraced her mother and cried on her shoulder.

"Gabby, tell me what happened." Her mother asked brushing her hair.

"He doesn't love me."

"Who doesn't love you?"

"Matt."

"That young Lieutenant that you talk about all the time?" Gabby just nodded

"We almost kissed tonight, during the party. Look at me, I get dressed up, I spend an hour doing my hair and I even wore makeup; and it was worthless. He didn't find me attractive."

"That is not true. You are incredible Gabby." Her father said rubbing her back.

"He didn't say a word about how I looked tonight. I love him."

"Baby, sometimes you love someone but, he or she doesn't; it Is not about how you look or how you are. Sometime love is about feeling." Her father kissed her temple and hugged her.

"Come on honey. You are staying here for the weekend. Let's go to your room so you can change your dress."

"Thanks." she said wiping away her tears.

End of the flashback

"I understand your worries ; Gabby is your only daughter and your little girl, your princess- but, I promise you that I will treat Gabriela with the respect that she deserves. I am not perfect but I am going to be sure that she is safe, happy and respected. I will take care of her. You have my word, sir. You don't have to trust me now, just give me one last opportunity. I will not hurt her again. I promise"

"I can't trust you right now. You are a really bad for her." Matt didn't respond he could feel his eyes were filling with tears. His fears were confirmed, he hated him and he would never give his blessing for their relationship.

"What do I have to do for you to trust me?"

"Easy. Break up with her."

"I can't because-"

"Why?" He asked looking at him.

"Because-I-I-" he took a deep breath and spoke "-because I love her."

"I don't believe you." Tears began to fall down his cheeks, he wiped them away with his hand and wheeled his chair given him his back in hopes that he wouldn't see him crying.

"What did you mean by 'it is worth to do it right'?" Matt looked at him surprised that he'd said the same quote that he said to Gabby the night of the party.

"What I wanted to say was that I didn't want to be with Gabby because a few weeks before I had just broke with my fiance. She deserves more. I'm sorry, she is a really important and amazing person who deserves not to be treated like a rebound. I needed time to clear my mind and make sure that I wanted to be with her because I loved her. Now, I am sure about it. Please, tell her that I had to go back home for my sister or something like that; I don't want to ruin your family dinner. I'll call her tomorrow and tell her that I don't want to be with her anymore. Goodnight." He continue wheeling his wheelchair; his cheeks were wet and his eyes red because of his tears.

"You have one last chance, if you blow it again, break her heart again or make her cry one single tear again, there is not going to be another chance, you got it?" Matt stopped wheeling his wheelchair and looked toward him surprised; doubting if he heard right or not "Like I said, I don't trust you thus, you have to earn my trust Matthew."

"Of course sir."

"And stop calling me, sir all the time." he teased him.

"Yes, sir- I mean "

"Tim" he approached to him "You can call me Tim" and he offered him a hand, shaking.

"Thanks Tim"

"You are welcome Matt. Are you thirsty?" he asked entering in the house.

"A little" he said smiling shyly. That was the worst minute of his life and his throat was really dry because of it.

Tim move inside the house and entered the kitchen, "That smells great Baby. What are we having for dinner?" Tim asked kissing Rocio's cheek .

"Vegetable lasagna." she said smiling

"Where is Matt? I forgot to ask him if he had allergies to any kind of food."

"He is outside, the poor boy is really shy." Tim said pointing to Matt who didn't know if he should come inside the house or wait outside.

"Matt, you can come in. No te vamos a morder (We are not going to bite you.)

"Honey, he doesn't speak Spanish." His wife said.

"That is going to be funny" he joked.

"How was it?" Gabby said looking worried to her dad. She didn't want to get her hopes up and later find out that he didn't give his blessing.

"I spoke with him and I am not going to tell you a word about what was said. I am just going to say, that if you love him and you are happy with him, I am happy. But, if he breaks your heart, he and I will have a big problem."

"Thanks Dad." she said hugging him.

"When dinner will be ready?"

"Half an hour."

"Good, Matt do you want a coke, orange juice, beer?" He asked when Matt arrived in the kitchen. He went slowly to the kitchen so he could hide the fact he'd been crying.

"um..." Matt said, his eyes were still a little red and Gabby hugged him and kissed his forehead.

"He can't drink alcohol." Gabby said when she saw that her father took out two beers. "He is taking painkillers because of his burns."

"Alright." he returned one of the beers and grabbed a coke." Call us when dinner is ready. Do you like hockey Matt?"

"Yeah."

/

Having dinner at her parent's house was great, it was even better than what Matt could have imagined. At first, he felt out of place, being there eating with them. But, soon they made him to feel right in place, like they'd known each other forever.

"Do you like it, Matt?" Rocío asked, taking all the dirty dishes.

"It was great" he cleaned his lips with the napkin "I will clean the dishes"

"No way young man. You are our guest" she said "why don't you two stay in the back garden? It isn't really cold and you guys can talk."

"That's a good idea. Do you have any blankest that we can use to sit?"

"Yeah. You can take one from the wardrobes in the bathroom." Gabby went to where her mother said and come back a few minutes later with a white blanket under her arm; "Come on Matt" and she wheeled his wheelchair to the back of the house.

"How are we going to do that?" he said referring to the three stairs.

"Well, I will put the blanket on the grass and I will help you walk to there; is that okay with you?" he nodded and she went to put the blanket in the middle of the garden, before coming back to help him to get up. Slowly they walked to the blanket and Gabby helped him sit down.

"Can you wait one second?"

"Sure."

She ran to the house and come back a few seconds later with a soft pillow in her hand; she put it against the blanket and helped him lay his back on the softer pillow resting his head in her lap."Are you okay like this?" she asked caressing his face.

"I am perfect" he smiled at her. She tilted her head down and her lips met his in a sweet kiss. Her hands moved to his chest while his were on her face.

Her parents were watching them kissing from the kitchen. "They really love each other." Rocio said smiling at Tim.

"I knew that he was a good boy since he said it."

"He said what?"

"He said that he couldn't break up with her because he loved our daughter."

In that moment, Matt was pointing to the sky like if he was explaining something to Gabby about the stars. Gabby was looking to the dark night and to him, her eyes were shining and she was biting her lowel lip; her hands were still resting on his chest.

"He is a good boy."

"I agree with you."

* * *

**Hi again.**

**I hope that you like this chapter and Let me a review. It would be great if I get to 100 reviews!**

**I promise that I will try to update my other fic "How to save a life" and "I am not giving up my dream" as soon as I can**

**Have a good day =)**

**Namine Redfield**


	15. Shame (part I)

**Hi how are you doing?**

**It has been a long time since the last time that I update this fic, right? I am so sorry but, a lot of thing has happening to me like for example: I went to my university multiple times, my laptop didn't work during two weeks and I have some personal problems. I am so sorry.**

**But, don't worry I come back and I am going to update this and my other two fics regularly.**

**And, I have a other good news. Hallie is going to come back in Matt's life in the next chapter and she wants revenge for what happen between Matt and her.**

**Other important news. Some of you are reading too my other fic called "I am not giving up me dream". Well, after I published the last couple of chapter I realized that the summary of the fic and the title were wrong. The new title is "REMEMBER ME".**

**This chapter is the firts part of a double chapter. I will try to have the next one as soon as I can. Please let me a review with youe opinion about this new chapter.**

**Thanks to everyone who read the last chapter and for you patient, especially to: Camila (Guest), jscat2, Iaua, M. Louise E, Fzy, Justicerocks, Guest, Samsam20, kiarnah123, geeky-goth-girl-13, . Maybe, some of you have updated your fics. I promise that I am going to read your chapters during the weekend and let you a review.**

**Have a good day.**

**Namine Redfield**

* * *

Chapter 15: Shame (Part I)

Matt was having one the worst nightmare that he had in the last couple of months. He has them when there was a big fire and one of his men or a victim gets injured or even worst, they die because of it like what happened to Andy, who was one of his best friends.

After his death, he had nightmare each time that he closed his eyes, they were haunting him. At first, Hallie was sleeping beside him and she woke up him and tried that he speak about them but, after they broke their engagement two weeks after his dead, he was alone. In them he saw how Andy died and he could not save him. In some of them, he even saw how Severide, who tried to save Andy, also died because of the flares and all the firehouse 51 blamed him owing to their deaths, saying him that he should be the one who should have died.

This time his nightmare was about him. He was again trapped in the middle of the fire of the last call. The only difference was that in this occasion nobody went to save him of the flares owing to they were still blaming him of Andy's death. Everyone, even Dawson, were saying to him "You should die for what you did to Andy". And, they let him to die while he cried asking for their help.

Suddenly, when the flares were encircling him and burning his face, he felt a soft hand stroking his face and other one brushing his dirty blonde hair. He opened his eyes and saw that it was Gabby who was doing it, she was smiling to him. It was a nightmare.

He took a deep a breath and said with husky voice looking to her hazel eyes "Hi"

"Hi sleepyhead. Are you ok? I think that you were having a nightmare. It looked like a rough one because you were whispering and moving a lot" her hands were resting in his chest like if she was trying to relax him.

"I do not remember what it was" he lied. He looked around them and noticed that they were still in the back garden of her parents' house. He guessed that while they were laid there looking to the night sky of Chicago he fall asleep with his head resting in the pillow near to her.

"Come on Matt I know you"

"I don't want to speak about it" he rolled his eyes "I should call my sister so she could pick me up. It is a little late"

"In reality, it is too late Matt" she said after watch what time it was in her watch "it is eleven o'clock. Why not you crash here?"

"What?" He asked surprised "do you mean in your parent's house?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"They just meet me since some hours ago" he said nervous. Her father trusted him just a little at that time and the last thing that he wanted in that moment was that there was a misunderstanding and he gets bad with him again and did not allow him to see her while she was in her parent's house.

"And?" She asked confused not understanding his point

"It will be weird for them and for me to that I crash here tonight"

"Don't be silly" and she kissed him in his lips "We are not going to sleep together in the same bed. Unless you want of course" she teased him making that his checks turned red immediately "Don't worry, I was just joking. You could sleep in my brother's room"

"I think that your brother is not going to like that" the punch that his brother gave him in the hospital still hurt him.

"Come on Matt" she got up and helped him to get up "It has been a long time since my brother sleep in this house, he is not going to mind at all" With her help Matt climbed the three stairs and sat again in his wheelchair

"When was the last time that he sleep here? what if he want to sleep here tonight?" the last thing that he wanted was that he was sleeping and her brother entered in the room for sleeping in his old room.

"He just sleep here when Laura kicks him out because he did something stupid"

"Alright" he said smiling

"Let's go to find my parents and ask them what they think about it"

It didn't take them so long to find them; they were hugged in the couch watching a quite old comedy film.

"Hi honey" her mother said looking them "How are you guys?"

"Fine" Gabby said smiling "Is it ok if Matt sleeps here tonight?" and she added when she saw their surprised face "I mean in Antonio's room of course"

"I don't think that it could be a problem at all" her mother said smiling to them "What do you thing Tim?"

"As long as he sleeps in Antonio's room" he said looking to them but, specially to Matt

"of course sir" he said

"Keep it on your pants" Her dad said making that their face turned red

"come on" Gabby said wheeling his chair "I will take you to his room" Matt was glad that she took them out of the room before that her father said something more

"it is too early" Tim said concerned when they left the room

"too early for what?" his wife said

"They just started to date yesterday, and today the sleep together?"

"Matt is going to sleep in Antonio's room and Gabby in her room" Rocio remembered to his husband "You know Gabby. She is not going to do anything bad"

"Are you sure?" he said looking her funny "Or have I to remember you the first time that I sleep in your parents' house what happened?"

"That it's not going to happen" she said smiling to his husband "It was different. They are not like us"

"I hope that you are right. If not, that young man is going to sleep outside"

/

Meanwhile in Antonio's room, Matt was looking around the room when he saw all the trophies that Antonio has there.

"Antonio used to boxing when he was young" Gabby said taking one of them from the shelve "he is really good"

"I could noticed it in the hospital" he said touching his face

"I am sorry" and she kissed him in the same place where her brother punched him "are you feeling better now?"

"Yeah, much better" he said smiling

"Good because after what I am planning to do I can promise you that you will felt great, baby" and she sat on his lap, took his face with her hands and kissed him in his lips.

"Gabby what are you doing?" he asked breaking the kiss

"Come on Matt, we are adults" and she continue kissing him in the side of his neck

"Gabby, this is your parents' house" he said while Gabby's hands were touching his abs under his shirt.

"And?" she teased him. She unbuttoned the first buttons of his shirt and kissed him in his neck

"They can appear through that door in any moment and that is your brother's room" felling her soft finger touching his skin was driving him crazy.

"I know it. My room is in the second floor" and she continue kissing him around his neck and face. Matt couldn't avoided it a moaned because of the pleasure.

"Chill out Matt" and she guided his trembling hand to the back ending of her shirt and put them there. After a few seconds Matt dared to move them while they were kissing in their lips. Gabby continued unbuttoning his shirt.

"Aren't you going a little too fast?" he said braking the kiss

"I think that we have already took the thing really slowly, does it?"

"I'am-" But Matt couldn't end his sentence because there was a knock in the door and it was opened some seconds later

"Honey I bring to Matt one of my pyjama" her father said opening the door of the room "What the hell was happening here?" he asked when he saw that the couple was kissing and touching one to each other and in addition, Matt shirt was completely unbuttoned.

"Dad" Gabby said ashamed that her father looked them. It was the first time in her life that he catch her while she was making out with one of her boyfriends.

"Tim, I am sorry" Matt stuttered buttoning his shirt whit his shaking hands.

"I trusted on you Matt and let you pass here the night. I see that I was wrong. I told you to keep it on your pants. You should come back home tonight. The door is in that way" he said pointing to the wooden main door.

"I will call my sister and say her that she can pick me up" Matt said after a few second of silence and took his phone from the pocket of his jeans wheeling his chair to the outside of the house. "Good night Mr. and Mrs. Dawson. Thanks for the dinner, it was great"

"What is going on?" Rocío asked entering in the room when she saw that Matt was leaving.

"Gabby and Matt were having sex in this room" Tim said angry looking to his daughter

"That is not true" Gabby said in her defence "we were just kissing mom, I swear"

"He is like the rest of the guys that you brought home before. He just wants to have sex with you. I think that he is the worse one that you bring to that house"

"That is not fair!. You caught Antonio and Laura making out in this room when they started to date years ago and you didn't freak out like this. We are not teenagers like Antonio and Laura were. We are adult! We can make whatever we want"

"Gabby, he just wants to have sex with you. You can't trust on him. He broke with his fiancée one week ago and now, he is dating with you. This kind of person just wants one thing. Sex"

"Dad!" Gabby said angry with her father and after that she ran after Matt because he heard every single word that Tim said

"Why did you say that about him?" his wife asked "He is a good man"

"He just wants to use her. I am sure"

"I don't know who you are, but you are not the lovely man and father that until yesterday was my husband" she walked to where Matt and Gabby were. She wanted to say Matt how sorry she was because of the behavior of her husband

"Please don't go, Matt" Gabby said holding his hands, tears were falling down her checks

"Gabby, you heard your father it is not a good idea that I spend the night here" he took her by her chin and made her to look him "Don't get angry with him please. He loves you and he doesn't want that something bad happen to you, alright? He needs time"

"Matt" she hugged him resting her head in his shoulder "Please don't go. We can go to my place if you want and pass the night there. Just you and me" she said when she saw his sister's car parked in front of the house

"I have to go. It's not because of what your father said before, I have a appointment tomorrow morning thus, it will be better that I slept at my sister's house. Good night" and he kissed her in her temple.

"Night Matt" and she kissed him in his lips "Can I at least go with you to your appointment?"

"Yeah, sure" he said smiling "bye"

"Bye" and she saw how he wheeled slowly his wheelchair to the car.

/

When Matt come back home with his sister, the house was in silence and all the light were switch off, a sign that nobody in the house were up at that time of the night.

"I am sorry for making you to pick me up. I could had taken a taxi" he said when they entered in the house. He tried not to make any noise because it was impossible that his niece was sleeping in that moment and he didn't want to wake up her.

"Come on" she said brushing his hair "I don't mind. Jim and I were up in case you call us. It doesn't matter"

"I am sorry" he whispered

"Stop of saying that. Come on, let's go to your room so, I can cure your burns"

"It is not necessarily" he lied rolling his eyes "Gabby made it this evening while I was in her parents' house"

"Really?" Christine asked shocked "Well, at least let me help you to put on your pyjama"

"Don't worry I can do it by my own" and he wheeled his wheelchair to his room "Night" and he closed the door after him.

"Matt" she said worried because of his recent change of attitude "what is happening Matty?" she asked to herself and she went to her room.

When he heard that his sister walked to her room, Matt took a deep breath and took form one of the drawer of the nightstand some bandages, gauzes, an ointment and his painkillers. Slowly and carefully, he took off his shirt. His shoulder and back were hurting him so badly since he woke up half an hour ago; he should not fall sleep there. It was really uncomfortable but, he wanted to be near to Gabby as much as he could. He wanted to make up for the lost time. When he removed the last piece of clothing he looked his reflection in the mirror. With trembling hands, he started to remove the bandages that were covering his burns as well as the dirty gauzes. A strong smell came to his nose when he finished of doing it. His injuries were getting worse each day and he knew it.

Since he came back home one week ago and Gabby and he had that rough discussion, he was the one who was treating his injuries. It was difficult for him to apply the ornament in all his back and bandaged it again but, he didn't want that his family see the burns and the possible scars that he had in his body. In reality while he was in the hospital, his doctor told him that there was a huge probability that his skin heal properly. However, after he jumped of his wheelchair to help Gabby when she was hit some days ago, the same doctor told him that it was probable that he had them because his scars were opened, and as a consequent, the ability of healing of his skin was worse that time. Thus, he will have scars covering his back and part of his shoulder for the rest of his life; something that spite of he didn't want to admit it, it was scaring him.

He took the ornament and started to apply an abundant content with his left hand in his red skin. Each time that his hand touched in back or shoulder, he feel a sharp pain that made him to cry in silence. Five minutes later he finished of putting a new and fresh bandage around his back and shoulder; after that, he took a painkiller and swallowed it with some water. Some seconds later the pain that he was feeling disappeared. Feeling exhausted, he took of his jeans and lied in his bed. He fall asleep as soon as his head rested against his soft pillow. /

The next morning, Gabby arrived early to Christine's house. She wanted to speak with Matt about what happened last night; however, it was not possible because he was still sleeping in his bed. Her mother spoke with her that morning and told her that she shouldn't pay attencion to what her father said. She likes Matt.

"How are you Gabby?" Nancy asked giving to her a mug of coffee

"I am great, and you?"

"I am good. I found a job and I start today. I am enthusiastic with it"

"That is great" Gabby said happy

"thanks" she said smiling "I am worried about Matt" she said after sipped of her own coffee

"What do you mean?" Gabby asked concerned. She hoped that Matt didn't tell them what happened the night before.

"We are thinking that there is something that is bothering him and he doesn't want to talk about it" Christine said entering in the kitchen

"He didn't say anything to me. Yesterday, before that he left he had a rough time with my father, it could be because of that"

"I don't think so. He is acting like that since you had dinner here" Nancy said after think when she started to have the feeling that something bad was happening to her son "It has to be other thing. But, he is like his father. He will never tell us what is happening to him"

"I will keep an eye on him"

"Do you want to see something?" Christine said holding in her hands an envelope

"Sure" she said curiously and Christine gave to her the envelope "what is that?"

"Open it" Was all that she said

"Oh my God!" Gabby said after opened it not could believe what she was seeing. In the envelope there were a lot of pictures of Matt when he was young. The first one, showed a really young Matt sitting in a park smiling to the camera. It was possible that he was five or six years old

"I am keeping them after all those years. He didn't want them so, he throw them away. But, I have the hope that someday he will want them back. Maybe, now that he has you in his life, he wants to show you them"

"He was so cute when he was young" she said looking to all of them "I love that one" she said showing them the pictures. This time, the picture was showing a baby of four of five months naked and lying face down on a bed looking to the camera. It was possible that while someone was taking the picture, other person was making the baby smile and laugh. His smile is unmistakable.

"This is one of my favorites too" Nancy said taking the picture "I think that is time that Matt wakes up, if not you are going to arrive late to his appointment. This boy, he always like to sleep until the last moment" Nancy said looking her watch and walked to the small studio "Matt" she said knocking to the door "Are you up, honey?" he didn't respond thus, she opened the door "Honey" she said approaching to the bed "it is time to wake up Matty" she caressed softly his forearm until he opened his eyes.

"Hi mom" he said tired

"how are you?" she asked him sitting in the bedside

"I am tired and I want to sleep a little bit more. The appointment is at half past nine" and he closed again his eyes "I have time"

"If that is want you want. Your sister and I will continue showing to Gabby some pictures of when you were young and telling her some of your shameful stories. I can't wait for finding the picture that your father and I took of you while you were in the bath playing with your duck when you were three years old. You were so cute in that picture" she joked

"What?" he said angry and without lose a second he get up of his bed, put over his head a hoodie and a sweatpants. He walked, being careful with the leg that have a cast on, to the kitchen. There, his sister and Gabby were laughing because of a picture that Gabby had in her right hand "What do you think that you are doing?" he yelled taking the picture of her hand as well as the rest that were in the counter.

"Matt" Gabby said scared because he never yelled to anyone before. He is always so calm and he never freak out.

"I said what the hell were you three doing? I told you ten years ago that I didn't want them so, why do you have them?" he yelled to his sister

"Matt, please relax" Nancy said rubbing his back "it just some pictures. These are the pictures that your father and I put on that album that we two make to you for your twelfth birthday. We two continue putting pictures on it until you were sixteen. You loved this photo album"

"You said. I loved it. I don't want any of them" he said throwing them in the garbage "if you wanted to know how I was when I was young, why didn't you ask me?" he said to Gabby, who was crying in silence.

"Yesterday, while we were at my parents' house you saw my pictures thus, why can't I see yours?"

"It's not the same" he said "I don't want any of them" he repeated approaching to her "your childhood was perfect" he said jealous. Yesterday, while he was watching her pictures, he wished that he could have had a childhood like hers.

"And yours were too" she said pointing to the pictures in the garbage "you looked really happy in them"

"You don't understand a shit"

"Matt" Nancy said approaching to the garbage to recover the pictures "Why Matt? Why don't you want them?"

"You will never understand it. For you two everything was perfect. i was always the black sheep of the family" and he walked to his room "I have to go I have an appointment in one hour"

"My father was right" Gabby said with tears in her eyes "you are a bad person. I don't know how I can fell in love of you Casey" and she walked out of the house crying.

Matt come back to his room, sat on his wheelchair and got ready for his appointment.

"what is going on Matthew?" his mother said grabbing him by his shoulder when he went to the main door.

"Nothing" he said not looking to them

"don't lie to me Matthew. I am you mother I know when you are laying to me"

"you were my mother" he pointed out "you stopped of being my mother years ago after you kill our dad. Since that fucking night, I have been alone. You are the one who should die that night"

"Matt!" Christine said not could believe what he had just said to their mother

"I will see you later, I have to go" Nancy said. she was confused because of Matt's words. she couldn't believe that he had just said something like that to her.

"Matt, how could you say something like that to her?"

"I have to go too. I will take a taxi. Bye"

"Matt, if you cross that door without telling me what is happening to you, don't dare to come back to this house" she warned him

"Bye Christine" and left the house

* * *

**Will Matt come back home? Will Christine let him come back home and his mother and Gabby forgive him? Let me a review with your opinion about what is going to happen to Matt. **

**I hope that you liked this chapter I will try to have the next one as soon as I can. I need to proofread.**

**Have a good day.**

**Namine Redfield**


	16. Shame (Part II)

**Hi how are you doing?**

**Finally, here you have the second part of the last chapter. I have just finished it some minutes ago =). I hope that you like it. The last one and this one (especially this one), are about what I think it is an important topic when a fireman is injured during a fire call. It is possible that they have some psychological problems and, that is what is happening to Matt. They could be ashamed of their body and they try to push their family thinking that in that way they will not suffer. I also am going to say, that Hallie is come back to the story. But, I am not going to say anything more.**

**I want to say too that, I decide to add to this fic the character of Jeff Clarke. I know, that he didn't appear until the second season but, I loved him. He was great, always so calm thus, I decided to add him.**

**I will try to have the next chapter as soon as I can. I will appreciate if you let me some ideas for the next chapter.**

**Thanks to everyone who read the last chapter, especially to: **_**Justicerocks, jscat2, Camila (guest), country-chick-20, M. Louise E, Guest.**_

* * *

Chapter 16: Shame (Part II)

Some minutes after he got out of his sister's house, Matt wanted to re-enter in the house and speak with her to explain to her what was going on. However, he preferred to call a cab and go to the hospital; he could speak with she and his mother when he comes back home after his appointment.

He was worried about his appointment. He had the hope that the doctor tells him that everything was right. Nevertheless, one part of his mind was telling him that everything would not look right for his doctor, which made him to worry about it. He wasn't able to catch any sleep during the whole night because of it. He was just able to sleep a few hours.

In that moment he was in the hospital's cafeteria having breakfast. He wasn't really hungry but, he thought that in case of he needs some painkillers during the test that his doctor wanted to run on him, it would be better is he had eat something before. Making a huge effort, he bit the toast one more time.

He was regretting how he treated his mother, sister and of course Gabby early that morning. Any of them deserve to be treated how he did. They shouldn't have paid the piper of his problems. He wasn't sleeping really well during the last couple of days; his back and shoulder were killing him each time that he lied down on his stomach or back. But, he couldn't say anything to them because, if he takes a nap after lunch, or complain about the pain that he was having, it will make that they will worry about him immediately, which mean that they will ask him what is going on all the time until he tells them the true. And as a consequent, they will take him to the hospital where the doctor will perform more tests and he was tired of being there. He wanted to be at home with his family.

"Have you finished, sir?" a woman said near to him taking him out of his thoughts.

"Sure" he said grabbing his mug of coffee and drank the last of his content "thanks" he said when she took the tray away of him.

Suddenly his phone started to buzz in the pocket of his jeans, he took it and watched the ID screen. He didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?" he asked

"What did I tell you yesterday, Matthew?" Tim said angry from the other side of the phone. Casey never expected that Gabby's dad called him, especially after what happened at his home during the last night

"Tim" Matt started but, he was stopped by the old man

"I warned you that if you make my daughter cry again, you and I are going to have problems. Do you remember it, right?"

"Yes I do"

"Good. Do you care to explain me why me daughter is on her bed crying because of you? What did you make to her?"

"Is Gabby crying?" he asked feeling even guiltier than before.

"Of course that she is crying. She is doing it because of you" he repeated "What did you do?" he requested furiously

"I don't know what to say sir" He couldn't explain him what he did because, he wasn't able to understand what happen that morning. He couldn't understand why he reacts how he did when he saw that she was watching the photos for when he was young.

"Stay away from her Mr. Casey, You have made so much pain to her. Let that her heart can cure"

"I want to talk with her" he requested

"No way. You blew it again like in the Christmas party" and he hang out the phone call

"Dammit" Matt yelled making that everyone that was in that moment the cafeteria looked him curiously. He tried to call her to her phone but, she didn't pick it. Thus, he decided to leave a message to her saying to call him as soon as she could. He wanted to say her how sorry he was for what he told her however, he thought that it was worth to do it right. After all, she always deserves something better than what he can offer to her. And in this moment, the best thing that he could do for her was to say her in person how sorry he was. He checked what time it was and said to himself "I have to go if not, I am going to be late to my appointment".

/

Gabby was sat in her bed, embraced to her lovely teddy bear crying during what it looked like hours. The teddy bear that she had between her hands it was a gift that Matt gave to her for her last birthday. The teddy was dress with a EMT uniform and his hand there was a first aid kit. She loves from the moment that she unwrap the gift wrap. Her tears were falling down her cheeks to the teddy bear.

Worried about her, her mother entered in her room and, made her to go to the living room. She thought that a change of scenery would help her to feel better. So, now she was sat of the couch and near to her it was Nancy and Christine. Nancy called her during their lunch break to ask how she was doing after what Matt did that morning. The teddy bear was in the coffee table in front of her; her eyes didn't stop of staring at it.

"I don't know what is happening to him" Nancy said brushing her brown hair "But, I can promise you that this morning it wasn't him" she looked to her parents who were in the door's frame of the Living room looking to them "he is a sweet boy and really nice. Always"

"I think that he is having a rough time in this moment" Christine said "It is really difficult to him when there is a change in his life. It happened after our uncle kicked him out of his house and after mom did what she did. What I am trying to say is that until last week he was completely alone in his house. Now, he has again a family and you in his life. I think, that all of this along with his injuries, is overwhelming him a little. He didn't want to say anything because he is very introverted"

"Nothing excuses what he did" Tim said entering and approaching to her daughter. He placed his hands in her shoulder like if he was protecting her.

"I know" Nancy said "And trust me when I promise you, that I am going to have a long chat with him when he comes back home later"

"I am not really sure if he is going to come back home, mom"

"what?" Nancy said confused and Christine said them what she said to him before that he left the house.

"I am sorry" the blonde said "I thought that if I said that to him, he was going to tell me what was bothering him. However, I think that I have made the situation worse" a tear got out of her eye and she erased it with her finger "I am sorry"

"Don't worry, honey. I am going to call him" Nancy said leaving the room.

/

After leaving the cafeteria, Matt wheeled his wheelchair through the Lakeshore hospital. Luckily, when he thought that he was lost inside of the big building, Kendra one of Shay's friend who was also a doctor at Lakeshore, found him. She was really nice to him helping him to find his doctor's office.

Now, he was sat in a stretcher in the office waiting that his doctor comes back with the result of the test that he run on him one hour ago.

"sorry to make you wait" Dr. Anderson said smiling while he entered in the office "I don't know what is happening but the lab is full today"

"Don't worry, it doesn't matter" Matt said smiling too

"I didn't see your family in the waiting room, did you come alone?" he asked while he opened the envelop with his results

"Yeah. My family had things to do" he lied

"I am sorry" he took the radiography of his head and said after a few minutes of watching it closely "Your head looks great. I will take of your stiches later, at the end of your appointment"

"Good" Matt said happy that finally there was some good news that day. "what about my leg and lung?"

"Your leg is healing like we expected. And, your lung looks good too. Are you having any trouble when you breaths or when you wake up in the morning?"

"No"

"Ok, now can you take off your shirt, I want to check your burns. After that, you will be free of leaving and come back home"

"Yeah, sure" and with shaking hands Matt took of his shirt and Dr. Anderson took off the bandages and the gauzes.

"I am going to look them closely. Please, tell me if you are in pain. We can give you some painkillers in case of you need it" but he couldn't checked them because his phone buzzed in his lab coat "I am sorry. I have to leave again. It would only take a minute"

"Can I put on my shirt again" he didn't wanted that some nurse, doctor or patient entered in the office and see his burned skin; it would be really embarrassing for him.

"Don't do it until I bandage your back again, if not it would be worse for them" and he left him alone in his office again.

After a few seconds the door was opened again and Matt, who was looking down to the ground, said joking "that was faster"

"I am sorry, I was trying to find Dr. Anderson" a voice that Matt recognized immediately said "Hi Matt" Hallie said looking to him "What are you doing here?" she asked trying to sound like if she was concerned about him.

"I have an appointment" was all that he said before that he looked away

"did you come alone?"

"yeah, my family have things to do"

"Why didn't you say me something? I could have been here with you"

"Hallie-"

"Matt" she interrupted him "I know what you are going to say me. I am sorry. I wanted to call you but, I thought that it would be better if we talk in person rather than by phone. I am sorry for what happened and how we ended the last time that we saw" he didn't say anything thus, she continue talking "I know that I shouldn't have played with your feeling and dreams like I did" she said referring to the baby that she told him that she was having "how are you doing?" she sat near to him in the stretcher

"Now you care about me?" he asked sarcastically looking her

"I will always care about you" she rubbed his shoulder but, he refused her touch "How are your burns?"

"they are fine" he lied looking away

"I know you Matt and, I know when you are lying to me too" she looked to his back and saw that his skin was red and pretty bad "they don't look fine to me. I see that you are going to have some scars" she said looking closely his skin

"I know" he could feel that his eyes were filling with tears

"Don't cry, baby" she said cupping his face in her hands and her lips meet his in a light kiss

"What are you doing?" Matt said moving away

"Matt I want that you give a change, the last one. Please. I love you"

"No way. In this moment, I am with Gabby. I love her"

"Gabriela Dawson?" she asked annoyed. She knew that Gabby has feeling for Matt since a long time. Each time that she went to the firehouse of hang out with their partners, she made sure to kiss or caressing Matt while Gabby was staring him "Does she know about your scars?" Matt shook his head "And, what do you think that she is going to say when she knows about them or sees them?"

"What?"

"come on Matt. I am a doctor and trust me when I say that they are going to be permanent. That means that you are going to be marked with them for the rest of your life. I don't mind to wake up in the morning and see them but, what about Gabby? What will she think? Do you think that she is going to like to touch them while you two are making love?"

"Hallie, please stop right there"

"You are damaged and broken. Do you think that she is going to like them when she saw you without a shirt? The answer is no. Will she make love with you when her hands touch them? The answer is not. Why? Because you are damaged. Any women would like to be with you when there are other men more handsome and hunky than you like for example Severide or even Mouch" after her last words Matt started to cry "You are like a broken doll that no girl want. But, don't worry you don't have to be alone for the rest of your life, baby. I can and I want to be with you. Come on, come back with me, baby" and she kissed his check

"Please go. I want to be alone" he said still crying. With his hands he was trying to erase the tears but, it was impossible.

"Matt" she tried to touch his shoulder but, he avoided her contact one more time

"I am not damage!" he shouted to her angry

"Of course that you are damaged" she said and before that she left she kissed and touched all his damage skin with her fingers.

After she left the room Matt was still feeling her touch in his skin and he wanted to erase it. He didn't want to feel it never again. As a consequence, he started to scratch with his nails all the skin of his back and shoulder, some seconds later he felt that his fingers were wet; he looked them and saw that they were covered by his own blood. But, it didn't stop him; he continued scratching furiously as tears streamed down his cheeks.

After some minutes of scratching his back, his hand as well as his back and the bed sheet of the hospital stretcher in which he was sitting were covered by his blood. He looked again his hands, in that moment he was in shock and he was glad that he didn't feel any pain in that moment because he was sure that it had to hurt a lot.

Hallie was stand up in the hallway. She watched in silence how him scratched his skin with an smile in her face "You are going to come back with me, Matthew" and she come back to her routine.

Matt was breathing heavy; he was still watching his hands when someone opened the office's door.

"I am sorry Matt. I took my more than what I expected" Dr. Anderson said and looked him "Oh my god Matt!" he shouted and grabbed his hands.

"Gabby" was the only word that Matt could pronounce in that moment

"What did you do?" Dr. Anderson said still grabbing his hand and tried to find from where was the blood of his hands

"I don't want that you see them" he said still in shock

"See want?"

"My scars" and he lost his consciousness

Gabby was running as fast as she could to the ER of the Lakeshore hospital. While she was at home asking herself if she should or not speak with Matt again, her friend Shay called her. Shay, who was on shift, was in the hospital after bring a victim, when her friend Kendra approached to her and told her that Matt was in the ICU being prepared for a new surgery.

"Shay" Gabby said running to her "what happened?" Her chief as well as Severide and the rest of the guys were there. Some seconds later, Nancy and Christine arrived to the waiting room.

"Nobody knows" she said sad of not couldn't said to her anything more

"Has the doctor said something about how he is?" Christine asked

"No" Severide said "He is going to be fine"

"_Truck 81, ambulance 61, squad 3. Fire apartment at 68th of Melrose"_ Main said calling them to duty.

"I will cover you Severide" Clarke said

"Thanks Clarke"

"Call us if there is any change" Herrmann said. And all of them run to their trucks.

During half an hour, they stayed in the waiting room in silence thinking about their Lieutenant. They couldn't understand what could have happened to him. When Gabby lost all hope of news, Dr. Anderson together with a doctor, that they never saw before, entered in the waiting room.

"I guess that all of you are Matthew Casey's family" the unknown doctor said

"You are right" Chief Boden said. In that moment, he had to be the leader that he always is. He had to be stronger for all their men and for Matt's family.

"I am Dr. Epps. Nice to meet you. In this moment, Mr. Casey is stable"

"Just stable?" Nancy asked. She wanted to know how her son and, the word 'stable' didn't make that she felt calm.

"he is not out of the woods yet, ma'am"

"Why?" Christine asked "he was fine this morning. Is his head again?"

"I'm afraid not. This time, it's his burns" Dr. Anderson said

"What?" Nancy said "they looked good, right Gabby?"

"Excuse me but, I don't know why you are asking me about it"

"He always told us, that you were the one who were curing his burns and changing his gauzes and bandages" Nancy explained

"I think that there is a mistake. He told me that it was Christine and you, who cured him, not me"

"Are you saying that none of you has cured his burns?" Severide said annoyed "What the hell were you thinking?" he shouted angry when he realized that his friend could have suffered an infection.

"Kelly" Boden reprimand him for what he said

"Come on Chief. He has an infection because of it"

"He is right" Dr. Anderson said "It is true that he has an infection but, he is not in the ICU just for that"

"What do you mean?" Severide said

"We don't know why but, he removed all the fresh and new skin of his back and shoulder. In this moment, he doesn't have any skin covering him"

"What?"

"He did what?" Severide said unable to believe what he heard some seconds before

"Dr. Anderson, your patient is up" a nurse said behind them

"I will go and speak with him" Dr. Epps said

"Can we see him?"

"Not in this moment. I am sorry"

"Why not?" Nancy said crying. She wanted to hold in her arms her baby boy "I want to see him"

"He is in the ICU and in quarantine. Only medical staff can enter"

"Why?" Gabby asked "I am the PIC of ambulance 61. I am assisting to some classes in the medical school. I have enough qualification to enter in his room"

"Gabby, I am sorry. He don't want to see any of you"

"Why?"

"Because, his scars are open again"

"No. I understand that part. What I don't understand is why you said that he don't want to see us"

"It is normal in patient like Matt. He is ashamed of what is happening to his body"

"Do you mean to burn patients, right?" Boden said and Dr. Anderson nodded. He remembered that when he suffered the second degree burn that he has in his back, he was afraid that the woman that in that moment was his wife saw him shirtless. He was embarrassed because of it during months. He felt bad of not speaking before with Matt and explain him how he felt in the past and it wasn't anything to be ashamed.

"I am afraid that this time his skin is not going to cure with some ointments and rest"

"what do you mean?" Gabby said, having the feeling that there was something that the doctor wasn't telling them.

"In this moment, our best option is to make a graft"

"make a graft?" Christine asked.

"We take skin of other part of his body and put it on the burned surface. There isn't any risk since it will be his skin. The patients that have this kind of surgery recover faster"

"And after that, what is going to happen?" Severide asked

"He will need to be here for at least one or two weeks. The first couple of days he will be in quarantine and only a few people could see him. During those days, he will be in an induced coma in that way, he will not suffer so much pain. I am going to see how he is. When he is out for the surgery, I will let you know how it was" he let the room.

"I should have spoke with him" Boden said sitting in a plastic chair "I know what he is thinking and suffering in that moment"

"What do you mean?" Severide said

"I bet that he is thinking that he is damaged and broken. He is ashamed of his burns, that is why he didn't let that no of you cured him"

"Oh my God" Nancy said with tears falling down her cheeks "I can't believe it. He was curing to himself all the time"

"His scars are going to be unavoidable" Boden said

"I need to see him" Gabby said walking in the same direction in which the doctor went

"Gabby you can't" Severide said

But, she didn't mind; she needed to see him one more time. She continued walking until she saw the intensive care area. It was a big room in which there were three patients; one of them was lying on his side with a lot of soft pillows around his body. A nurse was taking of the bandages of his back and put a soft plastic sheet specialized for burns.

"Matt" she said when she saw that his back were red and there wasn't any skin covering it. She hit the glass and the nurse saw her "Matt!" she said again

"I am sorry Miss but, you can't be here" other nurse said behind her "you have to come back to the waiting room. I am sure that his doctor will give an update of his state soon"

"You don't understand" she said crying "I am his girlfriend. I need to be there with him"

"Gabby" Dr. Anderson said holding her in his arms "You can't. It is against the protocol"

"This morning, I told him that he was a bad person and that I didn't love him anymore and, it is not true. I love him"

"I am sure that he knows it" and he guided her to the waiting room

"He is really bad" she said still crying and Christine hugged her

"When are you going to make the graft?" Severide asked

"In this moment, a nurse is preparing him. But, we need blood. He lost a lot"

"He and I share the same blood type" his mother said approaching to the doctor

"The surgery could take between three of four hours. Be patient and think in positive"

"Thanks" Boden said

* * *

**I hope that you like it and let me your opinion or maybe some ideas that I can use for the next chapter. Today, I will start to work on the next chapter of "how to save a life"**

**Have a good day**

**Namine Redfield**


	17. A long waiting

**Hi**

**Sorry for the delay. During the last couple of weeks I had have a writer block and I wasn't able to write anything relate to this fic. Part of this block is owing to I started my last year in the university and, I am really busy.**

**The other part was because a lot of people read the last chapter but, only three of them let me a review with their opinion. I have to confess that firstly I was really sad =(. I thought that you didn't continue liking this fic any more. But, I re-read again each chapter and I realized that for example I had been only centered in Matt and Gabby. Now, I have decided to include the rest of the guys of the firehouse 51.**

**About the tv episode, I loved the last episode especially how Matt's proposed to Gabby to marry him and how they celebrated their first night as officially engaged. I wrote a one-shot about it called "The perfect moment" in case that someone wants to read it. **

**Anyway thanks to: _DinosaurPie, Camila (guest) thanks for you e-mail, knackpl, franchdeblack, M. Louise E, Justicerocks and jscat2 (espcially to the last three for letting me a review ^^)_**

**I hope that you like this new chapter and please let me a review. It is really important for me to read for reviews. So, please spend some minutes letting me a quick review. I don't mind if it is positive or negative. **

**Thanks**

**Namine Redfield**

* * *

Chapter 17: a long waiting

Gabby was walking around the waiting room. She was frustrated, nervous and worried. It was an awful feeling knowing that the man of your life is being operated right now and she couldn't do anything to help, except think in positive and be in his side as soon as he wakes up.

Tiring of walking around the room without somewhere to go, she sat on a chair but, few seconds later she got up and walked again around the small room. Each time that she heard steps, she looked to the door of the waiting room hoping that a doctor arrived to say them how Matt was. Something that was impossible in that moment. He just has entered in the OR ten minutes ago. In reality, his surgery was programmed for yesterday but, his doctors weren't sure if he will make it since he lost a lot of blood. Thus, he spent the night in the intensity care unit, where a nurse checked his state every half an hour. Today, they are more optimist thanks that his mother donated to him some of her blood.

All the firehouse 51 together with his and Gabby's family, were sat in the waiting room. They know that they surgery could take around four or five hours, nevertheless, being there all together like a big family, was giving them the encouragement that everyone were needing in that moment.

"Gabby" Shay said holding her hand firmly "Honey, you should sit in a chair. It is going to be a long time until a doctor tell us how is the surgery going"

"She's right, honey" her mother said

"You don't understand it. Yesterday, I told him that I hate him and, I didn't want to see him never again. It is my fault that he did what he did. I can never forgive myself" Some tears started to fell down her cheeks.

"I am not agree with you" Cruz said

"Excuse me?"

"Gabby in that room, you are the one who know everything about Matt. You even know if he has an allergy or when he comes to shift sick, you even know if he is lying about something"

"Cruz"

"He is right" Otis said "You take care of him when he comes sick to our shift"

"He trusts on you every day with his life because he loves you. I am surprised that you know everything about him and don't know that he is not the kind of man who gets angry easily and make something stupid. I am sure that he know that you wasn't seriously when you said that"

"One question" Herrmann said after a few seconds "When do you become in an expert in love?" He joked breaking the tension and making that everyone laughed

"I don't know"

"Thanks Joe" Gabby said and she sat on a empty chair that was between Shay and her mother.

"Why not you try to catch some sleep?" Her mother proposed "You didn't sleep in all the night becasuse you were worried about him"

"It was a late night, I wanted to be up in case that he asked about me but, he didn't"

"I bet that he was sedated most of the night" Chief Boden said

"Are you going to wake me up if his doctor comes?"

"Of course" Gabby rested her head against her mother shoulder and closed her tired eyes.

"She is so worried about him" Christine said "I can't find an explanation for what he did"

"Maybe, it is because there isn't any" Clarke said

"I know but, why?"

"In this moment the only thing which we should be concerned is about his recovery" Nancy said "There will be time to ask him these questions when he comes back home"

/

The hours passed slowly like if it was minutes. It was getting closer the end of the sixth hours of a four hours surgery. Nobody pronounced a word since one hour ago, when Otis and Cruz asked if anyone wanted something from the vending machine. Some of them were praying in silence hoping that their Lieutenant was still fighting for his life. Others were staring the door of the waiting room ready to rise as soon as a nurse or a doctor entered in the room. In the case of Gabby, she was looking through a window to a park. An image of her and Matt came to her mind. In it, she saw them walking, holding their hands while they were talking about how was their day. Tears started to fall down her cheek but, she erased them with her hand immediately. She couldn't cry in that moment; she has to be strong for Matt.

"how are you holding up?" Kelly asked her

"I just want to know whatever about him. Whatever" she knew that he was in good hands, however, it doesn't mean that he will make it.

Some steps come from the hallway and all of them stared to the door waiting to see a doctor, however, it was Gabby's dad.

"Do you know anything about him?" he said looking her daughter

"What are you doing here?" shouted an angry Gabby "You don't care about him. You hate him. You wish that he is dead"

"Gabby, it is not the time and the place to discuss this. I am worried about him"

"Whatever" she grabbed her jacket and approached to the door.

Gabby couldn't understand why her father was there asking about Matt since he said two days ago that he didn't like him. Did that mean that he don't like him because he was her boyfriend? Boyfriend, it was still a strange word for her to describe what Matt and her was in that moment; she couldn't believe how quick everything has happened between them.

"Who of you is Gabriela Dawson?" a petite redhead nurse said from the door

"That it's me"

"Follow me, please" she followed the nurse through the long hallway. She was nervous. During the surgery, she imagined in her mind multiples ways in which a medical staff come to her to inform about how Matt was.

When they arrived to a big white double door, the nurse smiled her and indicated her that she had to wait there. Some seconds later, a doctor opened the doors and approached to her with a light smile in his lips

"Dr. Anderson" she let out a shaky breath she hadn't realize she was holding since the nurse called her.

He clapped her shoulder and said "He is fine. He is still critically but, we are optimist. We think that he is going to have a good recovery" The tears, that she hadn't realize was holding for hours, started to fall down her cheeks to the floor. "We are going to place him again in the ICU to keep him constantly watched in case that we have to operate again"

"Can I..Can I…?" the tears and the emotion of knowing that he is going to be fine didn't allowed her to speak

"I am afraid that you will be only able to see him for a few minutes today"

"Will he be alright?"

"As long as he is not exposed to anything that can aggravate his state, he should be fine" He placed his firm hand in her shoulder and smiled "We are going to keep him sedated thus; he is not in a lot of pain. In a few days we are going to remove the sedation and let him to wake up by his own"

"Thanks" and gratefully for his help, she hugged him.

Without losing a second, she ran to the waiting room to share the update. When she entered in the room everyone approached to her.

"He is going to be fine"

"Thanks God" Boden said

"When can we visit him?" Christine asked

"Today, we are only allowed to watch him for a few minutes. They don't want that he has an infection. Tomorrow, it will be different"

An hour later, everyone was allowed to see him through a window. It was a shocking image to see their Lieutenant lying on his stomach. Over his burned skin there was a sterile plastic sheet. From her position, Gabby could guess that he has a large scar that crossed his back from one side of his back to the other; there were also a few smaller scars in his shoulder. There was a tube inside of his mouth and around him there were a few machines which he was hooked. His mother was the first one in breaking down crying. Cruz rubbed her shoulder trying to comfort her.

"He is going to be in coma for a few days thus, he is not in extreme pain" a nurse said "If you want you can come back tomorrow. I am sure that his doctor will allow you to be on his side for a few minutes"

"Thanks" Boden said smiling

One by one all the members of the firehouse 51 left the hospital with the promise that they will come back tomorrow at the end of their shift.

"We should go mom" Christine said

"I know, I have a curfew" she said disappointing of having to leave "I will be here tomorrow morning"

"See you tomorrow Gabby" Mother and daughter hugged her and left.

"Honey" Gabby's mother said "we should go home to rest"

"No" Gabby said with determination "I am not leaving the hospital without him"

"Gabby" her father said grabbing her by her shoulder "You are exhausted"

"I don't mind. You can leave if you want. This is where I need to be" she moved away of his touch

Knowing that it was a losing battle, her parents come back home too. She looked around the hallway and saw that she was the only person there.

She decided to go to the waiting room to try to catch some sleep when the voice of a nurse stopped her "I have understood that you are a EMT" She nodded and the nurse continued speaking "Do you want to go inside and being with him for a while?" She nodded again and followed the nurse "you have to wash your hand first" she pointed to the sink and Gabby did what she was told "There is a chair near to his bed, feel free to sit on it. If you want you can hold his hand but, be careful with the IV, the wires and the breathing tube" after that, the nurse left the room.

During a few seconds she stood stand up in the middle of the room not knowing what to do. Finally, she slowly sat down in the plastic chair, stared him for a while and took his cold hand.

"Hi Matt. You have to wake up soon. There is a lot of thing that I want to tell you but, I want to do it when you are up. So, it is better that you wake up soon other ways I am going to forget them" she joked. She caressed his hand wanting to get it a little bit warm. She was feeling tired but, she didn't wanted to fall asleep; she wanted to be up in case that some of his monitor start to beep. However, some seconds later her tiredness won the battle and she fell asleep with her head resting over their grabbed hands.

_**2 days later**_

Gabby was finishing of getting ready to go to the hospital. Last night, Severide convinced her to go home, catch some sleep, showered and eat something but only after he promised her that he was spending the night with Matt.

"How are you, honey? Her mother asked from the door frame

"I am fine. Today, I am going to spend the night in the hospital"

"Honey, you have been there during the last two days. You should rest. Matt is going to need your help during his recovery"

"I know mom but, according with his doctor, it is possible that he wakes up at some time of this evening. I don't want that he wakes up alone and thinks that he doesn't care to anyone"

"Will you call me if you need something?"

"Of course"

"I will go there later this evening so, you can grab some dinner"

"Thanks. See you later"

Gabby walked out of the house to her car; she sat in the driver seat and, when she was sure that her mother couldn't see her, she covered her face and started to cry. It has been two days since Matt surgery and although, the doctor had retired the breathing tube and some of the wires, his state hasn't changed so much. Last night, they decided to remove the sedation that was keeping him in coma. _I have to be strong_ she remembered to herself, she erased her tears and turn on the engine ready to go the hospital.

/

In the hospital, Kelly was sitting near to the bed of his friend. He was wide awake during all the night with the hope that Matt made a single move or say a word, something that might indicate him that he was awake. However, it wasn't the case. He was still asleep.

"Hey Buddy" he said holding his hand "Gabby is going to be here soon. I hope that you wake up while she is here, she deserves it. She hasn't left your side in the last 2 days. You have to be blind for not notice that she loves you a lot like you do. I hope that you have a good explanation for what you did because as soon as you are up, you will have to explain it to me" He felt stupid for speaking with Matt knowing that he might wasn't hearing him. He looked through the window from which he could see the white hallway and saw that Gabby was there staring them. She waved him and opened the door

"Hi Kelly. How is he?"

"He is fine; there wasn't any change during the night. How are you? Were you able to sleep something?"

"Not really" she sat in the bedside and grabbed Matt hand. Kelly yawned and she looked him "Thanks for spending the night with him"

"Don't say it. He is my best friend.

"Shay is in her way to pick you up; you should go home and rest"

"Call me if there is any change"

"Don't doubt"

Kelly left the room and Gabby sat in the chair in which Kelly was sat still holding Matt's hand. She brushed his blonde hair and caressed his face.

"Hi handsome. I am sorry for not being here last night. Everyone was saying me that I should go home to rest. At least, you weren't alone. Baby, you have to wake up. I need you"

/

Time continues passing and Matt hadn't waked up in any moment. Gabby could swear that she saw his hand moving a little bit after lunch time; however, the nurse told her that she might have imagined that. She was feeling a strong oppression inside of her chest. Why it was taking him so long to wake up?

She wanted to cry but she couldn't because she wasn't alone in the room. Her parents and his mother were also in the hospital with her.

The door opened and Nancy entered with four cups of coffee in her hands. She gave one to Gabby, who was sit at the end of Matt's bed.

"Gabby, the nurse had said me that his doctor wants to speak with us. We have to be in his office in half an hour"

"I am not going to any where"

"Gabby…"her mother said

"I am not going to move of his side until he wakes up. I do not want him to be alone"

"Your father and I will be here with him while you two are in the doctor's office"

"Will you?"

"Of course"

"Alright" she rose of her spot and walked to the door together with Nancy "I will back as soon as I can. Thanks mom" in the last two days her father tried to speak with her but, she each time that he tried it she avoided him.

"You should speak with her" Rocio said when she was sure that Gabby couldn't hear them

"I tried but, she is rejecting me"

"It's normal. You kicked Matt out our house without reason"

"They were touching and kissing in Antonio's room"

"Antonio's old room. If I remember correctly, both of them were ashamed and said how sorry they were. You said horrible things about him since that night"

"I know. I was there too"

"So, you should speak with him too"

"Why?"

"Why?" she said annoyed "You offended him. He is a good guy"

"I know" he rested his head in his hands and looked to her "but, I don't know what I can say to him"

"It is easy. You should apologies and explain him why you said what you said to him" they were so focused in the conversation that didn't noticed that Matt was moving his left hand. He was waking up. Rocio gazed him for a few second and saw that he blinked a few times and opened his eyes fluttering around the room. She looked to her husband and checked if he had noticed too that Matt was up, but he didn't noticed it.

"You know what. I think that this may be a good moment to practice the apologies that you are going to give him as soon as he wakes up"

"What?"

"He is unconscious" she lied and left the room hoping that Matt could be awake while her husband tells him how sorry he was.

"I can't believe that she makes me this" He took a deep breath "I don't know where start. Don't tell to anyone but, I am glad that Rocio give us some alone time" he said after after a few minutes "If you tell anyone a word about what I am going to say, I am going to deny everything" he laughed "I don't know even what to say. At least, you are sleeping which makes it easy for me to explain myself. I am sorry Matt; I shouldn't have said what I said about you. You are a good guy. I have known since I saw you in mi house speaking with my wife and daughter. Your eyes, as well as Gabby's, were gleaming each time that you watched her or you were speaking with her. When I found you in my son's room you were ogling her. It made me feel scared. Scared that a random day, she comes home saying that you two are going to live together or getting marriage. Do not get confused, there is nothing that make a father happiest than knowing that his only daughter is going to get marriage with a great man, like you are. What is scaring me is that maybe I will might don't meet her so often like now. Or that you two decide to move out of the town. That is a nightmare for me because I love her. And, she is my only daughter"

"You have my word that it will never happen" Matt said after a long silence. Spite of being groggy, he was able to understand each word that Gabby's father said.

"Matt, you are up" He said surprised looking to him

"Yeah" he nodded slightly with his head. His dizziness increased with that single move thus, he had to close his eyes.

"How are you feeling?" he was ashamed that Matt had heard everything that he had said

He opened his eyes and said "A little weak and achy. My mouth is dry"

"I'll call the nurse"

"Mr. Dawson" he called him before that he could disappeared through the door "Don't worry I am not going to say a word"

"Thanks. Don't fall asleep, young man. I bet that someone is going to be really happy of seeing you awake" he disappeared of the room and returned one minute later with a nurse

"Hi Mr. Casey. How are you feeling?"

"My body hurts so badly" his neutral expression changed to crying. The painkillers weren't having any effect on him and, he was in pain.

"I will increase the dose of the painkillers. You are going to felt better in no time" she pressed a button "I'm going to call his doctor. Please, be in his side, it will be awhile until the painkillers take effect on him"

"sure" Tim sat down with his knee on the floor "You have to resist Matt. I know that you are in so much pain; but, trust me you are going to be glad of being up. Your doctor is going The door opened and Gabby entered in the room. The instant that the nurse entered in the doctor's office and said that Matt was up, she rose of her chair and sprinted to his room without losing a second. Her eyes rapidly reached Matt's, she smiled. Her father moved to one side so, she could sat on the floor knee on the floor for being at the same eye level.

"Matt" she said to control her tears. She caressed his face

"I am sorry" he said trying to control too his tears "I am so sorry for what I said you"

"Don't worry. I am the one who should apologize"

"Neither of you should apologize. I'm the one who should do"

"I love you" both of them said at the same time. Gabby approached her face to his and gave him a tender kiss on his pink lips. After a few seconds, he moved back breaking the kiss.

"Sorry" he said ashamed that he had to break the kiss "my mouth is dry"

"Don't worry" she caressed his forehead

Suddenly, the door was opened and Dr. Anderson, Nancy, Rocio and the nurse entered in the room

"Matty" Nancy said smiling. She wanted to hug him; however, she had to settle with brushing his hair

"Mom, I am sorry for what I said you"

"Sweetheart, don't worry. We will have time to speak about that" she kissed his cheek.

"Alright" Dr. Anderson started "I am sorry but, I need to check him to be sure that everything is alright so, you have to leave. It will only take me some minutes"

All of them, except the nurse and Dr. Anderson left the room. Gabby looked her father and approached to him slowly.

"Do you mean what you said before?"

"Every word"

"Thanks" she said smiling

"Gabby, I have to say you something. He is a great man who loves you. And, as soon as he gets discharge and gets better, you have to bring him at home to have lunch with all the family"

"You sure?" she looked to him and later to her mother who was smiling

"I am hundred per cent sure honey"

"Why? Why you changed your mind?"

"I always knew that you two are made one to each other. But, I didn't want to accept it" she hugged him and rested her head in his shoulder

"Thanks"

* * *

**It looks like things are getting better for everyone, especially for Matt. However, he still needs to say why he did what he did. Will he say the truth about it? How will his family react when they found the truth? **

**Please let me a review with your opinion. It is something really important for me, since it let me know if I am doing a good job or not with the fic. Besides, it give me encourage to continue with it =)**

**Have a good day**

**Namine Redfield**


	18. The reason why

**Hello**

**How are you doing? I am so sorry for the delay, it was my fault (well, in part). Like some of you know I am doing a course of lifeguard and I have the final test this Saturday and another one the Saturday 8th of November. But, during the course there was a problem and all my classmate and I got sick owing to I was intoxicated. In my case, I spent one night in the hospital because I couldn't breathe properly and during one week I have been taking some pills. Luckily, I am doing better **

**Besides, I don't know why but all my teacher decided at the same time to change my timetable and it is driving me crazy so, I didn't have so much time to write any chapter =(. **

**Well, I hope that you like this new chapter. I read your reviews and I have to say that all of you are great. Thanks to: **_**Carorooz, Camila (Guest), Justicerocks, Joy (Guest), Guest, Iaua**_** and to everyone who read the last chapter. **

**Please let me a review with your opinion.**

**Thanks**

**Namine Redfield**

* * *

chapter 18: the reason why

_**3 days later**_

In the last three days, Matt's health had improved a lot and he was recovering as the doctors expect after making the graft. However, he had been sedated during a few days for not being in so much pain. Finally, one day ago the doctor decided to reduce the doses of the painkillers thus, he could be awake longer. Besides, he was moved from the Intensive care area to a private room and all his family and friends were allowed to visit him.

In that moment, he was having a light breakfast, which was some yogurt and orange juice. His moves were still reducing since his back was so sore and his side was in pain because he couldn't sleep on his back. Seeing that he was having trouble, Gabby grabbed the spoon of his hand with the intention of helping him to finish his breakfast; however, he tried to recover the spoon for doing it by him but Gabby was faster and moved her hand.

"I don't want any more" he said refusing the spoon that Gabby was to give him with some yogurt

"Matt, you've try to eaten as much as you can. You heard your doctor, you have to eat"

"I can do it by myself" he said angry

"I know" they have had the same conversation each time that he has to eat. At first, he tries to do it by himself but, when his sore back doesn't let him to do it, he stops of eating. Thus, she helped him, which, in his opinion, it was embarrassing for him because it makes that he feels like a little child that doesn't have learnt to eat by himself yet "Don't you want to get better?" he looked her without understanding what she was meaning " If you don't eat, you can't come back home and be with me curled in my couch seeing a film"

"Okay" he said and continued eating his light breakfast "I finish" he said happy when he eat the last spoon

"Yeah" she gave the tray to a nurse and came back to the room. She sat on the bedside and cleaned his lips with a napkin "Honey, there is someone who want to speak with you"

"My mom?" in the last day, he had not seen his mother or his sister so, he guessed that they were still angry with him and didn't want to visit him. He tried to call them a few times but, each time that he heard their voice through the phone, he hung the call because he didn't know what to say to them. He had made so much pain to them and he doesn't know how to make it.

"no. He is a counselor of the CFD. It is Dr. Tisdale"

"I don't need a psychiatrist" he said mad.

"Matt, he is not a psychiatrist. He just wants to speak with you and help you" she said grabbing his hand "There is nothing to be ashamed for speaking with him"

"I don't want" he said

"Matt, I am not going to discuss with you about this. You need to speak with someone who can help you in a way that I can't. Please do it for me"

"it is not fair" he said angry "I got injured during a call. There is nothing wrong in my head"

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and it was opened by a man dressed with a uniform quick similar to Boden's uniform. His hair was grey and, it was possible that he was in his fifties.

"Hi. I am Dr. Tisdale" the man said presenting to himself

"Hi. Nice to meet you. I am Gabriela Dawson" Gabby said and both shared a handshake

"You must be Matthew Casey" he said looking to Matt, who was staring the door of the room "How are you doing?"

"Matt" Gabby said squeezing his hand since he didn't say a word to Dr. Tisdale

"Don't worry Gabriela. He is not the first patient who doesn't want to speak with me and he would not be the last one. It is something common" he smiled and placed a chair in front of Matt's bed "Gabriela, if you don't mind, I would like to speak with him alone for a few minutes. If you want, you can wait in the waiting room. When we are done here I will call you"

"Sure" she kissed him in his forehead and whispered in his ear "Be good with him, please baby" and left the room. She wasn't completely sure if it was a good idea to let him alone with the counselor. She was scared that he tried to hurt him again like the last time or even worse, that the counselor could think that he wasn't ready to come back home.

Nobody knew what had have happened to him while he was alone in the doctor office since he didn't say anything about it. In her opinion, spite of he was trying to hide it, he looks really depressed. So, for being sure that he was safe, he was with someone all the time. The first night after the graft she was with him and the second one, it was his sister who took care of him. All that she wants is that he be happy again. It was possible that Christine and Nancy will visit him that evening but, she didn't say anything to him since it was a surprise for him.

"Well. It is just you and me" Dr. Tisdale sat on the chair and waited that Matt gave the first step in the conversation but, he never said a word "Don't worry; I am not going to say a word of what you are going to say me. It is going to stay between you and me" he claimed, however, it didn't help to Matt, who continued without saying a word to him. He was just looking him closely, he didn't want to speak he just wants to be with Gabby.

"Matthew I want to help you" But in ten minutes Matt didn't say a word, he just limited to see through the window. Dr. Tisdale took advantage of it and stared him as well. He couldn't avoid seeing himself in Matt when he was young. His eyes were a reflect of the pain that he was feeling in that moment, a pain that was destroying him on his inside; a pain that he has to leave behind him "Can I ask you something?" Matt looked to him. Matt was thinking that if he ignored him, he will leave but, it wasn't the case "Are they give you fruit yogurts?" Matt nodded slightly and Dr. Tisdale continue saying "You know, it was the only thing that I was allowed to eat while I was in the hospital. They gave it to me for breakfast, lunch and dinner. And, it was always the same flavor banana. They were horrible"

"Mine are of apricot" Matt said smiling lightly again "and, yes they are horrible. When were you hospitalized?" he asked after a pause.

"Twenty years ago. During two weeks. Can you image what is to eat every day the same yogurt? I lost around 8 pounds"

"What happened to you?" Matt asked curiously after a minute of silence

"I used to be a firefighter. I was injured during a call. I had second and third degree burns in the fifty per cent of my body" he rose of his chair, drew the blinds and opened his shirt to show his scars to Matt. Matt stared him completely shocked. Tisdale has scars in his chest, neck and Matt could dare to say that he could have them even more down "It was horrible" he buttoned his shirt and sat in the bedside "I just got married two months before of my accident. Luckily, my wife was great with me, she helped me a lot during me recovery. But, at first I tried to push her away of me. We argued about anything. I was thinking that she deserved something better that I could offer her in that moment"

"and what happened?" Matt whispered afraid that it could bring bad memories to him

"She said me: 'You know what Benjamin, you can try to push all that you want but, I am not going to go to anywhere. I am going to be with you always because I love you'. And it was true. Now, we have three beautiful child and 5 grandchildren "he joked and saw that Matt was crying and his face was covered with his hands, which were shaking "In that moment, it was when I decided to help other firefighters and people who was in my same situation. It is easier to speak with someone who understands your pain and you insecurities" He placed his hand in Matt's shoulder and let him to cry and vent.

"I am going to give you two advices, young man" he continued speaking when Matt stopped of crying "The first one is that you never should feel embarrassed of yourself of or your body. There is nothing wrong with you. It is mean that you should not be afraid of making love with your girlfriend or with someone else. Or even be afraid of taking off your clothes when you go to a swimming pool, a beach or in the locker room of the firehouse" Matt rolled his eyes feeling embarrassed "I recommend you that you should stare to yourself in a mirror and touch yourself as soon as you can your scars. You have to know your body again. It is going to help you a lot. And, like I said, made love with she as soon as you feel ready and doctors say that you can do it. Don't do what I did; I waited almost six months because I wasn't ready to see my scars"

"it would be our first time. We just started to date after my accident"

"Let me say you that it is something positive for you. She knows what happened to you and, if she wants to be with you is because she loves you and cares about you. She is not going to mind about the scars. But, she is going to be worry about you if you are thinking about them all the time"

"okay" he said "I will try to do what you said"

"if you want, you can ask her for help"

"how?"

"Taking off your bandages or maybe giving you a massage when you feel that your back is too sore" he said laughing

"Okay. Can I ask you something?" he has been thinking about one thing since his doctor said that they made a graft but, he never dared to ask the question

"of course" Ben said glad that Matt was finally speaking with him.

"the doctor said that they made a graft but, he never said me from where they took the skin that they put on my back. So, I want to know it"

"Normally, they take skin of other parts that are not visible. It is possible that they took skin of your gluteus"

"That is what I was thinking" he said ashamed "What is the second advice that you are going to give me?"

"I am sure that you are going to love that one. I strongly recommend you that as soon as you can you distract the nurse and your girlfriend and go to the cafeteria. It is the only place in which you will find good food in all the building" Matt started to laugh "If you lose a lot of weight your doctor are not going to allow you to come back home soon. So, distract your nurse and your girlfriend or ask to a friend to bring you something"

"You are right, that is a good advice"

"Do you want to go now?"

"Now?" it would be the first that he was going to get up of the bed since he woke up and, he was scared that he could feel dizzy.

"I will help you" Ben brought a wheelchair and helped Matt to sit on it "Matt" he said while he pushed the wheelchair to the lift "During this half an hour you have demonstrated to me that you are going to be fine. But, you need to speak with someone about what is on your mind in this moment. Your family is worried about you. They don't know what happened to you and, they want to know it"

"Okay. I am going to speak with Gabby and tell her what happened"

"That is a good first step in your recovery, son" he squeezed his shoulder and both of them went to the cafeteria for a snack.

/

"So how are you?" Gabby asked while she was helping Matt to enter in his bed after came back from the cafeteria

"Sore" he said sitting in his bed

"You didn't look too sore while you were having fun with the counselor" she joked. After spending one hour in the waiting room, she went to his room and found it empty. Worried, she walked through the hospital trying to find Matt. Luckily, a nurse said her that she saw a patient quite similar to Matt in the cafeteria together with another man. When, she arrived she saw that Matt and Dr. Tisdale was having fun speaking about something while they were eating a sandwich. She couldn't avoid smiling when she saw that Matt was smiling again; something that he hadn't been doing in the last couple of days.

"he is a funny guy" Matt said in his defense

"Are you saying that I am not funny, Casey?"

"Not really. You are funny but, in other way" he teased and she kissed his temple

"I want to speak with you Matt"

"Okay. Go ahead"

"It is something serious and, I want that you to be honest with me, alright?" Matt nodded. She walked to her purse and took out a white envelope of its inside "I think that all of this started when you saw that I was seeing these pictures" she took off the pictures and put them on the bed "So, it is my fault what happened to you" she said trying to content her tears

"No Gabby" he said grabbing her hands

"Yes it is. It is evident that something bad happened to you when you were a child. And, see those pictures brought you bad memories so, you pushed me out and I didn't come with you to your appointment"

"Gabby"

"I want to help you. So, I bought this for you" she gave him a bag with a wrapped gift inside

"What is it?" he asked curiously

"Open it" she said smiling. He did what she said and saw that her gift was a photo album. On the cover, there was a picture of a young Matthew Casey dressed with a cute costume of firefighter. Behind the picture he saw that she had written his name.

"I don't know what to say Gabby"

"Don't say anything" she took the book of his hands "I want to help you to put all of these pictures on it. I hope that you don't mind but, I already put some of them on it during the last night" she turned a lot of pages and showed it to him "look" the page that she was showing him had the picture that the academy took of him when he finished his training for becoming a firefighter; he was dressed with his dress uniform and were smiling to the camera. She turned more pages a showed other picture. It was the selfie that Matt took of her and him after he fixed her kitchen window.

"Gabby" he said trying to control himself "I don't know what to say. Why did you do this?"

"Like I said, I want to help and, I think that your past is the culprit of what you did. It I hadn't been seeing your pictures, I would have gone with you to your appointment thus, you wouldn't be alone and happened what happened to you. Do you know what this picture represent?" she said pointing to the selfie

"No"

"it represents our present. The pages before of this picture are your past and the rest is our future. Please Matt let me help you. I love you"

"I love you too" he said crying, she hugged him and brushed his hair.

"Well. Are you going to help us to put this entire picture on it?

"Us?" he asked shocked

"Yeah" she approached to the door and opened it, behind the door it was his mother smiling

"Hi Matthew" Nancy said entering

"Mom" he tried to rise of his bed but, he couldn't so, Nancy approached to him "I am sorry" he said crying "I am sorry"

"Don't worry baby" she said hugging him "It doesn't matter baby"

"I love you mom"

"I love you too Matty"

"So" he said moving back of her hug drying his tears "we three are going to put these pictures on the album, right?"

"yes" he smiled and she kissed in his forehead "So, are you ready for hearing his embarrassing stories from when he was little?" she said to Gabby

"mom" he said

"Don't worry I am not going to show her the pictures in which you are naked" she teased "However, I am going to show her the picture of you playing in the bath as soon as you fell asleep"

"I can't believe that you are going to make me this to me. I am your son"

"That is why I am doing to do it. It is my work to embarrass you in front of her with the stories that you are not going to tell her never in your life" and the three of them started to laugh.

/

After spending two hours speaking about how Matt was when he was young and putting his pictures in his new photo album, he fell asleep. A lot of things had happened to him in that day. In some way Gabby had the feeling that something had changed inside of him. However, she wasn't sure anymore that his past was the cause why Matt did what he did. During all the afternoon, he has spoken about his childhood. There was sometimes in which he didn't say anything and just gave her the picture so, she thought that there was some parts that he didn't want to speak about them.

"He is tired" Nancy said tucking him "he is doing great, right?"

"Yeah. Today he had the visit of a CFD counselor. And, he is smiling again"

"Has he said something about what he did? And why?"

"not yet. I was thinking that it was because of the pictures but, now I don't know what to think"

"His past wasn't easy. There are a lot of things that any of us has told you. His father was a soldier of the Navy. He wasn't on my side when Matty born. He was in a war, fighting for his country. When Matty was two years old it was when he met his father in person. I can still remember how nervous he was thinking that his father would never love him. He asked me a lot of times if his father knew about him as he knew about Christine, who was six years older than him. While we were waiting in the airport, Matty disappeared of my side. There were a lot of people waiting for their relatives. Suddenly, I saw him in the arms of a man. My husband. His father. I don't know how but, Matty found him spite of I had only showed him a few pictures of him. Greg, had our son on his hip with tears falling down his cheeks while Matty was crying in his shoulder. He looked me and asked "Is he our Matty?" I am not sure if it was a question or if he was saying secure of it. I just nodded and he dropped on the floor his bag, hugged him and kissed him in his tiny head while he said his name. That was a long night for all of us. Matty and he spent all the afternoon in his room playing. He and his sister slept with us cuddle to their daddy that night"

"He sound like a lovely father"

"You can bet that he was but, some years later he left us again. He went to fight in the Gulf war. And, it changed him completely. At first he acted normal but, he started to have nightmare most of the nights. One night, it was just Matthew and him at home and he was having a nightmare. Matt tried to wake up him but, Greg woke up thinking that he was in the middle of the battle. He took Matt of his neck and almost hit him on his face. When I come back home the next day, Matt was inside of his room scared of his dad"

"Oh my God"

"After that, Greg started to visit a therapist. It worked at first. He started to work as constructor and Matt helped him. However, with the time we started to fought between us and, Matt said that he wanted to be a firefighter instead of a soldier"

"but, his father didn't want it, right?"

"no. It was something like a family tradition that the son follows the steps of the father. He got angry and started to say to him that he was weak and useless. And one day, he hit him really hard. That day I understood that I couldn't continue seeing what he was doing to him so, I asked for divorce. Apart of the last couple of years, he was always a good father for both of my kids and a lovely husband.

"I am sure that he was"

/

The next morning, Matt was sitting on his bed looking to the oatmeal that the nurse gave him for breakfast. He didn't like. It was like cereal but it wasn't. He took a drink of the juice and, put the tray on the nightstand. He was sure that as soon as Gabby or the nurse enter in the room, they will try to make that he eat his breakfast but, he couldn't. He couldn't wait to be out of the hospital and come back home and being with Gabby.

Suddenly, a noise from the window made him to come back to the reality. He looked to the window and got surprised when he saw that his friend Severide was outside of the window knocking the glass.

Matt looked around the room making sure that the nurse where in nowhere, being careful of his sore back, he approached to the window and opened it.

"what are you doing here?" he asked when Severide jumped into the room. He was wearing his gear.

"Visit you" he said like if it was the most obvious in the word

"I can see it. But, why didn't you use the door like normal people do?"

"Hi Lieutenant" Herrmann said entering too in the room followed by Cruz and Mouch

"There was an ugly and angry nurse that didn't allow us to pass to visit you. Thus; we decide to come through the window using the aerial"

"Like a charming prince?" he joked. In his inside, he was glad that the guys had come to visit him. He was missing them a lot.

"This can be consider like a drill, Lieutenant" Mouch said trying to catch his breath

"For you of course" Cruz joked patting his shoulder

One second later, the pain that Matt was feeling didn't allowed him to continue standing by his own feet so, Herrmann and Severide helped him to sit of his bed

"How are you doing?" Herrmann asked

"I am fine. It just, that sometimes the skin of my back hurt a lot"

"When are they going to discharge you?"

"I am not sure. Maybe in a couple of days"

"Oh" Severide said "Before that I forget. We brought you something" he opened his gear jacket and took a paper bag "This is for you. Hospital's food is horrible"

"What it is?" Matt asked opening it "Guys. Thanks" inside of the bag there was a chocolate croissant.

"What are you waiting? As soon as Gabby or that awful nurse enter here they are going to take it"

Matt smiled and took a bite to the croissant.

"Well Lieutenant, we have to go. Next shift is going to start in less than one hour" one by one, they hugged their Lieutenant and came back to their truck except Severide.

"Thanks for coming. It means a lot for me to have you all of you here"

"I know" he made a pause and sat near to Matt "Matt, you have to speak with Gabby. I don't know if you know it but, she think that what you did was her fault"

"Kelly"

"You don't have to say me anything. But, at least, I think that you should speak with Gabby"

"I am going to do it when she comes back from her house"

"Thanks. That would mean a lot for her. See you" and he disappeared through the window at the same time that Gabby was entering in the room

"Please say me that it wasn't Severide the one who has disappeared through the window"

"I am not going to answer to that question" he said smiling

"Is that a paper bag from dunkin donuts?"

"no" he lied hiding the paper bag

"Honey, you have chocolate on your lips" she laughed and cleaned his dirty mouth

"Thanks"

"So, how are you feeling?"

"I am fine and you?"

"Great. I have to tell you something. Actually, it is great news. I had an appointment this morning with my doctor and he said that I come back to 51 on the next shift"

"Congratulation" she hugged him and he kissed her on her temple.

"I also have something to tell you" he grabbed her hands "I am going to tell why I did it"

"Matt" she said brushing his hair

"I am ready to tell you. I did what I did because, I was ashamed" he rolled his eyes avoiding to look her

"why?" she said cupping his face

"because the scars are not pretty. I didn't want that you see them so; I scratched all my back with my hands. I am sorry" he said crying

"I can't understand how you could think something like that" she said angry

"Hallie said..." but, he stopped when he realized that he had said the name of his ex-girlfriend

"Hallie said what?" Gabby said even angrier getting up of the bed

"Nothing" he said nervous

"Baby" Gabby sat near to him and caressed his face "Tell me what happened. I want to help you. I am not mad at you for what you did. I swear"

"Okay" he took a deep breath and started to tell her what Hallie told him and what she did to him.

When he ended both of them had tears falling down their cheeks. Gabby hugged him and rested his head in her collarbone brushing his hair.

"You're never going to be ugly for me" she whispered in his ear "I love you Matthew Casey with or without scars" she said looking to his blue eyes. He pressed his lips against her and put her body closer to his. Apart of the night that they were in Antonio's room, that was the most closer that they have been since they started their relationship. Matt was moving his hands around her body while Gabby was caressing his ears afraid that if her hands went down she could hurt him.

"We have to slow down" Matt said embarrassed. She looked down and saw that the gown that he was wearing wasn't hiding his emotion "I am sorry. It has been a long time since, you know"

"I know. When you are ready alright?" she kissed him in his lips

"alright. Do you mind if I take a nap? I am feeling tired"

"Absolutely not. I am going to call my Mom to tell her how my appointment was" she lied. In reality she was going to see if she could find Hallie to say her to move away of Matt

"I love you"

"I love you too" she kissed him in his forehead and stayed in his side until he fell asleep. She walked outside of the room just in time to see Hallie walking through the hallway

"Hallie" she said and the brunette turned around to face Gabby

"Hi Gabby. How is Matt doing?" she asked sarcastically

"Stop that shit. I know what you did to him some days ago. It is your fault that matt is in that bed and you know it"

"you are not going to put Matt off of me"

"I am sorry to say it but, he is with me. We are a couple and we love to each other"

"Not for long" she said smiling and walked away of Gabby "Oh Gabby tell Matt that I miss him"

"Back off Hallie" she said and entered again in his room

* * *

**Finally Matt dared to tell Gabby why he did what he did. How will his family and friend react when Gabby told them the truth?**

**I hope that you like the new chapter and let me a review. **

**See you**

**Namine Redfield **


	19. Confidence

**Hi**

**I am so sorry for the delay. It is my fault. The last week I started to work on a new project and, it took all my free time. I am so sorry.**

**I promise you that I try to update as much as I can but, sometimes, I would prefer that the day have 40 hours instead of 24 hours XD**

**Thanks to everyone how read the last chapter. Specially to: **_**DelenaIsEndgame101, Camila, Guest, Joy, Justicerocks, TildaJoy, Agent , becshoe and andyvaz123**_**. Thanks, you make me so happy with your reviews or with your favourites.**

**Before that you read this chapter, I have to warn you that I am going to rank this chapter as "M" since in the middle of the chapter there is a sweet gift that I write for all of you because the patience that you are having with this fic.**

**I hope that you like it and, please let me a review. They are really important for me since I can know if you like or not the fic.**

**Have a good day**

**Namine Redfield**

* * *

Chapter 19: Confidence

_**One week later**_

Matt was sat on his wheelchair looking how Gabby was picking up his stuff of the wardrobe and put them on his duffel bag. Mostly, it was some clothes that his family brought him for doing his therapy. Since, his cast was removed one week ago, his doctor thought that it was time that he started with some light physical therapy. After two sections of physical therapy, he was able of walking a few steps and stand up for a few minutes. It was a small step in his recovery but, at the same time it meant a lot of for him.

"You ready?" Gabby asked kneeling for being on the same eye level

"Yeah. I can't wait to be out of here" he said smiling

"Alright. So, let's go home" she pushed his wheelchair all the way to the parking, where Severide was waiting them for giving them a lift to Gabby's parent's house.

"Hey man. How are you? What is the prognosis?" Severide said happy of seeing him again.

"Good. Look what I can do" Slowly, he placed his feet on the ground and with Gabby's help, he stood up

"Whoa" he said "Look up you, you are going to come back to 51 in no time"

"There are still a few things that I can't do by myself"

"And, that is why your family and we are here. To help you" Gabby said and kissed him on his temple

"Thanks" they entered in Severide's car and he started the ignition and drove to Gabby's parent's house.

"Why are we in your parents house?" he asked when he noticed that Severide parked in front of the big house

"Because there is nobody at your sister house"

"Okay" he felt nervous. It has been more than one week since Mr. Dawson and he spoke and, because he was a little groggy because of the anesthesia, he didn't remember so much about what they spoke.

Gabby pushed his wheelchair to the main door, which was opened a few seconds later. Her mother walked out of the house, hugged her daughter and approached to Matt to hug him too.

"How are you doing Matt?"

"I am fine. Thanks" he didn't know why but, there was something with Gabby's mother that makes him to feel good each time that he saw her. She was so kind.

"I hope you are hungry, I am cooking lunch. I bet that you want a good home-cooked meal"

"Yeah. I am starving. In the hospital I only ate yogurt and jello" he said laughing "your daughter and the nurses didn't allow me to go to the cafeteria so often"

"Hey" Gabby said patting his shoulder "Don't speak about me like if I wasn't here"

"I was joking" he said

"Alright so, let's go inside" Gabby said and as she did before, she helped him to stand up, climbed the three steps that there was on the front of the house and entered in the house. Spite of they walked really slowly, Matt could feel his heart beating inside of his chest. It took him more strength than he thought that he was going to need. Gabby sat him on the couch and walked to the kitchen to grab glass of water for him

"Drink this" she said giving him the glass

"Thanks" he took a small sip "I am really tired"

"Do you want to catch some sleep before lunch?" Gabby suggested

"I don't think that it will be necessary" and as soon as he pronounced the last word, he let out a yawn

"You can sleep on Antonio's room if you want" Rocio said smiling and returned to the kitchen to continue cooking lunch.

"Alright so, let's go to my brother's room" she pushed Matt's wheelchair to the room and helped him to sit on the bed "Do you prefer to wear your sweatpants instead of your jeans?"

"Yeah. I think that it would better than sleep wearing my jeans" she took out of his duffel bag a pair of sweatpants "You need help?" he nodded and she helped him to get out of his jeans and get into the sweatpants "Do you want that I check the catheter bag?"

"I can do it by my own but, thanks" he said rolling his eyes

"Matt" she kneeled and said "I told you that I am going to be with you in each step of your recovery. Let me help you"

"Alright" he said ashamed. Quickly, she checked his catheter for being sure that it didn't move while he was changing his clothes or walking "I can't wait to get it out of me" he joked

"Everything is alright"

"Thanks"

"Now, it's time to sleep" she said. He lay down on the bed and she tucked him in. "Sleep well, baby. I love you"

"I love you too" he closed his eyes and few seconds later he fell asleep. She saw how his chest was moving up and down each time that he breathed. The nights that she spent in the hospital, she sat on his side staring him while he was sleeping. She loves does it owing he looks like a small kid while he is sleeping.

Trying to avoid making any noise, she left the room and went to kitchen. Her mother was cutting some vegetables as soon as she saw that her daughter entered in the room, she let the knife on the counter, washed her hands and approached to her.

"How is he?" she asked concerned "He looks good"

"It is because he is. But, I don't know if I am helping him properly or not"

"Honey. If you are asking yourself that question, it means that you are doing a good job"

"Then, why is he ashamed? I think that he is still thinking that is true what Hallie said"

"His ex-girlfriend?"

"Yeah. She said that-" she doubted if she should tell to her mother what she said. In that moment she needed an advice of how to help Matt.

"What did she say to Matt?"

"She said that his scars weren't really pretty so, he will be ugly forever. Besides, she said that I wouldn't love him because he has them and, that she will be the only one who would love him"

"That is not true" she said annoyed

"I know it, mom" she covered her face with her hands and said "I don't mind his scars. I love him. The problem is that I don't know how to convince him about it"

"Did you see his scars?"

"No. When the nurse cured him I was on shift"

"well, why not you try to do it the next time and convince him of the true" she could see that her daughter was frustrated and worried at the same time.

"Yeah. I'll try later. The cure would be after he takes a shower"

"There is something more that isn't you telling me?" she asked after a pause

"I am scared mom"

"Scared of what?"

"Hallie said that he will return with her and, I am scared that she tries to do something bad to him or to me"

"Do you mean something worse than what happened to him?" her mother said referring to the surgery graft that was made to him more than one week ago.

"We can't prove that she made it. He said that she spoke with him and when she left the room, he did it"

"Gabby, be careful. Maybe, you should tell Antonio what is going on"

"Sure. I am going to wait. If this situation gets worse, I will give him a call" she hugged her mother "Do you want that I help you with something?"

"No. Why not you go and lay down with him in the bed? I bet that he will be really grateful of waking up near to you"

"okay. Thanks"

She went to Antonio's room, opened the door and saw that Matt was still sleeping. She took off her sneaker and being careful of his back, she lay down near to him. Few minutes later she was sleeping too.

/

_Matt had his eyes closed and he was feeling that someone was rubbing his shoulder in a try of waking him. His first thought was that it was Gabby who was waking him because lunch was ready._

_"Matt" a voice whispered in his ear_

_"Gabby?" he asked opening his eyes_

_"No" the same voice said but, this time in a angry tone_

_"How are you?" he said after opening his eyes "Gabby?"_

_"You are not going to see never again to that whore" Hallie said and slapped him in his face_

_"Hallie?" he asked confused after blink his eyes a few times._

_"Yeah. I told you. You are mine and nobody else" Quickly, she was trying to lift his shirt but, he was resisting pushing her away of him. Then, she grabbed a scissor and started to cut the material of his shirt and she said "I am going to make sure that you learn the lesson this time" she started to remove the bandages and gauzes that were covering the scars of his last surgery._

_"Hallie what are you going do to?" he asked scary _

_"I am going to cure you, baby" she said and she started to make cuts over the fresh skin on his back and shoulder "i am sorry to say you that it looks like it is infected again" she said _

_"Stop" he said with tears streaming down his cheeks "Stop, please"_

_"I am not going to stop until I am sure that I cured you and that you have learnt the lesson this time. You are mine and nobody else"_

_And Matt continued crying while Hallie was punishing him. When she finished she sat on the top of him and started to plant kisses in all his body letting some marks to show to everybody that Matthew Casey was of her property. Her hands were traveling around his body touching him in everywhere while he was trying to resist but, he couldn't._

/

Gabby was woken up after hearing someone whimpering near to her. She looked to Matt and saw that he was moving like if he was trying to move away of someone who was hurting him on his dream. His hair was pointing to everywhere.

"Stop. Please" he was saying "I will not do it anymore. I promise"

"Matt" she said caressing his right cheek and brushing his hair "Matt. Wake up" she was worried that while he was moving his wounds could get worse. Suddenly, he opened his eyes. She could see the fear reflected in his eyes "it just me. It was a nightmare. A bad dream" she continue caressing him until she was sure that he was calm "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No" he said softly. He was ashamed of the dream. He remembered every single detail, how Hallie's hands were touching him in inner thigh while she was trying to kiss him. He didn't know why but, for some reason something was telling him that it wasn't just a dream.

"Alright. If you want to talk about it you know that you can speak with me, right?"

"Yeah" he said

Gabby stared him during a few seconds and saw that he was covering in his own sweat. _It would have to be a hell of nightmare_ she thought "Do you want to take a shower?"

"Why?"

"You are covered in your own sweat"

"It's nothing" he said ashamed. In reality, he knew that she was right, he should take a shower and, in addition, he would like to take a shower. It has been a long time since he could take one. Since his accident, he didn't was allowed to take a shower; it was always a sponge bath, which in his opinion was something really humiliating. However, after making him the graft and removed his cast, his doctor said that he could try to take a shower as long as there is someone near to him in case that needs help and, the temperature of the water wasn't so hot. In this case, it would have to be Gabby who helped him to take the shower and that made it even more humiliating than a nurse giving him a sponge bath.

"Come on, you will feel better after you shower" she promised. She got up and helped him to sit on his wheelchair.

"Gabby. I can do it by my own"

"No way. I am going to help you. By the way, I also need to shower so, we can share it"

"No" he said immediately

"Why?"

He said the first thing that came to his mind "It is your parents' house"

"I know and, they know that you are my boyfriend. There is nothing awkward in all of that" and she kissed his temple "Let's go to the bathroom" she said after grabbing some clean for him clothes from his bag.

Luckily, the room had its own bathroom, which in his opinion was better since they didn't need to face her mother. Because of the bathroom was too small, Matt had to enter walking with Gabby's help. He sat down on the toilet and saw that she started to run the water and turned it hot. He took a deep breath, stripped down to his underwear and sat again on the toilet. He was looking to everywhere except to Gabby.

"You okay?" she asked cupping his face

"Yeah" he lied

"If you say it" she checked the water and saw that it wasn't too hot for his skin, which was still a little sore "Alright, do you need help with the catheter and the gauzes, right?" she asked but, he didn't say nothing "Matt" she said taking his face in her hands again "It is okay. I am going to take off the gauzes first, alright?" He nodded and she started to remove them. The feel of her hands in his skin was completely opposite to the feeling that he felt on his dream. Gabby was doing it carefully, making sure that he was fine in every moment.

When the last one was removed, she took a look of his back and shoulder. His soft skin was covered by scars of different sizes "Can I?" she whispered. He nodded and her hands traveled through his bare back. She could feel that he was moving away each time that she try to touch a scar.

"Did she do the same thing that I am doing right now?" he nodded and some tears started to form on his eyes. She lowers her face and her lips were pressed against the biggest scar of his back "It. Going. To. Be. Okay" She said between kisses. Feeling her tender kisses on his back made that he started to cry.

She moved away of his back, sat on his lap and dried his tears. "I love you" she said

"I love you too" his lips met her in a tender kiss. Her hands were caressing his hurt back like if she was try to erase his scars and the pain far away of him.

"Let's go, we have to take a shower"

"We?" he asked shocked. He thought that she was joking when she said that they were going to share the shower but, he saw that she was already stripping down to her underwear.

"Yeah, you heard your doctor; you need that someone have to help you for at least one week"

"Yeah. I know"

"So, I am going to help you. Or do you prefer my mom?"

"no way" he said laughing

"That is what I was thinking. Now, get off your boxers" and she kneeled in front of him in order to remove his catheter "Come on, don't be shy"

"It's not weird for you. I mean, until two weeks ago, we were friend. Good friends and, now" he didn't find words to continue speaking "we are going to take a shower together. Completely naked. And, am I the only one who finds it weird this situation?"

"No. Of course it is also weird for me. But, it's you. I mean, I trust on you" she said with a wide grin

"I trust you too" He swallowed and took off his boxers and few seconds later she was removing his catheter.

"Wait" she said when he tried to enter in the shower by his own feet. She took off her underwear and entered in the shower and helped him to enter. The water was streaming down their bodies. Few seconds later, they took the opportunity to study each other bodies. Matt was fascinated with her body. She was as he had imagined before, she was perfect. He moved closer to her and placed his hands on her hips in order to keep his balance. She looked down and saw how big he was. It wasn't the first time that she saw it however, it was still surprising her.

Then, Gabby took a bottle and put some of its content on Matt's hair and, washed his hair as well as hers with the shampoo. Later, it was time for their bodies to be washed. He washed himself his chest, arms and face while she washed all her body. He couldn't take his eyes out of her while she was finishing of washing her body. For a moment, he wished that is was his hands which was washing her, instead of hers.

"You want that I wash your back?"

"Sure" he turned and her soft hands started to wash his back. After some seconds it was completely clean. He turned again and he continued washing his body. Now, it was Gabby's turn to stare him. Finally, she helped him to finish of washing his legs and feet since he couldn't kneel to do it by himself.

"You were right. I am feeling better" and he kissed her on her forehead.

"I am glad" and she turned off the water

"Wait" he said before she walked out of the shower "Do you think that we can be here a little bit longer?" he asked "the water helps me to relax and feel better"

She smiled, turned on again the water and placed her hands on his hips "I like the sound of that" she said with a grin wide. They shared a sweet kiss while their hands were traveling through their wet bodies. Being wrapped between Gabby's arms, made that Matt felt loved by her. Slowly, his hands made their way to her breast. He looked her waiting for something that could indicate that she didn't want but, all that he saw in her eyes was love and passion; so, he dared to caress her breast with his shaking hands. Gabby was giving him small kisses on the right side of his neck while her hands where resting on his lower back.

Their bodies got closer and she could feel his hard member against the skin of her stomach. "I am sorry" he said ashamed moving away "I don't know what happened" he couldn't understand how he could be having an erection since they just started to caressed to each other.

"Don't worry" she took his hard member with her hands and started to move her hands up and down making that he moaned her name.

"Gabby" he pressed his back against the shower wall. In that moment, he didn't mind his back. In that moment, what he wanted to feel was Gabby's hands touching his skin. His hands was caressing her breast and playing with her pink and soft nipples.

Few seconds later, his body shook and he moaned by the last time her name. He buried his face in her shoulder and held her closer.

"You okay?" she asked worried

"I am sorry. I don't know what happened to me. It has been a long time since the last time that I felt like this" He said ashamed about what had happened few seconds ago. He couldn't ever imagine before, that she could have such effect on him. Never in his life, had something like that happened to him. His orgasm always came after Hallie's, which was the only girlfriend with which he had made love before

"Don't feel ashamed" she kissed his lips

"I know but, I can't avoid feeling bad. It never happened to me before. I was really nervous and, I want but, I don't know what happened"

"When you feel ready" she said hugging him

"Definitely" he said smiling

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"Come on, you have to dry, get dressed and I have to cure your back" she got out of the shower, helped him and sat him on the toilet. She went to the wardrobe and grabbed some towels. She was the first one who got dressed and helped him to get dressed. With her help, they come back to the bed and he lay down on his stomach on the bed.

"I'll be right back. I need the pharmacy's bag with the ointment and gauzes" she said and let the room. A few minutes later, she came back to the room and cured him.

"Now, you can put your shirt"

"Thanks" he said smiling a put on a clean shirt "What time it is?"

"Lunch time" she said after hearing the main door was opened "The kids and Laura are here from school"

"Kids?"

"Yeah, my nephew and niece"

"Diego and Eva?" he remembered that she mentioned their names when he went to her house to fix her kitchen window.

She nodded and said "I hope that you like lasagna"

"Yeah"

"Okay. Let's go to the kitchen. I will introduce them to you"

Gabby pushed Matt's wheelchair to the kitchen, from where they could hear her mother talking with her grandson about the school in the case of Diego and the high school in Eva's case.

"Aunty Gabby" Diego said happy of seeing again her aunt. He was going to run to her but, he stopped when he saw that she wasn't alone.

"Hi guys. How are you?" she said smiling to them.

"Fine" Laura said and kissed Gabby in her cheek.

"Are you Aunty Gabby's boyfriend?" Diego asking approaching to Matt

"Diego!" Laura reproved her son

"Mom, it is what dad said. He said that she has a boyfriend and that he was injured because he is a firefighter" the boy said

"Well. Your father is right" Matt said smiling nervously

"He also said that you are an ass" the ten years old boy said laughing

"But a good man" His sister said "I am Eva" she said

"Nice to meet you guys"

"Alright Kids, your grandfather is going to be here in no time so, why not we set the table?" both kids started to fight about what each of them were going to put on the table. Finally, Diego put the glasses while Eva put the cutlery. When Tim arrived home all of them eat lunch like a family.

/

After lunch, Laura came back to her bakery and the kids stayed in the house a little longer. While they were eating lunch, Matt promised Diego that they will play a video game as long as he made his homework. So, now they were sat on the couch playing to video game while Eva was talking with her Aunt updating her with was happening in the high school. "You are really bad at video games" Diego said placing the control on the coffee table "I know" "But, you like me. It is easier to beat you than my Aunt" he joked "I am glad that you his boyfriend. Dad is right you are a good guy" "Diego, you should get ready your father is going to be here in no time" his grandfather said sitting on the couch "How are you Matt?" "I'm hanging in there" "I am glad that you are doing better. I bet you can't wait to be at home"

"Yeah. Gabby is going to give a lift. Its good sleep in your bed" Even though he wasn't going to his own house but, recently being in his sister's home surrounded by his family makes him to feel like home.

"I just want to let you know that you are really welcome to come here any time that you and Gabby want. I hope that you two come often. Now, that my daughter is better of her surgery, she is going to come back to her house and, I am going to miss her"

"Thanks" he smiled to her father glad that finally he was accepting him.

"Matt" Gabby said behind him "Are you ready to go home?"

"Yeah. I need to grab my stuff"

"Don't worry I grabbed them"

"Matt, come back when you want. You have to come the next time that we have a family lunch"

"Thanks ma'am"

"I am going to punish you without dessert the next time that you come here" she said serious looking to him. He swallowed and looked her shocked. "Don't worry. It is a joke" and everyone laughed "I told you don't to call me ma'am or Mrs. Dawson"

"Alright" his cheeks turned red immediately "Good night"

"Good night"

/

The way to his sister's house passed quickly since they were talking. Because of that, any of them noticed that a blue suv were following them since they left Gabby's parents house.

When they arrived to the house, the suv overtook them and, Matt could swear that Hallie was on the driver seat but, he thought that his mind was playing him a dirty trick. Her car wasn't a suv, she always complaining about how difficult was for her to drive big car and moreover, the color of her car was light blue. It couldn't be her, right?

"You okay?" Gabby asked

Before he could say anything, the main door of the house was opened and Violet crossed the door running to the car.

"Uncle Matt!" she yelled "You are back"

"Hi Vi" he said and hugged her "How are you?"

"Fine. And you?"

"Better now that I am at home"

"I missed you"

"I missed you too, Violet"

"You know what uncle Matt?" she said really excited "I will need a babysitter for the next weekend since mom and daddy are out of the town and Grandma Nancy is going to visit her sister"

"Really?"

"Yeah and, I was thinking that you and Aunty Gabby could be my babysitters" she said smiling to both adults.

"You have to ask Gabby sweetheart"

The girl looked to Gabby and asked "Will you?"

"I would love it" she said and the small girl hugged her

* * *

**Alright so, that is the end of this chapter. Matt and Gab****by are getting closer in each chapter. But, who was driving the suv that was following them? What just a dream what Matt dreamed or it was real? And, What is going to do Hallie? did she really mean what she said to Gabby in the hospital?**

**the next chapter is going to be about Matt and Gabby making of babysitter to Violet during a weekend. Besides, like some of you have already mentioned to me, he is going to tell to his family what happened to him in the next chapter.**

**I hope that you like this new chapter and the tender moment that Gabby and Matt shared in the shower and let me a review with your opinion or with any idea that you think that I can use.**

**Thanks for reading**

**See ya!**

**Namine Redfield.**


	20. Stalker

**Hi how are you doing?**

**Thanks to everyone how took some time to the read the last chapter. Especially to: **_**lee.j.p, Justicerocks, Joy, Camila, Guest and 18412558.**_

**I hope that you like this new chapter. **

**I am so sorry of saying that the end of this fic is near =( maybe 3 or 4 chapters more. I have the feeling that most of you have stopped of reading the fic, maybe because you find it bored...**

**However, I have some ideas for write more chapters. It is up to you if you want that I continue or not with this fic. I will put a poll on my profile or if you want, you can let me a review. **

**Have a good day **

**Namine Redfield**

* * *

Chapter 20: Stalker

Gabby has just finished her shift and was in her way to Christine's house to visit Matt and hang out with him. In the passenger seat of her car, her duffel bag was with all the stuffs that she is going to need for the weekend. During the next three days, she was going to be with Matt helping him of taking care of his niece Violet. She didn't know who was more excited about the weekend if Matt, her niece or she. They had made so many plans.

She parked in front of the house and walked to main door, which was opened "Hello" she said entering in the lobby of the house.

"Hi Gabby. Good to see you again" Nancy said greeting her "How was your shift?"

"It was good" she said smiling "Matt is still sleeping?"

"Yeah" Nancy said laughing "can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Last night, after he showered, I asked him if he wanted that I cured his wounds but, he said me that you did it during the morning. Is that true?"

"Yes. My partner and I were here and, I cured him"

"Okay. I was thinking that he was lying to us again" she smiled gratefully "Did he tell you what happened in the hospital? He didn't say us a word about it and we are worried of leaving him alone"

"Yes. He explained me what happened. But, don't worry he is going to be fine"

"I am glad to hear it. Well, do me a favor and take good care of my boy and my granddaughter this weekend. if it was up to them, they will be eating pizza all the weekend" she joked

"I don't have any doubt about it" she said laughing.

"What are talking about?" Matt asked behind them. Gabby looked to him and saw that he was walking again. He was moving slowly because of his sore back but, at least it was something positive.

"nothing" she approached to him and pressed her lips against his "How are you?"

"I am fine" he said "Today I have to go to the hospital"

"Why?"

"The doctor wants to know how I am and, maybe take off the catheter" he said smiling seductively to her

"I will go with you"

"Good" he pressed his lips against her. His hands travelled through her back and her was behind his neck putting his body closer to her. Her mother cleared her throat in a try of letting them know that she was still in the room. They broke the kiss and looked to her embarrassed

"Sorry for break the moment but, I have to go" his mother said "See you on Sunday" she gave a kiss in her cheek and a hug to him "I don't have any doubt that you are going to have a nice weekend"

"Thanks you too" Matt said "Well it looks like we are going to be alone for a while" he whispered in her ear

"and your sister?"

"She and Jim let this morning, after let Violet in her school"

"So, we have to pick up her, right?"

"Yeah" he approached to her and kissed her in her lips while his hands traveled "We have time" around her body

"Matt" she said moving away "not now please" she said.

"okay" he gave her a kiss in her forehead and walked away disappointed

"Matt, wait. It is not that I don't want, it just that I need a shower, it was an stressful shift. I don't think that this could be the best moment"

"Okay. It doesn't matter" he said wrapping her in his arms "Do you want to share the shower with me again?"

"I am not sure. You are taller than me which mean that you are going to block the water. So, the first one who arrive to the shower, will go first" she said and started to run to the bathroom

"It's not fair" he said since he couldn't run yet.

"I am sorry baby!" she yelled from the bathroom

After they showered, they got ready to go to the appointment.

/

In his appointment, his doctor checked all his wounds and to the delight of Matt, he took off the catheter since he could walk again a little so, it isn't necessary anymore.

For lunch, they went to Laura's bakery and ate with her before going to pick up Violet from her school.

"How was your day, sweetie?" Matt asked when the girl sat on the back seats of Gabby's car

"It was good. I made a drawing for you Aunty Gabby" she said holding the drawing

"And what about me?" Matt asked trying to sound upset that she didn't make a drawing for him too

"I drew you one when you came back home from the hospital. This is Aunty Gabby's drawing"

"Thanks honey" she looked to the girl from the back mirror and suddenly, she saw a blue SUV behind them. The car was really closer to their car, like if I was trying to provoke an accident.

"Gabby, what happen?" he asked looking her a little nervous

"nothing, it just that blue SUV, it is getting me angry. The driver is not respecting the space"

"It doesn't matter" he said placing his hand in the inner of her thigh "just drive"

"Yes" and she didn't continued paying attention to the driver of the blue SUV.

"Hey kiddo, do you know what do you want to do when we arrive home?"

"Can we watch a film?"

"Yeah, I don't see why not"

"A horror film?" she asked innocently

"No way" he said turning his face to look her

"So mommy is right. You are scared of horror film" the small girl joked and Gabby started to laugh

"That is not true" he said on his defense

"Let me say you, Violet, that your mom is right" Gabby said "Last Halloween, all the firehouse was watching a really horror film and you Uncle didn't stop of moving from the couch for going to the bathroom" and both of them started to laugh and Matt gave her a murderous look to Gabby

"You know what" he said after Gabby parked the car in front of the house and everyone got out "I was planning to have pizza for dinner but, since the two of you are making jokes about me, the pizza is going to be just for me"

"No" Violet said "It not fair" the girl ran to his uncle and gave him a hug "I am sorry Uncle Matt·

"Okay little one, you can have some pizza"

"Yay" the girls said and ran to her room for let her school bag

"And, what about me?" she asked grabbing his by the material of his shirt

"You? Definitely you are punished without pizza"

"are you sure?" she gave him a mischievous look and, teased him pressing her lips against the skin of his neck

"alright, you can also have some pizza" he was going to kiss her lips when she moved away with a look of satisfaction

"You are going to pay me Dawson"

"I would like to see that" and she walked to the living room, where Violet was waiting them to play to a board game all together.

/

After spending a few hours playing to snakes and ladders, they got ready for having dinner. They ate a pizza sat on the couch while they watched Toy Story 3, an animated film. Violet was sat in the middle of both adults and they had their hands together above the couch. They looked like a real family.

"It looks like she fell asleep" Gabby said looking to Violet, which head was placed on her lap

"Yeah. I will take her to her room" Matt said but, Gabby stopped him

"Didn't you hear your doctor this morning? You can't lift something heavy. I will put her on her bed" she took Violet in her arms and led her to her room.

Matt looked from the door frame who Gabby put his niece in the bed and tucked her. For a moment, he imagined to Gabby doing the same thing but, with a small baby, their baby.

"You okay?"

"Yeah"

"Do you want to continue watching the film? or we can watch another one"

"Or we can go to bed" she suggested while her hands travelled down his body.

"You sure?"

"Completely sure"

They walked to the study in which he slept and, both of them sat on his bed looking to each other thinking about what is going to happen next. Any of them dared to give the first step. Finally, he reached his hand up to push some loose strands of Gabby's hair behind her ear, he put his face closer to hers and gave her a small kiss in her lips.

He pressed his forehead against her and asked "You sure?"

She smiled nervous and said "Yes"

He laid down her body on the mattress and he put himself on the top of her. He gave her other kiss and his hands traveled from her red cheeks to her breast. She was moaning against his lips.

Her shaking hands went to the hem of his shirt and took it from his head, letting him bare chest.

"Are we going too fast?" she was worried that he was still feeling insecure about his scars.

"no" he whispered. His lips travelled down to her breasts; he lifted her shirt and kissed her breasts above the material of her bra. Her hands were running through his hair.

Suddenly, they put some space between them after hearing a noise coming from the street

"Did you hear that?"

"Yeah" he got up and walked to the window "I don't see anything. Maybe it was a cat"

"Yeah maybe"

She took off her shirt "Come here Matt" He smiled and came back to the bed. She rolled their bodies and now she was on the top of him "are you comfortable?" she asked worried that their position could cause him some pain on his sore back

"I am perfect" he smiled. His hands travelled to her back and unclipped her bra putting it in one side. "God. You are perfect" and kissed her left breast, introducing her nipple inside of his mouth.

"Oh. Matt. Oh" she moaned when she felt his teeth around her nipple. She pressed her hips against his by the need to feel attached to his body. He gave the same treatment to her other breast before continue placing small kiss on her stomach. He rolled their bodies and took off her jeans together with her panties.

"You are perfect" He bit his lip admiring her body.

"You know, it is rude that I am the only one who is exposed"

"I am sorry" he said ashamed "We can't go further"

"Why not?"

"I don't have a condom" he said avoiding looking to her. He was so ashamed of his mistake

She cupped her face and said "Don't worry. I am taking the pill in order to regulate my period" she smiled and kissed him in his shoulder

"Alright" he took off his pants and his boxers and lay down on the top of her. His hard member was pushing against her inner thigh "You ready?" He moaned

"Yeah" he introduced his member inside of her and gave her some time to adjust to his size.

After a few seconds, she started to rock against his hips and Matt started to do it too

"Oh God" she moaned "I am close baby" she moaned

"I am too" he moaned

Unexpectedly, the flash of a camera took their attention

"What was that?" Matt asked covering her naked body with his own one.

"It came from the window" Gabby said covering her breasts with her arms

Matt put on his boxers and approached to the window in time to see someone running through the dark night. Few seconds later the noise of some glass breaking together with a Violet scream came from the second floor

"Violet" Matt ran as fast as he could to the room of his niece "are you okay?" he asked approaching to her bed. Violet was hugged to her teddy bear crying

"Uncle Matt" she said crashing in his uncle body

"Is she okay?" Gabby asked behind him. She looked to him and nodded "What is that?" she asked taking an object that was in the middle of the amount of breaking glass "It is a stone" she said shocked

"Violet, did you see or hear something?"

"No, I was sleeping"

"I am going to give a call your brother" Matt said walking for grabbing his phone

"No uncle Matt" Violet said crying

"Violet, honey I am going to be here. I am not going to any where" Gabby said sitting near to her. Violete hugged to her waist and she rubbed her back

"Your brother is going to be here in fifteen minutes but a patrol will be here in five minutes. It is good that he is on shift tonight" Matt said entering in the room, this time dressed in a sweatpants and a shirt "Maybe, you should go and get dressed. I doubt that your brother want to see you dressed in my clothes" he said since she was dressed only in her panties and one of his shirt

"Yes, you are right" and she came back to the study

"Violet. Gabby's brother is going to come. He is a cop"

"Will he find who broke my window?"

"Yeah" he took her on his arms and led her to the living room. "Violet, I am going to open the door, alright? Nothing is going to happen"

"No Uncle Matt" she cried

"Okay" he lifted her and placed her against his hip and went to open the door

"Hi, I am agent Burges and this is my partner the agent Akwater. Det. Dawson told us that something happened in your house, Can we pass sir?"

"Sure" he moved to a side and let them to enter in the house

"You okay, sweetie? Burges asked to Violet and she nodded

"Does she or any of you need medical care, Sir?" Akwater asked

"No, we are fine. We have just a little scary"

"Matt? Gabby?" Antonio Dawson asked interring in the house

"Hi Antonio" he greeted and his face changed when he saw that behind of him it was Det. Voight "Voight"

"Casey"

"What happened?" Antonio asked

"I don't know. Your sister and I were getting ready to go to bed when we heard Violet screaming from her room and something hitting the window of her room. When I looked through the window of the study I saw somebody running"

"Is she okay?" Voight asked

"Yeah. She is just a little scared"

"Can we see her room?"

"Sure. It is in that way"

"I will take care of her, sir" Burges said and sad with Violet on the couch "You know, when I was young, I had a teddy bear really similar to yours" she said and Violet smiled

Knowing that Violet was in good hands, Matt led Antonio and Det. Voight to the bedroom to inspect the broken window; it looked like a vandalism act. However, they took the stone to the lab in order to see if they could obtain something, which was unlikely.

"Do you have any enemies?" Voight asked to Gabby and Matt "or someone that make to any of you feel uncomfortable around? or afraid of?"

"Apart of you" Matt said

"Casey, I am trying to help you"

"Whatever"

"If I were you, I would not spend the night here" Antonio said "Do you have somewhere to go? I am sure mom and dad will be glad of let you spend the night at home"

"We are going to go to my house" Matt said "I will not forgive to myself if something bad happen to my niece or Gabby"

"Good. I will put a patrol patrolling near to your house"

"I appreciate. Thanks for your help" he said to both of them. Spite of he was still angry with what Voight did to him in the past, he was showing some interest in the case.

"Give me a call if something happen" Antonio asked to his sister.

"You ready to go, baby?" Gabby asked rubbing the back of his neck

"Yeah. Let's go to my house. Tomorrow, I will fix the window"

Twenty minutes later, they arrived to Matt house. Violet was sleeping on her seat and Matt took her to inside and placed her on the guest room.

"Matt, there is an envelope. No sender" Gabby said looking through his letters.

"Let me see" he took the envelope of her hand and opened it "oh my God" he said when he saw what there was inside

"Who could have done something like that?" Gabby asked shocked

* * *

**What there is on the envelope and who sent it? Who attacked them while they were on Christine's house?**

**I am sorry but, you will find out on the next chapter**

**I hope that you like it and let me a review**

**Namine Redfield**


	21. A day in the zoo

**Hi**

**How are you?**

**I am sorry for the delay, like some of you will already know, I had been ill for a few days. Luckily, I am feeling better now. =)**

**Thanks to everyone who read the last chapter, especially to**_**: Camila, Guest, Sarrabr4, Justicerocks, Joy, Love, country-chick-20, The Reading Elf, noro, m16m203, augus10, Trina Tiffany.**_

**How I am not sure of when I am going to update this fic (Because I have to update the others too), I hope that you have a wonderful Christmas and time with your family.**

**I hope that you like this new chapter and let me a review**

**See ya!**

* * *

Chapter 21: A day in the zoo

Gabby was pacing back and forth around the living room with the white envelope in her hands. She was really angry, worried and humiliated; never before she had felt as humiliated as she was in that moment. How could someone do something like that to Matt and her? And even more, what was his or her purpose? Was trying to frighten them or giving them a message? She watched again the picture, no couldn't believe it. In the picture, both of them were completely naked; Gabby was lying on her back and Matt was on the top of her, his scars were partly visible under Gabby's hands.

"Gabby, please sit down" Matt said and he tried to hold her but, she avoids his touch "Gabby" he said upset

"I am sorry Matt" she said facing him. Her eyes were watering and she was nervous and scared "Why someone did this?" she asked shaking the envelope

"I don't know" he was as shocked as she was; however, he didn't want that she would notice it "Maybe we should give a call to your brother"

"No way" she said immediately crying "He can't see this picture or hear a word about it. Not even my family. No one"

"Gabby. We have to speak with somebody. It is obvious that someone is harassing us. First it was the driver of the SUV, later the stone in Violet's room and later, this picture of we naked while we were making love" He made a pause and looked her. She had buried her face in her hands and her shoulders were slightly shaking "Gabby. We can't leave that this person gets away with this. We have to speak with the police" he said rubbing her lower back

"Promise me that you are not going to call my brother" she said embarrassed.

"I promise. Nobody is going to know about this picture" he said and pressed his lips against her temple "What is the name of the female partner of your brother? Lindsay could be?" she nodded "I will call her tomorrow and ask her if she can come by"

"Thanks" she hugged him "I can't understand why there is someone is doing this to us. I mean, what have we done for deserving this?"

"I don't know"

"I am scared"

Matt placed his hand under her chin and lifted a little bit her face "Nothing is going to happen to you. I promise"

"Thanks"

"Are you ready to go to bed?"

"With one condition. We sleep together"

"I like it already" He grabbed her hand and was going to led her to his bedroom when Violet showed up from the door holding her teddy bear. "Uncle Matt"

"Hey sweetie, what is wrong?" he said softly

"I can't sleep. I am afraid that the window of the room can break again"

"That is not going to happen" he claimed. He looked to Gabby, who already know what he was thinking, gave him a nod "Do you want to sleep with us?"

"Yes" she said smiling "And Bobo?" she asked worried that her teddy bear couldn't sleep with them.

Both adult laughed by her comment and Gabby said "Yeah. He can too"

"Yay" she said happy.

The three of them walked to Matt's bedroom for catching some sleep. They were really tired and they were going to have a long day ahead tomorrow. Tomorrow, they were going to the zoo and later, they will walk around the pier and, it was possible that they may eat an ice cream.

And, with Violet placed in the middle of them, they lied down on the bed ready to put end to the day that until one hour ago, was being a great day.

/

The next morning, Gabby was woken up by the smell of coffee and pancakes freshly made. She saw that the bed was empty and Matt spot was cold, a sign that he woke up some time ago. She got up of the bed and walked to his wardrobe for taking one of his big hoodies.

She climbed down the stairs, walked to the kitchen and saw Matt cooking breakfast with Violet sat on the counter, supervising her uncle's work.

"Uncle Matt, you should put the frying pan out of the stove. I doubt that Aunty Gabby likes burned pancakes" Matt smiled and, he did what the small girl said.

"I think that breakfast is ready. Go and wash your hands, I'm going to wake up Gabby"

"That it's not going to be necessary" Gabby said entering in the kitchen

"It looks like someone was spying us while we were cooking" he teased and walked to her for pressing his lips against hers

"When did you wake up?" Gabby asked "I didn't heard you"

"Half an hour ago. Violet had a nightmare"

"Is she alright?" she asked worried

"Yeah. She is fine" he calmed her down rubbing her forearms "And you?"

She gave him a slight smiled and kissed his lips "Come on let's eat before it gets cold"

"Gabby. Talk to me"

"It is not the right place" She said when Violet entered in the kitchen ready to eat her pancakes

Matt nodded and the three of them sat on the kitchen table and started to eat breakfast while they talked about what they are going to do that day.

/

"Look Uncle Matt" Violet said excited pointing with her finger to the lions "In the school our teacher explained us that Lions are the King of the jungle"

"That is right honey" He said behind her.

"Do we have to see the snakes?" She asked terrified of having to seeing them

"No"

"Yay" and she grabbed both adult of their hand and continued seeing the animals.

Few hours later, they were having lunch in a restaurant of the zoo when Violet started to move in her seat

"What is wrong?"

"I have to pee Uncle Matt" she said

"Come on sweetheart" Gabby said getting up of her chair "Let's go to the bathroom"

"Thanks Aunty Gabby"

Matt saw them walking to the bathroom, Gabby was holding Violet hand and for a moment an image of Gabby walking with a small girl with her beautiful features came to his mind.

"Matt?" He heard behind him

He turned and asked "Viv?"

"That is a sweet surprise" she said and hugged Matt "How are you? My sister told me what happened to you"

"I am better" it was awkward for him to see Hallie sister spite of she has been always so nice with him "In a week a will start PT"

"Good" she said glad for him

"And what about you and the kids?"

"We are fine. Hallie proposed to take them to the zoo yesterday and, here we are" she saw that Gabby and Violet returned from the bathroom "Well I see that you are in good company"

"Yeah. That is my niece Violet and my... girlfriend Gabby"

"Nice to meet you" Gabby said

"My pleasure" said smiling. Spite off that Matt had broken with her sister, she was glad that he was doing fine after his accident. He was a good man always so caring of her sister "I am Viv Thomas, Haley's sister" as soon as Gabby heard the surname Thomas her facial expression changed but, it was only noticed by Matt. It was like if everything make sense in her mind, the pictures, the stone that broke Violet' window, the light blue SUV and Hallie's words the last time that she saw her in the hospital. She was trying to fright them, especially her.

"Gabby" Matt said rubbing her lower back "you okay baby?"

"Yeah. It just that I might know who send us the pictures"

"Who?" he asked anxious of knowing who could be behind it

"She"

"Hallie's sister? I doubt that she..."

"No. It is Hallie" She cut him "Hallie is the one who is doing those things to us"

"Come on Gabby don't be ridiculous. Why would she do something like that?" he asked mad with her

"I don't know" She said "look what she did to you" she said referring to his back

"Gabby, what you're doing it's something really serious. You are accusing her without evidence" he said

"Matt I am not accusing her. I am just saying that it is probable that she is related with everything that is happening to us in the last couple of days"

"I can't believe you. Come on kiddo" Matt said rubbing Violet's long blonde hair "let's eat an ice-cream before going home"

"Matt. We have to speak about it"

"Not now Gabby" he said facing her "I can't believe what you are doing. How do you dare to accuse her? Let's go Violet"

"I want a chocolate one" She said excited

And Matt walked away of Gabby who was looking him shocked that he was in Hallie's side after what she did to him.

/

Later that night, Gabby was putting Violet in bed while Matt was doing the dishes. Both adults barely said anything to each other after they left the restaurant.

"Aunty Gabby, can you tell me a story?"

"Sure, honey. Long time ago, there was a charming prince"

"What was his name?" she asked

She doubted for a second but finally she said "Alan"

"Alan" Violet said happy "According to mommy Alan is the middle name of Uncle Matt and my grandfather" Gabby was shocked, she thought that if she used Matt's middle name instead of his middle name, the girl would never notice that she was going to speak about him "I have only seen a couple of picture of him but, mommy said that Uncle Matt looks like him. Please continue telling me the story"

"Well Prince Alan was the most handsome and incredible man of the Kingdom. He was really good with kids and he always was there when somebody needed him. He was engaged to the most beautiful women of a Kingdom, which was a Princess. Everything was great for them. Nevertheless the happiness of the prince disappeared when he found out that the beautiful lady didn't want the same future that he always dreamed"

"That sucks"

"Violet" Gabby reprimanded her

"Sorry"

"However, in the Kingdom, there was a women who was secretly in love of him since the first time that she met him long time ago"

"And what happened? Did she tell him that she loves him?"

"She didn't dare to confess him her feeling"

"Why not?"

"It is difficult. She always thought that she will never be good enough for him"

"Why?"

"She always thought that maybe she wasn't enough pretty or good enough for him"

"And what happened with the Prince?"

"Something bad happened to him and he broke his engagement" Matt said entering in the room. He was hidden out of the room hearing what Gabby was telling to Violet

"You know, finally, the woman who loved him in silence during years dared to say him that she loved him" he said continuing telling her the story "In addition, the Prince was also in loved of her. She had always helped him or made him laugh even when he wasn't in mod"

"And after they confessed their feeling, the Prince kissed her, right?"

"Yeah" Gabby said remembering her first kiss with Matt and, Matt squeezed her hand

"Nevertheless, the beautiful lady started to make bad things to him because she thought that the charming Prince was only for her"

"Like for example?"

"She..." Gabby didn't know who to continue her story

"She tried to scare the Prince and the new woman of his life. And, her plan almost worked. For a moment the beautiful woman" he said still holding Gabby's hand "The beautiful lady thought that the Prince didn't believe her when she tried to warn him of what the Princess was doing"

"why?"

"Because he was stupid" he said and Violet laughed so hard

"Men use to be stupid" she said

"Really?" he asked and started to tickle his niece

"Please Uncle Matt. You are not stupid, you are an exception" She said with tears falling down her cheeks

"Okay"

"And what happened with the Prince and the woman? Did they make it up?"

"He promised her that he wasn't going to doubt never again in her because he loved her and, without her, he wasn't anything"

"I like it. Thanks for the story Aunty Gabby" Violet said smiling and hugging her teddy bear ready to fall asleep "Goodnight Uncle Matt. Goodnight Aunt Gabby. I love you"

"We love you too" Matt said and tucked her

"Goodnight sweetheart" Gabby said

Matt and Gabby walked out of the guest room and went to the living room.

"I am sorry" Matt said hugging her "I am sorry for not trusting on you"

"No Matt. I am the one who is sorry" Gabby said caressing his cheek "I should never had said something like that about Hallie"

"No. Maybe you are right and Hallie is behind all of this. But, you have to understand that it is difficult for me to think it because one part of me thinks that at least there was a moment in which she loved me. So, I doubt that she can't do something like to me" he said rubbing her back

"Matt, I am not accusing her. But, there is something that you should know"

"What?"

"After your graft surgery and, you confessed me what she did to you, I saw her in the hallway of the hospital"

"And what happened?"

"We spoke"

"And?" But Gabby didn't say nothing "Gabby, what did she tell you?" he asked worried

"That you were hers and that you are going to return with her in the future" she said crying

"That is not true baby" he said lifting her chin "I love you" and pressed his lips against hers "You are the only one"

"I love you too Matt" and she hugged him

"Come one. Let's go to bed" He proposed

* * *

**I hope that you like this new chapter and let me some reviews with some ideas that I can use for future chapters**

**I will try to have the next chapter of "All of me" tomorrow **

**Thanks for reading **

**Namine Redfield**


	22. Harassment (Part 1)

**Hi how are you?**

**I am so sorry for the delay. During the last few weeks, I had been really busy studying for my final test; so, it was impossible for me to write a new chapter. I hope that you would forgive me.**

**Thanks so much to everyone who read the last chapter and let me a review with its opinion, especially to: **_**haleyjs86, Joy, Justicerocks, Camila, country-chick-20, Emily zoellner 71, Livia de Oliveira Lima, AddictedtoBones29, ogervais, chill81**_** and the two guests who let me a review.**

**This chapter is going to be longer so, I decided to write it in at least two parts. I hope that you like this new chapter and let me some reviews.**

**Have a good day**

**Namine Redfield**

* * *

Chapter 22: Harassment (part 1)

After dropping Violet with her parents at home, Matt and Gabby decided to come back to his house and wait that Det. Lindsay showed up in the house for speaking about what was happening. They have been feeling observed during all the day, they even had some phone calls that when they answered nobody said nothing from the other side of the line. Thus, they had to change their plans of going to the park because they were frightened that something bad could happen to any of them, especially to Violet.

"How are you?" Matt asked rubbing Gabby's forearm

"Nervous. What about you?" He shrugged and gave her a slight smile "Matt, are you sure about that? We are not going to speak only about the phone calls and tell her everything that has been happening to us in the last couple of days, we are going to show her the pics too. So, I will ask you again. Are you sure?" The last thing that she wanted was that he could feel ashamed that Lindsay watches the pics in which both of them were naked. In reality, none of them were really exposed in the pics but, his scars were highly visible in some of them and she was worried that he could feel like one week ago when he tried to erase them of his skin.

"I am okay" he said grabbing her hands "I am not going to lay you. Maybe, in my case the word nervous is not correct. I mean, I am a little insecure about the fact that she is going to see the pics. You are the only person who has seen my scars, not even my own family has seen it yet. However, if showing her the pics is going to help her to catch who is doing this to us, I don't mind at all" he said smiling

"Alright" she said smiling and pulled his head towards hers for pressing her lips against his. The kiss was getting deeper with each minute; they were battling for the control as their hands were traveling through the body of the other. However, the kiss had to be broken abruptly when somebody rang the bell "I will go" and she smiled when she saw the bulge in Matt's pants that he was trying to hide. He gave her a smirk and she walked to the main door.

When she arrived to the door, she looked through the peephole and saw that it was Det. Lindsay who rang the bell. She opened the door and greeted her.

"Hi Erin. Thanks for coming"

"Hi Gabby" she said and both women walked to the living room where Matt was waiting them sat on the couch with his legs crossed.

"He is Lt. Matthew Casey" she said introducing her Matt

"Nice to meet you" Matt said offering to Lindsay a hand shake

"Mr. Casey" she said

"Eh, Matt's fine" he said smiling shyly

"Do you want a coffee or something?" Gabby asked but Erin shook her head

"I am fine" she sat on a couch and looked to the couple "So, what is going on? Your brother told me that somebody threw a stone against one of the windows of your sister house" she said looking to Matt who gave her a nod "I think that he and Voight are working on find who did it"

"Yeah. Well. There are more things that are happening to us that nobody knows yet. Before we start telling you what is going on, you have to promise us that you are not going to tell anything to anyone especially to my brother" Erin looked to Matt and Gabby and saw that both of them were a little uneasy, especially Matt who was avoiding looking she to hers eyes.

"Alright. You have my word" she promised and both of them let out a small breath.

Gabby looked to Matt as if she was asking his permission one last time before showing the pictures that they received to Erin. He looked her and she could dare to say that his eyes, which always were a reflection of his feeling, was showing that he was very embarrassed. Finally, he moved her eyes to her and gave her a single nod before looking away again.

"Well, during the last few days we have the feeling that we are being observed and followed by somebody who drives a blue SUV. On Friday night, like you already know, somebody threw a stone against the window of Matt's niece in his sister's house"

"Is she alright?"

"Yeah, Violet is fine. Right now she is at home with my sister and my brother in-law" Matt said

"Do you take note of the plates of the SUV? Or maybe something that could help us to recognize the driver"

"No, we couldn't" Gabby made a small pause and a deep breath before following telling her the events that had been happening "Before the stone was thrown against the window, Matt and I were in the studio of the ground floor of his sister house..." she bitted her lower lip and Erin gave her a look indicating her that she could take as long as she need before continue speaking

"We were making love" Matt said looking to the ground "we heard some noises coming from the street. At first, we thought that it was a cat but, later we saw something like the flash of a camera. That happened few seconds before the stone were thrown against Violet's window, which is on the first floor"

"Could be a pervert? You know some people like to watch people while they are having sex. It is not the first time that we had some calls related with this"

"That is not everything" Gabby gave her the white envelopes in which they had received the different pictures "Who took the pictures is sending them to us. We don't know why" she said with tears in her eyes "There are no notes or sender in any of them"

Erin took the envelopes and grabbed the pictures. Apparently, all the pictures were took it at the same time; maybe there was some seconds of difference between them. The first ones were showing Gabby's bare body on the top of Matt, his hands were in her lower back while hers were in his chest; a bed sheet was tangled in her back and in his legs. The next couple of them were focused on Matt; his back were visible in all of them as well as his scars "How many do you have?" She said putting the pictures inside of the envelopes again.

"We found one in Matt's home on Friday night. It was after my brother and Voight came back to the district. I found other one yesterday inside of my purse. And the last three are from this morning, they were on the newspaper"

"where you were yesterday?" She said taking notes

"We and his niece went to the zoo"

"Did you meet somebody while you were there? Or spoke with someone?"

"Yeah, it was somebody who Matt knows. She was there with her kids"

"Can I take the pictures?" Gabby nodded "Matt?" She said looking to Matt who barely had said a word "You okay?"

"Yeah"

"Do you know who could be doing this to you guys? I mean, who could have motives for harassing you?"

"We might know who is behind this –" and before Gabby could continue speaking,

Matt stood up and murmured "sorry" before rushing to the nearest toilet. His tears were falling down his cheeks.

"Matt" Gabby said worried of his reaction. She and Erin stood up too and ran behind him. Gabby entered in the bathroom while Erin decided to wait outside for giving to the couple some intimacy.

"Matt" Gabby approached to him, who was throwing in the toilet all the content of his stomach "It is okay baby" she said doing small circles on his back "it is okay" her tears were falling down her cheeks too. She was feeling impotent as she couldn't say nothing more to him, only that everything was going to be fine "Sh..Sh" she consoled him when he was done and his head was resting in her shoulder "You okay?"

"No" His voice sounded so broken "Why? Why somebody wants to do that to us?"

"I don't know baby" she said holding him "Do you want that I finish of speaking with Erin?" He gave her a single nod and with his hands he was trying to dry his wet eyes "Come on, I will take you to your room so can lie down. I promise you that I will join you as soon as I finish of speaking with her"

Helping him to walk, as he was so fragile in that moment for walking, she took him to the master bedroom, helped him to get out of his clothes and put on what he used to wear for bed. It was like to dress a doll; he was sat on the bed motionless looking how she was undressing and re-dressing him. She laid him to the bed and tucked him.

"I will be right back as soon as I can" she kissed him on his forehead and he closed his eyes.

She turned off the lights of the room and came back to the living room "Is he okay?" Erin asked

"He has not slept so much since we found the first pic. He is worried that something could happen to me of his niece. Luckily his niece is not with us; so, it is something less to worry right now"

"okay. So, I am sorry for asking you again but, you know who could be behind this?"

"Yeah. Haley Thomas, his former fiancée" She said sitting on the couch "He and she broke four months ago but, after his accident -"

"What accident?"

"He was injured during a call. He suffered some first and second degree burn on his back. That is why he has those scars" she said pointing to the pictures

"What happened after the accident?"

"Yeah. While he was in the hospital, Haley told him that she was pregnant, which wasn't true. Matt came back with her because of the baby but, it was only during a few days. Matt broke with her as soon as he found the true about her pregnancy. After that we get together, we started to date"

"And, what make you think that she could be behind this?" She asked not seeing what could be Halley's connection with the events that had been happening to them.

"While he was on an appointment with his doctor, she showed up and told him that his scars weren't pretty nice and that he was going to be ugly for the rest of his life. In some way, he thought that it was true what she said and he caused to himself some pain. At the end, he needed to have a graft on his back. She told him that she loved him and that she was going to be the only women who will get closer to him again. She even touched him when he didn't want but, he was pretty ashamed of what happened so, he never said a word. And after the graft, she told me that Matt was hers and nobody else"

"Alright, I will tell you what I am going to do. I will try to make some calls and see what I can find about this Haley. I will give the pictures to Jin and see if he can found something that we can use or at least tell me what camera was used for taking them"

"alright. Remember don't tell nothing to my brother or to anyone. We trust on you"

"I can't promise you that. I will try to investigate by my own but, if I find something that could be dangerous for any of you, you will have to reconsider telling Voight what is happening"

"Alright. Thanks Erin"

"You are welcome. If any of you need something or you receive other pictures or phone call or whatever, you know where to find me"

Gabby nodded "Thanks" And Erin left the house.

Before going to Matt's room, Gabby checked that all the windows were closed as well as the doors. When she entered in the room, she saw Matt sound asleep with his head against the pillow.

She got out of her clothes and put on one of his shirts before climbing into the bed near to him. She wrapped her arms around him and when she was going to fall asleep too, her phone buzzed in the night stand. She took it and saw that she had received a message.

_**Are you scared? I have just started **_the message said. She took her phone and typed a quick message "who are you?" the reply didn't take so long "_**I am who is going to turn your life in a hell. Whore**_"

"You okay?" Matt asked groggy and sleepy

"Yeah" she said giving him a fake smile "And you? Are you feeling better?" she let the phone on her night stand

"A little. And Erin?"

"She left some minutes ago" she brushed his dirty blonde hair

"Are you wearing one of my shirts? It looks better on you" she smiled

"Come on, go back to sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day for you"

"Yeah. First day of PT" he said trying to sound as if he was excited which wasn't true

"You are going to be fine. Besides, we you are done with your therapy, your mom is going to bring you to fifty-one, aren't you excited of seeing again the guys?"

"Yeah but, I sure that I will be more excited of seeing you" he said kissing her lips and let out a yawn when he moved away

"Good night"

"Good night baby. Sleep well"

/

After an exhausting hour with his new physical therapist, Matt walked directly to take a really needed shower. He had not done so much but, in his status every movement takes all his strength and, as a consequence, his muscles were aching.

"Alright" his mother said smiling "I will pick you up after lunch, alright?"

"Yeah" he nodded "thanks mom. See you later" he gave her a kiss on her cheek

"Have a good time" he walked out of the car and walked to the firehouse feeling like if it was again his first day in the firehouse as a candidate. His smile came wide when he saw that the trucks and the ambulance we're parked on the bay.

"Smoke-eater in the house" he heard Herrmann yelling from the communication room

He smiled when he saw that the door was opened and all the men walked out of the common room for greeting him.

"No way" Cruz said smiling to him

"Hey, Casey!" Otis said

"Good to see you, Lieutenant" Mouch said with Pouch in his arms. The dog licked Matt's face and he pet her.

"Hey! Welcome back" Severide said giving him a quick hug

"Jesus, man" Herrmann said looking him from top to bottom "You look like hell Casey" He joked making that all of them started to laugh

"Matthew" Boden said approaching to him and hugging him glad that his truck Lieutenant was fine.

"Casey" Shay said behind Boden and hugged him too and kissed his cheek "Good to see you"

Behind the blonde, Gabby was standing up looking to him not know what to do since any of their partners, except Severide and Shay, knew that they were together. She was smiling him and biting her lower lip.

"Come on what are you waiting for Dawson?" Herrmann asked "All of us know that you are dying to go and canoodle with your lieutenant" Everyone, except Mills who came back to the common room for continue cooking lunch, laughed and Matt and Gabby looked to each other with their cheeks red.

"Come on, what are you waiting for lovebirds?" Shay said pushing Gabby to Matt

She approached to him and he pressed his lips against her in a quick and tender kiss "Hi" he said when she moved away

"Hi"

"Come on, why not we move the impromptu welcome party to the common room" Severide said

"How is shift going? Do you have any call yet?" Gabby was going to say something but the bells sounded in that moment

Ambulance 61, Truck 81, Squad 3 House fire

"Casey!" Everyone said before running to their trucks

"Casey, I swear, you are jinxed. We have a call whenever you ask us how is going our going" Severide joked putting on his gear "Seriously you have to stop of doing that to us, buddy" Casey shrugged and gave him a shy smile before Tony started the ignition

"Casey, do you want to come?" Boden asked pointing to his truck

"Sure" the blonde Lieutenant smiled and jumped inside of the chief's truck. Boden started the ignition and followed the other trucks.

/

When the last flames were extinguished, Severide approached to Matt, who was sat on the front of the Truck 81.

"How are you feeling?" Severide said taking off his helmet

"I am the one who should ask that, doesn't it?" Casey said taking the Squad Lieutenant's helmet "God, I miss the firehouse" He said looking to the building that until few minutes ago was burning

Severide walked to Chief Boden and Casey followed him "You will back in no time. You started PT this morning, right?" he said and grabbed a bottle of water that Matt offered him

"Yeah" He placed Kelly's the helmet of hood of Chief's truck "Maybe in one month I will be with you again in a fire" he said smiling

"That is good" He looked to his chief and said "Fire's out, Chief"

"Alright, Shut down the water cannons" Boden said by radio

"My men are looking for anything smoldering in the walls or the ceilings" he reported

"Severide" Capp said by radio "We found something that you should see"

"On it" Severide said and grabbed his helmet "see you later" he said to Matt and ha gave him a nod

Matt walked to his chief and asked "There was any victim?" He was so distracted looking how his fellows were working hard on put out the fire, that he didn't pay attention if there was or not any victims.

"No. The building is abandoned"

"That is good. Any idea of how the fire could start?"

"If I remember right, your doctor has not given you the all clear to come back to full duty yet" Boden joked looking to Gabby who gave him a nod

"Come on Chief" he begged

"We don't know how it could start. Squad 3 and Truck 81 are inside trying to determine how it started. I am sure that arsonist investigator will know more when they arrive"

"Chief" Severide said by radio

"Go ahead Severide"

"It would be better that you call the cops too. We have just found something"

"What it is?"

"Are Casey and Dawson outside chief? They should see something, sir"

Gabby and Matt shared a concerned look and looked to their chief before ran to the building.

* * *

**I am sorry for letting it right there.**

**What there is inside of the building? and why it is connected with Gabby and Matt? It is related with the pictures and phone call? Stay tuned to the next chapter for knowing it. **

**I hope that you like this new chapter and let me some reviews.**

**Thanks**

**Namine Redfield**


	23. Harassment (Part 2)

**Hi**

**I am so sorry for the delay. I was block during a few days and I was not able to finish the chapter until last night. I am sorry. **

**First of all, I want to say thanks so much to my beta reader for helping my with the chapter, you did a great job with it. I also want to say thank you to everyone who read the previous chapter, especially to: ** _**melanieabundiz, naoya93, SammieEngh123, Love2dance2017, Gaellicious89, wardg770393, Sarrabr4, TildaJoy, Justicerocks, Camila and LaJoyMechell.**_

**I hope that you like this new chapter and let me some reviews**

**I will try to have the next chapter as soon as I can. **

**Have a nice day **

**Namine Redfield**

* * *

Chapter 23: Harassment (part 2)

Matt was climbing the narrow stairs as fast as his sore legs let him, with Gabby and Chief Boden right behind him. When he arrived to the room in which Severide was, his friend, stopped him.

At first, Severide thought that Casey and Gabby should see what they found inside of the warehouse; however, he was not sure anymore, if that was going to be a good idea. What his partners found in that room was something private for the couple so, he got the entire team out of the room

"You can't come inside buddy," Severide said holding him back "I am sorry but, I cannot let you go inside"

"What is going on Severide?" Matt requested pushing him "What did you find?"

"It would be better if we called the cops" Was the only answer that Severide gave him

"No" He pushed Severide aside and walked pass him to enter the room

"Casey"

Severide tried to stop him by grabbing his sweatshirt but it was useless. Matt entered the room and looked around the room for anything that could be suspicious or could be related to Gabby or him.

On the walls there were some pictures. Some of the, were pretty damaged because of the fire and the water but others were pretty clear. Matt approached one of them and took it. He saw him and Gabby on the photo; Matt was wearing only a pair of black boxers and was standing up near to a window looking through itwhereas Gabby was in the back with a bed sheet tangled around her bare body. His mind soon concluded that the picture was taken the same night than the rest of picture that he and Gabby have been receiving during the last couple of days.

"Casey" Severide said behind him, "I am sorry buddy. We have to call the cops" he patted softly his shoulder let him know that he was going to be there for him "They will catch the guy who did this to you"

"Don't call the cops" he looked his friend. His eyes were filled with tears "Don't do it" He was ashamed since probably that half of the firehouse had already seen the pictures.

"Matt" Gabby said from the doorframe. Matt hid the pictures in the back pocket of his jeans and rubbed his eyes before turning around toface her.

"Baby, don't come in" he walked towards her. He did not want her to see the pictures.

"What is that?" she walked up to the walls "oh my God" she said after watching the pictures. A few of the pictures were taken while they were making love, there were others taken at the day that they spent with his niece at the zoo or from them walking through the streets "Who is doing this to us? And why?"

"I don't know baby" he rested his hands on her shoulder "We have to call your brother"

"No way" she burst into tears "We already spoke about this and we agreed not telling him anything about the pictures, that we have been receiving. He cannot see any of them" her tears were falling down her checks "We can't"

"Whoa. Hold on. It is not the first time that you see these pictures?" Severide asked concerned looking at them "since when have you been receiving photos like that?"

Matt gave him a single nod indicating him that it was not a good time totalk about it. He got closer to Gabby and gave her a sweet hug. Whit his thumb erased her tears before crashing his lips against her forehead "Everything is gonna be okay, baby"

"What is happening?" Severide asked

"It's not a good time Sev" was the only thing that Matt said. He was not ready for speaking about the pictures that they had been receiving "how'd that fire start?" He had the feeling that in some way the fire could be connected with the pictures and could help them tracing down, who was behind it.

"We'll find out more when we finish overhauling the building" He moved around the room and pointed to some old boxes "It looks like this pile of boxes knocked this can over. Vegetable oil seeped into the rags"

"And?" Gabby asked since she did not know as much as they did about fires or how it could be set.

"If cotton or linen come into contact with vegetable oil, bacteria decomposes the fabric, and if the heat cannot escape, you get spontaneous combustion," Matt explained; remembering what he had learned in the academy a long time ago.

"Correct" Boden said, "What is in those bags?"

"Cat litter" Capp said "In the boxes there is brake fluid and Tony just found chlorine powder in the next room"

"Who keeps that kind of stuff in an abandoned building?" Gabby asked.

"An arsonist" Boden said

"Severide" Hadley walked to his lieutenant and gave him something like a newspaper clipping.

Severide took a look of the clipping and said, "Maybe the building wasn't as abandoned as we thought" He showed it to rest of them "It is about the fire in which you got hurt, Casey"

Matt took the clipping of his hand. He did not know that the newspaper had written about him. His academy picture was on the right side of the clipping. He turned the paper around and watched that someone had written in capitals letter "You will desire being dead". Matt took a deep breath before giving back to Severide the clipping "Gabby, we have to call your brother. He is the only one who can help us. I am sorry baby, but we have to do it"

"Alright" She took her phone and walked out of the building, calling her brother.

She did not want to involve her brother in her problems but Matt was right. If there is anyone who can help them in that moment, it was her brother and his unit.

/

Antonio was pacing around the intelligence unit office with an angry expression on his face. Gabby and Matt had just finished filling him on everything that has been happening to them during the last couple of days. They told him everything about the phone calls and the pictures; however, they did not describe them to him.

He looked to his sister and Matt and asked, "What the hell were you thinking? Why did not you call me as soon as you found the first picture? Why did you wait until today to tell me what was going on?"

"Antonio, it is not easy for us to speak about it to you" Gabby said in their defence.

"Why?" he was annoyed with them and who could blame him? He always worried about the safety of his little sister.

Gabby was going to answer his question when Matt said, "It is my fault. I am the one who did not want to call you" He did not want Antonio toget angry with Gabby since a part it was his fault. He did not want to show anyone the pictures because he was still ashamed of the scars on his back. "I wanted to protect your sister" which was true. He didn't like that Gabby had to go through such a humiliating situation.

"Well, it looks like you did a hell of a job" He said ironically

"Antonio" Gabby said annoyed by his comment "I also agreed in not showing you the pictures. It is my fault too"

"But what is the matter with the pictures? What are you doing in them?"

"Antonio" Gabby begun but she was cut off by her brother

"If you want my help, you have to tell me everything"

"Alright. We were-" Gabby begun. She took a deep breath and said in a low voice "We were making love when some of the pictures were taken"

"What?" he said unable to believe what he had heard "You are kidding me, right?" he said upset looking to his sister. The image of Matt's hands travelling around the soft ebony skin of his little sister came to his mind and, he had to control himself for not hitting Matt on his face in that moment. "I trusted you," He said looking angry to Matt and he pushed him.

"I am sorry Antonio" He said looking to the floor. He was angry with himself for getting Gabby into trouble. If it was true, that Hallie was behind the pictures, he would never forgive himself if something happens to Gabby.

"Don't tell mom anything about any of this" Gabby said looking to her brother with a serious expression on her face "please Antonio"

Suddenly, the door of Voight's office was opened and Lindsay walked out of it. She made eye contact with Gabby and Matt and gave them an apologetic look. She and Hank had been talking in his office about what Gabby told her the previous night, during the last ten minutes. And she had to show him the pictures that Gabby gave her.

"Casey, Gabby if you want we can talk in my office" Voight said walking out of his office. Casey gave him a nod and walked straight to his office "Take a seat," he told them pointing to the two chairs that there were in front of his desk. "I have been talking with Det. Lindsay and she told me about the photos" he sat behind his desk and continued talking "The thing is, the fire of this morning is not exactly a crime scene so, it's gonna be real hard to pull forensics in on this"

"There might be evidence in that building," Gabby said, "It is obvious that there is someone behind us. We already have some clues about who it could be-"

"I know" Voight said. He took a folder that Lindsay gave him previously "Det. Lindsay told me that Hallie Thomas is probably behind all of this. But, according her supervisor she started her shift at Lakeshore at 7 a.m. and she is still working on the hospital. In fact, she was operating a patient by the time that the fire started this morning. That's why there is no evidence that we can use to link her tothe fire"

"Some arsonists use timing devices" Matt said, "Arsonists use them all the time for setting a fire downtown and could be in the other part of the city before the first bell. That way they can have an alibi"

"I know. And, I promise you, that we are going to work hard to find who is behind all of this. However, we can not investigate any further without evidence"

"You have the pictures and all that we found on the warehouse. What more do you need?" Gabby asked annoyed

"Evidence. We need to find something that we can use to link Hallie to the pictures or the fire"

"So, we cannot do anything"Gabby said annoyed

"Why not you go home? We will handle it from here"

"Alright" Gabby said get up of her chair while Matt remained in his chair "Matt" she said rubbing his shoulder "come on Matt"

"There is something that you want to say me Casey?" Voight asked looking to the blonde.

Matt shook his head and said "No" He was feeling weak since there is not anything that he could do in that moment except wait.

"We will update you as soon as there's anything to update"

"Thank you" Gabby and Matt said before walking out of his office.

Outside, her brother was waiting for them together with Severide and Shay. It looked like Antonio was not as angry as he was before. Lindsay probably spoke with him while they were in Voight office.

"What are you doing here?" Casey asked to Severide and Shay

"We are going to give you a lift to the firehouse" Severide explained, "Boden said that you can spend the night in the firehouse too if you want," he said looking to Casey. It was actually his idea but he was sure that if he said that it was Boden's idea instead of his Casey won't say no.

"That is not necessarily. I do not want to get any of you in trouble. I will just come back to my house, I will be fine"

"No way, you two are going to come home with us until they find who is doing this," Shay said concerned about them "You can crash in our guest room as long as you need"

"Thanks guys" Gabby said and hugged her best friend. She was glad of having such as good friend in her life.

_ Ambulance 61, cardiac arrest. _Main said through their radios calling them to an emergency

"We are still on duty," Shay said and replied through her radio "Copy that. Ambo 61 on route"

"See you later," Gabby said before plant a tender kiss on Matt's check

Matt watched how Shay and Gabby walked out of the intelligence unit. Severide patted his shoulder and pointed whit his jaw to the exit.

"Tony is waiting for us with the truck in front of the station"

"Alright. I need to speak with him first," he said pointing to Antonio

"Alright, see you outside" and Severide walked out of the intelligence unit.

Matt walked to Antonio's desk and said, "I am so sorry for getting your sister in trouble. I promise you that I am gonna do everything that I can to protect her"

"You better" Antonio said with a threatening look "Cause I'm sick and tired of watching my little sister getting hurt because of you. It is better if you fix whatever is happening between you and your ex-fiancée. If something bad happens to Gabby, I will make you responsible of it, you got it?"

"Yes" Matt said looking to him "Loud and clear"

* * *

**What is going to happen on the next chapter? Will Matt do something stupid because of what Antonio told him at the end of this chapter? Will anyone try to hurt Gabby?**

**I hope that you like this new chapter and let me some reviews. I will try to have the next one as soon as I can. **

**Have a nice day**

**Namine Redfield**


	24. A kiss before you go to sleep

**Hi how are you doing?**

**I am sorry for the delay. The last week I was in Barcelona and I did not have internet on the hotel so, I could not update this fic. But, don't worry I will try to update another of my fic before the en do the week.**

**Thanks to everyone who read the previous chapter, specially to**_**: everlover, Camila**__**, **__**Sarrabr4**__**, **__**JustNevine**__**, **__**Gaellicious89**__**, **__**TildaJoy**__**, **__**Justicerocks**__**, **__**ChicagoFire98, Kibbey love, LaJoyMechell**__**, **__**Sunshinegirl22, BatGirl1217, CfdCpd, CSINYNut**_** and the two guests who let me a review. I also want to say thanks to my wonderful beta reader, who is helping me by proofreading the chapters as well as helping me to improve my English. **

**I hope that you like this new chapter and let me some reviews with you opinion. **

**Thanks**

**Namine Redfield**

* * *

Chapter 24: A kiss before you go to sleep

Matt was walking through the hallway of Lakeshore hospital trying to find Hallie. After speaking with Antonio, he made the decision that it was time to face Hallie. He had to show Antonio that he could look after his girlfriend. He thought that if he faced her, she would stop threatening them with the pictures that she took of them or with the phone calls. Maybe, he had taken the decision without thinking about the consequences first. However, in that moment all he wanted was that the nightmare that Gabby and he were living came to the end. If it was true that she was behind the pictures that he and Gabby have been receiving the last couple of days, she will have to explain why she was doing it. She cannot walk away from it that easily. She will have to face the consequences of her actions.

It was difficult but he managed to get out of the police station without being caught by any of the guys of Squad 3. He took a cab and went straight to Lakeshore to speak with her.

After spending five minutes walking around the long corridors of the hospital, he saw her. She was in the nurse station talking to a nurse. He took a deep breath and approached to her

"Hallie" he called, catching her attention

"Matt, this is a nice surprise" she gave him a wide smile as she left a folder on the counter of the station "What are you doing here? Do you have an appointment?"

"Stay away from me" Matt said in a serious tone

Hallie's smiledisappearedfrom her faceand asked him shocked "Excuse me?"

"I'm telling you to back off. Stay the hell away from us," he said as calm as he could

"Sorry Matt, but I don't understand what you are talking about" she said innocently

"Whatever you have against me-. I don't care about it. Just leave Gabby alone. It is me you have a problem with."

"Matt, I am telling you that I do not know what you are talking about"

He got tired of her playing like is she did not know about what he was talking so, he grabbed her arms violently "You know what I am talking about. Stop playing that silly game" and he whispered after a few seconds of silence "I know that you sent us the pictures. Sooner or later the cops are going to catch you"

"Sir, I don't know what-" a uniformed security guard said from behind him. The nurse had ran to one of the guards of the hospital warning him about what was happening when she saw Matt grabbing Hallie's arms.

Matt did not pay attention to the guard's warning, "I mean it" He yelled at the time that he shook her body

"Matt you are hurting me" Hallie gasped trying to get out of his embracebut, he was stronger than her.

"Sir, get your ass out of here before I throw you through that window," the security guard said getting in the middle of them. He pushed Matt aside and placed his arm around Hallie's shaking body in order to protect her from him.

"The threats don't work anymore, Hallie!" he yelled making that some of the nurses and patients look at him.

"I am gonna call the cops" the nurse said taking her mobile phone out of her scrubs.

"Sir, I have to ask you to leave the hospital immediately," The guard said rising his voicein a warning tone.

Matt looked to the guard confused. Until the moment that he felt being pushed away, he had not realized that he was holding Hallie by her arms. He looked to Hallie, who was wearing a short sleeve shirt, and saw the mark that his hands had made on her skin. He started to pant, everyone in the hallway was staring him with a disapproval expression on their faces.

"I am sorry" he whispered ashamed of losing his temper. He never thought that he would end up shaking her.

"Casey" Boden said placing his hands on his shoulder "Let's go"

When Squad 3 returned to the firehouse without Matt, Boden had the thought that he was going to do something stupid. That's why he drove to the hospital.

"If I see you ever again, I will press charges against you," Hallie said and with a smirk on her lips "Alice" she called the nurse "I am fine. Do not call the police" and she walked away from them

"Come on Matt"

"Do you know him, Sir?" the guard asked to Boden

"Yes. I will take him out of here," Boden promised, "Come on, Casey". But Matt did not move. He stayed on the same spot staring at Hallie in the distance. She looked calm as if she had not done anything, which was not true in his opinion "Casey" He grabbed him of his arm and pushed him to the exit.

Both men walked out of the hospital in silence. Casey was trying to regroup his thoughts whereas Boden was staring at him with an angry expression on his face. He had disappointed him. Boden had always considered him a calm man that never lost his temper.

When they were in the parking lot of the hospital, Matt tried to walk away from his boss. However, Boden placed his hand on his shoulder and shook his head indicating that he was going to come back with him to the firehouse. Matt accepted it defeated and followed Boden to his truck.

/

By the time that they arrived to the firehouse, ambulance 61 and truck 81 were on a call. Casey jumped out of Boden's truck and entered the firehouse not wanting to face any of the guys of Squad 3, who were sat on the Squad table playing cards. Severide stared the blonde Lieutenant since he got out of Boden's truck; he got up from his chair and followed Casey.

"Where were you? We were waiting for you outside of the police station for like half an hour. When I re-entered, Det. Lindsay told me that you left," He was worried about his friend since he was nowhere to be found. He even went to his house and Gabby's house to see if he was there but found nothing.

"Not now, Severide" Casey began.

"Where did you go?" he asked grabbing his shoulder "You were gone for an hour. We were worried about you"

"I was at Lakeshore. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Casey, my office now. Det. Voight is here" Boden called him from his office interrupting their conversation.

Matt looked to the office and saw Det. Voight through the blinds of the door's window. He looked angry. Slowly, Matt walked to the office. He had the feeling that Voight was not here with good news.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Voight yelled annoyed as soon as Matt stepped inside Boden's office "You threw away our chance of finding a way of connecting her to the pictures. Now we have nothing because you wanted to play detective"

_How does he know what happened so quickly? _Matt asked himself. It was less than twenty minutes since Boden brought him back from the hospital

And as if Voight could read his mind he said "I was at Lakeshore asking some question about Hallie Thomas when a nurse told me that a 5´11´ blonde man, in his early thirties was in the hospital threatening her. You have to be really stupid to not think that it was you"

"I was doing your job"Matt accused him making eye contact with him.

"My job?" Voight asked irritated with the blonde Lieutenant "since when you are a detective?" Matt's answer never came "Eh? Since when?" Voight yelled pushing him

"I think that it is enough Det. Voight" Boden said getting in the middle of them

"You are foolish, Casey" Voight said before left the office "Stay away from the investigation or I will arrest you for drawing out an investigation" Voight warned him. He walked out of the office and closed the door behind him

"Why did you go to Lakeshore?" Boden asked a couple of minutes later

"Hallie is the one who is sending us those pictures. She also broke my niece's window while she was sleeping. She did all of those things and I come off as the bad guy?" Matt said frustrated

"It's just a couple more days, until they find new evidence. Casey, come on" Boden was raging, but he was trying to keep his tone cool. According to Voight, there was a huge chance that Hallie was behind all of that. However, it did not mean that Matt could take the law into his own hands.

"I'm not gonna make it till then" he sounded really lost

"Just keep your cool" Boden said placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Alright"

"You know where to find me if you want to talk" Boden said and Matt gave him a single nod before walking out of the office.

When Casey closed the door, he pressed his back against the wooden door. How could he have been that stupid? In that moment, it was so clear that all that Hallie wanted was to play with him. She was waiting for him to make a wrong move, that he lost his temperlike he did at the hospital. Luckily, Boden was there that morning and helped him to stay cool, but what would happen the next time? What if the pictures continue to come? And, even worse what if she startssending them to their families?

With all those thoughts on his mind, Casey started to walk through the firehouse with no particular destination on his mind. A few minutes later, he was standing in front of Severide's office. The door of the office was open so, he took the chance of walking inside to talk with his friend. Without saying a word, he entered the small office and took a seat on Severide's bed.

"You okay?" Severide asked looking to his friend "I just saw Voight walking out of the firehouse with an angry expression on his face and swearing at you"

"Yeah" Matt wiped his tears and forced a smile "I am fine"

"What is going on? Why did you go to the hospital?"

"I wanted to face her and ask her why she took those pictures of Dawson and me. But, when I asked her about it, she told me that she did not know anything about it. And, I know that she is lying. Dammit, I have been with her for eight years. I know when she is lying"

"I know. Just let Voight do his job. I am sure that he and his unit are going to find something soon," he said trying to cheer him up "Just give them some time"

"Please, do not tell Gabby what I did"

"Don't worry Buddy. My lips are sealed"

"Thanks Sev" he said with a soft smile

/

The next morning, shift was over and the next watch was already in the firehouse. Matt and Gabby were on the street walking to her car talking about how her last call was. They were going to go back home to pack some clothes and other stuff that they will need while they were staying at Shay and Severide's flat. They only hoped that it wouldn't not take the intelligence unit too long, to catch the responsible onefor the pictures and the fire.

Suddenly, a SUV parked near Gabby's car and two men walked out. They approached Matt as if they wanted to speak with him however, their faces did not show any sign of it. Casey was petrified as soon as he recognized one of the two men that jumped out of the SUV. It was Hallie's older brother.

"Look, who it is. It is the foolish Matthew Casey" Her brother said,"This is the bastard who I was referring to"

"So, this is the son of a bitch who threatened your sisterat the hospital yesterday, eh?" the other man said

"Tommy" Matt said scared of seeing him. When he started to date Hallie, he told him that if he ever dared to break her heart, he would break his legs. He thought that it was a joke but he was not sure of it anymore. His first thought was putting Gabby behind him in order to protect her of them. He was sure that they were not going to hurt her but he wanted to be sure that she did not get hurt.

"What the hell were you doing at the hospital, yesterday?" Tommy said grabbing him of the neck of his shirt "Eh?" Tommy punched him on the pit of his stomach "That is what you were going to do to my sister?" He released Matt of his grip making Matt falling down on the ground coughing violently "You are a piece of shit" and Tommy kicked his ribs whilehis friendhit his head.

"Leave him alone" Gabby said as she pushed one of them away of Matt. She did not know what they were talking about since she did not know what Matt did the previous day.

"Who is this chick?" Tommy's friend said grabbing Gabby by her arms. She let out a small moan of terror when his grasp got stronger.

"Is she your new girlfriend?" Tommy said looking to Matt. Matt looked at with a furious look on his blue eyes. In that moment, he wished to have the strength to get up from the floor and kick their asses for putting their dirty hands on Gabby "I asked you a question, bastard?" as he kicked his ribs

"Help" Gabby yelled

Luckily, Severide and Shay, who were on their way back home, heard her yelling. After hearing her scream, Severide sprinted to the apparatus floor and arrived just in time to see how Tommy was kicking Mattin his stomach.

"Who are those guys?" Shay asked Severide

"I don't know" Severide said. He let his duffel bag fall on the floor and ran to help his friends.

"What the hell do you think that you're you doing?" Severide said as he pushed to the one who was kicking Matt

"Let go of her or I'll knock you flat on your ass" he warmed to the one who was holding Gabby. He thought about what to do and finally, he pushed Gabby against Severide, who grabbed her.

"Let's go Tommy" he said as more firefighters were coming out of the firehouse ready to protect their friends "More are coming"

"This is not over Casey," Tommy said and punched Matt's face.

The two of them ran to the car and started the ignition leaving the firehouse quickly so nobody could take note of the plates.

"You okay, Dawson?" Severide asked

"Yeah" she was shaking now that her level of adrenaline was lower "Matt" she ran to his side and pressed her hand on his face "open your eyes baby. Baby" Matt opened his eyes and looked at her. He coughed violently and some blood came out of his mouth. "Shh, you are gonna be okay" Gabby said brushing his dirty blond hair.

/

After spending around four hours in the Chicago Med, Casey, Dawson, Severide and Shay were able togo back home. After the beating that Matt had suffered, they brought him to ER to be sure that he was okay. The doctor told them that he suffered from a concussion. Apart from that, he was lucky since none of his ribs were broken. However, he was going to have a nasty and purple bruise all over his chest a few days.

As soon as they entered Shay and Severide's place, Gabby asked him if he knew why Hallie's brother showed up on the firehouse. He could not avoid not telling her the true any more so, he told her everything that happened at the hospital.

"Are you stupid?" Gabby yelled annoyed with Matt "what the hell were you thinking? Why did you have to goto Lakeshore? Why didn't you let me brother do his job?"

"I was trying to protect you"

"Well, it looks like you gotour already bad situation worse" She accused him

"I am sorry. I know that what I did, was wrong"

"Sorry is not enough! What you did has worsened the situation. What if she decides to send the pictures to our families or to the firehouse where everyone can see them? And, if you get a beating again by them?"

"I am sorry!" he yelled

"Get out of my sight!" She was really annoyed with him for what he did and did not want to continue talking with him.

"Gabby"

"I said get out of my sight," she repeated

He nodded softly and walked to the guest room. Severide and Shay were in the kitchen and had heard their entire conversation. Severide looked to Shay and gave her a sign to go after Casey. The blonde nodded and followed Casey.

"You okay, Dawson?" Severide said entering in the living room

"I am great" she said ironically "I am gonna sleep on the couch. He can take the bed"

"You know, when Renée and I were going to get married, we had to pass something like a short test in the church before we could get married there"

"Really?" she knew that talking about his past with Renée was hard for him.

"Yeah. Her parents were Catholics. Anyway, one of the advices that the priest gave us was that after an argument we never should go to bed without kissing the person that we love. He said that it does not matter who is right or wrong in an argument. It is more important to be there for each other,through the good and the bad. What I am trying to say is that I know that Matt blew it; but he was trying to do what he thought that was right. You should have seen him in Boden's office, he was lost and ashamed of what he did"

"He messed up," Gabby began

"I know, and trust me, he knows it too. You two should have a conversation without yelling at each other. Talk about it like two adults"

"Maybe you are right," she said after thinking about what he said

/

Matt was lying down on the bed crying in silence. He knows that he had messed by showing up at the hospital but what else could he have done? He wanted to protect Gabby no matter what. He wanted to prove to her brother that he could look after of her.

He heard the door opening by somebody followed byfootsteps. He guessed that it was probably Shay or Severide checking on him. However, it was Gabby who entered the room "Matt?" she asked softly

He wiped away his tears with his hand and tried to look like if he was fast asleep. He did not want to have anotherdiscussion with her.

"Matt?" she sat on the bedside and rubbed his right forearm and lower back softly "Matty?" He did not do any movement. She thought he looked asleep and she wished that she did not have to do it, but she had to wake him. She had to check if he was all right since he has aconcussion "Matt, you have to wake up. Come on" Slowly, he opened his eyes "How are you? Any dizziness?" He shook his head "And what about your head?" she was going to touch the plaster that was just above his eyebrow when he moved away her touch.

"I am fine" He rolled over the bed and lied down on the other side on the mattress.

"Matt" she caressed his lower back "I am sorry for yelling you. I was angry and scared"

"I know I was wrong, I'm sorry that I hurt you" he was holding back his tears "I know that nothing that I say could excuse my behavior but, please forgive me. I was trying to do what I thought was right. I was trying to stop her from going further"

"I know. We will get through this. She is not gonna break us" she cupped his face and kissed him

"Alright"

"Do you think that there is room for me on this bed?"

"Sure" he moved a lit bit so she could lie down near to him "Thanks" he said when she rested her head on his shoulder "I love you" he said before falling asleep

"I love you too"

* * *

**I hope that you like this new chapter and let me some reviews with what you think is going to happen on the next chapter. Will Hallie brother show up in the firehouse again? How will Antonio react when he finds out that Tommy and his friends threatened his brother? **

**Have a nice day**

**Namine Redfield**


	25. Don't trust anyone

**Hello**

**How are you doing? I am still a little shocked by the season finale. God, I can't wait to the season premiere and see his face when Gabby tells him that they are waiting a baby. I hope that Matt is fine and nothing happens to him. If not Jack Nesbitt will have to stand up to a very angry Dawsey group of people XD.**

**Anyway, I hope that you like this new chapter and let me some reviews. As always, I want to say thanks to my beta reader for proofreading this chapter and help me to improve my English. I also want to say thanks to everyone who read the previous chapter, especially too: **_**LaJoyMechell, TildaJoy, Justicerocks, Camila, Sarrabr4, JustNevine, Clementine20, qongo, noro, texterlover, Drizina, MangoParadise22, et forever1027, Karen1971, gsbabydoll78, brothers88, Dawsey 4Ever, barbararonchi81, Anne Marie, Whit **_**and to the three guests who let me a review.**

**I hope that you like this new chapter and please let me a review**

**Namine Redfield**

* * *

Chapter 25: Don't trust anyone.

Matt had just woken up from one of the most pleasant and amazing dreams that he had in a long time. In his dream, he and Gabby were walking on the pierwhile Gabby was pushing a stroller. Everyone that saw them was smiling and congratulating them on their gorgeous baby. The baby was a girl was the living image of her mother.

Gabby moved next to him taking him out of his thought. He looked at her and smiled. She looked so peacefully when she was sleeping. He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and kissed her on her temple before climbing out of the warm sheets of the beds. She must have been tired after her twenty-four hours shift so, she could use a little more rest.

When he left the room, he walked to the kitchen where the whispering of his friends could be heard. He could not understand about what they were taking about; but he assumed that maybe they were talking about what had happened at the firehouse early that morning. He was glad that Shay and Severide showed up after hearing Gabby yelling for help. He was not sure about what could have happened if they didn't show up.

"Hi" he said entering the kitchen.

Shay and Severide were sitting on the counter of the kitchen finishing eating their lunch. They stopped talking as soon as they saw the blonde Lieutenant

"Casey" Severide greeted him with a smile "How are you? Did you sleep well? "

"Yeah" he took a seat on one of the stool and lookedat them "Thanks for letting us stay here"

"Sure" Shay said, "Whatever you need" she took a sip of her glass of water and asked, "how is Dawson?"

"She is sleeping. She must be tired from shift"

"Yeah. We hada lot of calls. There is some lunch for you two in the fridge," Shay said as she got out of her stool and placed the dirty dishes in the sink "when she wakes up, ask her if there something that she needs from her place. Severide and I are going to go to your place tograb your stuff this evening and maybe we can go to hers too"

"Thanks. Since you are going to my place, you can also grab Gabby's stuff. Her clothes are in my wardrobe"

"Alright" Shay said, "well, I am leaving. I have to meet somebody" she gave Casey a quick hug and walked to her room to grab her purse "See you, Severide. Have a nice afternoon, Casey" she said before walking out of the flat.

"I am leaving too. I am going to go to the gym," Severide said as he grabbed his duffel bag "if you need something just give me a call. I will have my phone with me all the time. Call me and I will come back quickly"

"Thanks but, I think we are going to be fine" Casey said.

For a moment, he wished to be able to go with him to the gym. He missed the days in which they used to do some drills at the firehouse together or doing some exercises at the gym. Before Andy's death, the two and with used to do everything together; they were like brothers. However, after his death all of that changed. Severide and he put some distance between them and they stopped going out or hanging around like in the past. They started to be enemies.

"You know what?" Kelly said as if he could read his mind "Maybe you can ask your therapist if you can do some drills with us at 51. You know like we used to in the past"

Matt looked him with a wide smile on his face and said "Sure. I'll ask him if I can. I'd love to"

"Me too. Great. See you later, Case" he walked to the main door "by the way Casey, do not do anything I wouldn't do" he teased the blonde Lieutenant pointing to the guest room where Gabby was sleeping. Casey looked at him confused and Severide gave him a funny expression "Come on, you know what I mean"

"Sev" Casey grabbed a cloth and threw it to Severide but it fell on the floor in the middle of the squad lieutenant laughed because of hisfailed aim and walked out of the apartment leaving Matt alone with his thoughts. "Dammit Severide"

Matt laughed and looked to the direction of the guest room thinking about what Severide said. Not knowing how he got there, he found himself standing in the hallway in front of the door of the guest room opened staring at Gabby's sleeping body. Her head was resting on the pillow and one of her hand was on the side of the bed where he had been sleeping a few minutes ago, as if she was trying to see if he was still laying next to her or not.

He entered the room and approached Gabby. He sat on the bed and started to caress Gabby's forearm. She made a small move but she did not wake up. He smirked and downed his head for kissing her on her lips. She moaned softly and he continued kissing her on her cheeks and lips until she woke up.

"If you wake me up like this every day, I am gonna keep you around" she said opening her eyes

"Oh, yeah?" he kissed her again

"Definitely" she pressed her lips against his and wrapped her arms around his neck toget him closer.

He laughed and lied on the top of her being careful not crush her with his weight. Their lips never separated during the process. Gabby's hands travelled to the hem of his shirt and caressed his lower back and waist, which were the only parts of his back that were not covered in scars. The last thing that she wanted was to make him to feel uncomfortable. He moaned against her lips and she stopped touching him

"you okay?" She asked worriedthat she had caused him pain

"Yeah" he smiled and started to kiss the side of her neck

Suddenly, she noticed that they were not either in her or in his place. They were at Shay' and Severide's place and it was possible that they were out there and could hear them in that moment"Matt" she moaned, "we can't. We can't do it" she said trying to put some space between them but, it was not possible since we was hugging her.

"We are alone" he whispered in her ear tenderly "Shay said something about meeting someone and Severide is at the gym. We have the house for ourselves"

"So, the house is ours for a couple of hours, eh?" She said and she kissed him passionatelyon his lips. Since the nightmare that they were living started, they haven't hada minute just for themto be intimate like they were when they were at his sister's house. They were more focused on finding out who was behind the pictures that they have been receiving.

"I love you," he murmured against her lips.

"I love you too," she said smiling tenderly. Her eyes were shining and filled with infinite passion and love.

He reached the hem of the shirt that he was wearing and was going to take it off, when Gabby's hands stopped him.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," she said as she cupped his face "You don't have to say a word but, I know that you are still feeling a little bit uncomfortable about your scars. And, I want to you to know that I love you with or without scars. I do not mind them at all. You are a great man and that is all that I care about"

He nodded grateful of her words and said "Thanks. I don't care about my scars as well" he took of the shirt and threw it on the floor. A couple of seconds later, Gabby's shirt joined his in the floor followed by his sweat pants and theblack leggings she was wearing. They were just in their underwear sharing sweet, tender and wet kisses all over their bodies enjoying their intimacy. Gabby placed her hands on his bare chest and, rolled their bodies so she was on top of him now.

His hands travelled to her back reaching the clip of her bra. He unclipped it and removed the clothing articlefrom her bodyleaving her completely bare chested in front of him. "You are so gorgeous," he said. He was hypnotizedby her; he was completely stunned with her beauty.

His hands travelled from her back to her breasts and started to caress them while she rocked her hips against to increase the friction.

"Matt" she moaned of pleasure as his experts hands were caressing her soft nipples.

She closed her eyes and unexpectedly, she felt his hot tongue playing with one of her already hard nipple. She looked down and saw him sitting on the bed with his hands wrapped around her waist to hold her while his mouth was sucking her right breast. She ran her hands over his hairmessing it up completely while she was softly biting his ear. The pleasure was killing her.

"Matt" she cried out when she felt that he was giving the other boob thesame treatment. Their eyes were closed as they were enjoying the feeling of being close to their most important person in the world.

His kisses went further south and soon Gabby found herself lying down on her back on the bed with him on the top of her planting wet kisses on her flat stomach until he reached the hem of her underwear. Slowly, he started to remove the last piece of clothing that was covering her while he continued kissing her hips and waist. A few seconds later, he reached her sweet spot with his lips. She arched her back and wrapped her legs around him getting his head closer to the spot that drove her crazy.

"Matt" she moaned of pleasure. She shivered when she felt two of his fingers working her with his hot tongue. _God, he is an expert_ she thought

Matt looked up and smirked as he saw her with her eyes closed, biting her lower lips and panting. Her hands travelled to her bare chest for massaging her breasts; he was driving her crazy. He kissed her inner things and legs before returning to her soft lips.

She broke the kiss and looked at him with a wide smile on her face. Slowly, she rolled them over to be on top of him. He had not said anything but, he loved when a girl took control of the situation while they were making love. Especially, if the girl was Gabby. He looked at her and smiled;she was enjoying every second that she was sitting on his lap. She liked to take her own time exploring his body; and, he was more than ok with it. He loved to feel her hands pressed against his skin trying to discover each of his erogenous zones. It had been a while since he felt like that.

With Hallie, it was the opposite. During their entire relationship, each time that they made love she tried to do it quick, especially in the last months that they were together. She always avoided taking control of the situation or being on top of him something that annoyed him. He knew how to turn her on only caressing her sweet spots, like the one she had on hershoulder blade; however, she did not know how to do it with him. At first, he thought that she was ashamed but, the time passed and she did not show any interest in finding where his sweet spots were.

"You okay?" Gabby asked bringing him out of his thoughts

He smiled her and said, "Yeah, I am great" he caressed her cheeks and she smiled at him. She gave him a quick kiss on his forehead and continued with what she was doing.

He rested his head against the pillow, closed his eyes and continued to enjoy the feeling of her hot tongue running around his body. All of that was so new for him. Hallie had never done something like that before. One night, after making love, he asked her why she never did it and she shrugged and said that she doesn't do it because she found it disgusting. How could she find something disgusting that she never did before? Because of that, he was shocked when Gabby's lips reached the bulge of his boxers. She smirked and inserted her hands inside of his boxer. She was met by his already hard member. Without wasting more time and for his surprise, she started to run her tongue around his member while her hands were massaging his testicles. A soft moan left his mouth and she continued. It was the first time in his life that a girl was giving him oral sex and he was feeling great.

"Gabby" he cried out "Oh my God" she smiled and continued sucking and kissing the length of his member. Hearing him murmuring her name was encouraging her to continue"Oh, Oh, Oh" her tongue was still running up and down "Baby, I am close" he warned her. Despite of enjoying what she was doing, he wanted to be inside of herwhen his orgasm hit him.

She stopped kissing him on his manhood and took a seat on his lap. Matt smiled at her and with her help, he guided his hard member to her entrance. As soon as she felt him inside of her, she let out a long moan. She pressed her hands on his bare chest to not lose her balance and slowly she started to make small moves. He arched his back and pushed his hips against hersto get closer to her while she moved up and down on top of himand his member was moving inside of her

"Oh, oh" Gabby moaned as she dug her nails into his skin.

After a couple of minutes, Matt wrappedhis arms aroundher waist and rolled them around. Wasting no time, he penetrated her again. The waves of pleasure were hitting them at the same time his thrustswere increasing.

She was the first one toorgasm and he followed a few seconds later. He rested his body against hers, being careful not crush her with his weight and buried his face on the side of her neck. He needed to feel her and being close to her. He loved to cuddle after making love. Both of them were covered in sweat but that was the last of their worries.

Their breathing was the only sound heard on the small guest room. He took the bed sheet and covered their bare bodies; it was not that he was ashamed of making love with her or of his body; it was that he wanted to be the only one who enjoyed her beauty and nudity. He did not want to share her with anyone; she was his the same way he was hers.

He rolled off her and lied down on his stomach next to her. His face was resting in the pillow turned to her side and he was trying to catch his breath. She watched him closely andsaw the scars that were covering his back. She placed her hand on his lower back and he did not move. Her hand travelled up until it reached the first of his scars. The skin was a little red on that part of his body. Again, he did not make any movements while her hands were caressing his scars; maybe he had lost the sensibility in that part of his body.

"You cannot feel that, do you?" she asked

He opened his eyes and looked at her "I can feel something. It is like a small tickle when your fingers touch my scars"

"And what about this?" without hesitation she pressed her lips where her hands had been just a couple of seconds ago.

"Yeah, I can feel that" he said smiling. She pressed her head on his shoulder and crushed her lips against his "I love you"

"I love you too"

They share a couple of tender and wet kissed under the bed sheets. Their hands were travelling around the body of the other discovering new places where they could provide with pleasure to the other.

"Do you want to share a shower?" Matt asked

"I thought you were never going to ask" she smiled and climbed out of the bed with the sheets tucked around her bare body, leaving him completely exposed to of her.

"Hey, that is not fair" he covered with his hands his manhood

She laughed and teased him saying "Look at you, are you afraid that I can see your mini Matthew, Lieutenant Casey?"

He approached her and seductively whispered in her ears "I am not afraid of it" he removed his hands from hismember. She un-tucked the bed sheets of her ebony skin and throwing it on the floor. He looked at herfrom top to bottom. She bit her lower lip and said ."I am never gonna get tired of admiring your naked body"

"Neither I am" she said hugging him. Her bare body was pressed against his; there weren't any barrier between them. They were just one.

/

Kelly Severide was sitting in front of the desk of the Sergeant Hank Voight. He had lied to Casey when he said that he was going to go to the gym. After leaving the apartment, he went straight to the district; he had to do something for protect his best friendfrom his crazy ex-fiancée.

"I strongly recommend you to go home. There is nothing that you can do," Voight said

"Come on" he said angry losing his cool "Maybe I can help you. I can identify the guys who attack Matt outside of the firehouse this morning. I think that one of them is Hallie's brother, I think that Casey called him Tommy "

"Severide, I am gonna said it only one more time: Let us do our job," Voight said getting up on his chair "If you care as much as I think about your friends, then the best thing you can do is to be on their side and let us do our job. We will find who is behind all of this soon"

Kelly got up of his chair and nodded "Alright" and both men share a handshake

Before leaving the intelligence unit, Severide walked to Antonio's desk to talk with him. He knew that Gabby's brother had given Matt a hard time.

"Do you have a sec?"

"Sure" Antonio pointed to the plastic chair that was in front of his desk and Severide took a seat on it "How can I help you?"

"I just want to let you know that Matt is taking care of your sister. He loves her and trust me when I say that he would do everything to keep her safe" Antonio gave him a skeptic look "He loves her," Severide said one more time before leaving the intelligence unit

/

It was late in the afternoon when Shay and Severide came back home. They had gone to Casey's place topack his and Gabby's stuff. They brought them their toiletries and some clothes.

Severide walked to the guest room to put their stuff there whereas the blonde EMTentered the living room. Shay found Gabby and Matt cuddling on thecouch fast asleep with the television on.

Gabby's head was resting on his shoulder and one of her hands was placed on his chest, while his head was resting on top of hers and one of his arms was resting against her lower back.

"We should let them rest a little bit more," Severide said knowing that that they had not slept a lot in the last couple of days.

Shay looked at them smiling asshe thought that it was so good to finally see them together as a pair. Trying not to make any noise, she approached them and took a picture of them with her phone. They looked so cute while they were sleeping on the couch.

However, Gabby woke up by the flash of Shay's phone and looked at her friend not knowing what had happened.

"Shay?" She asked groggy

"Hey girl, how are you?"

"Did you take a picture of us?" she asked when she saw that the blond had her phone on her hands

"Of course not, Dawson" Shay lied as she hid her phone in her coat "How have you been, lovebirds? Did you two have a great afternoon with the house to yourselves?"

"We have been alright," she said with a silly smile on her face

"Oh my God" Shay said as she knew the meaning of that smile very well "Did you two?" she asked while she was gesturing it with her hands

"Shay!" Gabby said ashamed. It was like her mother had caught her making out with her boyfriend in her room.

"I knew it" Shay said smiling "You two cannot keep your hands of each other, eh?" Gabby's cheeks turned red immediately "damn girl, you don't waste time. I am sure that you jumped him as soon as Kelly and I left the house. I am proud of you, Dawson. You are finally making up for the lost time"

"Shut up Shay" she said laughing

"I am so happy for two" she sat on the coffee table "I really am"

"Thanks Shay" And they friends shared a quick hug without waking up Matt

/

The time passed and the pictures and the phone calls have stopped; Matt and Gabby could breathe again. Maybe, it was not Hallie who had been threatening them after all.

One week had passed since the fight with Tommy and his friend outside of the firehouse. Dawson entered the locker room,putting duffel bag into her locker a to get ready for her shift. She was late but Chief Boden did not care because it was only a couple of minutes.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket and saw that it was a message from Matt wishing her a safe shift. That day, she had givenhim a lift to the rehab unit of the Chicago Med. He had his physical therapy and it was something thatreally excited him. Last night, he could not fall asleep becauseof his excitement.

She typed a quick replywishing him good luck with his rehab and that she loved him. She walked to her locker and opened it. When the locker door was opened, something from the inside felt on the floor. She knelt to grabit and was terrified when she saw the picture.

With the picture in her hands, she sat on one of the bench and looked at it closely. The picture was of her and Matt fast asleep on the couch at Shay and Severide's place. The picture was taken really close to them like the person who took it was standing up in the middle of the living room.

"Hi Dawson" Shay said as she entered the locker room "How is Casey? Is he going to come for lunch?"

"How could you do this to us?" Gabby said with the picture in her hands "Why Shay?" she looked at her friend with tears falling down her cheeks "I thought that you were my friend"

"I don't know what you are talking about?"

"I am talking about this" and she throw to her the picture that she had taken of Matt and Gabby two days ago

Shay looked to the picture not knowing how the picture that she had taken with her phone one week ago was on Gabby's locker"Dawson, I-I-"

"That picture was in my locker and you were the one who took it. I am gonna only ask it only once. Are you the one who sends us the pictures?"

"Dawson, how could you doubt me? We are friends" Shay said hurt that Gabby did not trust her

"Then explain to me who took this picture!" Gabby yelled, "This picture was taken the same day that Tommy showed up and punched Matt in his face" she said since the bruise of his face was visible

"Dawson" Shay tried to put her hands on her shoulder

"Don't touch me" Gabby said walking away of her

"Everything alright, girls?" Herrmann asked behind them. He had heard them yelling from the common room and went to the locker room to see if everything was alright

"Yeah. I am gonna call the cops" Gabby said and walked out of the locker room as she dialed the number of her brother.

* * *

** Is Shay behind the pictures that Gabby and Matt have been receiving? If it is true, then why is she doing something like that to her best friend? In the next chapter, Dawson will have to think about trust that her best friend is telling the truth or accuse her of harassing them. Stay stunned for seeing what happened. **

** It is sadly but, the end of this fic is near =(. During the last week, a possible ending came to mind and right now I am working on the details. **

**In a few, I will try to have ready the next chapter of "All of me"**

**Have a nice day**

**Namine Redfield **


	26. United we move forward

**Hello everyone**

**Finally, I could ended the next chapter of "let her go". I am so sorry for not publishing it before or showing up some much on Twitter or in FF, I had been really busy during the last month. Like some of you will already know, I started to work as a lifeguard during summer and it took a lot of my free time and as soon as I ended my summer job I had to move to another city in order to continue with my studies. And now, after two weeks, the move is done; tomorrow I start the university again. **

**Since I am going to start a Master, I am not really sure if I am going to have a lot of free time but, I promise that I will try to publish two new chapters each week. In the same way, I also what to say that I will try to catch up with the chapters that some of you have published on your fics. **

**Thanks so much to everyone who have been sending me PM of twitter or in FF. Thanks your guys, you encourage me to continue with the fic. I also want to say thanks to everyone who read the previous chapter, specially to: **_**Justicerocks**__**, **__**Karen1971**__**, **__**JustNevine**__**, **__**TildaJoy**__**, **__**noro**__**, **__**Camila**__**, **__**LaJoyMechell**__**, **__**Sarrabr4**__**, **__**JennAy9110, Dawsey Forever**__**, **__**Cami10, literacygirls, BatGirl1217, Mlm2018forever, WinchesterBenson97, horsegirlsa, Fairylightsbright, SVUSophie, flutplyer16, Anne Marie, Tizza94**__** and of course to me Beta reader on twitter. **_

**I hope that you guys still continue reading this fic. I would appreciate if you let me some reviews with your opinion, they are really important for me. **

**Have a good reading **

**Namine Redfield**

* * *

Chapter 26: united we move forward

"Gabby, I swear I am telling you the truth. I would never do something like that to you or to Casey" Shay said while she ran to her friend

"Then, explain to me how the picture that you took of us appeared in my locker this morning" Gabby said cutting Shay at the time that she raised her voice.

Shay opened and closed her mouth a couple of time not knowing what to say "I don't know" her eyes were filling with tears as she tried to explain herself "You are my best friend-"

"A friend never does something like that" she said cutting her off again and threw the picture to her and few seconds later, it fell to the floor.

"What is going on?" Boden asked behind them. He had heard their shouts from the locker room and decided to find out what was going on between the two EMTs.

"I have to call my brother" Gabby walked to the door and when she was near to Shay, she shoved her with her shoulder blade.

"Dawson" Boden stopped her placing a hand on her shoulder "Do you care to explain to me what is going on?"

"Why don't you tell him what you did?" She said not taking her eyes of Shay.

"Alright" and he let Gabby walk out of the locker room "Shay, why were you two yelling at each other?" but, the blonde didn't say anything "Are there any problem between you two" "Chief, I swear I have nothing to do with what is happening to Dawson and Casey"

"Then, explain me why is Gabby upset with you" he said crossing his arms in front of his chest

"I don't know. Somebody has sent her another picture. A picture that I took of her and Matt a few days ago. I swear that I don't know how it had ended up in her locker" Shay wiped away the tears continued "It was not me chief. I swear that I didn't put the picture in her locker. She is my best friend; I would never do something like that to any of them"

"Let's go to my office" he said when he saw that other members of the firehouse were coming into the locker room checking if everything was alright.

Boden placed his hand around her shoulders and guided her to his office. He had known her for a long time and he could say that she would never do something like that. It was true that she loved to play jokes to everyone at fifty-one but, she would never do something that could hurt someone overall if the target of her jokes was Dawson; she loves her.

/

Gabby had her back pressed against the wall of the firehouse. Her shaking hands were holding her phone and she doubted about if her sure or not gave a call to her brother. She would have never imagined that it was Shay who was behind the pictures however, the evidences were there. She thought about what her intensions could have been but, she didn't find any reason that could explain why she took the pictures and later send them to her. Was she angry because she was spending more time with Matt now? Did she feel out of place? In her opinion, nothing had changed in their relationship since she started to spend more time with Matt.

After a couple of minutes thinking about what she should do, she took a deep breath and dialed Antonio's number. She waited patiently until her brother answer on the other side of the line.

"Antonio Dawson" her brother said

"Antonio, you have to come to fifty-one"

"Gabby, what is going on? Are you okay?" he asked worried

"Yeah but, It is Shay"

"Did something happen to her?"

"No. She is who has been sending us the pictures" she said sounding broken.

"Are you at fifty-one?" Antonio asked at the time that he grabbed his jacket of the back of his chair

"Yeah, I am in the front of the firehouse"

"Alright, don't move of there. Where is Shay?"

"I think that she is in Boden's office. He heard us yelling at each other in the locker room and came in to find out what was going on"

"Alright, don't move of there. I am on my way. And Matt? Where is he? Is he at 51 too?"

"No, he is not here. He is in the hospital doing some rehabilitation. I am gonna call him"

"Yeah, that is a good idea" he gave Voight a sign, who was sat behind his desk talking with Erin Lindsay about a new case "I am on my way. Don't move from the door until I arrive"

"Okay" she said crying

/

Ten minutes later, Hank Voight was parking his car in front of firehouse fifty-one. As soon as soon as the car stopped of moving, the passenger's door was opened and Antonio Dawson climbed out of the car and without wasting time, he walked straight to his sister. When Gabby saw her brother, she approached him.

"Gabby, are you okay?" he asked concerned cupping her face

"Yeah" she said giving him a forced smile "It is Shay. She is the one who send us the pictures"

"Are you sure? She is your -" Antonio said

"I found another picture inside of me locker!" she yelled angry and gave him the picture "It was a picture that Shay took of Matt and me sleeping on the couch of her and Severide's house"

"Gabby, maybe she just wanted to give you a copy of the picture" Antonio said trying to bring some sense to the situation. His police instinct was telling him that there was a good explanation behind the picture that appeared in her locker that morning. However, as her brother, he could not avoid getting angry with the blond EMT. Gabby gave him an angry stare and he added "Gabby, I am not saying that she is innocent. I am just say that there is a huge chance that she just wanted to give you a copy"

"Then, why didn't she give it to me or said something to me? I mean, she already knows about the pictures and what is happening to Matt and me and, knowing all of that, she put a picture inside of my locker rather than approaching me or Matt and saying 'hey, here is a copy of the picture that I took of you fast asleep on my couch'?" she said annoyed

"Maybe she forgot to tell you that she put the picture in your locker"

"then why she did not say anything about it when I asked her about it?"

"it looks like there are some gaps" Voight said "Maybe she is not telling us the entire truth"

"Gabby" she heard Matt's concerned voice from the other side of the street. As soon as he received her message, he stopped doing what he was doing, took a taxi and went straight to the firehouse

"Alright, I think that it is time to have a talk with Leslie Shay and see what she has to say" Voight said patting Antonio's shoulder, he nodded and followed his boss knowing that Gabby was in good hands with Matt.

"Are you okay?" Matt asked placing his hands on Gabby's shoulders.

She nodded and said "Yeah I am fine" she said biting her lower lip.

"What happened?" he asked since in her text she had only said that he had to come to fifty-one as soon as he could

"I received another picture"

"What?" he asked surprised. It has been more than one week since they had received the last one and he had thought that the person who was sending them had stopped but apparently he was wrong "Show me the picture?"

"I don't have it. I gave it to my brother"

"it is why he is here with Voight?"

"Yeah. The picture was inside of my locker and it was a picture that Shay took of us one week ago"

"What?" he asked surprised

"She is the one who has been sending us the pictures, Matt"

"Okay, why don't we go inside and try to solve it" he said

"I don't want to go to the common room" she said looking to the ground

"Why not?" He asked shocked and placed his right hand under her chin

"they must be angry with me" she said referring to the rest of the guys of the firehouse

"Baby, what make you think that?"

"Severide came here five minutes before my brother arrived. He was angry"

"Did he say anything?"

"Yeah. He asked me why I think that it was Shay who took the pictures. He wanted to bring some sense to the situation. He said that Shay was with him all the time-" she made a pause and took a long deep breath "I told him that I didn't want to talk about it" She erased a tear that was coming down her check and said

"Alright, I am sure that he just worried about Shay, she is his best friend"

"Yeah, but I don't want to go inside" Matt locker her waiting an explanation "They know about them. All of them know what we were doing in them" she said crying "I don't want to see them. I am tired of all of this shit, Matt. I want it to stop"

He hugged has and she rested her head on the blade of his shoulder "It is gonna be okay. It is okay baby" he repeated while he rubbed her back

For a moment, he wished that he could stop all of it but, he couldn't. All that he could do was to be with her in that moment and help her as much as he could "We can go to my office if you want" She nodded and both of them entered in the firehouse.

After walking thought the main door of the firehouse, they were met by the eyes of their partners. Everyone in the common were looking them shocked, overall Severide. Gabby looked to the floor feeling ashamed. Matt just gave them a single nod and placed his arm around her shoulder guiding her to his office.

/

"Shay, if there is anything that you want to tell us, it is the time. Right here, right now. We can help you" Chief Boden said.

Upset, Shay got up of the chair and looked to her chief and later to Voight and Antonio "I swear that I have nothing to do with the pictures"

"Shay" Boden said taking a step in front of her "I am sure that Gabby is not angry with you at all. But, she and Casey are having a rough time-"

"I know"

"Then why did you put the picture in her locker?" Antonio asked losing his cool.

"I did not put any picture in her locker" Shay said yelling as well

"Then explain me why the picture that you took of Matt and Gabby whit your phone appeared in her locker!"

"I don't know"

"Antonio" Voight said interfering before Antonio could say another word "Leslie, why don't you grab your things"

"why?" she asked shocked

"you are coming with us to the district"

She looked to her chief waiting that he objected about it but, Boden did not say anything.

"Alright. Whatever" and she walked out of the office, closing the door behind her.

"You need to calm down" Voight said to Antonio

"She is my sister. I have to protect her"

"I know that she is your sister but, you are here because you are good at your job. So, do it. Keep calm and do what cops do, find the truth. Wait for me in the car"

Not really happy with the order, Antonio walked out of the office.

"do you think she's the one behind the picture?" Boden asked

"I don't know. But, I will find out who is behind of all of this"

"Thanks sergeant, I appreciate your help" Boden said offering him a hand shake

/

On the other side of the firehouse, Matt and Gabby were having a similar conversation to the one that took place on Boden's office.

"Are you sure that it is Shay? Maybe someone stole her phone while she was in the shower-" Matt said after hearing again what happened between Gabby and Shay in the locker room.

"Or maybe not" Gabby said as she was passing around his office.

"Baby, are you hearing yourself? Shay would never do something like that" he took a seat on the bed and tried to hold Gabby's hands but she pulled away "Gabby"

"Then explain to me how a picture, which only she had, ended up in my locker"

He shrugged and said "Maybe she put it there days ago"

"But the picture" suddenly, she stopped talking and one of her hand went straight to her forehead whereas the other one went straight to her stomach. She rubbed her forehead a couple of seconds before continue talking "the pictures-" but she could not continue talking because she started to feel sick.

"You okay, baby?" he asked getting up from the bed and approached her

"Yeah. It is nothing. I have been up and down in the last couple of days" the hand that was resting on her forehead went down to her mouth "I'm okay"

"Why don't you take a seat on the bed?" he said while helping her sitting down "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because-" but she could not finish the sentence and she collapsed and lost her consciousness. Luckily, Matt caught her before she fell to the floor.

"Gabby. Gabby, baby" he said as he shook up her body but she didn't make any noise. "Help. I need help" he yelled opening the door of his office "somebody help me!"

"Casey?" Herrmann asked running to his Lieutenant "is everything okay?"

"it is Dawson. Bring Shay!"

"I got it" Mouch said behind Herrmann and he ran to his chief's office but, it was not necessary since Shay was at the end of the hallway waiting for Gabby and Matt to walk out of his office to talk with them before going to the district.

"What happened?" Shay asked kneeling for seeing what had happened to Gabby.

"She was breathing heavy and suddenly, she collapsed in my arms" Matt explained worried "She said something about not being feeling really well in the last couple of days and suddenly she lost her consciousness. Come on Baby"

"Alright, don't worry. I am sure that it is only the stress of day. Let's place her on your bed so I can check her out"

Matt with the help of Severide and Hermann, placed Gabby's motionless body on his bed. Matt tucked his pillow and placed it under her head.

"Shay" Mouch said offering her the medical bag that was inside of the ambulance sixty-one.

"alright, I am gonna check her pulse"

"What are you doing here?" Matt asked to the squad Lieutenant

"I heard you yelling for help from my office. I figured something happened"

The blonde Lieutenant gave him a nod and paid his attention to Shay who was taking Gabby's pressure "Is she alright?" Matt asked frightened to the EMT

"Her pressure is 50/100. It is really low. Take her legs and lift them" Severide went to the end of the bed and did what Shay told him.

"Is she gonna be okay?" In that moment Matt could not think clearly. It was not the first case that he saw like that but, this time it was special for him; the victim was Gabby, his Gabby.

"Yeah. Don't worry. She must be tired, that is all. You two have been having rough weeks. I will ask chief if he could give her the day off so she could rest" he gave her a grateful nod and pressed his lips against her forehead.

"Thanks Shay" he said giving her single smile

"you are welcome"

"Shay, it is time to go" Voight said after knocking on the door of the office

"Time for what?" Severide asked approaching to the boss of the intelligence unit

"They are gonna take me to the district to ask me a few questions" Shay answered placing her hand on his chest to stop him of doing something stupid.

"Are you kidding me?" Severide yelled angry "You have no right! She didn't do anything. She was with me all the time. She could not have done whatever you are accusing her of" he was looking between Voight and Casey "I swear" he said trying to convince them

"Kelly, it is alright. I want to go with them. I have nothing to worry about. Like you said, I didn't do anything wrong" she hugged her best friend and looked to Casey "Please, take care of our girl" And she walked out of the office followed by Voight.

/

An hour later, Gabby regained her consciousness. She looked around the room in which she were and recognized that she was in Matt's office.

"Matt?" she said a little disorientated. She could not understand why she was laying down on his and he was lying down next to her brushing her brown hair "what happened?"

"Baby" Matt sat on the bed and grabbed her hand and placed a sweet kiss on them "how are you? You scared me when you passed out in my arms-"

"I am fine but, what happened?" She rubbed her eyes with her free hand

"You collapsed in my arms-" he put behind her ear a lock of her hair and kissed her on her forehead "Shay said that it was just a reaction to the stress of the last couple of days. You will be fine but, you need to rest. Chief Boden came in a few minutes ago and said that you are off for this shift. He already called for a replacement"

"And Shay? Where is she?" She said looking around hoping to see her.

"She at the district, Antonio and Voight showed up before you collapsed and went straight to Boden's office. They had decided to take her to the district to ask her about the pictures"

"Oh my God, what did I do?" she asked covering her face with her hands "I wasn't thinking clearly. I was angry and she paid the consequences. She is my best friend" she was angry with herself for losing her nerves and accusing her. In that moment, she felt selfish. Her call had made a lot of people stop what they were doing, something that maybe was important, to just come to the firehouse to try to solve something that maybe she could have solved on her own if she would have listened to what Shay had to say.

"Baby" Matt said rubbing her shoulders "Everything is gonna be alright. They just want to know who put the picture in your locker"

"I hope that she could forgive me of accusing her"

"I am sure that she will" he said smiling

"can we go to the district? I want to see her as soon as the police release her"

"yeah sure. I think that Severide wants to go too. He asked chief Boden if he could take his truck to pick her up a few minutes ago"

"do you think that he would like to take us?"

"I don't know why not" he said giving her a wide smile

/

"I am telling you" Shay said frustrated placing her hand on the table "I don't know how the picture got into her locker"

"Did you take the picture?" Voight asked

"Yeah" she had lost the count of how many times she had answered that question "it was maybe one week ago. Matt and Gabby were sleeping on the couch. In that moment, I thought that they looked really cute so, yes I took a picture of them. It is not the first time that I did something like that" she said repeating again the story

"Why were they in your house?"

"Severide and I offered them our house after what happened in the front of the firehouse "she didn't want to give more details since she was sure that Antonio didn't know what happened.

"What happened in the front of the firehouse?" Antonio asked interfering for the first time in the interrogation

Shay made a pause thinking about how to tell him what happened" Hallie's brother showed up with a friend and hit Matt a couple of times" she said not giving him all the details.

"What the hell-" Antonio said annoyed hitting the table with his hand "why didn't they say nothing about it?"

"I don't know. Matt was worried that you or your parents could think that he is not good enough for your sister"

"Well, apparently he is not as good as we all think. He can't protect her"

"Antonio, you have to calm down" Voight told him for the second time in that day "why don't you go and get Lindsay?"

"Why?"

"Because you are too close in this case for being impartial. You lost your cool again. Two times in one day"

"Alright" annoyed, he walked out of the interrogation room. Few seconds later, Erin Lindsay showed up.

"Can we come back to the picture?" Voight said "why did you take the picture?"

"Like I said, they were fast asleep on the couch and I thought that they looked really cute so, I took a picture. It is the picture that appeared in Gabby's looker this morning"

"Did you put the picture on her locker with the intension of giving her a copy?"

"No, I didn't. Don't you think that if I did want to give them a copy I would have done it in person rather than putting it in her locker"

"Did you take the other pictures?"

"No, I would have never done something like that. She is my best friend. When I arrived to Chicago six years ago, she and Kelly Severide were the only friends that I had here"

"Then, how the picture ended in her locker?"

"I don't know" she said hopeless for them to know that she was telling get them the true.

"Could someone have stolen your phone?" Erin asked

Suddenly, Shay`s face lit up "Yeah. It is probably that; while I was in the shower or cleaning the ambo somebody stole my phone from my locker"

"Do you suspect somebody? Maybe someone who is angry with Gabby?" Shay denied with her head "and what about you? Do you have any enemy in the firehouse? Maybe someone who wanted to accuse you about the picture?"

"Are you kidding me? Fifty-one is like a big family"

"it means that you do not suspect anyone?" Voight asked

"Yes"

/

After spending half an hour more answering the questions of the police, Shay was free to go back to the firehouse. When she walked out of the district, her face lit up like a Christmas tree when she noticed that Kelly Severide was waiting her on the street. However, her face changed as soon as she noticed that he was not alone. Dawson and Casey were with him too.

"Hi Kelly, Matt" she greeted the two men "Dawson" she said with a forced smile. Because of her, she had to spend one hour inside of an interrogation room answering the same questions over and over again.

"Shay" Gabby said approaching to the blonde EMT

"I am glad that you are feeling better" she answered her very rudely

"Shay, I want to talk with you, alright?"

"Look, Dawson, if this is gonna be a lecture"

"No lecture, Shay. I promise" but Shay gave her a skeptical look "Look, I came to apologize I'm sorry. I should had trusted you"

"that is all? I want to go back to fifty-one"

"I'm sorry, Shay" she said grabbing her on her arm "Let me make it up to you. Let me be your friend again. Please" she begged "Don't be mad at me"

"I am not mad at you. I am hurt. You didn't trust me when I said that I had nothing to do with the pictures"

"I know but, in that moment, I was scared"

"scared?"

"Yeah, for a moment we thought that the person who send us the pictures stopped" she said looking to Casey "but then, I found another picture in my locker and all I could thought in that moment was 'oh my god, he or she is back and works with us at fifty-one. I was frightened and I overreacted"

"Well" Shay said taking a step in her direction "You should not be afraid anymore. I am on your side and Kelly too, right?"

"Absolutely" he said resting one of his hands on her shoulder at the time that he looked to Casey for letting him know that Shay's word were also for him.

"Thanks you guys" Gabby said

"You know, maybe I have an idea of how you could make it up to me" she said smirking looking to Casey and Severide.

/

"I can't believe it" Severide said annoyed as he followed Matt to the inside of his apartment "They kicked us out of the house even after going to the shop to buy their stupid ice-cream" he said funny.

"Come on" Matt said laughing "It is not the first time that Shay did something likes that and you ended here hanging out with me"

"It has been a long time since the last time that I came here to hang out with you" he said looking to the couch. For a moment, he could see Andy Darden sitting on the couch with his legs resting on the coffee table with a beer in his right hand yelling at the TV. The three of them used to meet at Matt's apartment to watch the hockey match since he was the only one who lived alone.

"Yeah" he said remembering too the last time that the three of them stayed in his house "It was before Andy-" but, he could not find the appropriated word to define the lost of one of his best friend. Even though it has been a couple of months since he died in that fire, he still found it hard to say it aloud.

"Before he passed away" Severide said pattering his shoulder

There was not anymore resentment between them. It was sad but, after Casey's accident Severide understood that he could not continue being annoyed with the Truck Lieutenant. Life was too short to be angry with those that you love.

"Hey, look what I brought with me" he said quickly changing the topic holding up a six pack of beer "I thought that maybe we could have one of our mens night. You know, beer and a hockey match, how that sounds?"

"It sounds pretty great" he said grabbing one beer for each of them. "Hey" he said before Severide could take a sip of his "To Andy" he said lifting his

Severide gave him a smile "To Andy" and they clinked their beers before taking a long sip.

/

Peter Mills was passing around the living room of his house waiting for his phone to ring. He had been waiting a phone call all the evening. Finally, his phone started to buzz on the top of the coffee table. Anxious, he took the phone and pressed the call button.

"Did you do it?" a voice said from the other side of the line

Peter sighed, relaxed and said "Of course did it. Were you thinking that I was not going to be able to do it?"

"No of course not. But, I told you to do it days ago" the voice said in a reproaching tone

"I am sorry, I could not do it until today"

"Did someone saw you putting the picture in her locker?"

"No. besides, I was cleaning the locker room so, I have a good alibi in case that they ask me"

"That is my boy"

"So, what is next?" he asked taking a seat on the arm of the couch

"Let me think about it and, I will send you a text with what is next"

"Alright."

* * *

**I hope that you liked this new chapter and let me some reviews with your opinion and maybe with whom was Peter Mills talking at the end of the chapter and what do you think that could happen on the next chapter. **

**I will try to have a new chapter of "All of Me" as soon as I can. Have a nice week**

**See you on the next chapter**

**Namine Redfield. **


	27. Mea culpa (part 1)

**Hello everyone, how are you doing?**

**I know that it had been a long time since I update one of my fics and I am really sorry about it. The last couple of months had been really hard for me, some of you already know that I am having personal issues and that is why I could not update my fics until today. I was not able to write a single sentence **** but, don't worry, I promise that I am gonna finish all of them. However, it is possible that it took me some time but, I would do it. **

**Anyway, I hope that you like this new chapter and let me some reviews. **

**Before you read the chapter, I want to say thanks to my beta reader on twitter and to: **_**Isabelle, Milady, Nevine, Livix maria, Karen, DawseyStrong 1.1, Sarrabr, Camila Gomes, Giselle, banzai25, Whit, Goggiebe, Tizza94, Midori Rodgers, , Jsm19jj, EMRO, Creative WriterXanimal, Fan2004, trisha06, ashleykrusen, Karen1971 , MariaDY, Justicerocks, noro, JustNevine **_**and to anyone who read the fic.**

**And for the guest _U_, who let me today a reaview, I have to say you that I am really sorry for the dealy, but don't worry I will finish all my fics, I don't have the intention to leave it half done. **

**I hope that you like this new chapter and let me some reviews why what you think that is gonna happen**

**See ya**

**Namine Redfield.**

* * *

Chapter 27: Mea culpa (part 1)

It had been three weeks since Gabby found a new picture inside of her locker and the police decided to interrogate Shay about it since she recognized that she was the one who took the picture. During that three weeks Matt and Gabby stopped receiving new pictures or phone calls in the middle of the night and little by little they started to feel more relaxed every time that they decided to go out and have some fun. They guessed that who was harassing them got worried of being caught when Voight and Antonio Dawson showed up at firehouse fifty-one. Maybe it was a good idea that Casey and Dawson involved Voight and Antonio.

They were still living with Severide and Shay however, Matt and Gabby had discussed that it was time that they returned to their lives; they could not continue being afraid of what happened. They were excited to face the possibility of starting a new chapter of their lives together as a couple; overall now that Matt was feeling better, physical and psychologically.

Last night during dinner Severide said that Boden had organized a special training for the guys and immediately, Matt said that he wanted to join them for the training. He had been working so hard in his rehabilitation.

"Are you sure about this?" Gabby asked watching how Matt was packing his stuff in his duffel bag "They are not going to think less of you if you decide to not go today" she said rubbing his forearm "If you decide to stay, maybe we could spend the day under the sheet doing things-" she proposed seductively

Matt took a seat on the bed and took a long deep breath. Her offer was really suggestive however, he needed to go to that training; he needed to prove to himself that he was ready to go back to the firehouse in a couple of weeks "I am ready, baby" he said with a wide smile on his face "You heard my physiotherapist; I am ready for training with the guys"

"Alright. Just promise me that you are going to be careful and that you are not going to push yourself so much. Take it easy" Despite of asking him not to overdo it, she also talked with Severide about it last night before she went to bed and the Squad Lieutenant promised her that he would stop Matt if he considered it necessary.

"I will" he said and cupped her face with his hands and crushed his lips against hers "I love you"

"I love you too" Gabby said "Don't forget that we are going to have dinner at my parents tonight" she said before he could leave the room

"Yeah. I will be in time to shower and get ready"

"Alright, I will wait here for you and we will go together"

Matt nodded and said "See ya!" and with a wide smile on his face he walked out of the room that Gabby and he was sharing in Severide' and Shay's apartment.

"You ready, buddy?" Gabby heard Severide's voice from the other side of the door

"More than ready-" Matt answered happy

"Okay, let's go. We are meeting the guys at the Academy-"

After that Gabby heard the front door of the house open and a couple of seconds later it was closed. She didn't know why but, she had a bad feeling.

/

Mills was passing around the living room of his house holding his phone against his ear "I am not gonna do that. I am sorry, but no. I don't want to continue with this" he said

"It is too late to back out" the person who he was talking said from the other side of the line "whether you like it or not you are involved in all of this-"

"I just put the picture in Gabby's locker. That is all that I did!" Mills yelled angry losing his cool

"You did more than that, kid" The voice said laughing "Or don't you remember the fire in the abandoned building three weeks ago?"

"I did not start that fire-. I just told you how to do it-"

"Yeah but, of the two of us, who is the one with the firefighter training?" the voice made a pause and following saying "You were my accomplice in that fire and in the picture"

"Damn-" Mills cursed angry. That person was manipulating him to her liking.

"Are you there, Peter Mills?"

"This is the last thing that I am gonna do" he whispered scared of the turnaround that the situation was taken each time that she asked him to do something.

"We will see-" the voice said before ended the call.

Mills sat on the couch and took a deep breath; he was in a deep trouble and he did not how toget out of it. All started with a text asking him to meet someone in a coffee one month ago.

_Flashback_

_Peter Mills entered a small coffee asking himself what he was doing there. Last night he received a text asking him to meet someone there. At first, he decided not to go however, after re-reading the text a couple of times he changed his mind. The text said that he was not going to regret it. _

_ He looked around the coffee bout he did not recognize any of the costumer; so, he decided to take a seat on a distant table and wait until the mysterious person showed up. When the waiter was taking his order a person took a seat in the chair that was in front of him. _

_ "Hi Peter"_

_ "What?" Mills asked shocked when he saw who sitting in front of him. It was Hallie Thomas, the ex-fiancée of his Lieutenant. Peter moved uncomfortable on his chair and asked "did you send me the text?" he would have never imagined that she was the one who send him the text besides, how did she get his number?._

_ "Yeah" Hallie said smiling "I would like to have a green tee" she said to the waiter. _

_ The waiter took note of the order and went to the counter to prepare her tee and his coffee. A couple of minutes later, she came back with their orders. _

_ "What do you want?" Mills asked when they were alone_

_ "Straight to the point, you are like me kid" she said and took a long sip of her tee "answering your question, I want that Matt get back with me"_

_ Mills smiled skeptically and said "That is not gonna happen. He is with Gabby" he was still hurt because of what Gabby told him when she broke up with him three weeks ago. She told him that she was in love with Matt that's why she could not be with him. It was Casey's fault that she broke up with him. _

_ "I see that you are felling like me" Hallie said making him come back to reality "You hate Matt as much as I hate Gabby" she made a pause and followed saying "But, I have a plan. They are not made for each other and we know it" she held his hand and squeezed it softly _

_ "What is your plan?" He asked moving uncomfortable on his chair_

_ "I want to destroy their lives"_

_ "What? No way. I am not in" Mills said _

_ He got up of his chair and grab his coat ready to let the restaurant when her voice stopped him "I am not planning to destroy them, I just want to destroy what they have; make them realize that they don't belong together. I want them to hate each other. Nothing bad is gonna happen to them" she promised him _

_End of the flashback_

/

Casey was standing up watching the five-story building that the Fire academy had for the training of the firefighters. It had been a long time since he had last been there and he did not remember it being so high. For a moment the thought about leaving the training.

"Are you ready, Casey?" Boden asked looking at his truck Lieutenant

Matt looked at him nervously and said "Yes, chief. I am ready"

"Take it easy, alright?" he advised with a serious expression on his face "There is not going to be a fire. This is just a training"

"I know" the blonde lieutenant said

"Don't worry, I will take good care of him" Severide said behind Matt and pattered the blonde Lieutenant on the shoulder "Come one buddy"

"Matt" Boden said before the two Lieutenants moved away "be careful"

Matt nodded and he continued moving away from his chief.

"This is gonna be easy. Don't worry bud, I won't be long" Severide said walking with Matt to the where the rest of their gear were and their oxygen equipment. He grabbed a bottle of water and offered it to him "Take a long sip; I don't want you suffer to from dehydration in the middle of the drill. It has been a while-"

"Sev" Matt took a deep breath and said "Stop worrying about me. I am fine and capable of it-" he said a little irritated that everyone kept saying him what he should do.

"just drink some water, please" Severide begged him "I promised Gabby that I am gonna take care of you. She will kill me if something happens to you"

"Nothing is gonna happen. There is no fire, it is just some smoke" he said pointing with his head to the weak smoke that could be seen through the windows of the building.

Severide nodded knowing what he meant. It was a soft training so, there was not going to be any fire. However, it did not mean that he did not have to worry about him.

"Give him a break Severide, he is gonna be fine, right Lieutenant?" Herrmann said glad of seeing that Matt got back on his feet after what happened to him.

"Thanks Herrmann" Matt smiled and opened the bottle of water, taking a sip.

"Alright, everyone listen up" Boden said approaching to his crew "You know what you have to do. There is no one inside but, this is a drill"he joked making everyone laugh "I want Squad 3 to start the search from the top floors and go down. Truck 81, you will start the search in the basement and will go up until you find Squad"

"Alright guys, mask up!" Matt ordered his men while approaching the main door

"Herrmann" Severide called him and gave him a sign indicating to not get away from Casey by any reason. Herrmann answered him with a single nod of head; he was going to take care of Matt inside of the building and make sure that he was fine.

Once Truck 81 was inside of the building, Matt started to give order to his men "Alright, Cruz and Herrmann, take the basement. Mills you are with me, we will start with the first floor" he usually took Herrmann with him however, that was a training and he wanted to see how Mills managed in order to help him to improve.

"But Lieutenant-" Herrmann protested but Casey was already climbing the narrow stairs with Mills glued to him.

"Come on Herrmann" Cruz said pattering him on his shoulder

Herrmann looked again to his Lieutenant one last time before going behind Cruz to the basement.

/

Outside of the training building, Boden was pacing around the front holding his stopwatch; 90 seconds have passed since Truck and Squad entered to do the searching. Little by Little, he could notice how the smoke that could be watched thought the windows was getting thicker; he estimated that the guys would have at least four more minutes before he had to call it.

"Chief, we have a problem" He heard Severide through his radio

"What's the matter?" he asked

"We have a fire in here" he said

"What?" Boden asked shocked by the unexpected news "Repeat Severide"

"I said that we have a small fire in here. It looks like a short-circuit but, the fire is spreading around the room"

"Alright everyone listen up, change of plans. This is not just a normal drill anymore. I want that you check out the building and be sure that there is no one inside. It is possible that there is a handyman inside"

"Copy Chief" Severide said

"Did you hear me, Casey?"

"Loud and clear, chief" Casey said through his radio.

"What the hell is going on" Boden said looking to the guys that had not entered in the building.

"Do you want that we go inside and help them with the search?" Otis asked holding his mask

"No, I don't know what is going on. I don't want to take more risks" He said looking to Mouch, Otis, Hadley and Tony.

/

Three minutes passed since Severide told Boden saying that there was a fire inside of the building. He could not understand how it could have happened; he had reserved the building in the headquarters to do a smoke drill not a fire drill aa week ago. He even checked if everything was ready when he inspected the building yesterday.

"Severide, is someone inside?" he asked worried

"No chief" Severide said "we are done here, we are coming down"

"Alright, the smoke is turning black. I am calling it" he warmed to the rest of his crew "be ready to extinguish the flames as soon as everyone is outside" he said to Mouch and Otis, who already had a hose on their hands.

"Casey, did you hear me? I am calling it"

"Copy that, Chief" Casey said "Turn it around" He moved through the room "Mills! Let's go" He went to where supposedly Mills had to be but the candidate was not there "Mills!"

Suddenly, the alarm of the regulator of his oxygen equipment started to sound. He looked it and saw that his tank was almost empty "Damn it, I'm out of air" he said through his radio however, he could only hear static coming from it "Chief-"

"Lieutenant!" he could hear a voice yelling for him from the other side of the floor.

Immediately he forgot about his problem with his oxygen tank and grabbed his halligan ready to find the candidate "Mills!" he yelled moving around the room. The smoke was so dense that he couldn't see past his hand. "Mills! Where are you?" Mills never respond to him "Mills, call out"

"Help me" he heard that a panic voice yelled.

/

Thirty seconds after Boden gave the order of evacuate the building, one by one all his men walked out of the building.

"Where's Casey?" Boden asked when he did not saw the blonde Lieutenant coming out of the building

"He was behind me" Mills said taking out his helmet and mask.

"Casey, what's the hold up?" Chief Boden asked through his radio but, Casey never answered.

"Damn-" Severide said

"Severide, stay where you are" he said when he saw that the squad Lieutenant was getting ready to re-enter in the building to find Casey

"Casey, report. Casey!" he took a deep breath and said "Casey, you have to get out now!" Boden yelled through his radio "Casey, where are you?"

Severide remain standing up in front of the building at the time that he felt impotent as he watched how the fire was spreading to the second floor. "To hell with orders!" he said after putting on his mask and helmet; he could not wait another second without knowing what happened to Casey. Without losing a second, he ran to the entrance of the building with Herrmann and Capp behind him.

* * *

**I hope that you like this new chapter and let me some reviews.**

**The next fic that I am gonna try to update is going to be "All of me" because it is almost finished and I want to end it so I can concentrate more on the rest of my fics. **

**Have a nice day and see you on the next chapter**

**Namine Redfield **


End file.
